One-Eyed Fairy
by RedRosey10
Summary: Kaneki somehow find himself at Alfea after being snatched away from his world. With little idea on how to get back he agrees to become a student while the teachers assist in finding a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Winx Club. They both belong to their respective owners.**

 **Cover Art from FoxyAtTheCorner**

 **Darkar's Castle**

A figure was curled up in the darkness, deep in slumber, though he wouldn't be asleep for much longer. He sensed something powerful, it was so familiar. It was the-

"Dragon's Flame."

A large burst of dark magic exploded around the figure, he fell from the air and landed on the ground, lightly. After 16 long years, he was finally free. He could finally capture the Dragon's Flame but he needs help. He has no idea where the Ancestral Witches are and can't sense them.

"No matter. My magic is slowly regaining itself, soon I'll be strong enough to hunt down the Dragon's Flame and use the Ultimate Power," Darkar says, full of glee. "I need allies, and I know just where to find one." Darkar teleports to the archives of his castle searching for one book in particular. He found it instantly.

"Ah, here it is. 'The Legend of the One-Eyed King', the Dragon that will reset the world and life once he destroys it. A perfect companion to help me in my goals," Darkar grinned, maliciously, as he set out to make the perfect summoning.

Everything needs to go perfectly.

 **Tokyo Ghoul World**

"I don't want to be unable to do anything," Kaneki tells Tsukiyama before pulling his mask back on. He leapt building to building sprinting to Anteiku. He needs to get to Anteiku before the CCG kills everyone, he needs to save his friends.

The second Kaneki's foot lands on the roof the next building a luminous black circle with foreign writing and pictures appeared under his feet.

"What the f***!" Kaneki yells as he finds he can't move an inch, the light grew brighter until it was blinding and Kaneki disappeared from the roof. Kaneki was thrust through a rainbow tunnel, the light it emits was almost blinding. Despite its beauty, Kaneki could feel the evil and negativity growing on the other side and that scared him. The rainbow soon transformed into a deep dark black with red lightning buzzing off the walls.

"No! Send me back! Send. Me. Back!" Kaneki screams slamming his eyes shut as he feels a large burst of energy expels from his body. The tunnel explodes. Suddenly Kaneki finds the tunnel to be replaced with a starry night sky before he plummets.

Kaneki grunts and shouts as he crashes into numerous tree branches before finally painfully smashing into the ground. Kaneki was only conscious long enough to vaguely note that there was a school not too far off before he welcomed the darkness.

 **Winx Club World - Alfea - 6th September 2005**

Faragonda, Griselda and the other teachers were sitting together in the staff room, drinking tea. The rebuilding of the college has just been completed since the attack of Trix and there was only a week left before the new year starts which means no more peace and quiet for them thus they take the time to enjoy the silence.

Their moment of peace was interrupted when the ground begins to quake. The furniture in the room such as the table, bookshelves and other objects start to vibrate. Tea started spilling out the sides of the cup.

"What is happening?" DuFour gasps as she pushes against the bookshelf to prevent it from tipping over though books continuously fell out.

The night sky slowly yet powerfully started morphing into a purplish-blue funnel which spat out a dark figure that plummets to the unforgiving ground with a deafening crash. The ground is still once again.

"What was that?!" Palladium freaked out. All the teachers ran outside scouring the area but could find nothing. However, Faragonda walked closer to the entrance to the forest, the others following suit. She sensed something unusual yet undeniably powerful.

To their shock, they found a white-haired adolescent dressed in leather with a strange mask, lying on the ground, knocked out cold. He was bleeding heavily, if left untreated he could die.

Ofelia immediately went to the body, "He's alive but I need to take him to my clinic." Ofelia transported herself and him to her office while the rest of the teachers were left outside.

Ofelia began to strip Kaneki of his dirtied and damaged leather suit and mask but stumbled back gasping in shock when Kaneki's limbs abruptly snap back into place.

"My word-!" Ofelia mutters under her breath, her eyes wide. Nonetheless, this boy is her patient and despite his abnormality, she has a duty to treat him though it appeared there wasn't really a point since all his wounds had healed without so much as a bruise. She scrubbed his body clean of dirt and dried blood before dressing him in some grey sweats.

Ofelia did a quick scan which revealed that Kaneki would not be waking any time soon which gave her the opportunity to discuss their mysterious guest with the rest of the staff. Just as a precaution Ofelia cast a spell on the door so if anyone left she would immediately be informed.

 **Staff Room**

"Ofelia, how is our guest?" Faragonda inquires about his wounds. All the teachers were sitting on sofas spread around an oak coffee table which was placed in the centre of the room.

"Just fine," Ofelia replies much to the confusion of the rest.

"What d'ya mean by fine? He fell from the sky!" Wizgiz exclaims. "You don't just recover from a grievous injury such as that. Not that I'm doubting your healing abilities," Wizgiz adds as an afterthought waving his hands fervently in front of his face as not to insult Ofelia's skills.

"When I checked him over most of the wounds had already healed and his limbs suddenly snap back into place." Their surprise just kept on growing.

"So he's not human," Palladium deduced.

"Headmistress, you've been awfully quiet," DuFour notes which garners the attention of the rest, "what do you think?"

"This boy... I don't believe he's apart of the Magic Dimension," Faragonda divulges placing a hand on her chin.

"What do you mean?" DuFour inquires in disbelief.

"You all saw that portal. The last one that appeared was almost 5 centuries ago according to history books," Faragonda reminds.

"So this boy might be the same?" Palladium predicts.

"I sensed the strong and unadulterated power festering within him. I believe he was summoned from someone our world and that opened an undiscovered crossroad between worlds. This boy was exposed directly to raw and unfiltered magic."

"Summoning? Another world? Is that even possible?" Wizgiz inquires.

"Summoning between two unconnected universes is a complicated subject but that's not to say it is impossible," Faragonda explains, "it's been said that the portal from before was actually a summoning attempt, a successful one to boot as well."

"Should we inform the Council of Magix?" Ms Clef **(1)** suggests. "I mean this isn't something we should keep to ourselves."

"Especially if we have another worlder in our midst," Palladium supports.

"Not yet," Faragonda states firmly, the temperature dropping a couple degrees in the room. "There has been no other success summons until today despite continuous research by Favian's organisation. Favian is a good man but he is obsessed with his work, I fear that boy may be seen as just as an experiment by that man."

"What shall we do then?" DuFour inquires.

"Let him stay for tonight and I'll make my decision tomorrow after speaking with him," Faragonda reassures taking a small sip of her tea. "He deserves a good night's rest."

The rest of the teachers agree with her decision easily since they had absolute faith in her.

 **Darkar's Castle**

"No!" Darkar cursed. He was so close. The One-Eyed King was nearly in his grasp but used his powers to escape at the last minute to Alfea. There was no way he could go there in his current state. "Tch, I can retrieve him later, but to think he could escape my grasp. Such a worthy ally. No matter, he shall be mine. Right now I need to focus on getting stronger and I know just how to do that," Darkar laughed, malevolently.

 **Alfea - The Next Morning - 7th September 2005**

 _"Kaneki," a familiar voice calls out which causes Kaneki's eyes to snap open. Right in front of him was Hide who was waving a hand in front of his face._

 _"H-Hide?" Kaneki stutters before looking around to find himself on Kamii grounds. "We're at Kamii?"_

 _"Man, you were spacing out bad if you can't remember where we are," Hide jokes though his eyes scanned Kaneki for anything else wrong. "Well that's what you get for reading all those books all the time, you start to lose your mind," Hide warns shoving his face right into Kaneki's who flinched back before rolling his eyes at Hide's usual silliness._

 _"Better than having my brain rot from all those video games you play," Kaneki quips then laughs when Hide gasps in a dramatic manner._

 _"For shame! That's it. I'm going to Anteiku all by myself, hopefully seeing Touka-chan's face will ease the betrayal of my best friend's cruel words," Hide sobs before he sallied forwards swinging his arms with exuberance._

 _'Yeah, I'm sure her punch will make you forget all about my words,' Kaneki snorts as he jogged to keep up with Hide. The two razzed and joked on the way to Anteiku but the sight they saw was nothing Kaneki expected._

 _A large sea of red, orange and yellow engulfed the café scorching every part of the building. The window panes explode spraying shards of glass with the intensity of numerous bullet. Parts of the cafe started to crumble and collapse to the ground and billows of smoke danced above the raging flames in tune with the wind. The roar and crackle of the flames were almost deafening._

 _"W-What?" Kaneki mutters in a single breath, his eyes wide in shock reflected the flames. "What happened?"_

 _"Don't you remember?" Hide laughs but it lacks any humour. Kaneki whips right around to find a kagune extruding from his stomach. No, not a kagune, a quinque. "The CCG found out about this place."_

 _Suddenly Kaneki found himself surrounded by the Doves who just stood there not moving an inch, they didn't even unlock their quinques then out of nowhere multiple bodies were tossed like rag dolls into the centre._

 _Kaneki stumbled backwards before letting out a horrifying shriek filled with the raw emotion of despair and agony. By his feet lay his friends and allies, dead. Battered and bloodied, limbs chopped up, some were even missing their eyes. Touka, Hinami, Nishio, Manager, Banjou and his friends, Koma, Irimi even Kimi... dead. Tortured to the very edge of life._

 _"Do you get it now? It's all your fault," Hide condemns as blood leaks from his eyes and mouth. The fallen bodies of Kaneki's friends rising to their feet, echoing Hide's words. "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault."_

 _"No," Kaneki whimpers falling to his knees as he clamps his hands over his ears to drown out their echoing blame. "No!" The flames augmenting until Kaneki could feel the blaze charring his skin. The temperature continued to soar to the point where it becomes suffocating._

 _"You belong to me, my King," a skeletal hands captures Kaneki's chin in a firm grip and lifts his head until smoky grey eyes meet glowing red. "My power flows within you. There's nowhere you can run where I can't find you." The bony figure transforms into a phoenix._

 _4 thin oval crystals came into sight out of nowhere, they shine a light teal before connecting together and forming a sphere of light that grows bigger, slowing transmuting to neon red._

 _Can't breathe. Can't breathe._ Can't breathe!

Kaneki's eyes snapped open only to be met with darkness, his starved lungs were screaming for air which sent him into a panic. He tried to kick and claw to free himself but it was proving fruitless until finally, he ripped the blanket from his frame, unintentionally tearing it to shreds. Kaneki shot up from the bed, gasping and panting, before toppling over due to his fervent actions.

While on his hands and knees he whips his head left and right as he analysed the room, multiple beds were lined up against the bed all equipped with privacy screens, the pristine white walls were plastered with eye charts and other medical posters. The stench of disinfectant was thin yet ripe enough to give Kaneki a headache.

"I'm in a hospital?" Kaneki mutters in confusion, but who could blame him. A ghoul as dangerous as him wouldn't be put in a hospital and even if they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, he should be chained to the bed in isolation. What with all these other beds? They took his suit and mask which he wasn't impressed with. It was most likely standard procedure but he was still p*ssed. At least the clothes he was given were comfortable though it gave him a terrible sense of foreboding.

Ever since he found out about Kanou... let's just say he didn't really trust hospitals after that.

Kaneki pushed himself to his feet and strolls to the window, drawing the curtains. The daylight blinds him for a second but he gets over it just as quick, he was stunned to see a courtyard below him instead of a prison. Where was he? There was forest as far as the eye could see and the entrance was wide open, Kaneki didn't even think there was a gate to close. Kaneki notices a broad figure sweeping the pavement.

'A janitor,' Kaneki realises noting the cleaning trolley beside and the overalls he was wearing. Speaking of which... Kaneki squints, his nose crinkling at the action when he notices something abnormal about the janitor. "What the heck is up with that guy's skin?" Kaneki questions when he realises that it was actually yellow.

"Vedo che sei sveglio," a kind voice greets and Kaneki's head jolts towards where the voice came. He is introduced to an elderly woman with grey short curly hair, dark blue eyes, and black horn-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a long-sleeved light pink shirt with ruffles at the end of her sleeves and a navy blue vest with white trim and puffed sleeves. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles and black high heels. The moment her eyes connected with his, she freezes, "Un ghoul?" (I see you're awake. A ghoul?)

Kaneki recoils then smacks a hand over his left eye cursing himself for exposing his kakugan even though it was accidental, he didn't even realise that he didn't have on an eyepatch. He couldn't stay here. It won't be long till backup arrives and the last thing he wants to deal with are the Doves especially after what happened last night. He's still perturbed by the events of last night.

Kaneki clutches a defibrillator pack attached to the wall and hurls it in Faragonda's direction before smashing the window with his foot then leaping right out of it.

Faragonda summons a shield to block the assault then gasps when she sees his swan dive out the window.

"Headmistress, I heard a crash!" Ofelia shouts as she rushes into the room, her heels miraculously not slowing her down. She is introduced to a shattered window, a broken piece of medical equipment and her white-haired patient nowhere in sight, "where is-?"

"He's a ghoul," Faragonda informs curtly darting past Ofelia and out the door. Faragonda immediately informs the other members of faculty about her discovery and their course of action using her magic to communicate, "Everyone, that boy who was found is a ghoul and he escaped out the window. Please take caution when trying to subdue him. Ghouls are not to be taken lightly!" Faragonda warns.

 **Since Season 2 was released in 2005 that is when this universe starts.**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter but here it is.**

 **(1) Ms Clef is an OC teacher, she'll be temporarily important in a certain chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfea - 7th September 2005**

As soon as Kaneki leapt out the window, he let out his kagune which he thrusts into the wall to slow his descent until he reached the ground. Unfortunately, this action caught the attention of Knut who instantly began to yell at Kaneki who couldn't understand a word.

"Hey! Ho appena finito di innaffiare quei fiori! Perché hai rotto la finestra ?! E i muri, ci sono volute due settimane per ricostruire la scuola!" Knut rants and raves waving his broom threateningly in the air until he accidentally snaps it in half. He stops and stares at it in befuddlement which presents Kaneki an opportunity to escape. "Oi! Aspettare!" (Hey! I just finished watering those flowers! Why did you smash the window?! And the walls, it took 2 weeks to rebuild the school! Oi! Wait!)

"Sh*t! Was that a troll?!" Kaneki curses to himself in bewilderment before attempting to come up with a logical explanation. "Okay Kaneki, there's no such things as trolls, you were just in a hospital and most likely doped up, therefore, the janitor's appearance is simply a hallucination." Kaneki kept repeating that as a mantra almost to convince himself though he knew he was just fine.

Knut scratched his head as he watched Kaneki sprint away leaving only a trail of dust. Knut shrugs before continuing to sweep the pavement with his now broken broom.

The layout of the whole building was in a 'u' shape so Kaneki knew he wouldn't find another exit to the forest in that area and seeing that the only visible entrance was guarded by Knut, Kaneki knew he had to enter the building and escape through a window despite the risk.

Word should have spread of his escape yet it didn't. No sirens, no one yelling over the speakers, no Doves scurrying outside or inside as a matter of fact. Kaneki never saw a single person through the window.

The vicinity was like a ghost town.

Now that he looks back, the woman he saw never spoke Japanese and this building is strange as well, I mean, who would paint the outside of a prison pink?!

If this isn't the CCG prison then where the hell is he?

Despite the numerous questions whizzing through his mind, Kaneki knew he had to wait for answers. There are people here and he couldn't take the chance of them capturing him.

Kaneki practically leapt the front doors of the building then blanched when he realised that e'd blown his cover. To his left was an elf with long light orange hair wearing ivory long-sleeved shirt and trousers and a green vest. To Kaneki's right was a leprechaun who looked like the stereotypical leprechaun presented on TV with his green attire, long ears and short stature.

"An elf and a leprechaun? What sh*t did those doctors shoot up in me?!" Kaneki cursed as he skids to a halt right in the centre of the two. The two were a few feet away and there was a staircase right before him. Ignoring their incongruous yelling, Kaneki sprints towards the stairs only to bounce off a blue shield that materialised out from nowhere.

Kaneki stared incredulously at the brunette woman wearing a navy blue dress standing at the top of the stairs. One hand resting on her hip while the other was used to push her glasses up.

Kaneki growls baring his teeth at the woman who he knew did something. Nothing makes sense.

"Sfera al plasma," Palladium casts which Kaneki barely dodges in time. The sphere explodes once it meets Kaneki's shoulder, Kaneki screams in agony and clutches his injured and bleeding would.

"F*ckin' hell!" Kaneki's face drains of colour realising that these people actually have a means to kill and maim him easily but that doesn't mean he'll roll over and show them his belly. If he goes down then he'll go down fighting.

Kaneki lets out a small breath, he blinks and black floods the whites of his eyes with a red demonic pupil before a stygian beak mask materialises on his face. His rinkaku unfurls from his back slowly tearing his shirt, the scraps floating to the ground. Two centipede kagunes swaying hypnotically behind him.

Griselda, Palladium and Wizgiz flinch at the appearance of the mask, they knew their opponent was a ghoul but never did they expect a kakuja.

"Get away now!" Wizgiz exclaims unable to disguise the fear and horror in his voice much to the shock of Griselda and Palladium who obey without question. "Griselda, trap him. Palladium and I will help."

"Imprisonment," Griselda casts and a blue cube entraps Kaneki who couldn't care less in favour of muttering nonsense under his breath. The white-haired male had his upper body swaying lightly as if he were under a spell, his knees were bent and he stumbled to stay upright.

"Wizgiz," Palladium inquires gravely.

"We need Faragonda," Wizgiz informs his face drained of colour and his hands trembling. "If this were a normal ghoul then we'd have no problem but he's a kakuja... and a one-eye."

"Is that a dangerous combination?" Palladium questions as he focuses on transferring his magical power into strengthening Griselda's prison.

"I've only heard legends of one-eye's but Kakuja's are undeniably so," Wizgiz divulges. "He's incomplete though."

"Doesn't that mean he's less of a threat?" Griselda declares.

"I wish I could say that," Wizgiz shivers hugging himself as he remembers the days when he fought against the kakujas. "To this day, I don't know which is more dangerous; a complete kakuja or an incomplete one."

Suddenly Kaneki freezes and decides to give regard to those who captured him but rather than swivel his body, he bends backwards, giving no mind to his spine that would definitely snap in any other case. Kaneki nibbled on his fingers, the action causing him to salivate excessively with some sliding down his cheek to his vacant eye.

Out of nowhere, Kaneki slams his whole body into the prison wall which causes large cracks to form.

"Impossible!" Griselda exclaims the dilation of her pupils reflecting the fear and horror from his actions.

"Get back now!" Wizgiz warns but he wasn't as quick as Kaneki who used his kagune to swipe horizontally. Griselda manages to dodge but Palladium receives a heavy blow to the gut.

Palladium falls to his knees as he hacks and chokes out blood and vomit, the attack practically smashed his insides. The attack also smashed into the wall sending masonry tumbling towards Palladium.

"Fer Midex!" Griselda casts just in time before her friend was flattened into a pancake.

Kaneki didn't strike again and instead started bouncing off the walls so quick he only appeared as a blur. The trio of teachers snapped their heads left and right desperately trying to keep sight of the ghoul. Kaneki's act unknowingly forced the teachers to move backwards until their backs met.

"Oh no!" Wizgiz yelps once he realised that they were cut off from any escape.

"Contego," a green energy blast smacks into Kaneki which sends him flying out the doors to the outside. Faragonda calmly walks down the stairs with a book tucked under her arm, "It's a good thing that Concorda had this book."

"Faragonda," huge sighs of relief were heard from the trio.

Faragonda immediately heads outside and opens the book to fight evenly against Kaneki. "Le catene di Plutone avvolgono questo demone," numerous chains sprung from the ground and began to wrap themselves around his body, binding his arms and legs tightly together and even entangling with his kagune preventing them from ever moving an inch. Kaneki fought tooth and nail to free himself but his attempts prove fruitless. (Chains of Pluto entrap this ghoul.)

Now that he is bound it is safe for Faragonda to approach him, Faragonda places a single finger on his forehead and quietly hums, "Cancella gli istinti di un berserker e ripristina la mente della serenità." A pastel green light glows at the tip of her finger and Kaneki's kakuja mask begins to fade, his erratic mind starts to fade until he was coherent. The rage, the anger, the sadness disappear until all he could feel was warmth and tranquillity. (Clear the instincts of a berserker and restore the mind of serenity.)

"What are those spells? I've never heard of them," Griselda queries befuddled that Faragonda could easily take down a ghoul when Wizgiz himself was in a panic.

"Anti-ghoul spells made especially when dealing with ghouls," Faragonda explains wiping the sweat from her forehead. Despite the easiness of subduing Kaneki, there was no guarantee it would have worked as well as it did.

"Thank goodness for those," Wizgiz sighs before falling on his behind. "Could I get a pay rise?"

"We'll see," Faragonda titters into her hand. "But first we need to speak to our guest."

"Nani ga okotta?" Kaneki questions in confusion. (What happened?)

"Tradurre," Faragonda casts once again and this time a thin ray of energy connects with Kaneki's head again. She attempts to speak to Kaneki again, "Can you understand me?" (Translate.)

"Huh? Oh yeah," Kaneki answers slowly still dazed from the earlier spell, he's never been so calm after being released from his kakuja state. "Wait, I can understand you now."

"A spell I used," Faragonda replies.

"A spell?" Kaneki reiterates incredulous before glancing down at his chains.

"Yes, a spell. Now, why don't I let you down and we can continue our talk in my office?" Faragonda offers much to the chagrin of the teachers.

"Headmistress, you can't be serious!" Griselda scolds as if she were insane.

"I have to agree with Griselda," Palladium supports pushing himself to his feet, hand holding his throbbing stomach. "He's destroyed parts of the school. Can we trust him?"

Faragonda doesn't mull over his worries and smiles, "I believe that he'll cause no more trouble."

Kaneki's eyes widen in awe at Faragonda's confidence, she trusts a dangerous ghoul such as himself? Seconds later the chains hugging Kaneki disappear which expedite her resolve.

"See? 5 seconds after being released and we're all still alive," Faragonda jests which doesn't garner any laughs. "Never mind, come on, we still need to talk. You three head to Ofelia," her tone shut down any form of argument from the teachers who reluctantly obey and leave.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? I mean they have a point, I'm a ghoul," Kaneki points out as he trails behind Faragonda.

"Would you rather I lock you up?" Faragonda retorts though it lacked any bite.

"No! I mean, no," Kaneki cleared his throat as he corrects himself. "What I'm saying is that shouldn't you have more precaution around me?"

"I have this book," Faragonda reassures.

"Book or not, how are you so sure I won't tear into your throat with my teeth?" Kaneki snaps venomously fed up with how Faragonda's been treating him. He's a bloodthirsty ghoul! Yet.. yet she's maintaining a proper conversation with like... he doesn't know like what but she certainly doesn't fear him.

"Because you had a long opportunity to do so while heading to my office but you didn't," Faragonda turns to face Kaneki who falters then notices that they have arrived.

Kaneki didn't know how to respond but one thing he did know is that he can trust this woman. She sees past the monster and sees the boy hidden. It felt nice not to be seen as a monster.

Faragonda opens the door and invites Kaneki who wordlessly listens and takes a seat in front of her desk. "Now, I'm certain you a multitude of questions," Faragonda guesses, "but let's start with your name."

"Ken Kaneki," he introduces before asking his own questions. "Where am I? What are you people?" Kaneki inquires in a single breath sitting at the edge of his seat.

"My name is Faragonda and I am the Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies."

"Fairies?" Kaneki scoffed in disbelief folding his arms across his chest, "those tiny creatures that use magic, have wings, live in an enchanted forest and all that sh*t?"

"Partially incorrect and I must ask you to watch your language otherwise I'll be forced to, what was the human saying, 'wash your mouth out with soap?'" Faragonda scolds tutting at his foul mouth.

"Sorry, but do you really expect me to believe in fairies?" Kaneki challenged.

"You do remember how my staff subdued you, don't you?" Faragonda rebuts raising a brow. "While some may not be fairies all can use magic, except Knut," Faragonda adds as an afterthought.

"That does explain the troll and the elf and the leprechaun," Kaneki admits before sighing as he pushes himself so his back meets the end of the chair then runs his hand through his hair lamenting, 'Damn, I owe Hide ¥2000.' **(1)** "How did I end up here?"

"Last night, a portal opened and spat you out, you were summoned into this world," Faragonda informs.

"Summoned? Which one of you summoned me?" Kaneki questions in confusion. Why would they need him here?

"None of us did," Faragonda replies. "Summonings in this day and era is still nigh impossible despite the time and money being put into research. Needless to say, your summoning should never have worked."

"Urgh, seriously? Just my luck," Kaneki groans rolling his eyes before running his hand through his hair. "If Touka was here, she'd kick my a-" Kaneki eyes widened once he remembered the attack happening at Anteiku, he jumps up from his seat, "Touka! How long have I been here?! How do I go back?! I need to go back! My friends are going to die otherwise!"

"Calm down, Ken-"

"Calm down!? I'm in another world while my friends are in danger! You want me to calm down?!" Kaneki screams slamming his hands on her desk which crack under the force. He appears not to have heard her address him by his first name.

"Ken!" Faragonda raises her voice but does not shout which causes Kaneki to shut up instantly. "I know you are worried and scared for your friends but panicking will do no good so I want you to calm yourself and listen. My companions and I will help you find a way home but until then you'll be staying in Alfea."

Kaneki opens and closes his mouth like a fish, unable to decide what to say before slumping down onto the chair. "There's no point. My friends are dead."

"You shouldn't say things like that," Faragonda chastised in dismay.

"It's true though! The CCG never leaves anyone alive! They're ruthless! My friends are probably being melted into quinques this minute!"

'CCG? Quinques?' Faragonda takes note of the strange words but makes no mention of them. "Ken, I know nothing of your world and I can only imagine the hardships that your kind suffer but I promise to help you in any way I can to send you home."

"But if-"

"Would you rather stay here never knowing the fates of your friends and family or will you push through your despair and continue forward?" Faragonda pushes softly. "Will you accept my offer?"

"I... I don't think I can. It's not that I'm not grateful for your offer but I'm not normal," Kaneki struggles to find a way to explain being a ghoul.

"Ken, if this is about your status as a ghoul. I know," Kaneki whipped his head so fast he nearly snapped his neck.

"What?"

"A planet known as Earth was once connected to the Magic Dimension, the planet was ripe in humans, Earth fairies and ghouls. From what I have seen the species are exactly the same. You need human flesh to survive, you have an extra appendage which is called a kagune and your eyes turn red with black sclera though I never heard of a single eye that never changes."

"Wait. Earth is connected to a Magic Dimension? Shouldn't you be able to send me back easily?" Kaneki questions getting his hopes up.

"Unfortunately, no. The Earth I'm referring to is not your planet," Faragonda corrects. "I know this because you came through a portal that doesn't appear unless a connection between a new world is made."

"Why isn't your Earth connected to the Magic Dimension?"

Faragonda sighs before standing up and heading to the window staring at the ground below. "Centuries ago, a group of humans known as the Wizards of the Black Circle imprisoned the Earth fairies in their own kingdom and stole their magic which they then used to exterminate all Ghouls. None exist to this day," Faragonda discloses. "It was a shame. Ghouls are such misunderstood creatures, they were kind and gentle people who only wanted to coexist with humans but their biology prevented that."

Kaneki clenched his fists, will that happen to the others? Will ghouls be nothing more than a distant memory in the future if the CCG succeeds?

"Coexistence was actually successful," Kaneki lifted his head up in shock at that piece of information. "Humans and ghouls did live side by side in peace, it was just those who suffered by the hands of bad ghoul's who wanted them gone."

"So... you're saying that peace can exist between humans and ghouls?" Kaneki's lips trembled.

"Yes," Faragonda reassures smiling softly as she faces Kaneki.

"Thank God," Kaneki praised, there was still hope. Kaneki then turned serious, "since you know I'm a ghoul, will you be supplying me with food while I'm here?" Kaneki didn't want to ask but he knew he had to.

"There is no need to," Faragonda hints. "Due to the coexistence of humans and ghouls, a fruit was created to help quell the hunger of ghouls, it also improves the sense of taste. Just simply take one each morning and it will last all day," Kaneki breathed a huge sigh of relief, the one thing he missed most was eating. Maybe he could take some and cultivate them back home.

"So what will I do here?" Kaneki inquires curiously, "I can't be a student since I'm not a fairy."

"Not exactly," Faragonda discloses, "your body has been exposed to the raw and unfiltered magic of the Magic Dimension. Your magical ability has been greatly enhanced due to your experience."

"I have magic?" The question was directed to himself rather than to Faragonda.

"Yes. This will make it easier for you to blend in," Faragonda explains but Kaneki could see she was holding something back.

"Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes. You see, I wanted to ask you if you could watch over a certain student for me. Her name is Bloom and I fear that she'll attract trouble this year. She and her friends did save the school last year from the Trix but Bloom is a very special girl," Faragonda requests hopeful.

"You're worried that someone will go after her? It's no trouble," Kaneki reassures, she was doing all this for him the least he could do was soothe her worries by watching over this girl.

"Thank you," Faragonda replies grateful, Kaneki could see the weight lifted off her shoulders. "How old are you anyway?"

"19. Going 20 in December," Kaneki answers which surprise Faragonda. "What?"

"Oh sorry. I thought you were younger," Faragonda informs before giving an order. "If anyone asks you're 17. Alfea is a 3-5 year course but most of our students graduate at 19 than 21, you will be less suspicious if you lie about your age."

"Is that legal?" Kaneki couldn't help but ages nervously. The last thing he wanted was to go to jail for questionable behaviour with a bunch of minors.

"Well of course," Faragonda assures quirking a brow at his behaviour. Faragonda's face brightened as if she just remembered something, "Ah, I must implore you to keep your kagune and kakugan hidden, it won't be good if the students or anyone outside figures out you're a ghoul. Otherwise, you'll be the property of the Conservation of Nature, they'll never let you go until your species is fully reintroduced and we know how likely that will happen."

"Don't worry I'll keep to the shadows," Kaneki assures.

"Great," Faragonda cheers clapping her hands together once. "Now to explain to the others..."

 **The hardest thing to do is think up spells, some of them are long while others are short in the series. The rewrite is also difficult because I want to get this chapter out already.**

 **(1) ¥2000 is about £14 at least that's what the converter says.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfea - 7th September 2005**

"Now to explain to the others," Faragonda declares as she clapped her hands once before strolling around her desk and gesturing for Kaneki to follow.

"Um, before that, where's my mask and suit?" Kaneki inquires rubbing the back of his neck, his fingers twitched erratically as he played with the ends of his hair.

"They should be with Ofelia," Faragonda reassures. "She's the school nurse and the one who took care of you when you crashed. We're heading to the infirmary so you'll get your things back soon."

Kaneki nods understanding then gets to his feet and follows silently behind Faragonda. Kaneki focused his gaze onto the ground but it often shifted upwards to Faragonda's back before he decided to examine the hallway. The windows were fairly large which allowed Kaneki to take a glimpse of the damage he caused. He saw Knut sweeping up shattered glass near a bed of flowers, above him was most likely the infirmary which meant that it wouldn't be long till they reach it.

And it wasn't.

2 doors stood in front of them, one which said it was the infirmary while the other said Ofelia's Office. Faragonda chose to knock on Ofelia's office first, a female voice responds with, "Come in."

Kaneki walks through the doors and immediately his nose crinkles at the familiar smell of numerous medications locked within the wooden cabinet against the wall. Beside it stood a skeleton on its stand swaying lightly from the breeze that comes from the open window. The olive green walls had posters littered all over which ranged from inspirational words to medical charts. At the back of the wall stood an oak desk with neat stacks of papers near the edge. Sitting at the desk was a middle-aged woman with dark orange hair tied in a bun with half-moon spectacles dressed in a typical nurse's outfit.

"Headmistress, what can I do for you?" Ofelia inquires kindly, she stops scribbling on a sheet and puts her pen down.

"I came to check up on our friends but first Ken really wants his belongings back," Faragonda explains shuffling to the side so that Ofelia could see her previous patient.

Ofelia's eye flash with recognition, she rises from her seat then unlocks a drawer from a desk and takes out Kaneki's clothes. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Kaneki accepts his clothing before bowing and expressing his gratitude for her service. "And thank you for tending to my injuries. I am grateful for your care."

Ofelia is left stunned but quickly snaps out of it and smiles, "What a sweet boy. You're nothing like how the others described." Ofelia shakes her head in exasperation from their exaggerated words. "They're still in the infirmary. Everyone is just fine though I still had to treat Palladium whose stomach has a nasty bruise that'll fade in about a week."

"Sorry," Kaneki winces when realising the amount of strength his kakuja state can produce. What was shocking was that he didn't leave a bigger impact or mark like death.

"It's not me you should be apologising to," Ofelia admonishes as she heads to a side door that connects to the infirmary. Palladium was sitting on one of the beds with Wizgiz right beside him and Griselda standing at the of the bed. All 3 appeared completely fine.

"Everyone, I have news," Faragonda announced which gathers their attention quickly. Their eyes dart to Kaneki, confusion dancing in their eyes before it shifts back to Faragonda. "Ken and I have reached an agreement of sorts, he will become a student until he can find a way to return home, us teachers will assist him in any way we can. In return, he'll watch over the students especially the Winx and perform certain missions if necessary."

"I presume him watching over the Winx implicates that he is starting the second year?" Griselda astute pulling her glasses down to the bridge of her nose as she examines Kaneki. "No matter. Even if you are new I will not tolerate any form of failure in my classes."

"Wonderful!" Wizgiz applauds which was most surprising considering that he expressed the most dread over ghouls. The stares of disbelief he had gotten from everyone else in the room made him realise that he had to explain his drastic change of opinion. "I must admit that ghouls are terrifying creatures when angered but there are goods one too and besides the good ones outweigh the bad. I should know, some of my friends were ghouls..." Wizgiz trails off his face gradually contorting to a melancholic frown before it transforms into a grin just as quick. "Anywho, ghouls are fairly interesting and it's been so long since I've seen one."

"I think it will be the students who will most enjoy his presence," Palladium chuckles with a smile that hides a secret.

"I guess that settles it," Faragonda decides. "Training will start as soon as you assist Knut in fixing the damages in the school. Also tomorrow I need one of you to accompany him to Magix City so he can buy necessities."

Palladium lifts his hand to volunteer, "I don't mind."

"Why..." Kaneki speaks up. "Why are you just accepting this?! Just an hour ago, I attacked you all! I could've f*cking killed you! I still can!"

The adults share a look before replying in unison, "Then why didn't you while we were talking?"

Kaneki resisted the urge of tearing out his hair and to let out a strangled cry. "Never mind," Kaneki sighed. Ofelia handed him a few new sets of sweats which Kaneki graciously accepts once he remembers that the back of his shirt has been ripped this whole time.

Faragonda shows Kaneki to his apartment which only had one free room. He quickly got changed then heads out to meet with Knut who was waiting for him at the steps in front of the school.

"You're Knut, right?" Kaneki questions though he knew the answer.

"Yes, that's what my tag says," Knut answers pointing to his left breast only to realise that his name tag was on the right. "You broke a lotta of stuff so we're gonna be busy." Kaneki and Knut spent the next 3 hours repairing everything that Kaneki smashed or broke in battle. They also made small talk that consisted of Knut explaining his life before Alfea like when he was with the Trix with Kaneki listening intently. Knut also chastised Kaneki for mistaking him for a troll than an ogre which soon turned into a rant about the differences between the two making Kaneki sweatdrop at how passionate Knut was in teaching the difference. Eventually, the cracked concrete was patched up, the shattered window replaced and the flower beds replanted and watered.

 **Faragonda's Class**

"The source of a fairies power come from their feelings, mainly positive feelings such as happiness and love. However, if one is plagued with negative feelings such as sadness, anger or fear then their magic grows weaker to the point where they can't cast spells," Griselda recites walking back and forth before stopping in front of Kaneki. "Use your strongest emotions to firm your resolve and transform."

Kaneki closed his eyes and focused on transforming, he used the strongest emotions he had but they were more negative than positive. He tried to reminisce the good times but all that came was death and torture. Kaneki could feel the magic running through his veins.

"Hmm," Griselda hums and Kaneki opens his eyes to see her furrow her brows. He looks down to see himself wearing a black turtleneck tank top that stopped just above his stomach with bandages wrapped around his upper arms to his wrists and loosely around his abdomen. He also had his eyepatch replaced with bandages that also wrapped around his head. His black jeans were ripped with a skull buckle on the front and chains hanging from his pockets. His black boots had studs and spikes. No wings.

"This is troubling. That form is of a witch," Griselda discloses placing a hand on her chin as she decides what to do next. "Young man, to become a fairy you need positive feelings. Remember about your family and friends, the times you spent with, the most memorable and enjoyable you experienced."

"Alright," Kaneki tries another attempt. He closes his eyes and thinks to the good times like his childhood with Hide, teaching Hinami to read, hanging out Banjou and his friends, Nishio with Kimi, Yoshimura, Koma and Irimi and Touka-chan who stuck with him despite proclaiming he was a constant bother. Kaneki smiles softly at the memories.

Kaneki could the magic running through his veins once again but this time it was a tingling sensation, soft and warm. Kaneki opened his eyes to see his appearance changed only slightly. This time he was wearing the black turtleneck tank top with an oval hole exposing his belly button with absolutely no bandages except around his eye. He had long straps on his top which connects to his trousers with small silver buckles. He has one finger gloves which reach his elbows and wore black combat boots with white laces. His wings were what surprised him the most, barring the fact that he never got wings in his witch form.

They were neon red at the ends that faded to dark blue closer to his back. They appeared to be a mixture of a dragonfly's wings and his kagune except they looked to be made out of thousands of thin energy tendrils that were continuously on the verge of fading, falling apart, then reforming. His black eyepatch was replaced with a set of bandages.

"Wow," Kaneki turns to get a better look at his wings.

"Good enough," Griselda snorts but there was a glint of pride in her eyes. "Remember, a fairy's magic comes from love and happiness. Even when things seem bleak, there's always happiness around the corner. Always remember that," Griselda chastised poking Kaneki's chest with her index finger.

"Of course, Professor Griselda."

After Griselda's lesson, Kaneki headed straight to the library to research ways to get home. There weren't many books on the subject of summoning or about different world's but Kaneki gathered every single book that had even the slightest connection to his topics and didn't leave until nightfall.

 **The Next Day - 8th September 2005**

"Welcome to Magix City!" Palladium regaled spreading his arms out wide to gesture the bustling and rambunctious streets and shops.

Kaneki stepped off the bus and chose to stay quiet but observed the area, he saw how a parking space suddenly appeared by moving two cars away from each other, he glanced inside a shop to see people standing on elevated platforms which instantly swap their clothes.

"Kaneki, this way," Palladium calls waving Kaneki to a store called 'A-Star', it was a green building with 3 floors and filled with expensive brands.

"Isn't this place too expensive?" Kaneki specifies then winces when he sees the price tag of a white shirt with a vintage chandelier printed on. 170 Euros **(1)**. That seems expensive.

Palladium does not reply as he was already chatting with another man garbed in brightly coloured clothing which makes Kaneki blanch. An orange sweater with a purple heart in the centre plus green trousers? At least the blond mohawk looks good. The man Pierre, which was on his name tag, nodded to whatever Palladium said.

"What style do you prefer?" Pierre asks Kaneki.

"Um, black and white?" Kaneki didn't really know any styles but definitely wants it to be simple.

"Magnifique!" Pierre kisses the tips of his fingers before yanking Kaneki onto a platform. "I have just the thing," Pierre holds up a tablet then taps the screen a few times and light envelops Kaneki's form.

He was now wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under a striped tank top with a black skull printed on the front. Black ripped jeans with many belts strung loosely around his hips. He had a choker around his neck as well as a chain.

This time he was wearing a white shirt with a neck hole large that the shirt slipped off both shoulders, the sleeves were long that it reached the bottom quarter of his hands. There was a crude and creepy smiley face painted on the front. Black trousers with chains hanging from the pockets and white trainers.

Now he was wearing the shirt he was looking at earlier along with white skinny jeans and a black unzipped hoodie.

This went on for another 30 minutes with Kaneki continuously interjecting that he didn't need so many clothes with Palladium shooting his complaints down every single time. Eventually, they left the store with more clothes than Kaneki previously had at his own apartment back in Tokyo.

Next, they headed to a supply store to buy stationery and books on potionology, metamorphosis, metamorphosymbiosis, magiphilosophy, biotransformation, magiphysics, cognitive analysis, applied convergence, magic invocation, magic self-defence, history of magic and even good manners. Kaneki wasn't sure if that last book was needed since Japan is the second most polite country in the world behind Canada but kept his mouth shut.

While Palladium was paying for everything, Kaneki noticed something from the corner of his eye. A metal stands with different types of backpacks though only one really caught his eye, a blue bird with a single strap. Kaneki strides over to the stand and picks up a tablet attached to the stand, suddenly it scans the bag in front which was the bird then the screen pops to life with multiple options to redesign the bird.

Kaneki started to rapidly tap at the screen and soon the appearance of the bird changes. Its blue feathers transform into yellow and the wings become grey. Kaneki adds 2 orange circles on its cheek, wispy crest of hair which protrudes from its head and a star on its left wing.

Kaneki places the tablet back onto the stand then picks up the bird that now resembles Hetare.

"You must really like that bag," Palladium pipes up almost making Kaneki jump in shock which Palladium didn't notice. Instead, he waves to the cashier, "Lucille, this as well."

"What? No," Kaneki refuses vehemently. "I really don't need you spending this much money on me."

"I understand your refusal about the money being spent on you but it is necessary," Palladium explains gently placing a hand on Kaneki's shoulder. "You don't know how long you'll be stuck here and you need to blend in with the other students which means you need the essentials." Kaneki couldn't find any fault with his logic but it still hurt his pride. Palladium kindly takes the bird out of Kaneki's hands and pays for it.

The two then head on a bus back to Alfea, the journey was mostly silent between the two until Kaneki broke the ice by asking the question that was on his mind all day. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Kaneki questions almost accusingly. "All of you I mean. It's strange that all of you accepted me so easily. Shouldn't you, of all people, hate me since I nearly killed you?"

"You didn't nearly kill me, that injury was nothing," Palladium corrects chuckling at the thought. "Besides Faragonda seems to trust you and that's good enough for me as is for the rest of us. It might be unusual to you but none of us would ever doubt Faragonda's word."

"You guys have that much faith in her, huh?" Kaneki utters tilting his head to stare out the window.

"Indubitably," Palladium states confidently. "Haven't you ever given someone you perceived to be an enemy a second chance?"

Kaneki's eyes snap open and he stares straight ahead frozen in place, he has. He refused to kill Nishio-senpai and even helped him save Kimi from Tsukiyama and he even accepted Tsukiyama's help even though he knew the ghoul was still planning to eat him, and that night on the rooftop... despite not trusting him, Kaneki still sees him as a valuable friend.

Both of them are precious to Kaneki despite starting out an enemy's.

To be kind, to be merciful, those qualities belong to the old him but does he still have those qualities?

"I have before but that was the old me," Kaneki reveals voice so soft it was almost inaudible, "if given the chance again... will I do the same?"

'Old him?' Palladium chooses not to question that at this moment but kept it in the back of his mind.

"You guys are crazy," Kaneki snorts chuckling to himself.

 **Few Hours Later**

"That's enough for today," Wizgiz informs to end the lesson. "You did surprisingly well for your first attempt but still not quite there. Couple more lessons and you'll catch up."

"Thank you, Professor," Kaneki replies packing his book and stringing his bag over his shoulder.

"Now hold on, lad. There's something I've been meaning to ask of you," Wizgiz requests hopping onto his desk. "How are ghouls thriving in your world? Have you reached peaceful coexistence?"

Kaneki stays silent not wanting to reveal the truth since he could hear the suppressed hope and desperation in his voice but knew that the truth would be the correct decision to make. "No, quite the opposite actually. Humans and ghouls detest one another. With humans at the top, ghouls live in hiding in constant fear of being hunted. A lot of ghouls don't know how to read or write and they've definitely lost at least one loved one by the CCG. It's hard to survive as a ghoul in my world, if you're weak then you die."

"Oh, I see," Wizgiz replies, his ears drooping in response, he couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice. "Sorry about springing that on you suddenly. The reason I'm asking was that of my dear old friend, Cosmo. I doubt you would've liked him, he was a right git," Wizgiz divulges chuckling as he reminisced the good times. "You know the first thing he said to me when we first met? 'Whoa! What a squidget!'" Wizgiz uses metamorphosymbiosis to transform into 6'10" muscular brunet with a beard. "I remember our last conversation was mainly him bragging about his engagement and his fiancée. Never met her but I heard she was stubborn and had a mean right hook."

Wizgiz the transforms back into his original form and sits on the edge of his desk with one foot hanging off the edge while the other pulled to his chest. "You're probably thinking 'what's this fool rambling on about?' but I guess I was hoping to hear success in your world. Makes me think what could have been."

Kaneki really wasn't expecting this, he never thought that he'd meet anyone who would willingly admit they were best friends with a ghoul. In this world it seems that there are those who truly care for ghouls, they had a better chance of coexistence yet it failed, what does that say about his world? No, he can't think like that, there's always hope.

"Despite what I just said there are exceptions, the café I worked at believed in a better option. They taught me that it is possible to coincide with humans, two of my friends actually go to school and one of them has a human girlfriend and she knows he's a ghoul and the Manager and his wife conceived a natural born hybrid who's already adult which was seen as basically impossible. What I'm saying is that there is always hope."

"Are you trying to cheer me up, lad?" Wizgiz inquires teasingly making Kaneki flush in embarrassment.

"N-No," Kaneki stammers nearly yells.

"No need to worry, lad. It's a refreshing take on you," Wizgiz winks.

"Definitely crazy," Kaneki mutters.

 **A Week Later - 14th September 2005**

Kaneki sat outside on a picnic bench, his elbows resting on the table as he stared up at the star-filled night sky. It's been about a week since he first arrived and while the stay has been enjoyable, there's an ache in his heart. He misses home.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, school starts up tomorrow," Faragonda pipes up strolling to stand beside him.

"It's been a week," Kaneki tells her still looking at the sky. "Even if all of them haven't been killed, we can't go back to those times. I have to live with the fact that I wasn't there to help. Whoever died is my fault."

"No, it isn't," Faragonda reassures tenderly taking a seat beside Kaneki. "Real friends would never blame you for something that is out of your control and if they do then they were never really your friends in the first place."

"But I abandoned them long before this whole summoning fiasco thing. I chose to leave them behind, w-w-with the sorry excuse of trying to protect them!" Kaneki stands up abruptly and stomps forward, his body shaking in anger.

"Ken, what's done is done. Everybody makes mistakes even you, what defines a person is what they learn from it not just wallowing in self-pity. You've acknowledged your wrongdoings so tell me, what will you do?"

Kaneki trudges back to the bench and slumps back into his seat, sighing, "I don't know."

"Incorrect," Faragonda interjects sharply refusing to allow such an answer.

"If-"

"Hmm-hrm," Faragonda clears her throat as a warning.

" _When_ ," Kaneki corrects rolling eyes, "I get home, I'll find my friends, apologise to them and let Touka, Nishio, and possibly Hide, beat me up for being an idiot."

"A peculiar answer but better than letting you drown in despair," Faragonda jests before standing up straight. "Now, off to bed. Your presence is terrifying enough as it is without the large bags under your eyes. You'll give the girls nightmares."

"Girls?" Kaneki questions in befuddlement.

Faragonda gasps then cover her mouth with her hand as if she just remembers something, "Did I not tell you? Alfea is a college for girls as are all fairy institutes."

"Wait. So I'm going to be the only f*cking guy on campus?"

"Well, yes."

"Holy sh*t! I am not disguising as a girl! Why didn't you tell me?! I can't deal with a bunch of preppy, b*tchy girls!" Kaneki was in full-blown panic mode.

"La tua bocca è sporca come la tua mente, quindi lascia che le tue parole siano gentili," Faragonda casts fed up and Kaneki freezes but feels no different. (Your mouth is foul as is your mind so let your words be kind.)

"Uh, what did you do?" Kaneki inquires slowly.

"I warned you about that foul mouth of yours so I decided to take matters into my own hands," Faragonda explains her nose in the air.

"The fu-ow!" Kaneki slaps both hands over his mouth when his teeth violently clamp onto his tongue. He pulls back his hand to see blood from the wound that has already healed.

"To bed now please," Faragonda requests though it sounded more like an order. "We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes Headmistress," Kaneki gets and heads back to his room. Tomorrow, his new life begins.

 **Jeez writing this chapter was so complicated, I had ideas but making it come out smoothly was another thing. It's more difficult to keep Kaneki in character.**

 **Anywho please comment.**

 **Ooh also what song do you think matches Kaneki? It could be in either Japanese or English though I'd prefer Japanese.**

 **(1) 170 Euros is about £150. I don't go clothes shopping so I don't really get what is classified as expensive and what is classified as cheap. I usually go Primark or H &M and I don't even go, I send my mum.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkar's Castle - 14th September 2005**

In the underground hung a fortress made of jagged and degenerate stone that could only be created from the darkest mind of a sociopath. Swarms of bat-like shadow creatures shrieked as they soar through the sky, their shrill could be heard miles away. The sky was surprisingly light despite being too far deep for any natural sunlight to pierce through the darkness. Lightning struck the fortress wall causing a chunk of rock to plunge to the darkness of the abyss below. The light illuminates the castle only for a second but long enough for the shadows to dance.

A lone figure struggles to scale up the mountainous castle, her mahogany brown bangs stuck to her sweaty brow and small raspy breaths escape from her mouth. Her soft pink sleeveless hoodie was now caked in mud and her teal jeans were shredded. Her outfit exposed a lot of skin which was unfortunately littered with numerous cuts that dribbled blood and grotesque purple/blue welts and bruises.

Despite the exhaustion setting in, her resolution could be seen by the way she persevered through the pain without hesitation

Aisha's fingers grapple around the rough stone to find another handhold until she stretched a higher and got a handful of moss. Aisha screams as her grip slips and she is left dangling dangerously by one hand. Despite her better judgement, she glances down and her eyes promptly bug out her sockets before she whips her head to the sky. Aisha is left shaking as the cruel reality begins to set in, she closes her eyes and chants a mantra not to look down, ignoring the numbness growing in her scratched and bloodied hand.

Aisha takes in a shuddering breath before she wipes the moss off her hand onto her shredded khaki-trimmed jeans, leaving a faint trail of blood and moss, then uses her free hand to grip another stone and using her remaining strength is able to pull herself further up the cliff.

Realising that she just reached a floor, Aisha peeks over the edge only to duck down just as quick when she hears the heavy footsteps of a shadow creature. It passes her without realisation which gives her the chance to pull herself up and rest but only for a few seconds. "No time. I'll be found out any second now," Aisha stressed wiping the sweat from brow. After some more climbing, she managed to heave herself onto a higher level before resting against a rock, panting in exhaustion. As Aisha rested, her ears picked up some familiar voices not too far from her location.

In a magical prison lay 9 trapped pixies, all female except 1. Chatta was blurting out escape plans while Amore points out the weak points of said plans, Lockette, Digit, Zing and Tune were watching and listening while Faith was petting Glim and a sleeping Piff.

"Okay. Let's see now. Let me think. So, yes, this is it. No, no, no, wait, wait! I need to think about this for a second. Um, right. If I go to the left, the power will... Wait, wait wait! If I say three, she will turn, magic will converge. Yes, that's it! And so, in a nutshell, if we pull this off, I'm absolutely sure we can finally escape from this dreadful place." Chatta theorises brimming with confidence if her wide grin had anything to say. She had long blonde twintails that ends in curls and dressed in a short green tank top with a matching skirt and boots.

"Oh well I really hope it's better than your first 50 ideas," Amore retorts. She was wearing a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached on top of her long dark magenta hair that is worn down.

Chatta ignored her and carried on explaining her plan, "Digit and Piff will stop mid-way by the sides. Digit to the left and Piff to the right. I'll count to 3 and we all switch positions to converge to produce an unexpected magical impact that will blow a blast in this prison, freeing us!" Chatta cheered.

"But will the movements be coordinated and elegant?" Tune inquired moving her gloved arms from left to right. She had purple hair styled in curls with a big blue bow behind her head. Her outfit consists of a Victorian-style outfit in purple, white, and blue.

"Does that really matter?" Digit wonders her legs crossed and one hand holding her cheek. She was dressed in a blue futuristic jumpsuit with a brushed back blue bullet that had a light blue/grey streak down the middle. She had a golden headdress with amethyst gems near her ears.

"Shh, be quiet. Someone's coming," Zing warns bringing her finger to her lip after hearing a crash. She was wearing a bee coat with cream fluff on the end of the sleeves as well as a cream scarf wrapped around her neck, yellow shorts and black boots. On her purple bob hair was a pair of yellow goggles with antennas attached.

The group of pixies huddle together in fear with Faith struggling to haul Piff as the sleeping baby refused to budge as the strange figure approaches but their fear soon turned to delight when the mysterious guest steps into the light, "Aisha!" The pixies cheer zooming to the ends of the prison to be as close as possible to their friend

"Thank goodness you're alright," Faith sighs in relief as he brushes his navy blue bangs out from his eyes with one hand while the other held the back of Piff's shirt. He had on a light blue hoodie with a yellow smiley face in the middle, white shorts and white trainers. He also had a smiley face clip on the left side of his hair.

"We thought you've been captured," Amore postulated.

"Yes, I was captured," Aisha discloses, kneeling down to the pixies flight level.

"By the horrible creature?" Chatta questioned.

"The Phoenix, yes," Aisha answers before explaining how she escaped. "Luckily, I was able to escape through the window of my cell."

"Oh no, you didn't. That's much too dangerous," Lockette gasps covering her mouth with her dainty hands. She had dark pink hair with even cut-straight bangs and teal-green flower hair pins and wore a pink lace dress with a blue keyhole shaped tie and green-blue lace-up boots.

"How is Piff? Is she okay?" Aisha inquires, distressed. Sweat was dripping down her face as she heaved large gulps of air and her eyes darted for Piff.

"Piff is fine, she slept through this whole ordeal," Faith reports, giggling when he hears Piff snore.

"You must have been so worried about her. After all, she is your bonded Pixie," Chatta states.

"Piff this is no way to greet a visitor," Tune reprimands as she tries to wake the sleeping baby. "Look up. See who's there."

Piff flutters her eyes open and once she sees Aisha she bounces up, fully awake, and babbles as she waves her arms wildly before looking around the cave, babbling confusedly. Like Aisha, Piff had dark skin. Her outfit consists of a rose pink tank top with a pair of cream-coloured pyjama trousers with red piping. On her head was a darker rose pink puffy nightcap with a light cream headband and trimming and a dark maroon ribbon tying it down.

"She said she's happy to see you then asked where we are," Faith translated.

"Thanks, Faith, but there's no time for chitchat," Aisha stressed.

"You are able to get us out right?" Chatta questions, concerned.

"I'm not sure how but I'm not leaving without you guys," Aisha reassures, she lifts her hand to summon morphix but a puff of pinkish energy appeared only for a few seconds.

"I think the lock is on that wall," Lockette points to a gargoyle with glowing eyes so Aisha aims her power at the gargoyle and the force field drops, releasing the pixies as Aisha flops down in exhaustion. She struggled to keep her eyes open but forced herself to stay awake, she couldn't faint now.

"Aisha, are you okay?" Amore inquires concerned about how exhausted her friend looks. Piff starts babbling nonsensically as she tried to crawl to Aisha.

"I'll be fine, the Phoenix drained some of my powers that's all," Aisha explains gasping for breath.

"We should get out of here quickly," Digit reminds.

"But our wings are covered in that disgusting tar. We can't fly," Chatta complains.

"I think you'll have to carry us all," Faith notifies.

Aisha nods using her shaking arms to push herself so she'd sit on her heels before she opens her arms so everyone would fit.

"Everybody ready?" Aisha asks.

"Yes." Aisha sprints out the prison, her grip tight ensuring that no pixie would fall out her grip though Piff climbs up Aisha's arm and lands in her hood.

"This is no way for a pixie to travel," Zing comments shoving Digit's cheek when the latter got too close.

"How undignified," Tune moans.

"We don't have a choice," Faith points out.

"I won't be able to climb like this and I'm too weak to fly," Aisha clarifies. She continues sprinting before crashing down a door with her shoulder. It was another room with objects covered in white sheets.

"We made it," Amore gasped in relief.

"Affirmative, we have reached the main level," Digit confirmed.

"Will we be able to get outside from here?" Amore asks.

"Stand by everyone while I switch on my data gloves which will enable me to determine-oh a power failure," Digit grumbled.

"Oh, I think that's the exit but my magic is getting weak too," Lockette voiced.

"She's right. I feel so drained that I can barely speak anymore which reminds me-"

"Now is not a good time, we'll chat later," Aisha interrupts Chatta and walks closer into the room. Suddenly, a shadow creature emerges from out of nowhere. Aisha and the pixies scream in terror and shock as more shadow creatures emerge from the darkness and surround the group.

"Aisha look out!" Lockette warns but it was too late, a shadow creature spits out a ball of saliva which smashes into her, Aisha unintentionally releases her grip on the Pixies making them plummet the ground. Another creature aims spikes at Aisha who swiftly grabs the pixies before rolling out of the way. She quickly flips to her feet and dodges all incoming attacks before rushing out the room down the hall and eventually makes it outside.

"We're safe," Aisha exclaims but as soon as those words left her lips, a black/red phoenix came flying.

"Oh no, it's the Phoenix!"

"Oh my."

Aisha spins right around and was about to sprint back to the fortress when the Phoenix swoops right down, blocking her path. It transforms into Darkar who mocks Aisha, "Foolish girl, you barely have the strength to stand. Hand over the pixies."

"Never! I won't let you have them!" Aisha spat out.

"I found your meaningless bravery tiresome but no matter. It's time to make you pay for your mistakes," Darkar declares shooting an energy beam at Aisha before entrapping the pixies once again.

Aisha clenched her jaw tight and growls as she hears her friends whimper in terror as they were forced back into the hands of that monster. Darkar, irked with the fairy, brings up his razor-sharp talons and slashes the air, intending to kill her but Aisha uses her powers to make a water-based shield thus saving her life.

"How is that possible? You should be too weak," Darkar demands more enraged than confused.

"You think it's easy to beat a fairy?" Aisha challenges as struggles to stay standing. Darkar throws more dark energy beams at Aisha who keeps on dodging. Tired of these games, he summons dark tendrils which binds Aisha and drags her over the fortress side.

"Goodbye fairy," Darkar cackled cruelly before throwing her over the cliff to the unforgiving ground below.

"No!/Aisha!" The pixies shrieked as their friend fell to her certain doom.

"No one could survive a fall from this height especially not a feeble, little fairy like you," Darkar mocks watching in glee as Aisha's form grew smaller and smaller with each passing moment.

 **Faragonda's Office - 15th September 2005**

Faragonda sits hunched over at her desk, her elbows placed on the wood while her head rests against her clasped fingers. Her brows knitted into a frown as her eyes scanned the crisp clean letter once again.

 _Dear Headmistress Faragonda,_

 _As you know there was an exorbitant energy surge that appeared at approximately 23:46 on September 6th. We would appreciate it particularly if you could hand over any research, data and notes concerning the surge to the Department of Magic Research for further examination._

 _Yours sincerely, Favian_

Faragonda reexamined the letter in her head before she sighed and reclined back into her chair rubbing her temple at the conundrum that just arrived. However, while it seems that Favian has already narrowed down the location of the portal with the letter arriving to Faragonda, the fact that he's requesting for information rather than coming down here himself indicates that he is still unaware that the energy surge came in Alfea's forest.

This could work in her favour.

She will need some time to fully draft an appropriate response which will hopefully buy Ken some time to return home despite knowing how unlikely that will be.

Faragonda is snapped from her thoughts from three knocks on the door. "Oh, come in."

The door swings open to reveal Kaneki who greets Faragonda kindly, "Morning Faragonda."

"Ah Ken," Faragonda lets out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

"Is everything alright?" Kaneki inquires when he notices the unusual behaviour. Faragonda assures that she is fine as she packs away the letter alongside some papers into the drawers as not to single out the letter.

"As you know Ken the school year is starting today and unfortunately with the undeniable attention you'll receive from the girls, it will be fairly difficult for you to research summonings and portals without garnering attention from some of our more shrewd students," Faragonda elucidates and Kaneki saw the point she was making but that didn't mean he would accept it. Kaneki opened to mouth to inquire about alternatives when Faragonda beats him to it. "Which is why I am informing you of the Magic Archive located in the North Tower," Faragonda summons an orb that shows Kaneki the path to take to reach the Magic Archive. "I've already taken the liberty of informing Concorda who is willing to assist you."

"Who's Concorda?" Kaneki inquires as he's never even heard a whisper of the name and he's already acquainted with all other teachers.

"She is the guardian of the Magic Archive which contains the most important secrets of Magix which may include summonings and dimension travelling," Faragonda explains cleaning her glasses with a pallid handkerchief before placing them back on the bridge of her nose. She shifts towards the window sill where a pot sat innocently. The stalk of the plant splits into 5 separate stems with a blue fuzzy peach with a light wind pattern hanging from 4 with a single leaf attached to each peach. In the centre of the stem was an exquisite fully bloomed apple blossom.

"What's this?" Kaneki inquires when Faragonda hands him the pot.

"Rc Mediator," Faragonda answers leaning back into her seat, "it is the plant I've told you about beforehand. Luckily, the plant still exists for medicinal purposes so even if you are caught with it no one will suspect you are a ghoul."

Faragonda coaches Kaneki the correct way to nurture the plant including how many times it needed to be watered, how much sunlight it needed and many other factors to support fast growth. It usually takes about 32 hours for a new mediator to be grown.

"Oh, before I forget," Faragonda mentions her face brightening as she remembers something important, she plucks a plastic card out from her pocket and offers it to Kaneki who accepts it, he lifts it closer to his face and examines it. "It's your account, you're going to need it."

Kaneki flinched then holds the card away from him with his index and thumb as if it were poison. "I can't accept this!" Kaneki declines trying not to sound rude or ungrateful as he attempts to return the card.

Faragonda shakes her head then gently pushes the card back to Kaneki, "It's no trouble. I want you to have this. You can buy whatever you want without needing to borrow money from me."

"But," Faragonda cuts Kaneki off again, assuring him that it was fine so Kaneki dropped the matter.

Now that his meeting with Faragonda was over, Kaneki languidly trolled down the hall with one hand stuffed into the pocket of his jeans while the other held the pot firmly, during his stroll he decided to glimpse out the window. The small number of students that had already arrived doubled from this morning, the older students immediately run to their friends, jumping up and down as they express excitement at seeing another again while nervous first years stick to the sides searching for any familiar faces.

If Kaneki had to describe them in one word it would colourful.

It was unexpected, to say the least, back in Japan only black hair or occasionally a very dark shade of brown would be allowed yet here there are girls with assortments of coloured hair, there was even one girl who actually had purple hair with green tips and hot pink bangs!

Kaneki watched as how the girl with the tri-coloured hair wheeled another girl, most presumably her sister judging by the same purple hair, towards the dorms when out of nowhere a burrow appears in the dirt. The wheel lands in the hole which jerked the freshman onto the ground with her older sister almost stumbling over the chair onto her.

A small clique of girls burst out laughing at the scene, their shrill cackling garnering the attention of the two sisters, the elder one realising what just happened and who was responsible.

The tri-coloured girl pushes herself to her feet, her smouldering glare focused on the still cackling girls as she bares her teeth at them but before she could stomp in their direction, a dainty hand captures her ankle thus preventing her from moving.

The younger sister shook her head, obviously, use to such treatment then request to be helped back into her chair. The older sister opens and closes her mouth like a fish as her head whips back and forth between her sister and the group before choosing the correction decision by huffing then turning her back to the bullies.

The tri-coloured yanks the chair out the hole and shoves it to the ground before pivoting around it to get to her sister. She drops to her knees and this time carefully places her arm under her sister's knees while the other firmly hugged her back, the tri-coloured girl waits for a few seconds before lifting her sister in her arms and gingerly placing the younger girl back in the chair.

She continues wheeling her sister towards the door but flips the bullies the middle finger from behind her back as she comforts her sister.

The group ignore that and instead mock the two until a tall figure stalked behind them with her arms crossed against her chest then clears her throat. The girls turn around, the leader intending to snap at the person when they all freeze. Their skin-draining of colour for the appearance of Griselda who saw everything and was not impressed.

Kaneki paused in his step and snorts when the girls blubbered and tried to make excuses but Griselda refused to budge. "Karma," Kaneki comments as he strolls back to his dorm to leave his plant.

 **Public Square**

It was a new year at Alfea. All the students were beginning to arrive, the older students were catching up with their friends while the newer students explored the campus excitedly. Bloom had just arrived with Kiko, her rabbit, and she was taking everything in delight.

"Wow, everything looks great, everyone in Alfea is getting ready for the party," Bloom notes with Kiko nodding his head in agreement.

"I wonder where the others are-oh there's Tecna," Bloom pointed out before heading to Tecna who was focusing on her phone. Her brows furrowed as she kept muttering something under her breath to herself. "Kiko look, Musa's busy with the soundtrack," Bloom showed Kiko where Musa was, she was up on stage playing the saxophone with two other students watching her.

"She sounds great," Bloom states, bobbing her head to the beat before heading closer to the stage and asking, "hey Musa, have you seen Flora?"

"Yeah, she's with her flowers of course," Musa chuckles as she states the obvious. Bloom thanked Musa before heading to the college greenhouse.

"Hi Flora, this place looks amazing. You've really outdone yourself," Bloom compliments.

"You really think so?"

"You want some help?" Bloom offers but Flora shuts her down.

"That's alright I've got everything under control," Flora reassures.

"Oh ok, well maybe Stella needs some help, do you know where I can find her?" Bloom asks.

"Last I heard she went to do something of the utmost of importance," Flora responds so Bloom then heads to her dorm room which she shares with Stella.

"Oh no, why now? It fit me before in the store. Why do such bad things happen to me?" Stella whined, throwing clothes left and right as she struggled to find the perfect outfit.

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom inquired, sticking her head through the door before gasping, "oh! What a mess." Clothes were scattered all over the place, on the beds, the lamp, even the floor couldn't be seen

"No, I'm not. Now be a friend and help me out," Stella begs, not sparing a glance at Bloom.

"Stella, what happened here?"

Stella stopped in front of Bloom, a dress in one hand and a pair of jeans in the other and she held a shirt in her mouth until she spat it to free her mouth for speech, "It took me 2 hours to make the perfect dress, now I find it doesn't fit so I take this other one but I think I wore it already. Please, Bloom, help me," Stella beseeched, falling on her knees.

"Stella, how can I help you? You're the fashion star," Bloom retorts. "Or do you need my magic fire to tidy up your room?" Bloom quipped, wiggling her fingers.

"That is not the problem!" Stella snapped.

"Look, I've got to help someone who really needs it," Bloom chided before turning around.

"No, don't go!"

"Stella, your outfits are fine," Bloom reassured rolling her eyes at Stella's usual overdramatic behaviour.

"I really need your help."

"Whatever you wear you look great, trust me," Bloom consoled.

"But it's been so long since I went to a party with Brandon. I totally forgot which dresses he's already seen me in!" Stella bawled falling to her knees. Bloom convinced Stella that she would be fine before leaving with Kiko in her arms. She walked down the hall with a bag of peanuts.

"Well if nobody needs our help then I guess we'll just get busy with these peanuts," Bloom quips, throwing a peanut in her mouth before seeing something green turn the corner, "huh? What was that?" Bloom ran to the corner only to see a magical, flying seahorse.

"Hey there, aren't you a cutie?" Bloom cooed, coming down to his level. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What a nice little magical pet you are. Come here, little guy," Bloom held out her hands for the seahorse to come but he just flew away, Bloom leapt after him but he manages to escape her grip. His eyes glowed red and all of a sudden, the carpet wrapped around Bloom and tripped her up. The seahorse flew passed her and Bloom gave chase once again.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever been here before," Bloom notes looking around the unfamiliar hallway. "I'm not sure where I am but I think I'm getting closer to the Southwest Tower. Oh, I bet he went down here. Where is he?" Bloom questions looking all around for the little seahorse.

"He must have gone through a wall," Bloom theorised, she noticed a mirror which was an oddity. The mirror reflected a doorway that could not be seen by normal eyes. "It would be about here," Bloom went to the empty wall and felt the doorknob so she pushed it down which revealed an opening.

 **With Kaneki**

Kaneki followed Faragonda's instructions and found himself at an end of a hall with a large mirror on the side. He looked into the mirror and saw it reflect a hidden door. Kaneki opened the door and his jaw dropped as he marvelled the stupendous and humongous library.

"H-Heaven. I'm in Heaven," Kaneki mumbles as he continues to lovingly analyse the books before him.

"It is my duty to ensure the archives are protected and kept orderly. That being said, I draw the line in wiping away drool," Concorda scolds, her arms crossed.

"Oh, shi-gah!" Kaneki covered his mouth in agony when it clamped down violently onto his tongue.

"Are you alright?" Concorda inquires, concerned, her two pixie pets, Hippocampus and Mujina, following, watching Kaneki warily.

"Yeah, just fine," Kaneki assures before composing himself, "you're Concorda, right? Guardian of the archive?"

"Yes, and you must be the rumoured Ken Kaneki," she proposes, "Faragonda mentioned you will be coming here. I have taken the liberty of collecting the books linked to summoning's and dimension travelling."

"Thank you," Kaneki replies quite grateful for her help. Both pet pixies believing Kaneki to be no danger so they fly over to him. Hippocampus nuzzle against Kaneki's cheek while Mujina kept searching Kaneki for something.

"I see my little friends have taken a liking towards you," Concorda notes before scolding the badger, "Mujina, enough already! You have already eaten enough today." Mujina ignores her and continues to search Kaneki which prompts Kaneki to laugh and Concorda to sigh before summoning a chair with a smaller chair for her and floating cups and a teapot. "Care for some tea?" She inquires as she uses her magic to pour herself a cup.

"I'm more of a coffee guy. The bitter, the better," Kaneki responds so Concorda obliges.

"Well, let's get to work," Concorda states and the two starts researching on a way to get Kaneki home.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Seriously?" Kaneki moans as he places the last book back into the pile. "Dozens of books and nothing on how to get me home." He slumped over in his chair unafraid of the distance between the floor and his chair in the air.

"I apologise," Concorda gives her sympathies.

"It's fine," Kaneki waves off, "it was fun hanging out with you."

"I must admit, it was rather nice to talk to someone other than these two," Concorda gestures to the sleeping Mujina, Hippocampus had long since disappeared to the outside of the room. "It's been so long since I last talk to another person... could we do this again?" Concorda requests hesitantly almost expecting Kaneki to decline.

Kaneki was about to reply when the door opens once again revealing an orange haired girl. Concorda and Kaneki immediately head down to confront her.

"What are you doing in here?" Kaneki asked, firmly. Bloom jumped at the unfamiliar voice and saw a strange white-haired who was wearing a short-sleeved checkered shirt with the bottom half completely black and ripped jeans with black combat boots.

"Oh, um..." Bloom stammers taking a small step back, not expecting to see a male her age.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Concorda flew down and sat on Kaneki's shoulder as she rebuked Bloom for her actions.

"Ah, this place is incredible. I mean the Alfea library is nothing compared to this. I wonder why I never heard about it," Bloom wondered.

"That's because no one is allowed to know about it," Kaneki replies crossing his arms.

"Why are you here then?" Bloom questions, almost challenging him.

"I have permission from Faragonda, do you?" Kaneki raises his brow as he knows Bloom doesn't.

"Enough of this. First, you torment my pixie pet, Hippocampus and then you sneak into Alfea's forbidden magic archive," Concorda scolds. Hippocampus emerges from the bookcase he was hiding in and flew next to Kaneki who scratched his head lightly.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this," Bloom discloses, scratching her head.

"I am the pixie, Concorda, and these 2 magical animals are my friends."

"And you?" Bloom looks toward Kaneki.

"You'll find out later on," Kaneki's tone shut down any future question directed towards him.

"Okay," Bloom says, a little nervous at how cold he sounded, then turns to Concorda, "what do you do around here?"

"It's my job to take care of magic archive for Faragonda and to keep nosy students like yourself. The least you could do is introduce yourself," Concorda points out.

"My name is Bloom and I got here by accident, but hey, what's a pixie?" Bloom asking. Kaneki analyses Bloom for a few seconds as he knew this was the girl Faragonda asked him to watch over.

"Pixies are beings of magic and we often help fairies fight evil and perform their spells," Concorda divulges as she flies off of Kaneki's shoulder and summons a flying carpet which had a sofa for her to sit on and table which had a teapot and a cup.

"You help fairies?" Bloom wanted to confirm.

"Yes. In fact, some fairies and pixies form deep bonds, a bit like falling in love and the two become inseparable. We refer to this as bonding and it is a very special thing for a pixie," Concorda discloses.

"I wish I had my own pixie. What about you? Are you bonded to Faragonda?" Bloom inquired, enthusiastically.

"Oh no, no, no. I am bonded to this archive," Concorda corrects.

"Don't you get lonely being bonded to this room?" Bloom questions.

"No, not me. Besides, I have magical animals to cheer me up and keep me company. They are called pixie pets, they live with us and lend us their talents," Concorda sweeps her arm across the room, gesturing to her little friends.

"Wow," Bloom marvelled until she remembers about the party, "oh no, what's the time?"

"What's wrong?" Concorda asks.

"I'm going to be late for the party," Bloom informs.

"Then go now. Your friends must be waiting for you," Concorda shoos Bloom away who waves goodbye. "Shouldn't you be leaving as well?" Concorda turns to Kaneki.

"I can leave in a few minutes, I won't be needed until the assembly starts," Kaneki replies as he tickles Mujina who was now wide awake.

"Huh, and are you sure it is not because you feel uncomfortable around the female students?"

"No," Kaneki states flushing bright red as he looked down at anywhere but her. He still can't believe that Faragonda forgot to tell him that he's the only male student. At least he doesn't need to dress like a girl.

"OK then, but you do need to head out now. We can have another tea/coffee time at a later date," Concorda informs.

"Sure, see you later," Kaneki lifts his hand up in a goodbye gesture as walks away.

 **With the Winx**

"The party's starting," Tecna notes.

"This is ridiculous," Stella complains.

"What could be taking Bloom so long?" Flora questions.

"I'm sick of waiting already, after all, I'm the one who's suppose to be fashionably late," Stella gloats.

"Coming!" Bloom yells out to her friends as she hops to their location while trying to get her shoe on.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Flora inquired, worried.

"Yes Flora, but I think I just changed the land speed record for changing clothes. Thanks, Kiko," Bloom said to her rabbit who placed a headband on her head before turning around and asking, "how do I look? Is my hair okay?"

"Could I just say something?" Stella asks but Bloom interrupts her.

"You don't need to tell me. It's the skirt isn't it?" Bloom answers, taking a look at her skirt.

"Hold on a minute hun, I'm the fairy of beauty for a reason," Stella brags as she goes to assist Bloom with her skirt.

"Listen, recognise that sound?" Musa calls out.

"It's the specialists," Flora gasps, excitedly.

"Hurry up, Stella," Bloom urges, impatiently.

"Wait, you can't rush perfection you know," Stella admonished as the girls run up to the front gates.

"Look, there they are!" Tecna points and the girls see 3 motorcycles coming their way. Suddenly, one of the bike's overtakes another which was extremely dangerous.

"Ooh, what a jerk!" Stella cursed, clenching her fists.

"Riven nearly hit Sky," Flora gasps.

"Maybe he was showing them a new manoeuvre," Musa giggled.

"Hi," Brandon greets.

"Come on Sky, you're the one who said you wanted to make a splashy entrance," Riven chortle, not caring about Sky's anger or the fact that he nearly maimed him with that move on the cycle.

"Sky, are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Of course, besides a smooth landing would have a little too predictable, don't you think?" Sky winks to reassure Bloom that he was fine. A shadow appears above them so they look up to see a hovercraft landing close to their location.

"It's Timmy!" Tecna realised exuberant, she clasped her hands together and rests it against her cheek. "I can't wait to discuss my findings of that massive energy surge that appeared a few weeks ago!"

"Hey girls, it's great to see you," Timmy greets happily as he exits the hovercraft.

"Welcome back to Alfea, Timmy," Tecna welcomes.

"So you came all the way down here just to see us?" Stella asks, hugging Brandon's arm.

"No. We came all the way down here to see you, sunshine," Brandon teases.

"Looks like they're about ready to start," Tecna informs the group.

"Let's get going before we miss something," Bloom decides and they all head to stage where most of the students have already gathered.

"Students, Professors, welcome," Faragonda greets and everyone starts clapping and cheering. "After our struggle against the army of darkness a lot of work needed to be done to return our school to its former glory and if we were able to do so it's largely thanks to the brave efforts of one particular fairy. Bloom, would you come up here with me on stage please?" Faragonda requested.

"Wow Bloom, that's great," Flora praised.

"Yeah, you go Bloom. They're waiting for you," Musa lightly shoved Bloom forward towards the stage.

"Hang on a second," Stella interjects before removing Bloom's headband, "oh yeah, that's more natural. Now you're ready to bask in the spotlight, girlfriend."

"No way. We're the Winx, we're all in this together. I could never have done it without you guys," Bloom corrects. "We're all going on stage."

All members of the Winx headed up to the stage and were shown gratitude for their actions.

"Before I announce the opening of the college I have very special news to share with all you students," the students quieten down, perplexed. "It is my honour to introduce Alfea's very first male student, Ken Kaneki!" Kaneki stepped out onto the stage, his face void of any emotion as he surveyed the vast canvas of students, but his hands were clammy from perspiration.

Bloom immediately recognised him from the magic archive, "Ah, it's him." The other Winx members faced her in confusion.

The other students were more than happy at this new addition.

"That guy's a fairy?"

"Oh my gosh, he's so handsome."

"Look at his muscles!"

'Why did I choose a short-sleeved shirt?' Kaneki cursed in his mind as the girls kept complimenting his figure and good looks.

"Now, I declare the Alfea School for Fairies to be open," a magical tarp dissipates revealing a newly-built tower as everyone celebrates a new school year.

 **Later that day**

"Bloom, are you okay? You're really quiet," Sky notes, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sky. I just had a little adventure," Bloom reassures.

"What? There was trouble and you didn't call your neighbourhood Prince Charming?" Sky quipped.

"Well, not every adventure involves monsters," Bloom points out.

"What happened?"

"Actually, it's a funny story and I kinda promised not to tell anyone," Bloom reveals.

"Am I just anyone to you?" Sky inquired, teasing and they broke out in laughter. The other girls and guys came to Bloom's and Sky's location.

"Hey Bloom, how do you know that guy?" Musa asked pointing a finger to Kaneki who was crouching beside a flower bed alongside Knut chatting amiably.

"Yeah, this is the first time anyone's seen him," Flora adds.

"Male fairies are extremely rare," Timmy adds as he and Tecna stroll back to the group.

"Yeah, the last one was a century ago **(1)** ," Sky informs.

"What about Gemini Academy? They're all fairy guys," Stella specifies glancing up from her nails.

"They don't count," Timmy corrects shaking his head. "They were born girls or don't identify as just female."

"Well, I can't say too much, but I met up with by accident when I came across a secret room," Bloom reveals.

"Secret room? Ooh, spill the deets," Stella says.

"As I said before I can't say too much, but no student was allowed there. He was kinda cold," Bloom notes.

"What, like Riven?" Stella teased and everyone laughs except Riven.

"What was he doing in a room where no student was allowed?" Tecna inquired, holding her chin in thought.

"Isn't it obvious? That white-haired dummy clearly has special treatment!" Stella yells.

"Stella!" The others scold and notice that Kaneki was looking at them. He glared at the group before storming out the front gates.

"Oops."

"Great job Stella(!)" Musa quips.

"You were a little rude, babe," Brandon adds.

"Stella, you need to apologise to him," Bloom orders.

"Yeah, I guess I was a little too mean," Stella acknowledges. "Alright, I'll do it as soon as he comes back."

"That's great," Brandon kisses Stella on the cheek, "it's getting late, we need to be heading back to Red Fountain." The guys head back to their bikes and Timmy flies his ship back to Red Fountain.

 **With Kaneki**

'What the hell is up with that blonde?' Kaneki wonders as he continues to stroll through the forest before stopping and turning right around, "shouldn't head out too far, I don't know the area that well." Kaneki took a few steps forward then froze.

(Snap!)

Kaneki whipped around and brought his fists up, ready to defend himself if need be. The sight he was introduced to wasn't what he was expecting.

A girl stumbled out of the trees, her legs quaking badly as she struggled to stay upright, her bloodshot eyes released tears that were streaming down her face and her clothes shredded.

"Help... please..." she begs, voice quivering before she faints. Kaneki leaps forward to catch then deposits her carefully on the ground, he lifts her upper body and tries to wake her.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Unsurprisingly, he receives no answer so he hooks his arm under her knees and lifts her up in his arms before sprinting back to Alfea.

 **With the Winx**

After the specialists left, the girls spent time chatting with one another until Flora stared out into the forest in suspicion and worry.

"Hey Bloom, something is wrong with the trees," Flora informs, her guard up.

Bloom walks a little closer to the forest while Stella continues to wave and say goodbye to the specialists even though they're long gone, "What are you doing?" She asks Bloom.

"Someone...! Help!" Kaneki pleads as he burst through the trees with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Musa gasps as the girls rush to him.

Tecna presses a button on her mini compact laptop which released a mechanical ladybug that flew over to Kaneki and scanned the unconscious girl. Tecna reports the results, "She's fine, just exhausted."

"That's great," Kaneki sighs in relief. "I should take her to the infirmary," Kaneki shifts Aisha in his arms and he, as well as the Winx, were left stunned when a small being falls out of her hood.

"Zzz," Piff snores as she continues to sleep on blissfully without a care in the world.

"Is that a pixie?" Bloom questions as carefully lift up the baby, ensuring she did not wake her, "it is. It's a pixie. Why would she have a pixie? Who is she?"

"You can ask her when she wakes up," Kaneki interjects before heading in the direction of the infirmary.

 **Would you believe that I almost didn't change this chapter? Luckily, inspiration struck right in time.**

 **(1) I mentioned that the last fairy was 5 centuries ago but that was a mistake. The '5 centuries ago' thing is the disappearance of ghouls. Sorry for the mix-up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alfea's Infirmary - 14th September 2005**

"Mis Ofelia, I've got someone for you to look over," Kaneki calls as Flora holds open the door for him.

Ofelia looks up from the papers on her desk, seeing Aisha, she gave him orders, "Lay her down on the bed," Ofelia immediately gets her equipment and checks up on the unconscious girl.

"Ma'am, I scanned her already and she's just exhausted," Tecna informs.

"Really? What a relief," Ofelia sighs, but continues to check up on Aisha. After 10 minutes, she put her equipment down and reported, "from what I can tell, she must have fallen from a great height and was washed away. It's a miracle that she hasn't received more severe injuries."

"Will she be okay?" Bloom inquired, worried, she moved closer to Aisha.

"She'll be just fine. Won't be awake for few days though," Ofelia warns before heading towards the door, she turns back to the group and gives one last piece of medical advice, "Flora, could you be a dear and cool her down with a wet cloth to the forehead? I need to inform the Headmistress about this girl."

"Yes, of course, Ma'am," Flora responds as she does just that as Ofelia leaves. After she left, an uncomfortable silence penetrates the room. The Winx glance at one another before focusing on Kaneki who was leaning against the wall close by the bed arms crossed and staring at Aisha.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again," Bloom speaks up nervously.

"Hm? Oh yeah, a pleasure," Kaneki responds tearing his gaze from Aisha onto the Bloom. "I'm sorry for earlier... I didn't mean to sound so rude," Kaneki apologises wincing as an unexpected wave of heat that crashed through his body.

"I guess the rest of us should introduce ourselves," Musa adds, "names Musa."

"I'm Flora," Flora replies as she wrings out a wet cloth before placing it back on Aisha's forehead.

"I'm Tecna."

"I'm Stella and I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Stella expressed true remorse over her words.

"It's fine," Kaneki waves off before reintroducing himself, "just call me Kaneki."

"Which realm are you from?" Tecna inquires.

"Earth," he states and at their shocked stares said, "what?"

"There aren't any fairies on Earth," Tecna reveals then adds, "except Bloom, but she was born on Domino."

"That's true, no one really knows what happened to them," Flora explains.

"So are you from Gardenia like Bloom?" Musa inquires.

"No, from Tokyo, Japan," Kaneki answers hoping that his Earth is similar to this Earth. He wipes the sweat from his brow with his wrist not understanding why when it wasn't even that hot.

"Wow, I never would've guessed. You speak Italian so well," Bloom notes. Seeing that Kaneki wasn't as cold as he appeared, the Winx started to ask more and more questions and Kaneki answered most of them though his replies were sharp and curt.

The Winx, except Tecna, didn't notice that Kaneki's uneasiness. He was breathing unevenly, his skin flushed and covered in sweat, he continuously opened and closed his fist. Eventually, Ofelia came back and shooed them away back to their dorm.

"So Kaneki, do you have a girlfriend?" Stella teased as she holds onto his arm.

"N-No," Kaneki replies rather quickly but blood started pooling into his cheeks which the girls noticed.

"Ooh, you're blushing!" Musa adds.

"If not a girlfriend then maybe a crush?" Bloom guesses.

Kaneki sighs as they continue to press and tease him, "Believe it or not, I'm at Alfea to study, not to search for a romantic partner."

"You're no fun," Stella pouts and she walks on ahead of him to bug Musa about Riven.

"Hey Kaneki, you've been walking in the same direction as us for a while now. Where's your room?" Tecna questions when she realises how close they are to the dorm.

"I'm in the same dorm," Kaneki informs rubbing his temple to soothe the sudden headache, and at their shocked, dumbfounded expression, he reminds, "there's only one dormitory."

"That makes sense," Flora responds when she realises it was true, "this was a predominantly only girls school."

"Well, I guess we'll see each other more often," Bloom comments as they finally reach their dorm.

"Could I ask you a question, Kaneki?" Flora requests.

"You just did, but shoot," Kaneki allows.

"What is your power?" Flora asks before clarifying the other girls' powers, "Bloom has the Dragon's Fire, Stella's is the sun, I control plants, Musa has music and Tecna with technology."

"Ah, well, if you really want to know..." Kaneki trails off as he opens the door to his room, he stops halfway and looks back, winking and pressing his finger to his lips, "it's a secret." Kaneki then closes the door.

The girls stayed silent for a few moments before Stella speaks up, "Mysterious, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but super cool," Musa responds and everyone says their goodbyes and headed to their rooms.

 **Kaneki's Room - Night**

Kaneki shut the door to his room then promptly locks it before sliding down to the floor with his head between his knees. Ever since he's touched that girl... there's a vestige of dark energy stuck onto her skin. Very familiar dark energy and it didn't sit well with him.

"God da-" Kaneki hissed covering his face with his hands as the blood pounded in his ears. He slammed his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness impaled his brain.

'A good night's sleep should fix that,' Kaneki theorised standing up which makes him sway marginally before he trudges to his dresser and changes into a tank top and nightie trousers.

Kaneki took a few steps forward to his bed then promptly lets his body flop onto his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

 _Kaneki found himself running away except it wasn't him, he was someone else. And in his arms were a gaggle of chibis._

 _"Worthless pixie," shadow creatures materialises out from nowhere which soon began to surround him._

 _"Hand over the pixies," the creature demands, an armoured hand appears from the darkness right in front of him._

 _Kaneki suddenly found his arms empty before a tendril of pure dark energy wrapped itself around his waist then hurls him off the cliff. While failing he could hear, "No one could survive a fall from this height. Goodbye."_

 _"No!"_

"What the fu-gah!" Kaneki jolts awake before furiously examining where he was before remembering he was in his room. "The heck was that..?" Kaneki questions clenching the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He didn't let go until his heart stopped pounding hard and fast. "Did I see that girl's memory?"

 **Meanwhile in the Infirmary**

Aisha whimpered before turning to her side, her clothes drenched with sweat, her brows furrowed and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

 _"Worthless pixies," Darkar spits out as he summons more shadow creatures. "Time to pay for your mistakes," Darkar grinned as Aisha backed away with the pixies in her arms._

 _She sprints out the door to escape him but Darkar lifts his hand and aims an energy blast at her back._

 _"Hand over the pixies."_

 _"Never," Aisha retorts panting heavily as she tried to get away._

 _Aisha finds herself trapped when the shadow creatures surround, she looks to her then right but there is no opening for escape._

 _"The pixies!" Darkar repeats the pure animosity rumbled with his voice._

 _"Not so easy to beat a fairy."_

 _"Isn't it?" Darkar taunts. "You're so weak you can barely stand but no matter, tell me where the Pixie Village is or else."_

 _"No one could survive a fall from this height. Goodbye," Darkar hurls Aisha off the cliff side to the rushing waters below._

 _"No!"_

 **Before Dawn - Winx Dorm - 17th September 2005**

"Relax Bloom, I know it's been 2 days. But she'll wake up soon, I'm sure," Flora assures as Bloom continued to pace back and forth. The Winx currently settled in Bloom's and Flora's room but none could relax as Bloom's anxiety rubbed off on all of them.

Stella groans then sit up then abruptly stands moving away from the bed and closer to Bloom, "All right, if we're gonna stay up with her all night, let's talk about important stuff. You think she got a boyfriend?" Stella inquires grinning at the prospect of juicy gossip.

"Wouldn't you rather talk about Brandon's girlfriend?" Musa teases and Stella's falls instantly and her whole demeanour changes.

"And who is Brandon's girlfriend?" Stella huffs crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are, Stella. Remember?" Tecna reminds and everyone bursts out laughing except Stella who looks away in indignation. When they finish laughing, Tecna notices how light the sky is, then takes a glimpse of her phone, "the sun will be up in exactly twelve minutes."

"Oh, no, none of us has slept a wink. How will we stay awake tomorrow?" Flora gasps despairing over the fact that she won't be able to stay awake during class.

"You mean today," Tecna corrects which Flora doesn't appreciate.

"Don't worry. Let's just sleep in," Stella jumps in eagerly and the girls couldn't help but giggle at the typical response. "It's the first week of school. Classes are optional," Stella reminds smugly.

"Yeah, sure, Stella. Great way to start the year," Musa rolls her eyes but her lips were twitching as she fought off a smile.

"Fine, fine. Bedtime, ladies. Enough talk about boys," Stella shoos them out with her leaving last.

Only Bloom and Flora were left, mainly because it was their bedroom. Flora stands up from her bed and ambles towards her dresser to grab her pyjamas when she notes that Bloom hasn't moved from her spot. Realising that the redhead is still worrying over their mysterious guest, Flora places her hand over Bloom's shoulder and consoles her, "Don't worry, Bloom. She'll be fine."

 **Lightrock Monastery - 17th September 2005**

Stood on top of a mountain was the golden temple known as the Lightrock Monastery. The saintly sky clear as crystal with the clouds gather below the temple. Inside was a garden paradise filled with reformed criminals, some had shaven heads including a minority of females. They were doing an assortment of activities that ranged from gardening to reading.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it? These gentle folks were once hardened criminals," Kakophonix comments knowing what his partner was thinking

"I don't understand why they're allowed to walk about freely," Shymel expresses his distaste towards the criminals.

"We believe in rehabilitation. This isn't a prison," Kakophonix admonishes lightly.

"Maybe, but these people have had more freedom than we'll have in our entire lifetime."

"But can't you see what peace and meditation is doing for them?" Kakophonix queries gesturing to the redeemed denizens.

"I don't think it's working for everyone," Shymel rebuts bitterly.

"You speak of the three witches Lady Faragonda sent us?"

Shymel nods as he heeds the continued shrieks of blasphemy that pour from their lips, "Yes. They keep shouting, day in, day out. They've not made any progress since they've arrived here at Lightrock Monastery. They'll never be rehabilitated."

"Brother, no one is beyond redemption," Kakophonix assures and the two continue their duty of guarding the monastery.

 **Inside Lightrock -** **Meadow**

There was a bewitching expanse of grass and flowers that softy rustle in the breeze under a clear blue sky. Perfect for a picnic, relaxing, reading a book, flying a kite or any other park activity which were what most the inhabitants were doing except for 3 certain witches.

The Trix, clothed in long-sleeved cream-coloured turtle neck robes with neon green circlets on their foreheads, stormed over the hill only to end up in the same place.

"This is the third time we've walked straight to the horizon to end up back where we started," Darcy growls.

"This is totally useless. We'll never get out of here," Stormy curses flopping to the ground so she was sitting cross-legged.

"If only our magic worked here, we'd be out so fast," Icy shakes her fist in frustration when she tries to summon her ice only to fail again.

"I'm beat," Darcy complains as she lies on her back with her head under her arms but then sat back up when a voice came up on the speaker attached to a nearby tree.

" _Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, children and seniors. And now, here is Brother Titirus from the Lightrock Weather Station_."

 _"The forecast for tomorrow is clear skies with a soft breeze from the Northwest, with temperatures hovering around 70 degrees Fahrenheit. The same scenario can be expected for the next several years,"_ another voice adds.

 _"Thank you very much, Brother Titirus. And now, back to our music program."_

5 seconds into the song, Stormy snapped, "Aah! Enough! I'm going to obliterate that loudspeaker."

As if hearing her outburst, Voice #1 chides Stormy for her uncontrollable temper, _"Stormy, you see, it is vital that you should not only stop performing evil acts, but also, that you should banish evil thoughts. Remember, no nasty thoughts, no evil deeds."_

"But, Mr Dixit, you taught us to hate violence. We'd never behave improperly," Darcy protests with a forced grin as she tried to sound nice.

But he didn't fall for it, _"No, Darcy. Listen."_

"Argh. I hate all that simpering," Icy growls, remembering when she and her sisters wreaked havoc on Magix and against Bloom.

 _"Stormy, do you see what I'm getting at?"_

"Yep. I'll disconnect you, then," Stormy stands up abruptly and stomps towards the tree and mockingly inquires, "is 'disconnect' more positive than 'obliterate'?"

 _"That's good, Stormy. You're making progress. Do as you wish. Anything is possible, here. Now the news."_ Stormy tears off the speaker from the tree it sparks a little which does not affect Stormy and, unfortunately for the Trix, the speaker doesn't stop. _"Welcome to Hope Conquers All, Lightrock's hourly news segment. Our top story..."_

"All right. There must be an off-switch," Stormy examines it while taking a seat beside her sisters.

 _"Two dolphins captured by poachers were returned to the sea this morning."_

"Where is it?"

 _"Near the coastal city-"_

"Ah! Shut up!" Stormy shrieks hurling the speaker well away.

The speaker remains unfazed and undeterred, _"Stormy, weren't you listening? Anything is possible here. And now, let's take a moment to enrich our minds through meditation."_

Stormy responds by punting it even further away except, despite the distance, the volume did not change.

"Unbelievable. I still hear it," Darcy slaps her hands over her ears.

"Where is it coming from?" Stormy bellows as she and her sisters search the area to discover dozens hiding all around.

"No! Stop it!" Darcy and Stormy yell before Stormy adds, "Leave us alone!"

"I swear, when I get out of here, I will be meaner than ever," Icy attests as her fury grows.

 **The Next Day - Wizgiz Classroom - 18th September 2005**

The students were already in their seat listening intently to Professor Wizgiz except for Stella who was doing her makeup and Bloom who was as exhausted as hell and barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I know what you're thinking. Wouldn't it be nice if all the things in the universe were good? Well, that's not the case. Furthermore, that's not possible. Because in the universe, there is no light without darkness," Wizgiz teaches jumping off his desk. "When a form of energy is created, it produces an opposite force. Equally strong. Observe," Wizgiz grabs the air then shows his palm to the students, "what do you see?"

The girls all glance at one another wondering about the sanity of their teacher but it was Amaryl who spoke up with her hand raised, "Professor, you're showing us nothing."

The girls begin to giggle into their hands while Wizgiz is unaffected by their laughs and turns off the lights submerging the class in darkness with only a lime green sphere which appears in his previously empty hand as light. "See? What I did was, I captured some of the light that was in the room. But it only shows its power in the darkness, it's polar opposite." The light dwindles until it fades out of existence, Wizgiz turns the lights back on by clapping his hands but never stops his lecture. "As I mentioned at the beginning of this introductory class, the existence of good energy results in the creation of an equal amount of evil energy. Normally, these forces are balanced. But sometimes, balancing needs a little bit of help. Dynamic energy between the dominant force and the recessive one. Bloom!" Wizgiz yells making her jump up in shock.

"Huh? Yes, professor?" Bloom stammers fighting the urge to yawn knowing it would get her in even further trouble.

"I am well aware that this is a review, but you will need to know this for your new classes," Wizgiz scolds shaking his finger in her direction.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Bloom apologises breathing a sigh of relief thinking that she's off the hook.

Wizgiz notices this and quirks a brow before pointing to the blackboard with a yin yang sign, "Can you tell me what is missing from my diagram?"

Bloom flinched and stares at the symbol before putting her foot in her mouth, "I think Stella's got earrings that look like that." Her response got all the girls to dissolve into laughter, Bloom shrunk in her seat praying to be invisible.

Wizgiz throws Bloom a disappointed look but continues with his lesson, "In theory, there is a third and even greater energy which manifests itself in special situations."

 **Infirmary - Night**

Aisha still hadn't woken up, Kaneki and the Winx went to visit her every day to see any changes which brings us to now.

Night had fallen so most of the students were in their rooms, the group were currently chatting as they took care of Aisha.

"I can't believe Professor Wizgiz," Stella cried, "giving us homework so early into the year. I mean, we literally just started this year, there shouldn't be any work given yet!"

"Quit whining," Kaneki sighs, closing his eyes as he rubbed the spot between his eye. After listening to Stella complaining for the past 15 minutes he got fed up, "It's really not that hard, all you have to do is pay attention."

"Stella, paying attention in class? Good luck with that," Musa jokingly cuts in. "The only thing that girl pays attention to besides her own face is Brandon's."

"Yeah, Stella's a lost cause when it comes to homework, studying or just school in general," Bloom adds and everyone, but Stella, laughs.

"Shut up!" Stella growls clenching her fists before throwing a finger in Kaneki's direction, "why are you nice one minute then a jerk the next?"

In response, Kaneki cracked open his book again thus ignoring Stella.

Flora, who was attending to Aisha, heard a slight groan so she turns back to her and sees her eyes flutter open, exposing the dazed and confused cerulean colour. "Hey, she's waking up," Flora informs as she places a new wet rag on Aisha's forehead. The group go closer to the bed as Aisha weakly attempts to sit up.

"Take it easy, you've been out of it for 4 days," Kaneki advises, softly.

"4 days?! It's been 4 days?" Aisha shoots up with new found energy before whipping her head around looking for something or someone, "Piff? Where's Piff?!" She demands only to end up fainting immediately.

"Whoa! What happened? Why'd she faint again?" Musa rapidly shoots distraught over the unexpected fainting.

"Don't worry, gi-students," Ofelia coughed as she tried to cover up her mistake, "your friend is a little pale around the gills."

Kaneki taps his foot against the floor in an irritated manner at the blunder.

Aisha's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up before scratching her head, "Where am I?"

Musa bent down to her height and in a soft tone said, "You're safe at Alfea's School."

"You had a dream, you were searching for Piff," Flora informs.

"You know Piff? Where is she? Is she alright? Tell me," Aisha begs on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," Flora assures and with that Aisha falls back onto the bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Piff is your bounded pixie, isn't she?" Bloom questions, "fairies and pixies can bond like sisters, right?"

"Actually, much closer, like lovers," Kaneki corrects.

"She was the first thing on your mind when you woke up and here she is," Bloom points to Ofelia's desk where a pillow laid with a sleeping Piff who was snuggled into it.

"Piff, thank goodness," Aisha rushed to the desk and knelt down so she was eye level with the resting pixie, "I dreamt about you baby, but in my dream, you suddenly left me alone," Aisha jolts up straight when her stomach grumbles, she blushes as she holds her stomach.

"Lunch here we are," Stella shoves a large sandwich that she pulled out of nowhere.

"Stella, don't shout," Flora warns antsy but it was too late as the baby pixie had awoken to the loud shout and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and Piff started wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Great going, Stella," Kaneki quips dryly.

"No, no, please, don't cry," Stella begged, stammering as she didn't know what to do to soothe the baby.

"Um, Stella, you're losing control of your sandwich," Bloom points out when she sees the tomato slip and land splat onto the ground. Piff wailed harder, startling Stella who stepped back on the tomato and slipped back which sent the sandwich flying onto Aisha who was less than impressed.

"And that is Stella's idea of a warm welcome to Alfea," Musa jokes and the Winx start laughing. Kaneki shakes his head then passes a tissue to Aisha who is grateful though her gaze lingers on him longer than she'd like to admit. Flora helps clean up Aisha before the latter starts munching on the sandwich while the group questions her.

"So this is your school, am I right?" Aisha inquires.

"Yes," Musa answers and Aisha turns her head to Kaneki.

"Then who are you? You look too young to be a teacher," Aisha theorises.

"I'm Kaneki, a student here," Kaneki clarifies.

"Wow, you're a male fairy," Aisha gasps, excitedly, "I never thought I'd ever meet one, the last male fairy was about a century ago."

"Yep, our guy is one of a kind," Stella brags.

"We never got your name by the way," Kaneki interrupts.

"Oh, my name is Aisha," she introduces.

"Aisha, what happened to you?" Bloom inquired concerned, "how did you end up in that state?"

"I was trying to save my friends, the pixies," Aisha explains, despondent.

"How many are there?" Musa questions.

"A village full," Aisha responds.

"A village full? And you live with them?" Bloom asks as she slides on next to Aisha on the bed.

"Not exactly, I'm a friend," Aisha corrects.

"A friend?" Musa reiterates, moving closer to Aisha who was getting overwhelmed.

"Girls, we shouldn't bother her," Flora chastised her friends, "if she wants, she can tell us everything when she feels better," Flora places a new wet rag on Aisha's forehead who thanks her.

"I'm sure Faragonda would want to hear your story," Bloom adds.

"Hey, me too, this is good gossip," Stella pipes up, munching on a tomato slice.

"But it would be dangerous to get you guys involved," Aisha stressed out.

"Whatever's going on, we can help," Bloom argues.

"Here," Flora offers a steaming cup of tea to Aisha who accepts, "drink this, it'll help you get your strength back."

"It all started not too long ago, my family and the pixies have always been close, we went to visit them every year. That day was no different. When we arrived at the village it was empty, the pixies had gone to the dark wood for a nature ceremony, but only Lockette and Glim had returned with news that the other pixies had been kidnapped by terrible shadow creatures. The pixies tried to defend themselves with magic, but it didn't work and so, by following the trail of tar the monsters left behind, we discovered where the pixies had been taken. The trail led us through dark tunnels until we came upon a huge underground castle. And then we met with something with superhuman power, the master of all the evil creatures encountered..."

"And?" Bloom urges, she was on the edge of her seat as well were the others "what did it look like?"

"It was a huge bird made out of nightmares, it looked almost like-"

"A phoenix?" Kaneki interrupts his hands trembling as he remembered the man from his nightmare. Kaneki wiped the beads of sweat from his brow as he tried to calm himself. How pathetic. Quaking in his boots over a freaking birdman. 'Could that be the guy who summoned me? It's too much to be a coincidence.' Kaneki decides to Faragonda about this later and focused back on Aisha.

"You know the creature? You know Darkar?" Aisha inquires desperately seizing his wrists.

Darkar. Kaneki felt a small zap to his brain and he feels dizzy for a few moments before it clears just as fast. "Somewhat," his tone shut down any more questions as he yanks his wrists back.

"It was terrifying. Monstrous and evil looking and then it transformed into something similar to a man, almost like a knight in armour with ultra sharp claws. He demanded that I give him the pixies."

"Oh no! Did he hurt you?" Flora gasps terrified.

"No, he caught me in no time then he drained all my strength away. He stole Lockette and Glim and locked them into magic cells with all the other pixies," Aisha focused her gaze on the ground as she remembered how helpless she was in saving her friends.

"Are the pixies alive?" Flora whimpers practically begging for a 'yes.'

"The pixies," Aisha took in shuddering breath as she tried not to burst into tears, "there are only a few of them left. I managed to free them, but then I tried to bring them with me, but I couldn't. I should never have left them," Aisha sobbed into her hand as Musa pulled her into a hug.

Kaneki watched Aisha break down in Musa's arms and the site made his stomach churn uncomfortably and tugged at his heartstrings, he just couldn't stand seeing Aisha so distressed which is why he made his way in front of her and knelt down, he took his hand in hers and comforted her, "Aisha, to a certain degree, I understand what you are going through which is why I'm saying it's good that you're here at Alfea. If you stayed behind at that castle then that Phoenix guy would have tortured you in front of the pixies until they gave up whatever secrets he wanted. Worse, he could have killed you in front of them and the last they would want to see was their friend dying. You being alive and well in Alfea will give you the chance to save the pixies at full strength alongside help from us."

"Help? From you?" Aisha reiterates in hope and doubt.

"He's right. You don't need to do this alone, we'll help you free the pixies together," Bloom adds, trying to inspire hope within her.

"You can count on us," Musa assures as she pulls Aisha out of her embrace.

"Some more than others," Stella giggles as she then points to Aisha's hand which were still clasped under Kaneki's, "someone is trying to lay some smooth moves on our patient here."

Kaneki looks down to see he is still holding onto Aisha's hands, he stares at it for a second as his cheeks flushed scarlet red before yanking his hands away from hers, "No! It was-! I didn't-! Sorry!" Kaneki scrambled back only to slip backwards on the tomato that Stella dropped earlier and smash his head into another bed.

"Oh!" The girls gasped, some covering their mouth in shock.

Kaneki sat back up and rubbed the back of his head, it didn't really hurt, but it would look suspicious if he didn't attempt to soothe it in any way. Small hands started patting Kaneki's hair to help make him feel better. The collision had woken Piff up abruptly, but rather than wailing on instinct she was curious about what made her bed shake. She looked over the edge of the desk to see Kaneki rubbing his head so she flew down immediately to help.

"Aw, Piff is so sweet," Flora coos as she admires the sight before her.

"Kaneki, are you alright?" Aisha inquires worried.

"Yeah, that was quite a collision," Musa adds just as concerned.

"The pain is already gone," Kaneki assures before carefully patting Piff's head with his finger, "it must have been because of Piff's help."

"Abaadubba," Piff squeals, ecstatic with the praise.

"Come here, baby," Aisha calls softly so Piff flies over.

"I think we should let you rest now," Bloom suggests.

"I do feel tired," Aisha yawns then giggles when Piff follows suit.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Flora assures as the group head to the door.

"Okay," Aisha answers, laying door before pushing herself back up, "oh, and guys? Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kaneki smiles softly.

"Sweet dreams," Stella wishes, wiggling her fingers goodbye.

 **Kaneki's Room**

 _Darkness. That was as far as the eye could see. Kaneki could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing until his back softly landed on something dense and rough which he then opens his eyes to find himself in a room he's never seen before._

 _Slowly he sits up to see himself situated on a purple stone table that looked to be used for sacrifices. Kaneki examines the royal blue walls with intricately designed pillars lined up beautifully and in between the pillars were rubescent glass stained windows._

 _Kaneki turns his head to the left and notices a throne constructed as a phoenix below the steps were four lit torches, the flames dancing. He manoeuvres himself so he sat on the edge of the table._

 _Suddenly a powerful gust of wind swept through the room causing Kaneki to shiver and wrap his arms around himself before freezing in place. His pupils widen then shift to where some clawed talons were leisurely creeping up his arm._

 _"How unexpected," Darkar drawls his warm breath hitting Kaneki's ear making the ghoul shake. Kaneki digs his fingers into his own arm until he drew blood as he finds himself struck with fear at the suffocating malignant aura the Phoenix was producing just by simply existing. "I wondered what happened to you but to think you'd appear right in my castle."_

 _"What do you want with me?" Kaneki spits out grinding his teeth in irritation at his weakness._

 _"Your allegiance. After all, I am the one who summoned you," Darkar reveals confirming Kaneki's suspicions. "Though it appears something went wrong, your power is incomplete like a diamond in the rough, but," the talon suddenly removes itself from his arm and tightly seizes his throat, almost cutting off Kaneki's oxygen, "with my help, you will reach your full potential. Be my knight, my sword, my shield... my King and the Dimension of Magix will fear us."_

 _"As tempting as that sounds, I promised myself never to get involved with any more psychopaths. They have a tendency in wanting to eat me," Kaneki retorts struggling to free himself from Darkar's iron grip._

 _Darkar says nothing but chuckles which soon turns into a full-blown cackle that echoed off the walls then out of nowhere the clawed hand that was lightly tracing Kaneki's heart slowly plunged into his chest._

 _"Agh... ugh... guh..." Kaneki gasped and heaved heavily, not from the pain but from the blaze growing in his chest._

 _"Commendable," Darkar hums sounding quite proud as he continues to gouge his talon deeper into Kaneki. "All others would be snivelling and begging for mercy or death."_

 _It's hot. He's burning._

 _A thin trail of drool streams down Kaneki's chin before Darkar finally releases him, Kaneki collapses onto the floor coughing violently while clutching his still burning chest._

 _"There. Now you'll understand that you can never escape."_

Kaneki shot up from his bed gasping for air clutching the area of his shirt above his heart which still burned. He threw the blanket to the ground before stumbling through the dark to the bathroom.

Kaneki skids to a halt right in front of the mirror then yanks his sweat saturated tank top over his head and stared at the phoenix symbol scorched above his heart.

"The hell is this..?"

 **Darkar's Castle - 19th September 2005**

Darkar sat on his throne his chin resting on one hand as he contemplates the unexpected meeting with the legendary Dragon, he was... smaller then what the Phoenix expected and looked nothing like a dragon or a king but then again Darkar never saw his face.

When he sensed an unfamiliar presence in his throne room, he automatically woke up and teleports to confront the interloper, except he didn't really wake up. It took a few moments to realise that his astral body had separated from his physical body.

Vertigo struck his mind the second he set his eyes upon the white-haired man and he realised a connection was established.

Never did he expect to find the phantasm of the King perched on his altar but this meeting allowed him to mark the King as his property and in return, Darkar receives the mark of a centipede on his bony spine.

"Kerborg," Darkar's baritone voice echoes through the large room as he summons his pet which attached itself upside down onto his arm like a bat, "have you received the information? What? The Codex is in 4 parts? Are you sure? You fool, I know that the pixies are hiding one of the quadrants, but where are the other three? Magix, of course. The schools," Darkar realises as he sends his pet away, cackling as a plan formed within the darkest depths of his mind till he realised his weakness.

Darkar holds out his hand then conjures a ball of dark energy before crushing it in his grip. Pathetic. Subsequent to his awakening his magic is still dormant and despite the rapid growth of his magical ability, it still not enough for him to steal the Codex's by himself. His King is also in Alfea, there is no possible way that he can extract his property while a member of the Company of Light is there.

He needs allies and he knows exactly where to go, Lightrock Monastery. From what he's heard, the Trix will be more than beneficial.

 **Fortress of Light**

A beautiful, golden fortress stood on a floating island that was lush in vegetation, the sky is a soft blue with a few clouds. Two monks stood in front of the gates with spears, ready to defend when necessary.

"Brother Shymel, the path to knighthood that we disciples must follow is long and difficult."

"Indeed Brother Kakophonix."

Suddenly, a large phoenix burst out from below the island in front of the two monks.

"Holy light rock," Shymel cursed.

"Where did it come from? The clouds are a dimensional wall," Kakophonix shouts in disbelief.

 **Inside Lightrock - Meadow**

Inside was a beautiful, lush garden with plants and trees as far as the eye could see. The sky is a clear blue and gentle breeze brushed through the hairs of the people.

Darcy floated on her back, her head back, as she watched in disdain at the couple who were being sickeningly lovey-dovey, Icy had her upper body swinging lazily on a hammock and Stormy was sitting underneath a tree, numerous flowers adorned her hair and surrounding which had fallen from the tree.

"In the shadows of the beach trees, quiet cradles me through the morning breeze," Icy says blandly.

"Petals come off, it's floating in the air," Stormy grits her teeth as she forces her words out in a 'nice' manner.

"Girls, if you don't show good enthusiasm then they'll never let us out on good behaviour," Darcy reminds when the couple vanishes, revealing them to be an illusion.

"No way, that's beneath my dignity," Icy complains then looks up, "what's happening?"

Out of nowhere, the sky turns a deep, dark red with thunder and lightning mixed in with the storm clouds.

"I don't know, but I like it," Stormy grinned eerily in glee.

"Yes, something wicked is in the air," Icy cackles.

A red vortex opens up to reveal Darkar who floats towards the Trix, the trio of sisters admiring the stranger's dark and evil finesse.

"Who are you?" Darcy questions as she marvels the man.

"No questions. You are now serving the forces of evil," Darkar declares, ignoring Darcy's question.

"My, am I ever pleased to hear that," Icy sighs in exuberance as she and her sisters walk closer to Darkar who wraps the girls up in his cloak and disappears back to the halls.

"I can't believe we're free," Stormy says as she looks around.

"That light was unbearable," Darcy complains.

"So are these silly clothes," Icy adds.

Darkar grants their wish by transforming their robes into their original outfits.

"There, that's the one. This way," a knight calls for his allies.

"Oh no, the Templar," Stormy summons her lightning, but it had no effect on them. Icy summoned a wall of ice, but they tore though it like a sheet of paper.

"They're immune to magic," Darcy curses when she realises that they're screwed.

"They're immune to your magic," Darkar corrects, cackling before using his magic to grant the witches Gloomix. Stormy and Darcy gain a glowing bracelet with a gem in the middle while Icy gains a necklace. "These are your Gloomix, they multiply your power. Prove your worth to me."

"All right girls, let's get them," Icy orders as the Templar rushes towards them.

"Optical Darkness," the spell infects the eyes of the Templar making them blind. They stop for a moment to gain focus then rush forward using their other senses.

"They resisted Darcy's magic?" Stormy questions in anger and disbelief.

Icy smirks, knowing better, "No, they just don't know when to quit," she sends out a blast of ice magic.

"Hurricane," Stormy's spell fused with Icy's and it speeds towards the Templar, freezing them into blocks of ice.

"Hmm, with these Gloomix it'll be easy to get the Dragon's Fire," Icy gloats, imagining destroying the Winx with their new found powers.

"Fools, there is much greater power to be had than the Dragon's Fire."

"Greater than the Dragon?" Darcy echoes incredulously.

"Yes, and it will be mine just as you are mine," Darkar claims. Hearing him claim them as nothing more than objects didn't upset the Trix in the slightest rather they were delighted to serve such a powerful and malevolent master. "This place makes me mad," Darkar grunts before taking out the wall, leading them to the outside. He turns back into a phoenix and summons a portal to take him and the Trix back to his castle.

 **Alfea**

Bloom looks out the window of her bedroom to the outside, she stares out, worried as an ominous feeling overcame her being, "I have a bad feeling."

 **To explain how Kaneki connected to Aisha's dream since the summoning between Kaneki and Darkar wasn't properly complete properly, a connection between the two wasn't properly established. Essentially the connection is naturally trying to make which is why Darkar's magic reacts with Kaneki. I'm sorry if this explanation is confusing.**

 **Anyway, when Aisha mentions Darkar's name, it's enough for a link to be made which allows them to mark one another to prove their contract. When asleep or unconscious their astral bodies can visit the other but only when both are asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaneki's Room - Morning - 20th September 2005**

Kaneki sat on the bed, slumped over with his head lowered to the ground. The burning of the mark faded as time passed. Kaneki didn't know he was just sitting here since the infirmary is never locked even during the night and early morning, there's even a tablet mounted onto the wall so that Ofelia could be contacted in case of an emergency. Actually, 1st period would be starting up soon which meant Ofelia would be in her office by now.

Yet he refused to move.

Why? Why was this happening to him? Is it because of his decision to become stronger? The fact that he abandoned his friends? All he wants is to go home, he wants to wake up to Hide's sugar-high voice over the phone, he wants to see Touka-chan and Nishio-senpai fight the second he enters Anteiku, he wants little Hinami tugging on his sleeve and asking him to teach her more new words.

It's been 2 weeks since he's arrived in this world yet it feels like no time has passed, he can't tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Alfea is okay but... "I just wanna go home," Kaneki croaks burying his face in his hands. He takes in a shuddering breath before lifting his head to the ceiling, his eyes closed, then lets it out in a single exhale.

'That felt surprisingly good,' Kaneki realised getting up from the bed to change his clothes. Kaneki carefully shuts the door to his room before ambling down the hall and despite it being fairly early in the morning the sun was up and shining brightly.

 **Infirmary**

The door to the infirmary creaks inaudibly, Kaneki peeks his head in and through the dim darkness notes that a single curtain is drawn around a bed which could only be Aisha.

Light peeked through the curtains but the room was still submerged in darkness so Kaneki had to feel his way along the wall to make it to the screen than taps on it a few times for Ofelia to come before depositing himself on the closest bed.

Kaneki didn't bother turning on the lights since he didn't want to disturb Aisha, he glances over to the drawn curtain and notes that she needs all the rest she can get after all that she's suffered from.

It didn't take long for Ofelia to arrive, Kaneki heard the clicking of her heels down the hallway far away from the infirmary itself. The lights flicker to life and Ofelia appeared as if she had already been awake for the past few hours, she was in her usual nurse attire without a strand of hair out of place in her bun.

"What's wrong, Kaneki?" Ofelia inquires in a low tone, her apprehensive eyes scanning Kaneki's form for any physical injuries. It says something if Kaneki, of all people, needs to come to Ofelia.

"A burn mark," Kaneki responds unbuttoning the top 4 buttons of his shirt thus exposing the smooth and cleanly cut sigil marked right above his heart.

Ofelia stares at the mark hard, her eyes narrow which cause her nose to crinkle at the action. Tentatively, she lifts her hand towards the mark before snatching it back when a small yet painful zap of dark energy drives her away.

Ofelia cradles her hand close to her chest, her fingers now singed.

"Are you alright?" Kaneki inquires worried.

"Just fine," Ofelia assures drifting to the cabinet where she took out a canister and sprays the contents on her fingers. As Ofelia continued to treat her burn, she gives Kaneki his diagnosis. "I have no idea what this is. I think I need to consult Faragonda on this matter. Wait here," Ofelia orders leaving the room.

Kaneki lies back on the bed with his hands behind his head and stares straight up at the ceiling since that's the only thing he could do in that instance. Seconds later Piff invaded his line of sight by floating above his head, Kaneki blinks a couple of times fast before realising that she wasn't even awake.

The ghoul sits up and gently captures the pixie in his hands, Piff simply yawns then turns over without stirring. 'I heard of sleepwalking and sleep talking but never sleep flying,' Kaneki snorts at the thought as he cradles the baby carefully. He glances to the closed screen then back to the baby, he couldn't just draw it open, that'd be disrespectful to Aisha's privacy and quite improper. You can't just open another person's screen no matter the gender or sex so Kaneki figured he'd place Piff on his pillow until she or Aisha woke up.

Before he could even place Piff on his pillow, whimpering was heard from not too far. 'Aisha?' Kaneki turns his head towards the closed screen in confusion while Piff, sensing Aisha's fear, snaps her eyes wide open before zooming past the drapes but was still a second too late as Aisha bolts upright gasping for air while her clothes were drenched in sweat. She clutches her saturated shirt tight until her knuckles turned white.

Aisha yelps in trepidation when Kaneki calls out to her, "Aisha, can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yes," Aisha stammers.

Kaneki slowly draws open the curtain thus seeing Aisha in this terrified and vulnerable state. Her pupils were dilated with her eyes filling with tears that she refused to let fall, her lips quivering, her shoulders slumped as she wraps her arms around her slim form curling into herself.

"Here," Kaneki offers her a glass of water, Aisha stares at it blankly before gingerly accepting it, she brings the cup to her lips and admires how the cool liquid soothes her parched throat.

"Thank you," Aisha expressed her appreciation towards the tiny yet kind gesture. She was about to hand the half-empty glass to Kaneki when she detects a rather distinguishing mark on Kaneki's chest partly concealed by his half-open shirt.

"What's that?" Aisha inquires pointing to his chest.

Kaneki's eyes widen and he quickly grips the unbuttoned ends of his shirt, far too quickly not to be seen as suspicious. He assures her that it was nothing but the suspicious look she gave him meant she didn't believe him. Wanting a change in topic, Kaneki plucks the half-empty glass out of Aisha's grip and onto the nearby table. "Are you okay now?" Kaneki questions.

Aisha notices the divergence but decides not to comment on it rather she lowers her head, looking towards Piff who had fallen back asleep on her raised knee, and refuses to meet Kaneki's gaze, "Yes."

"You're lying," Kaneki counters plopping himself onto Aisha's bed, being mindful of her outstretched leg, this action caused her to flinch. "This is hypocritical coming from me but you'll feel so much better if you talk to someone. Believe me, it's not good to hold it in," Kaneki stared blankly ahead which Aisha regards with some sympathy. "It doesn't have to be me or the Winx, it could be to Piff or just simply talking to yourself alone. Just do it when you feel ready."

Aisha stays silent for a few moments making Kaneki believe that she wouldn't confess today so just when he was about to get up, she speaks up. "It was weird," Aisha begins to explain pulling her outstretched leg to her chest and rests one arm over it. "I'm running down an alley... except it's not me... I don't know how I knew but I just did. As I'm running I hear laughter-no more like deranged cackling, but I'm too terrified to look back."

Aisha stops and takes in a shuddering breath while the realisation slowly sinks in Kaneki.

"I tried to use magic but my body refused to listen like I didn't know how," Aisha runs her hand through her hair pushing her bangs away from her sweaty forehead. "Then pain explodes in my lower back like, like, like someone or something chomped off my flesh then something drops to the ground, I can still hear the thundering crash of metal."

'Did Aisha see my memories?' Kaneki places a hand on his chin while he mulls this over, his brows furrowed in deep thought. What she recalled, it was the day Rize attacked him. There's no way that Aisha would know what happened. This is deeply disturbing Kaneki realised, he wants nothing about his past to be revealed here.

Why did they see each other's memories? Did it have something to do with Darkar? Why did she see his memories today when he saw hers days ago?

"What do you think it means?" Aisha inquires.

Her question snaps him from his thoughts, Kaneki ogle her for a second before remembering to speak, "Ah, probably nothing. A lot of nightmares don't make sense. It was most likely stress from everything that's happened to you."

"I guess you're right," Aisha accepts his theory leaning back into her pillow she moves her hand to feel for Piff except the baby wasn't there anymore. "Piff?" Aisha sits back up and turns her head to look for the little pixie only to realise she was no longer on the bed.

"Found her," Kaneki informs his voice filled with mirth as he points to the petite doll floating around the room. "I'm guessing this is a regular occurrence?" Kaneki fetches the pixie once again without disturbing her.

"More than I'd like to admit," Aisha sighs rubbing her forehead in exasperation. Piff's constant habit of sleep flying and falling has continuously shortened Aisha's life by at least a decade. Aisha graciously accepts Piff when Kaneki hands her to her.

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well," Faragonda pipes up and they both turn their heads to the door where Faragonda and Ofelia were standing.

"Who are they?" Aisha mumbles to Kaneki inching closer to the male as she eyes the women warily.

"This is Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea, and beside her is Nurse Ofelia," Kaneki introduces.

"Nice to meet you," Aisha greets immediately as not to be rude.

"Likewise," Faragonda bows her head in response before getting a proper look at Aisha. "My, you look so much like your father. I visited him years ago but you were much too young to remember."

Aisha simply nods not knowing what her next response should be but she did roll her eyes when being compared to her father.

"Why don't you get some more rest while I speak to Ken about something," Faragonda suggests then gestures to Ofelia, "if you need anything don't hesitate to call for Ofelia."

Aisha thanks Faragonda for her kindness and Kaneki follows Faragonda to Ofelia's office.

 **Ofelia's Office**

The second the door shut behind him, Faragonda turns around with her brows furrowed and her eyes flickered with worry. "Ken, let me see the mark," Faragonda urges immediately heading closer to where he was standing. Kaneki does the same thing for Ofelia and unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt and shows her the mark. Faragonda inhales a sharp breath before lips contort into a grim line instantly recognising the symbol of the Prince of Darkness. "How... how did you get this mark?" Her voice grave as she continued to stare in worry.

Kaneki nibbles his lower lip in apprehension before choosing to just tell the truth since it would cause less trouble. "When I went to bed I suddenly found myself in a throne room when he appeared right behind me," Kaneki absentmindedly massaged his throat still able to feel that gelid armored hand. "Darkar, he, stabbed my heart and it started burning like pouring molten lava on bare flesh. Next thing I know I wake up with this," Kaneki gestures to the marking before letting his arms fall to his side.

Faragonda sits on the edge of Ofelia's desk, her gaze lowered to the ground and her eyes were unreadable. Inwardly however was a different matter, Faragonda couldn't believe that Darkar had awoken despite knowing that the Lord of the Templar could not kill the Shadow King thus sending him to deep slumber was the only option left.

"This is not good," Faragonda expresses her fear and worries crossing her arms over her chest. "Lord Darkar is a malevolent creature that should have never awoken."

"I'm guessing he's a force to reckon with," Kaneki guesses and he hits the nail on the head.

"Darkar decimated the entire plant of Domino in order to gain control of the Dragon's Flame," Faragonda informs thus strengthening Kaneki's previous statement.

"Dragon's Flame?"

"The Dragon's Flame is a spark of the Great Dragon's power which was said to have created the entire Magic Dimension," Faragonda elucidates. "The Great Dragon is seen as the God or Deity of our universe. Bloom is the current holder of the Dragon's Fire and the only survivor of the massacre of Domino which was revealed last year."

"Is that why you asked me to watch over her?" Kaneki questions.

"Exactly," Faragonda confirms nodding. "Before the war against the Trix, there has never been any sort of hazardous danger to the Magic Dimension. While most planets are armed against any sort of threat, a lot of civilians are not cautious especially the younger generation. This includes the students of Alfea."

"And if the Dragon's Fire is stolen or Bloom is possessed then it's not a matter of if but when ignorance claims the lives of the people," Kaneki hypothesized knowing exactly what Faragonda was referring to. If this Dragon's Flame has just been rediscovered after years of silence then it likely that there are no countermeasures against it if it ever falls into the wrong hands.

"Yes," Faragonda answers solemnly. "Back to the matter at hand," Faragonda switches topics, "that mark is actually a contract sigil which means that you and Darkar are connected. To counter the effects you'd need a protective seal, but to make such a powerful one will not be easy, especially since it needs to be created by a professional though I'm sure I could whip something up that is more than adequate." Faragonda continues her explanation by stating that it would be a while before it could be made.

"Ken, you mentioned that once you fell asleep you find yourself in Darkar's castle?" Faragonda wanted to confirm and at Kaneki's reply of 'yes' she continues. "Astral projection. An ability that only those with high magical powers can do, it should be impossible for a fairy of your level to do astral projection."

"That bad?"

"Not necessarily but if a fairy or any creature with magic use spells far above their capabilities it will leave them exhausted and in extreme cases death if used regularly," Faragonda explains before giving Kaneki a once over glance, "you appear not to be affected. I am unsure whether that is good or bad."

"I did go through the portal so due to the exposure my powers should be stronger than a regular fairy," Kaneki shrugs and Faragonda accepts his suggestion.

"Alright then, get to your next class. I need to speak with our guest," Faragonda shoos the half ghoul away so Kaneki takes his leave. The door to the infirmary swings open but Aisha was no longer in her bed, Ofelia informed Faragonda that Aisha felt cooped up after staying in bed for a week so decided to go outside.

 **Courtyard**

Deciding that she spent too much time cooped up in the infirmary Aisha's first stop was to go outside and bask in the golden light and warmth of the sun.

Aisha spreads her arms out wide and spins around, enjoying the natural resplendent of nature. "Ah, this feels so good," Aisha groans in satisfaction as she stretches her bones crackling in a gratifying manner. "Isn't this great, Piff? Look how beautiful it is outside," Aisha sighs in relief before slowing to a halt and taking in a huge breath of the cool, clean air.

"Abadaa," Piff babbles nodding enthusiastically to show her agreement.

"Pass it here!" A voice requests. Aisha turns her head to see a section of the courtyard filled with vibrant green grass filled with a class of girls engaged in a grueling game of football. They were wearing a white short-sleeve t-shirt with burgundy shorts, on top of their shirts were coloured vests with numbers posted on both back and front. Half were wearing blue while the other half wore red.

What caught Aisha's eye was actually the teacher who was standing by the field intently watching the game whistle in hand which was held close to her chin. The woman or rather harpy was a foot shorter than Aisha but that didn't detract from her natural ferocity.

Her plum coloured hair was half-shaven on the left side while on the right her hair was longer closer to her chin which begins to grow shorter further away. This hairstyle revealed a single brown feather with multiple studs in her left ear. She had 3 triangle tattoos under her left eye.

She had a light beige tank top with a navy blue upside on the top with dots next to it on both sides, underneath the triangle was a pattern of a straight line then waves until it reached the bottom, there were tassels evenly spread out on the end of her top and string straps tied into thin bows atop her shoulders. She wore tight black shorts under her loincloth skirt that reached her knees with another triangle except this time it reached to the end and around the border were dots. Around her neck was a bear claws necklace.

She had golden orange bird legs with glossy grey talons instead of feet and attached to her arms were large feathered wings that blended together into purple, blue and green. She still had hands but they too were covered in feathers and had talons on the end which made it possible for her to grab and pick up things.

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen a harpy," Aisha comments to herself admiring the rugged beauty of the teacher unaware of anything else.

"Look out!" A voice shrieks and Aisha whips her head to see a football zooming through the air at light speed right towards her. Aisha's first instinct was not to shield herself but to seize Piff safely in her grasp to prevent any harm falling onto her. She slammed her eyes waiting for the undeniable collision except it never came, Aisha opened one eye and saw nothing but a shadow looming over her.

Reluctantly, Aisha moves her head upwards seeing a pair of sandy yellow beefy hands holding a football right above her head, Aisha takes a step forward then turns around to see Knut standing directly behind her.

Having only heard stories of ogres, Aisha's first reaction was to scream at the top of her lungs while stumbling backward, she tripped over her own feet and was sent onto the ground. "No! No, no," Aisha begs holding her arms up for protection as she scrambles away from him.

Knut flinched in shock before bringing his hands down, his face contorting sadly as his shoulders slump over. Knut drops the ball then trudges in another direction, his footsteps heavy and clumsy.

Aisha places a hand over her mouth, guilt beginning to consume her gut. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, she pushed herself to her feet and was about to chase after Knut when the Winx crowded her, inquiring how she was thus blocking her from fixing her mistake.

"Are you alright?" Flora gasps as she maneuvers around Aisha examining her for any injuries.

"Why are you outside? In order to fully recuperate you should still be in bed," Tecna informs in a scolding manner.

"Tecna's right," Bloom supports.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," the harpy intervenes gently yet firmly pushing the Winx away thus giving Aisha some space. "That must've been quite a scare, hun," the harpy comments looking up at Aisha, she had her hands on her hips and put all her weight on one knee. "But it didn't hit you. Thank god that Knut was there at that moment."

"Yeah, Knut's really shaping up," Flora notes happily.

"You're just saying that cause he cared for your flowers when you were gone," Lina huffs rolling her eyes at the thought of praising what she believed simply to be beast. Lina doesn't exactly trust the ogre since he was an ally of the Trix, her opinion still hadn't changed even though he switched sides. She had blue eyes and red hair done in a single bun.

"And their excellent health proves that he was immaculate in nurturing for them," Flora counters quite heatedly which was quite uncharacteristic for her. "All I heard from them when I returned was that they loved it when Knut cared for them, a lot of them still ask for him."

Lina was about to retort when the teacher interjects by blowing her whistle hard, "Break it up, sweeties," she sandwiches herself between the two before turning to the class. "2nd period will be ending soon so I need all you sweethearts to help pack all the equipment away before heading to the changing room."

"Yes Ms/Professor Nico **(1)** ," the girls respond before complying with the request.

Before the Winx could leave, Aisha stops them and inquires about Kaneki, "Isn't Kaneki in your class?"

"He is, but he didn't show up for Professor Wizgiz's lesson," Bloom replies bringing her arms ups in 'I don't know' gesture.

"Yeah, that's so unfair," Stella grumbles crossing her arms across her chest as she pouts.

"Don't mind her, Aisha," Tecna rolls her eyes before and shakes her head, "Stella's disconcerted that Professor Wizgiz gave her detention."

"Yeah, 'cause she pranced into class 10 minutes late," Musa adds covering her mouth to stifle her chuckles.

"It's not fair that I get in trouble for showing up late when he gets away with not showing up at all," Stella huffs pouting at what she perceived as unfair.

"Kaneki was in the infirmary with me," Aisha informs and is immediately met with looks of confusion and worry.

"Is he alright? Why was he there?" Flora gasps.

Aisha doesn't reply immediately as she never asked him why he was there and while she does remember the strange marking on his chest, his reaction presumes that he doesn't want anyone to know about it so she decided to tell the truth but leave out some bits. "I didn't ask."

"Did he look sick?" Bloom inquires, her brows knitted into a frown.

"Not really," Aisha reveals slowly as she scanned her brain for anything to indicate for such a thing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stella implies waggling her eyebrows as her eyes gleam with devilry at Aisha who begins to feel uncomfortable. "If he didn't go to the infirmary because he was sick or hurt then that means he went for Aisha."

"What?" The rest of the Winx question the sanity of Stella's statement, Aisha couldn't help but flush at the implication.

"Stella, did you breathe in too much of your hairspray again?" Bloom castigates facepalming as she reminisced the last time that happened. Bloom finally managed to grow back her hair to her original length.

"No!" Stella retorts indignantly clenching her fists tightly. "It makes sense!" Stella persists before holding up her index finger as she makes her point, "remember when Kaneki comforted you when you started crying, he held your hands and didn't let go until I pointed it out."

"He was just reassuring me!" Aisha points out waving her hands fervently in front of her face as heat pools into her cheeks.

"But what about this morning? He visited you," Stella giggles, she clasps both hands together and puts it against her cheek, she twists her upper body and swoons, "Ah, love, at first sight, is so romantic."

"There's no such thing as love at first sight," Aisha retaliates instantly and shakes her head the thought. As the Crown Princess of Andros, she's grown accustomed to men tearing each other down acting like the fools they were while professing their 'love' for her.

Yeah right, she knew they loved the crown.

Those shameless, rapacious, pig-headed monsters who only desire power and wealth at the expense of the innocent. Aisha is sick of all their fake smiles, their bragging nature on their proud family history, their honey covered words of poisonous lies that drip from their tongue as smooth as breathing.

And because of her parents and status, she couldn't just rebuke them for fear of offending them and wreaking dishonour on her family. Face is everything in terms of royalty, a princess must be seen not heard.

"Just ignore her, Aisha," Musa intervenes placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stella just loves embellishing juicy gossip whether it be the truth or a lie."

"Girls, you're also meant to help," Nico calls out sending a large gust of wind in their direction using her wings.

"My hair!" Stella whines using her hands to matt it back down.

"We better go before Professor Nico really gets serious," Bloom speaks up.

"Talk to you later, Aisha," Musa waves her bye as she jogs towards the goal, the Winx also said their goodbyes. Aisha waves back absentmindedly before looking to her shoulder when she felt Piff take rest on it.

"Aisha," Faragonda calls out so Aisha turns around to see the headmistress ambling towards her. "I'd like for you to follow me to my office, I'd like to speak to you right now about the pixies."

"Of course," Aisha agrees trailing behind Faragonda.

 **Faragonda's Office**

Faragonda stood behind her intricately carved golden oak desk, she stared down at Aisha who sat across the desk.

Aisha began to explain everything that happened from when she discovered the pixies missing from the village, how Lockette and Glim escaped the shadow creatures which captured a fraction of the pixies while some managed to escape into the forest and when she, Lockette and Glim headed to the underground to save the captured pixies but were imprisoned instead. She went on to tell about how she met the Phoenix who drained her of her magic and how she escaped, how she found the pixies only to be intercepted by Darkar and his shadow creatures, the former hurling her off the cliff to her supposed demise.

"-and so after the underground river carried me outside, I managed to run all the way here through the dark forest," Aisha finished her explanation.

"And do you know why the pixies have been captured?" Faragonda questions scanning her thoughts for anything valuable about the pixies or anything they own.

"I'm not sure, I've been wondering about that myself," Aisha tells her, "maybe he wants to blackmail them or get something out of them."

"Yes, that's what I am afraid of, especially since our enemy's ability to absorb is a dangerous," Faragonda asserts as she continues to mull over what the pixies could have that Darkar wants.

"Do you know him? Do you have any idea of who or what he is?" Aisha inquires, sitting on the edge of her seat as she gripped the seat hard, nails digging into the plastic. Faragonda hums and looks down, contemplating whether to answer her question. "Headmistress, please, if he is dangerous then you have to tell me if the pixies are in trouble," Aisha beseeched.

Faragonda doesn't answer her immediately but ultimately decides not to needlessly coddle her. Aisha is not a child especially after all she's suffered through.

"Unfortunately, he is. I don't know why he wants the pixies, but the longer they are in his possession, the greater the risk of them being injured or even killed," Faragonda responds as she moves from behind her desk to the front and lovingly strokes Piff who was, unsurprisingly, asleep atop a pile of books placed on the desk. "Which is why we must find the underground entrance and free the pixies."

"Thank you," Aisha breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"You're welcome," Faragonda smiles before seizing a pen and a piece of paper, she quickly jots something down then hands it to Aisha. "Give this to Cleo. Tell Kaneki and the Winx to meet me in Hector's magiphysics classroom."

Aisha agreed and took her leave, asking for directions from another student who willingly helped her out.

 **Hallway**

Faragonda fell into a swift stride, outpacing the students who greet her courteously, she responds with a kind smile, a curt nod, and a greeting though as soon as they left she reverts back to furrowed brows, eyes glazed in deep thought and her lips pressed together in a grim line.

Pixie Village holds many secrets especially about the Magic Dimension which is why the village is hidden with only a fraction of populace knowing where it truly resides. 'Maybe... it's not about the village,' Faragonda slowly draws up a conclusion.

If Darkar has awoken then chances are he's still too weak to act on his own. He couldn't... could he? Faragonda's eyes widen in horror as realisation gradually sinks in. If Darkar kidnapped the pixies then does he plan to drain their magic to fuel his own powers? That will undeniably cause their death!

Unlike fairies, witches and a lot magical creatures, pixie magic is linked to their life force thus if too much is drained from their body's then death is certain, it's just a matter of time.

"I really have no choice. I must send the Winx and that includes Kaneki," Faragonda asserts having little choice in the matter and despite knowing that Kaneki is undoubtedly in Darkar's focus, she couldn't send the Winx without the appropriate form of defence otherwise it'd be a suicide mission.

Despite the obvious danger, Faragonda could not stand by knowing that those defenceless pixies will needlessly be sent to their euthanasia.

 **Hector's Class**

It wasn't long till the Aisha arrived with the Winx and Kaneki, they each took their own position in the classroom. Stella and Tecna sat down at a desk while Flora and Musa leaned against it, Bloom, Aisha, and Kaneki opted to stand, the latter choosing to lean against the wall. Faragonda began to justify why she called them.

"My dear students, as you may have guessed, the reasons why I have asked you to come here is to organise a rescue mission. As you know, fairies and pixies have always remained the closest of friends so we must free them at any cost."

"At any cost, huh?" Stella drawls, a mischievous grin spreading on her face, "does that mean we get to skip classes and still get full credit?"

Kaneki couldn't help but rolls his eye at her obvious immediate question. "Can't you think of anyone other than yourself?" Kaneki harshly admonishes.

"Hey, I already failed one year," Stella retorts slamming her palms on the desk as stands abruptly. "I don't wanna fail another."

Just before Kaneki could retort, Faragonda intervenes disappointed with their behaviour. "This is no time for petty squabble. You are all here to help Aisha," Faragonda chides expressing her distaste.

"You know, if this is such a dangerous mission, why not send the professors?" Stella inquires grinning with pride as she believes she's outsmarted Faragonda.

"Hey," Flora scolds warningly about to move closer to her.

"No, no. Stella has raised a very good point," Faragonda intervenes before she walks in one direction before stopping, Stella giggles and twirls a few strands of hair around her finger, "as professors our jobs is to guide our students and in any case of an emergency, we have to be available to help everyone," Faragonda justifies.

"Is Kaneki coming along on the mission?" Musa queries throwing a sideways glance to the male.

"Yes. While you girls all have shown great skill in the fight against the Trix, this enemy is different. I believe Kaneki's assistance will be beneficial. Remember, the pixies are your priority now," Faragonda warns. "I won't lie to you. This enemy is beyond your capabilities. He will slit your throats, pluck your wings, drain your magic. He will slaughter you without moment's hesitation."

The girls grimaced at the vulgar description while Kaneki remains unaffected, he knows worse.

"So we should avoid direct confrontation," Bloom states, matter of fact.

"Exactly," Faragonda resolves firmly, "don't forget this Dark Knight can also absorb magic energy."

"That means he can turn our powers against us," Tecna realises.

"Aisha will be your guide, she is the only one who can find the entrance to the cave," Faragonda then asks them to follow her. The girls and Kaneki follow her as they walk down the hall. Faragonda speaks up again, "Now, I'd like to note that some of you will not be taking part of in this rescue mission."

"But we do everything together," Bloom argues as she runs ahead to catch up with Faragonda.

"Yes, and no one gets left behind ever," Flora adds with just as much ire.

"Each of you have powers better suited to some missions than others" Faragonda elucidates before giving an example, "you wouldn't send a frog to live in a hot, dry desert, would you?"

"I wouldn't want to be the poor frog, I'd dry out in 1.4 hours," Tecna states factually. She remains unaware of the frog pixie pet that just passed by her then promptly faints at her statement.

"You don't have to worry about that, Tecna, you'll be staying at Alfea," Faragonda reassures as she carries on walking.

"Um, excuse me," Flora calls out, dubiously, "but her techno magic-"

"-Will help us monitor the situation from here," Faragonda interjects, "Bloom, Stella, and Ken will go on the mission."

"Why only us three?" Bloom questions.

"Yeah," Stella adds.

"Bloom possesses the Dragon's Fire; the strongest magic of all, Stella's sun magic will be very helpful should they ever go against the shadow monsters and Kaneki is extremely skilled in martial arts, he can protect you should the situation get out of hand."

"What about Flora's plants? My sound waves? Aren't they worth anything?" Musa accuses huffing at the thought of being useless.

"Come into the Hall please," Faragonda requests holding the door open for her students.

"What is she doing?" Flora wonders.

Faragonda summons a green aura before chanting a spell which turned the Hall into a cave. "Musa, Flora, use your spells," Faragonda commands, the group looks to see the two already transformed into their Winx form without realising it.

"Ready!" Flora shoots up into the air, a green light appears in Flora's hands before it dematerialised instantly causing her to gasp, "nothing is working, there are no living plants down here."

"But we still have sound," Musa counters as she summons her sound waves, "everyone stand back," she orders before throwing the blast at the cave wall which then starts to crumble.

"Oh, no! The vibrations are causing a cave in!" Tecna yelps as mountains of rubble crash down on their heads, the girls flail about to avoid being crushed. Faragonda claps which dispels the illusion.

"Whoo, caves are really like that?" Stella mutters slightly traumatised even though she knew it was an illusion. She was on her hands and knees.

"Wow, that was even better than the computer-controlled simulator," Tecna compliments despite the terror they underwent.

"Musa, listen to me, you are just as important as your friends, your powers will be needed soon enough," Faragonda assures as she places her hand on her shoulder, Musa nods as she wipes away her tears. "Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Kaneki, please prepare for the mission before meeting me in the courtyard."

The girls leave but Faragonda stops Kaneki from leaving to warn him of the potential dangers that should arise.

"Ken, you and I better than the girls how dangerous this mission will be which is why it is imperative that you do not encounter Lord Darkar," Faragonda warns and when Kaneki opens his mouth to retort, she cuts him off firmly, "no, Ken. Your priority is to ensure the girls' safety while rescuing the pixies. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Kaneki grumbles but relents knowing there was no use in arguing since he understands the point she's making.

 **Central Courtyard**

"Urgh, why do girls take so long getting dressed?" Kaneki groaned, sitting on the top of the bench as he waits for the trio of girls who were supposed to come with him. In front of him was a fountain with 3 other benches surrounding it. Musa, Tecna and Flora sat on another bench while Faragonda spoke amicably to Saladin not too far off.

It had already been more than 15 minutes since they split from the classroom. It took him about 3 minutes to change into the explorer uniform given to him at the start of the school year so what's taking them so long?

"Hey, girls need time to look their very best," Musa argues.

"We're going into a cave," Kaneki stressed, "who in the world do you think is going to see them beside the shadow creature and the mysterious dark enemy?"

"That's no excuse to look tacky," Stella counters as she, Bloom and Aisha stroll to the group. "Nice to see a splash of colour on you," Stella quips, referring to how he only wears black and white.

"You-You're kidding me, right?" Kaneki questions as if they're crazy.

"What's wrong?" Bloom inquires, looking over her outfit.

Kaneki takes a deep breath in while pinching the bridge of his nose so he wouldn't snap, "We are heading into the bowels of a deep, dark cave with jagged and sharp rocks that can practically cut through bones and monsters that want to either eat, kill or otherwise maim us yet you three are wearing belly shirts and shorts? What were you thinking? Or in Stella's case, were you thinking?"

"Hey!" Stella snapped, crossing her arms as she pouted while Flora, Musa, and Tecna attempt to stifle their laughter.

"Oh, you're right," Bloom moans when she realises he has a point.

"Hey, what's with that bag?" Aisha inquires about the backpack on Kaneki's back.

Kaneki shrugged it off and opened it to show the contents, "First-aid, water, a bit of food, climbing gear, plus it can be used to carry the pixies, Aisha mentioned that they were exhausted when released from their prison. Best to be prepared."

"Wow, I see why you wanted Kaneki to go along," Tecna smiles, impressed with Kaneki's preparedness.

"Yes, he's much more prepared than any of us," Flora adds.

"What? Not bringing your birdie bag?" Stella taunts hoping to get under his skin.

"Birdie bag?" Aisha reiterates tilting her head to the side, she leaned against the bench next to Flora.

"It's a bright yellow bag shaped like a bird," Flora informs giggling. She remembers when Kaneki first came into class with it, the teacher hadn't yet arrived so everyone was gossiping to their friends. He strides into the room, plops into his seat, takes out a random book and starts reading it, ignoring everyone else, while the bag laid beside his feet for everyone to see. It was quite the sight to see since he's already known for his monochromatic style.

Aisha chuckles at the thought of Kaneki owning something cute like that.

"Hetare is comfortable and useful, I don't want to ruin him," Kaneki comments offhandedly.

"You named your bag?" Tecna questions the logic in such a decision.

"The bag is based off an actual bird I know," Kaneki informs.

"Really?" Bloom hums not expecting that. "Hetare sounds so pretty. What does it mean?"

"Loser," Kaneki snorts.

"Why am I not surprised?" Faragonda shakes her head in exasperation, it was just so... Kaneki.

Before Kaneki could correct her, Piff woke up in Flora's arm, the baby rubs the sleepiness from her eyes and notices Aisha standing few feet away so she flies out of Flora's embrace and heads to her fairy. Aisha held Piff in her hand and started explaining that she needed to leave Piff at Alfea. Needless to say, the baby pixie was not happy and expressed her discontent by wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Come on, it's okay, I'll be back soon," Aisha consoles stroking the baby's hat which calms Piff cries down to small sniffles, "there you go, now that's better, you'll see Piff. When I come back I'll have all the pixies with me." Upon hearing again that Aisha was leaving, Piff cries grew louder.

"Aisha, takes these special seeds of light with you," Faragonda hands over 6 golden seeds.

"Do they have magic powers?" Aisha inquires as she places them in the pocket of her shorts.

"Yes, in an emergency they will drive away any kind of shadow creature, but only once," Faragonda warns before turning to the rest, "well students, are you ready for your mission?"

"With only 4 fairies? I don't think it will be sufficient enough," Tecna reveals.

"Even with Kaneki's readiness," Musa adds, bitterly.

"A small group will move quickly and is much less noticeable," Faragonda asserts.

"And besides they're not going alone," Saladin reveals and immediately the roaring of some engines could be heard as Sky, Brandon and Riven ride into the courtyard on their bikes.

"Yes, Specialists," Stella whispered to Bloom.

"No fair, you two get all the fun," Musa whined.

"I'm very happy that you've come to help Saladin," Faragonda showed a lot of gratefulness to him.

"It is my pleasure to answer your call Faragonda," Saladin assures, "I will lend you 2 of my best Red Fountain Specialists, Sky and Brandon."

"Bloom and Sky? Stella and Brandon? Goodness gracious, what a coincidence," Tecna jests before leaning closer to Aisha, "and according to Stella, maybe something will happen between you and Kaneki?"

Aisha gaze couldn't help but dart to Kaneki who appeared not to be paying them any attention but she could see the pink in his cheek and for a brief moment, their eyes met.

The corners of Aisha's mouth twitched upwards as she fought the urge to smile. Since Kaneki is clearly listening in, why shouldn't she have some fun?

"That I wouldn't mind," Aisha replies with the same teasing tone as she admires Kaneki, openly giving him a once over, "the white hair, the dark painted nails, the one gloomy grey eye, that unapproachable aura he has around him makes him so mysterious like he has a deep, dark secret."

'Stupid super hearing, I can hear everything they're saying,' Kaneki growled quietly as his cheeks flushed darker.

"I get what you're saying," Stella smirks as she leans closer to Aisha and Tecna, wrapping an arm around the former's neck, then whispers, "if not for his attitude then I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of him."

"What?!" Kaneki yelped as he whipped his head to the girls who fall into a fit of giggles at how red his face was.

He tore his gaze away from them and focused it back the ground, steam was practically flying out his ears from the embarrassment and he eerily begins muttering, "I can't believe this. Why won't the fu-gah!" Kaneki flinched as the spell kicked in. Faragonda tuts, knowing what happened while the others were wondering what happened. A large ship flies over Alfea before hovering over the grass, a door opens to reveal Timmy who was waving.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" He greets, his waving becomes more enthusiastic when he sees Tecna.

"Hi, Timmy!" Tecna runs closer to the ship that was still hovering in the air.

"Let's go," Sky calls.

"Kaneki, you can ride with me and Sky," Bloom offers as she seizes his arm and yanks him towards the bike.

"Ready when you are big boy," Stella flirts as she wraps her arms around Brandon's waist.

"Come on, get on," Riven orders as he hands Aisha a helmet.

"Who says you have to drive?" Aisha inquires. Riven stares at her for a moment in confusion, "What? You think I've never ridden a hoverbike before?" Riven decides not to argue and slides back on the seat allowing her the opportunity to ride. All 3 hoverbike drive off before flying into the sky and landing on the ship.

"Come, my dear fairies, they will need our support," Faragonda reminds as she heads back into the school.

 **Ship**

"So who's the bad guy this time?" Brandon inquires.

"Dunno, but we heard he's pretty tough," Stella answers, spinning on her chair.

"Yeah, but the Specialists can tackle absolutely anything," Brandon gloats then lists all the equipment they brought, "we got everything for this mission rope grapplers, techno magic and this, it's so cool," Brandon takes out a flat oval device, "it's a Demoleculariser T29."

"De-Demoisturiser, what?" Stella questions, completely lost.

"Seriously?" Kaneki deadpans.

"Grr, so what if I don't know long words like study nerd like you?" Stella challenges, "is that bad?"

"Not really, but the fact that you thought of a cosmetic item really has me worried for you," Kaneki counters as everyone laughs then adds, "oh, and by the way, I prefer bookworm."

"It's Kaneki, isn't it?" Sky inquires cordially and at Kaneki's nod, he begins to introduce himself and the rest of the Specialists. "My name is Sky. That's Brandon."

"Sup."

"By the wall is Riven," Riven simply grunts as a greeting.

"And our pilot is Timmy."

"Nice to meet you," Timmy spins partly around on his chair to wave to Kaneki before focusing on not crashing the ship.

"Pleasure," Kaneki responds respectfully.

"So you're a fairy? That's cool," Brandon comments speaking to Kaneki as if they were longtime buddies. "I mean to be surrounded by beautiful girls every day, that sounds like heaven."

"Did you just willingly admit that with your girlfriend here?" Timmy deadpans and Brandon freezes before falteringly turning his head towards where Stella was sitting and needless to say, she was irritated with her boyfriend's comment. Her brows bumped together in a scowl, her lips pursed as if she had been suckling on a lemon slice. She had her arms crossed over her chest with her fingers drumming against her upper arm.

"But they're nothing compared to you, sunshine," Brandon quickly rectifies chuckling nervously when Stella's glare refuses to let up.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Riven chortle patting Brandon's shoulder which was slumped over when Stella whips her head to the side, refusing to look at him any longer.

"Um, as entertaining as this," Aisha calls out over their voices and when they look at her, she points behind herself with her thumb, "the enemy is the other way."

"Oh. He, he, heh, yeah, we knew that" Brandon chuckles nervously scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, Timmy, show the girls what the Owl's new engine can do!" Brandon bellows leaping into the air while punching the air.

"Sure," Timmy agrees wholeheartedly then presses some buttons and the ship speeds up before making a U-turn.

"Woo hoo! 18 dragon power, titanium frame! Isn't she a dream?" Brandon hollers as the girls scream, Kaneki just grips his seat tight till it started cracking in his grip. Thanks to the Owl, the team made it to the cave in no time.

"There's the valley and that river is the one I used to escape from the cave," Aisha points out.

"This is where I should drop you off then?" Timmy wanted to confirm.

"No, it's easier to get inside through the old mines in the cave," Aisha clarifies. Timmy flies the ship down but finds himself unable to land on the unstable, rocky terrain.

"There's nowhere to land, you guys have to jump out while we're airborne," Timmy informs after using his scanners to survey the area.

"That's fine," Sky assures before sliding down a rope onto the rocky ledge, "come on down."

Stella was first, but before she could grab the rope, her makeup kit fell out of her pocket, she tried to seize it but her momentum made her fall out of the ship. She grabbed the rope and swung violently while screaming and whimpering. The makeup kit bounced off of the ledge and fell into the abyss.

"Are you okay?" Sky yells up at her, holding out his arms to catch her just in case she slips. "Was that important?"

"Yes! My makeup kit," Stella whines as she continues to swing back and forth but it was noticeably slower.

"Seriously, Stella? Your boyfriend can buy you a new one. Now, will you please slide down?" Kaneki practically begs as the rest wait to get down.

"Brandon, you better buy me a new one!" Stella growls as she finally slides down to the ledge.

"Why is she mad at me?!" Brandon inquires, incredulous.

"Good luck," Riven wishes as he waves through group goodbye once they all got off.

"Follow me, this is the way in," Aisha informs as she enters the cave.

 **Alfea Courtyard**

"Oh, they've gone in," Tecna reports tapping some buttons before the screen turns to black. "I've lost video feed," Tecna freaks out and begins to rapidly type at her keyboard to get back the screen. Piff who had been sitting on Tecna's lap started tearing up when the image of Aisha disappears.

"Oh, Piff," Flora coos picking up the pixie and cradling her close while comforting the baby.

"I hope I can keep GL sense and contact," Tecna continues not acknowledging Piff's cries.

 **Cave**

Sky takes the lead by activating his flashlight at the lowest setting, Aisha right behind to ensure they went the right way. 20 minutes had passed when Stella decided to let her frustrations be known to the rest.

"Sky, I know you want to save batteries, but give us some light back here, we can't see a thing," Stella groans before tripping and landing on her behind, fuelling her anger. "That's it. I've had it."

"Stella, no!" Kaneki panics, but Stella had already transformed and summoned her sceptre.

"Magic sceptre give us light," the sceptre shines brightly, illuminating the whole cave.

"De-transform now, you're putting all of us at risk," Kaneki hisses as he surveys every nook and cranny for shadow monsters.

"Hey, at least we can see better," Stella shrugs dismissing their worries.

"Kaneki's right, we're a beacon for the monsters," Sky adds before there was strange roar echoing through the cave.

"Er, guys? I don't what that is, but we better get moving," Stella warns conclusively grasping the upcoming peril and with that, the group sprint down the passage until they reached a large steel door that blocked their way.

"I remember this door, but it was open before," Aisha feels the door before trying to push it open.

"Out of the way!" Kaneki alerts as he aims a kick right at the emblem in the centre of the door. The door shook violently, stone crumbled and dust fell while large cracks grew at the corners, but it did not break.

"Whoa!" Brandon yells, impressed.

"Leave it to the ladies!" Stella announces as she sends a blast of light at it, but the emblem absorbed it.

"No good, the gate absorbs magic," Bloom realises that they're in trouble, "our enemy thought of everything."

"Not the Specialists," Brandon retorts digging into his bag, "it may be protected through spells, but all ox are made to be broken."

"Guys, we have company," Bloom warns, nervously, as she slowly moves backwards. Their worst fears had come to life, shadow monsters were crawling their way over to the group.

"Brandon, maybe you can open it with Riven's lock pick," Sky suggests bringing out the picks.

"No, I'm blowing this thing open," Brandon declares as he yanks out a circular device. "Buy me some time," Brandon requests as he sets out to activate the bomb.

"Let's all transform," Aisha proposes.

"You mean you're a-?" Bloom questions.

"Of course," Aisha yells out a battle cry before she and Bloom go through their transformation sequence. Kaneki decided to go with a much faster approach. Kaneki's explorer clothes faded into dust and was replaced with his Winx.

Kaneki started blasting the monsters with his dark tendrils and Aisha, Bloom and Stella started throwing out their own attacks while Sky slashed them with his sword.

"No effect whatsoever," Bloom yelps when her attack fails.

"In that case, I'll just have to do my thing. Close your eyes!" Stella orders before slamming her staff into the ground which summons a bright light that disintegrates the monsters.

"Great job, Stella," Bloom praises.

"Guys, take cover!" Brandon warns as he activates the bomb which blasts the doors right open. "All right!" Brandon cheers.

"Come on, this way," Sky calls out as they all rush through the gates. Sky and Brandon attempt to close the doors, but one of the monsters managed to get part of its body through, Brandon stabbed it in the leg which allowed them the opportunity to close the door completely.

"They're still trying to get through," Bloom points out.

"Stand back," Aisha seals the door with her morphix.

"What is that?" Sky questions.

"It's magic glue," Aisha answers as she reinforces the sealed door.

"Hurry up, Aisha," Brandon urges. Aisha summons a few more beams of morphix before falling to her knees, de-transforming.

"Good job, Aisha," Bloom compliments, impressed.

"Good to have you on the team," Sky adds.

"Here," Kaneki offers his hand to help Aisha up.

"Thanks," Aisha accepted his hand.

"Alright, let's go," Bloom says and the group runs on ahead before slowing down to a brisk walk.

"See? Forget about your clunky flashlights, my sceptre is the only way to light up the room," Stella gloats.

"You may be the light of my life, but a good flashlight saved me more than once," Brandon quips.

"Well, stick with me and I'll be sure to do more than double that," Stella flirts.

'Urgh, I think I'm going to puke,' Kaneki complains, mentally before saying, "can we just focus on the mission at hand?"

"Your personality fits your clothes, you know, dark and gloomy," Stella stuck her tongue out at him. Kaneki just ignored her childish act towards him.

"Now that I get a proper look, your clothes do seem a little dark for a fairy," Bloom admits.

"I like black," Kaneki shrugs not really caring.

"I've never seen wings like yours," Aisha points out, admiring the apparition, "it kinda looks like a phantasm."

"Really? I never saw the wings of other fairies so I didn't really know," Kaneki explains eyeing his wings in fascination.

"Aisha, you sure this is the right way?" Brandon inquires after an hour of walking without a change of scenery, it almost felt like they would never reach the pixies.

"I don't get it, we should have reached the crystals by now," Aisha complained, but it was in confusion rather than annoyance.

"Crystals?" Brandon echoes, puzzled.

"Sky, wait. Sky, help me," Bloom begged weakly before she collapsed to the ground, de-transforming back into her casual clothes.

"Bloom!" Sky rushes over to Bloom to help her. Brandon looks over to Stella when she moans as well before falling to the same fate as Bloom.

"Stella, what's going on?" Brandon questions hugging her tight as he assists her in standing up.

"I can't stand up," Stella's knees wobbled as she struggled to stay upright, the light from her sceptre extinguished.

Sky immediately grabs his flashlight once the cave turned dark, "Bloom, is everything alright?"

"Yes, but my... my powers are so weak," she replies as Sky helped her up.

"You transformed an hour ago, you've been in fairy mode for too long," Aisha informs, "I guess this doesn't just happen to fairies from Andros."

"What about you, Kaneki?" Sky inquires to the male who didn't look the least bit tired.

"I probably have more stamina than you guys, but I think I'll transform back just in case," Kaneki instructs before de-transforming.

"And our powers?" Bloom inquires.

"You'll be fine, just lay off the powers for a little while," Aisha advises before reminding them of their mission, "now let's keep moving, we have to find the pixies."

 **Darkar's Throne Room**

"She's a stubborn one all right," Darkar notes in frustration as he watches the group through a magical flame that sat atop a stone pedestal, specifically Aisha. Imagine his surprise when his pet informs him of the arrival of a group of meek fairies and pathetic humans, the former group including the girl that he believed he killed not too long ago. "Well, we'll just see how long that lasts."

Darkar was about to summon his shadow monsters to chase after the group when he saw a flash of familiar white, he zoomed in closer to Kaneki's face and was left dumbfounded.

"Im-Impossible!" Darkar roars standing abruptly from his throne hunching over the orb with his fingers curled stiffly as if he's holding himself back from strangling someone. "That face... that man's... my... Ri..." Darkar breathes out in nostalgia unusually calm.

The Phoenix suddenly clutches his head growling in pain as old memories long locked away now flooded his mind. His thunderous roar reverberates past the castle walls, he brutally swipes the stone pedestal holding up the flame causing it to crash into the wall and crumble into dust. The flame dissipates thus the image of the travellers disappeared also.

Darkar collapses back onto his throne, his chin resting on one hand as he mulls what to do. "No matter. The past is the past and I must tend to the future," Darkar declares before conjuring up another flame so he could once again observe the group, more specifically Kaneki. "Our contract is complete. There is no escape, you will be by my side."

A plan formulates within Darkar's mind, if the One-Eyed King refuses to join of his own volition then he simply has to use force.

"Trix!" Darkar demands and on cue the three witches slink out of the darkness to heed their master's call. They bow down to him while awaiting orders, their obedience satisfied Darkar. "We have guests. See to it that they receive a proper welcome," Darkar reveals the identity of the intruders as the Winx and Specialist's which make the Trix ecstatic in whipping up some revenge.

"Don't worry. We'll give them exactly what they deserve," Icy chuckles sinisterly, licking her lips at the thought of exacting her revenge.

"They won't stand a chance against us with our new powers," Stormy adds full of pride.

Darcy doesn't speak up and instead scrutinised the moving image when she sees a certain white-haired male and she doesn't recognise him, she knew at first glance that he's someone they cannot underestimate. "Hold on, sisters," Darcy requests, making her sisters stop then turn to her, before pointing to Kaneki. "I've never seen this pretty boy before, have you?" The last part is directed to Icy and Stormy who shrug off her concerns.

"So? We'll just blast him," Stormy grins playing with a miniscule tornado she created with her fingertips.

"He's nothing compared to us," Icy gloats, hands on her hips.

"It appears you are sharper than your sisters, Darcy," Darkar notes in a rare form of praise which angers Stormy.

"Grr," Stormy growls under her breath. "Hmph, what makes this guy so special?"

Without missing a beat, Darkar ignores the question and instead issues a command, "Bring him to me. Alive." Darkar stands up and turns away from the Trix, the strips of fabric protruding from his armour flowing behind him.

"Let's go, girls," Icy demands unable to hold back her eagerness in finally teaching those losers a lesson they so deserve. Darcy and Stormy trail after Icy, all chuckling evilly as they imagine how the beatdown with the Winx will go down.

 **With the Group**

"At last, the crystals. Yes!" Aisha cheers as she runs on ahead, she turns around and says, "it's not far now, come one, let's go! It's at the end of one of these tunnels. Let's go down this one first."

"Aisha, wait for us," Bloom requests when Aisha walks on ahead, "where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go down that way," Brandon informs, pointing to the second tunnel, "I'll catch up in a second."

"I'll go with him just in case," Kaneki tells them before chasing after Brandon.

"Wow, it goes on forever," Aisha marvels as she looks down from the ledge, the bottom of the chasm seems bottomless and the cave walls were littered with tunnels and ledges.

"Finally, we made it," Bloom sighs.

Aisha walked closer to one edge of the ledge, "Look, we've got to get down to that level."

"Hey. Hey guys, all these tunnels are connected," Brandon notifies, yelling to the group who were a few levels above him, "no matter where you go, you always end up back here."

"Brandon, Kaneki, we shouldn't let ourselves get separated you know," Aisha scolds.

Growling from behind alerted Brandon of the monsters coming his way, "Brandon, Kaneki, look out!" Aisha warns before transforming and flying down to help them only to be trapped in a web of saliva spat by the monster.

"Help, I'm stuck," Aisha cried as she struggled in her restraints, Kaneki instantly heads to Aisha to free her while Brandon brought out his sword.

"Aisha!" Bloom calls out.

"Ready?" Stella questions and both of them yell, "magic Winx!" But nothing happened.

"Oh no, it's not working! Brandon, look out!" Stella screams.

"Come and get it," Brandon taunts as he slays the first monster, but, at that moment, the ledge crumbled sending Brandon plummeting.

Kaneki, who had already transformed, leapt out and grabbed Brandon's arm and started to pull him up when the 2nd monster vaulted off the ledge and crashed into Kaneki's back, "Whoa!" Kaneki ended up letting go of Brandon due to the sudden crash and both of them fell into the darkness, screaming.

"Kaneki! No!" Aisha shrieks in horror, Kaneki had managed to free her one arm before attempting to rescue Brandon.

"Brandon!" Stella moves away from the edge before running forward and leaping off, screaming Brandon's name the whole fall.

"Stella," Bloom shrieks, heart-broken, Sky had to hold her back to prevent her from going after Stella. "Stella, noooo!" Tears streamed down Bloom's face as she fell to her knees, mourning for her best friend.

 **Chapter done! Ha, I rewrote this over a hundred times plus the site kept pausing and loading and closing out! I've never been that frustrated ever!.. probably.**

 **Thesaurus also updated so now I can't click on the other tabs when looking up words.**

 **You know, I was planning to add Hinami in the rewrite but ultimately decided not to and I kinda regret it. I felt like it would have made accepting Kaneki as a ghoul much easier and it would make scenes entertaining like the Winx teasing him about how he'd do anything to keep her happy. Maybe I should have asked you guys but it's not like I can add her now.**

 **Geez, this is my number 1 annoyance when it comes to writing. Coming up with better ideas that I can't incorporate in the story.**

 **It happened with Avengers Princess and happening in The Promise. Both will have rewrites.**

 **(1) Nico short for Nicothoë which means 'she who is victory-speedy.' It is another name for Aello, one of the harpy sisters from greek mythology who would abduct people and torture them on their way to Tartarus**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bottom of the Chasm**

Kaneki stared up at what was above him, the chasm stood so tall that he could see no ceiling, only the darkest black. His mind was so hazy, so disorientated as if he was looking from the view of another. Vaguely, he could hear random cracks and snaps echoing, unable to realise that those came from him, from his body that was cruelly stitching its limbs back together and mending the shattered bones while painfully wrenching them back into the sockets though he remains oblivious to his state due to his time with Jason 13.

A fall that he just took would kill a normal person, but Kaneki wasn't normal. Bit by bit, Kaneki regained the correct state of mind. He languidly sat up, pushing the splattered carcass of the monster off his own body. He stood up and finished off his regeneration by cracking the arm that had corrected itself at the wrong angle. At the sickening crunch which could make the toughest of men cringe, Kaneki expressed no pain or discomfort, his face was completely void of emotion.

Inside, however, was a different matter. Kaneki wasn't mad, he was livid. He was livid with everything that has happened since he came to this world. He was ripped away from everything and everyone he knows by some diabolical madman who wants to conquer the whole universe, an ultimately unoriginal plan which almost every villain has, he is in the lair of said madman, but is unable to get revenge due to priority over the pixies, this f***ing monster prevented him from rescuing Brandon by jumping on his back like he was a show pony and he heard Stella yelling which most likely meant she jumped after her boyfriend. Worst of all, he couldn't see both of them which either meant they went off without him or got eaten.

Kaneki wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, curse, fight like a petulant child whose parents refused to buy them a toy. He wanted to release all his anger by slaughtering all the shadow monsters with his kagune, but that was asinine so he settled in releasing his rage into a wall by punching it with all his remaining strength. "GRAAH!" Kaneki cried as the wall shook wildly from the force, rocks and stalactites tumbled to the ground, smashing into pebbles.

Kaneki panted heavily as his rage dissipates, he turns back to the monster before kicking its tar-like blood to mask his own red liquid. He then touches the back of his shirt and pulls his hand back to find it stained red, he sighs before laying down in monster blood to cover the remnants of his previous injuries. Kaneki shot to his feet when he heard a mysterious clinking sound, he looked around, but the sound echoed everywhere.

"Kaneki! You alright?" Kaneki whips his head up to find Sky, Bloom and Aisha being lowered down by a pinkish rope.

"Yeah, just fine," Kaneki replies as the trio land safely on the ground.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Aisha's voice quivered as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

Kaneki apologised and returns the hug, "Luckily, when I fell I managed to switch places with the monster so I would land on it, minimising the damage towards me," Kaneki deceives, swiping at his chin.

"You got lucky, that was quite a fall," Sky comments as he looks up.

"You're bleeding!" Aisha gasps when she lets go off to see her hands and arms stained deep scarlet, almost black.

"Don't worry, it's monster blood," what Kaneki told her wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Wait!" Bloom gasps, surveying the cave, madly, "where are Stella and Brandon?"

"I didn't see them when I woke up," Kaneki adds. 'So Stella really did jump after Brandon.' Kaneki shook his head at the asinine choice. Love leads to irrational decisions.

"Brandon!" Sky yells, his voice echoing through the tunnels.

"Stella! Brandon!" Bloom cups her hand around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"Hey, look," Aisha points to a mist with two shadowy figures, "there they are."

The group run over only to find the figure to be two large boulders, the group laments over that until Bloom spots something else.

"Oh, what's that over there?" Bloom walks over and finds a wildly rushing river under a small cliff side. "Hey, it's an underground river."

"Oh no, they must have fallen in there," Sky realised he runs his hand through his hair at the thought of his friends potentially drowning.

Kaneki walks closer to the river, staring straight ahead much to the befuddlement of the others.

"Kaneki?" No reply.

He drops to one knee to get a closer look at the tiny bank of earth sitting in the centre of the river unaffected by rushing water. For the briefest of seconds, a faded image of a silver flower flashed in his mind.

"Kaneki, are you okay?" Kaneki snaps out of it when Aisha gingerly places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just fine," Kaneki replies standing back up throwing a few curious glances back at the empty clump of dirt.

 **With Stella and Brandon**

Brandon held Stella tight in his arms as they were swept away by the waterfall. Brandon quickly covered Stella's mouth to prevent her from choking on the water. Unfortunately, when they crashed underwater, Brandon accidentally released Stella leading to them being separated.

"Stella. Hold on," he comforts as he grabs hold of Stella once again. He holds on tight as they bounce off of more mini waterfalls before Brandon seizes a rock.

"Don't worry, I got you," Brandon consoles.

"Urgh, my hair is a mess and I swallowed half the river," Stella whined.

"At least it's mountain spring water," Brandon jokes, attempting to cheer her up despite the desperate situation they're in. A large wave collapses on top of them, nearly the tearing the two apart. Their hands clasped together as tight as possible, desperately trying to stay together, "I don't think I can keep this up for much longer."

"Brandon, hold on!" Stella begs.

"Can't you transform?" Brandon questions, desperate.

"No, not yet!"

"There's no way to get ashore," Brandon shouts.

"Hold onto me, Brandon," no sooner did she beg, a powerful smashed over their heads which swept Stella away. They scream for each other before Brandon dives after Stella who was getting dangerously close to a whirlpool.

Brandon catches hold of Stella's wrist and pulls out a device, "Hold on," a grappling hook shoots out of the device and wraps itself around the cliff edge.

"Why is the current so strong?" Stella cries in bewilderment.

"We're caught in a whirlpool," Brandon answers, grunting.

"Brandon, whatever happens, don't let go of my hand," Stella whimpers. Brandon promised he wouldn't when the cliff edge crumbled sending them hurtling into the water. Eventually, the two wash up ashore, unconscious, but hands still clasped tightly together.

 **Alfea**

Flora walked through the open doors to the balcony, unaware that Riven was already there, perched on the edge. Flora watched as Timmy consoled Tecna.

"Don't worry Tecna. Faragonda and Saladin have picked the best team," Timmy reassures in an effort to comfort the girl he loves.

"I know that's logically correct but for some reason, I'm still fully worried," Tecna expresses, her face downtrodden.

"I fully trust Sky and Brandon," Timmy adds hugging Tecna close.

Flora jolts when Riven reiterates Timmy's words, "He fully trusts Sky and Brandon, huh? They picked the best team," Riven scoffs, closing his eyes and leans his back against the wall.

"Sorry Riven, I didn't see you there," Flora apologises in embarrassment.

"It happens," Riven took no offence and moves off the balcony edge.

"I'd just thought you'd be with Musa," Flora adds hesitantly.

"What? Why?" Riven queries in utter perplexity.

"She's really worried too," Flora informs dismayed with Riven's attitude. Riven glances over to Timmy and Tecna who were still hugging. Believing that she went too far, Flora tries to rectify the situation, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she turns around to leave, "I'll just-"

"-No, I'll go," Riven interjects stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks away, mumbling, "I have something to do anyway."

"Oh," Flora prays that nothing bad happens between Musa and Riven.

 **With the Group**

"So what do we do now?" Sky questions as the group were left stumped at what their next course of action should be.

"Well, I for one, am going for a swim," Bloom made move to dive into the water when Sky intervened.

"Bloom, wait," Sky seizes her upper arm yanking her back.

"Stella and Brandon could be in danger, we can't leave them," Bloom argues.

"I don't know Bloom, this river is probably connected to the one that carried me out in which case, they're safe," Aisha theorises.

"Aisha's right, we're getting worked up over nothing," Sky adds, "I bet they're back in the valley."

Bloom gawks at Sky in betrayal before looking to Kaneki in hope.

"Sorry Bloom, but I agree with them," Kaneki apologised, "the pixies are our top priority right now. Besides, Brandon and Stella can take care of themselves."

"Why don't we meet them back up at the surface?" Bloom suggests.

"I don't want to leave Stella or Brandon either, but Kaneki's right, the pixies are our top priority," Aisha explains, "the longer we take means the higher the chance of the pixies being in danger."

"They'll make it back, we'll complete the mission," Sky adds, placing his arm around Bloom's shoulder and leads her away, "come on, let's keep going."

 **With Stella and Brandon**

Stella and Brandon still lay by the water, unconscious. Oblivious to the two trogs heading their way.

"Ah, so young and in love. Isn't that sweet?" Sponsus sighs, dreamily. Abrupto rolls his eyes at the lovestruck trog before poking Stella with his oak club. The action awoke Stella who screamed when she saw the brute, her scream woke Brandon who demands to know who the trogs are, only to be promptly knocked unconscious by Abrupto.

The two trogs tie up the teens and Sponsus is carrying Brandon on his back while Stella was tied to a stretcher he was also carrying.

Sponsus, realising Brandon was awake once again, kindly asked, "Hey, do you know your crystal?"

"Put me down," Brandon demands, struggling in his bounds, "I can walk on my own."

"Relax, you already tried to escape three times," Sponsus retorts, slightly exasperated.

"Brandon..." Stella pleaded so silently that Brandon almost didn't hear her, her skin sickeningly pale which caused him great concern for her health, "are we still in the whirlpool?"

"Hold on Stella, you're gonna be just-whoa!" Sponsus dropped to the ground as he is unable to handle the combined weight of Brandon and Stella, Sponsus struggles to get back to his feet. Sponsus lets out a breath then turns his head to a glowing crystal, the cave walls were littered with them. "Look at the crystals over there. Lately, they've had this lovely blue-green glow to them that means an important event is about to occur in Downland."

"Downland? Is that where you live and what do these crystals have to do with it?" Brandon questions, perplexed.

"You see at the time of our birth, each of us is linked to a particular crystal. The colour of your crystal reflects on the event-" Sponsus continued to babble on, not realising the growing frustration he was causing to Abrupto.

"Will you stop it?" Abrupto demands, irritated, "enough already with your idiotic crystal nonsense, no one else, but you believes it." Abrupto swiftly turns back around and continues stalking away.

"You know, Abrupto wasn't always like this, he use to have a girlfriend named 'Ex', but she left him rather abruptly," Sponsus gossiped, giggling like a school girl. "His girlfriend was really nice although not as nice as mine," Sponsus says, romantically.

"No, not again," Abrupto, fed up with what he believes to be Sponsus's nonsense, swiftly gets in Sponsus's face and demands, "I don't want to hear about the princess. When are you going to wake up? You keep this up and not even a one-eyed trog would want to marry you."

"So you're not engaged to the princess?" Brandon questions, inquiring about the lie.

"I dream of her every night," Sponsus reveals sighing dreamily, "she's such a lady, she's pure as an underground stream, elegant as marble and bright as gold. Soon you'll see the royal palace," Sponsus informs when they get to a set of stairs which leads to the kingdom of Downland.

 **Palace Infirmary**

Sponsus drags the duo to his infirmary which was a bright orange room with a bed in the corner and an urn of water near the door. He unties Brandon who then helps Sponsus by placing the sick girl on the bed before sitting on the stool beside the bed.

"Stella, hey Stella, are you alright?" Brandon gently shakes her which causes Stella's eyes to flutter open, but not fully, "how are you feeling, Stella? You still look so pale," Brandon notes.

Stella, with the help of Brandon, slowly sits up, her pale skin was now tinged a slight green, "Oh dear, what's wrong with my face? I've never felt this bad in my life," Stella reports, faintly.

"Do you have a headache?" Brandon asks, eyes scanning her form for any more injuries.

"No, but I'm totally exhausted," Stella replies.

"Would you please get that urn over there? It has water in it," Sponsus points to urn by the door. Brandon huffs at the weight of the large urn as he carries it, praying not to drop it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Sponsus assures as he summons a ball of light which scans Stella's body to figure out what is wrong with her. "You're a fairy, aren't you?"

"Why? Is that what you're magic told you?"

"No, I knew you were a fairy when I saw how sweetly you were holding your boyfriend's hand," Sponsus replied before Brandon placed the urn beside him, "thank you, now put it back where it was," Sponsus requests after soaking a sponge on the water. Brandon heaved the hefty pot back in place.

Sponsus wiped team sweat off of Stella's brow and comments, "Yours is the power of the stars, the sun and the moon. Our magic is the opposite, you can't stay here very long," Sponsus cautions before being thrown into a panic due to Brandon, "No! What are you doing?"

"What? This is where I found it," Brandon argued.

"Here. This is where the princess wants it, just like this," Sponsus yanks the urn a little to the right.

"Wow, your princess must be something else," Brandon remarks.

"Oh, she's beautiful. I'll introduce you to her shortly," Sponsus walked over to a vase that contained some beautiful red flowers that were similar to roses. He tells Brandon to carry Stella as he leads them to another room. "You know, the princess has yet to choose a husband, I have yet to win her heart, but I'm sure these flowers will do the trick. Here she comes," Sponsus announces, the door slides up and a bunch of dancers dance around the room in unison.

"Princess Amentia will see you now."

The trio bow and a woman with light yellow skin, black hair and hazelnut eyes strolls forward before stopping in front of Sponsus. She was wearing a pale red gown and an orange shawl around her arms with sandals and a crown on her head. She also had on purple war paint on her cheeks.

"Princess Amentia, Sponsus at your service," Sponsus offers up the bouquet, "these are roses of the abyss, I picked them just for you."

"They're so rare," Amentia notes, sniffing them, "aw, what a sweet smell. Thank you, Sponsus." Sponsus blushes at the praise, but flinched when he hears the princess growl, "One petal is wilted! You disappoint me, Sponsus."

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I d-didn't notice," Sponsus stammered.

"Grrr, you wasted my time!" Amentia hurls the bouquet which hits the face of one of her dancers. "Hah! Are these our guests," Amentia inquires in detest as she walks closer to Brandon and Stella.

"Oh, yes, this is Stella, a fairy," Sponsus introduces.

"Goodness, ugly outfit," Amentia comments, eyeing Stella from head to toe.

"Yep, thanks, and that thingamajiggee you got on-" Stella starts, irked, only for Brandon to smack his hand over her mouth.

"And that is Brandon, her boyfriend," Sponsus finished.

"I can't believe it," Amentia gasps as she examines Brandon, "perfectly harmonious features."

"Well, with all due modesty," Brandon's ego inflated.

"Your face is absolutely perfect," Amentia notes.

"Princess, you're making me blush, good eye," Brandon compliments, full of pride before being elbowed in the gut by his girlfriend who was not impressed.

"Oh, princess, oh please no," Sponsus prayed that was what happening wasn't actually happening.

"Brandon, you shall become my husband," Amentia declares, making Sponsus faint immediately before she leaves.

 **With the Group**

"Aisha, we've been walking for hours, are we lost?"

Aisha looks around a little more as the group walks on a little longer before Aisha points to a tunnel, "I remember this passageway," she sprints through it.

 **Darkar's Throne Room**

"Heart-breaking," Darkar declares watching them with his magic again, "those 4 are all alone. Perhaps they could use some company."

The Trix cackle, that was their cue to cause trouble.

 **With Stella**

Once Princess Amentia's declaration has been made, she had her guards capture Brandon while shoving Stella out of the castle. Needless to say, Stella was outraged and refused to leave without Brandon.

"Grr, give me back my Brandon, right now!" Stella snapped, even though she was getting sicker by every passing second, it didn't impend her wrath. She yelps in pain when the guard shoves her none too gently to the ground.

Princess Amentia, hearing all the commotion, finally heads outside to find Stella still in her kingdom. "Hey, you're still here. My fiancé pays attention to me only. Now leave," Amentia demands as Brandon struggles in the tight grips of the guards behind her.

"I'm not leaving without Brandon," Stella states with ire.

"Stella, it's okay, just get yourself back up to the surface," Brandon solicits as he struggles harder, "you can't survive down here."

"See? My sweetheart totally agrees with me," Amentia gloats, throwing Stella a smug look as she walks back into her castle. "Face it, sun girl, you're no match for me."

Stella groans both in annoyance and exhaustion, she wanted to stay and fight longer for Brandon, but she knew he was right. She'll die if she doesn't get sunlight soon so she grudgingly turned around and trudged to the staircase that led out of Downland.

 **Princess Amentia's Castle**

"Never! Do you hear me? I won't marry you today or ever," Brandon advocates, venomously.

Amentia mulls this over, but remains unfazed and instead exhibits a crown, "The crown is for you, my love."

"Huh? But I'm an Uplander," Brandon points out.

"It's a tradition here in Downland. A princess can choose whoever she wants to be the man of her dreams," Amentia informs.

"Yeah, well, for me it's more like a nightmare," Brandon retorts.

"Oh Brandon, you are my one true love," Amentia announces as she stalks closer to kiss him, Brandon flees immediately though he couldn't leave the room no matter how hard he tugged at the doorknob.

"No, stay away from me!" Brandon yells as he runs up the stairs to the throne before turning around and announcing, "listen, I love Stella, understand?"

"How I love a strong-willed man," Amentia sighs, dreamily, "you shall make such a great king. Come here, my honeybunch!" Amentia sprints up the stairs to Brandon, but he leaps off the upper ledge only to find that she somehow beat him down.

"You can't marry me, I'm not a trog," Brandon reminds as he moves backwards.

"Ah, but here in Downland, a princess's wishes is law. Come, Brandon, we'll be together forever," Amentia leans forward to try and kiss Brandon who ducks to the side as to avoid her.

"No, that'll never happen!" Brandon spat out as he hides behind a statue.

"You really won't marry me?" Amentia questions as if he's crazy, the prospect of being rejected left her stunned, why wouldn't Brandon want to marry her?

"The one for me is Stella," Brandon declares.

"Hmm, well then, guards!" Amentia orders and immediately 2 large trogs rush to her call, "bring Stella back to the castle."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Ah, now you're making sense," Brandon lets out a huge sigh of relief, under the belief that Amentia is showing mercy.

"Keep her from getting above ground," Amentia commands, a malicious grin growing on her face and her eyes gleam evilly, "she won't last that long down here."

"No, you can't do that!" Brandon exclaims in horror, his eyes widening at the implication of his beloved purposely kept from surviving.

"Yes I can, however, you could change your mind," Amentia suggests in a sing-song manner.

The colour drains out of Brandon's face at the dilemma he's facing. Despite his flirty nature, his heart is solely reserved for Stella. She's s the love of his life, his ray of sunshine, the reason why he gets up every morning. He couldn't imagine a life without her, but he doesn't want her without life.

And that's why he has to let her go.

"Alright, I'll marry you," Brandon relents, he covers his face with his hand to obscure how it was contorted with grief, his stifled sobs wracked his body.

Stella's wellbeing was way more important to him and if he has to sacrifice his freedom for it then he has no regrets.

 **With the Group**

The group continued hiking through the cave until they reached a part of a cave where water dripped from stalactites into puddles, making such soft and wonderful music.

"What a beautiful sound, it's amazing," Bloom marvels, "Musa would love it if she were here, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, it's music to my ears," Sky replies before the group hear growling and stomping and from around the corner comes a cluster of monsters.

"But that sure as hell ain't!" Kaneki remarks ready to defend himself and the others.

"Oh no, more monster!" Bloom exclaims.

"This way!" Aisha yells and the group sprint the hell outta there since that was the best course of action.

 **With Stella**

Stella hobbles past the numerous stone houses of Downland, her knees shaking badly as they struggle to support her weight. After an agonising unknown amount of time had passed, she finally reached the exit.

"Oh, thank... god," Stella croaks feebly before tottering forward using the rocky wall to keep herself upright. Luckily, Stella was perfectly able to navigate herself towards the outside due to her innate of always sensing how and where to find the sun as the Princess of Solaria.

Just when Stella spots the light at the end of the tunnel, her knees ended up buckling under the pressure and she fell flat on her front. "C... can't stop... Brandon... needs me..." Stella pushes her upper body with her arms but they crumple and she smashes her head into the ground.

Seeing no other alternative, she claws at the rock with her nails, brushing off the fact that it was cracking and would be caked in dirt, and drags herself closer to the outside. The whole effort she thought only of Brandon, his deep chestnut eyes, his strong arms which held her in soft embraces, his soothing words.

 _"Hey, sunshine."_

"Little... more..."

 _"Gorgeous as ever. Care to dance?"_

"... can't... give up..."

 _"I love you, Stella."_

"Br... Brandon," Stella heaves struggling to keep her drooping eyes open, her muscles growing heavier by the second and her moves becoming lethargic. Out of sheer will, Stella hauls herself to the outside of the cave before finally slumping down in exhaustion.

The warm rays of the sun enveloped Stella's body being absorbed into her skin, Stella's eyes fluttered open as her strength and powers slowly start to return. Stella sits up and relishes the light and warmth with open arms.

"Oh, a little sunshine and I'm gorgeous again," Stella marvelled, her skin a healthier hue than earlier, as she sat on the edge of the ledge. Absorbing enough sunlight, Stella gets up and announces, "Stella, Magic Winx!" Stella transforms and summons her sceptre and raises high in the air. "Yes! Stella the fairy is back!" She teleports out of there, determined to find her finds and rescue Brandon.

 **With the Group**

"Bloom, can you transform?!" Aisha questions as they continue dashing from the monsters.

"No, I need more rest," Bloom responds when she couldn't transform.

"Me too," Aisha adds, "Kaneki, what about you?"

"Looks like that fall took a hefty toll out of me," Kaneki informs as he finds himself unable to transform as well.

"Look, there's a cave," Sky points out. One of the monsters shoots out spikes, a few hit Bloom right in the back who shrieks at the pain exploding in her back. "Bloom!" Sky whips out his sword and tries to attack the monster, but it dodges and counterattacks by swinging its head into Sky's abdomen and sending him crashing into the wall. A tar monster tries to clamp its mouth into Kaneki who parries then knees it in the throat while bringing his clenched hands up and smashing its skull.

"If only I could transform," Aisha laments receding backwards until her back hit the wall, the monsters continue prowling towards her surrounding her so there was no escape. "Faragonda's seeds," Aisha remembers, yanking the seeds from her pocket and hurling them on the ground, but they do nothing. "No! There's not enough light for them to grow!" Aisha dread flourishes as she realised her upcoming death.

"Hold on! I've got all the light you need," Stella intervenes swooping through the air into the cave clearing.

"Let me handle this," Stella request as she sends a ball of light which blows the monsters away. The light discharging from her body allowed the opportunity for the seeds grows into luminous azure vine-like trees, the blinding light decays the monsters into sludge. "Now that's how you do it," Stella exults flipping her pigtail in a snooty manner.

"Bloom!" Sky yells rushing to her fallen body which had 3 spikes protruding from her back. He lifts her upper body up, being mindful of spikes, and gently shakes her shoulder. "Bloom, wake up," Sky begged desperately.

Bloom moans before her eyes flutter open, her pupils dilated and glazed over. "Sky?" Bloom questions desperately gripping his uniform as if he would disappear any second.

"She's bleeding!" Stella gasps making move to yank out one of the spikes when Kaneki seizes her wrist preventing her from doing any further damage.

"Don't," Kaneki cautions examining Bloom's injuries, it looks like the spikes didn't dig too deep into her flesh to cause any damage to her organs but if they remove the spikes then she'll bleed out.

Kaneki inhales sharply when the faint scent of blood wafts through the air, tickling his nose, he could feel his kakugan flaring under his eyepatch. Out of pure ghoul instinct, he begins to salivate over the thought of biting into her juicy, tender flesh. How long has it been since he's tasted human flesh?

Too damn long.

Kaneki could hear Rize whispering seductively in the back of mind, _"Come on, Kaneki-kun. You deserve it, don't you? After everything that's happened to you. You deserve it."_

He swallows the excess saliva pooling in his mouth, lips trembling as it takes all his will not to just sink his teeth into her body.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ Rize croons into his ear before placing her chin atop his shoulder while she strokes his hair. _"It must have been so hard, restraining yourself after seeing all that meat just wandering around but now here's you're chance. Eat."_

He couldn't resist her tantalising voice. Just one small bite.

"Kaneki?" The familiar voice of Aisha snaps Kaneki out of his delusions, Rize fades out of existence and recedes into the back of his mind. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine," Kaneki assures mentally berating himself for almost losing control. Disgusting. It's unbelievable how willing he was to abandon his human side and give in to his basest desire of a ghoul. If Aisha didn't speak up then he would have slaughtered Bloom then most likely the others. How could he do such a thing? After all Faragonda's done for him, how could he betray her like that?

He really is a monster.

"Well, what do we do? Bloom, she... she'll die!" Sky inquires hysterically. Seeing Bloom like this, his mind drew blanks on what to do help her, he can't remember his training and that includes first aid. Bloom's gonna die!

 **Darkar's Throne Room**

"How tragic, their little friend is dying," Darkar drawls mockingly, "I see no reason to prolong her suffering." He raises both hands above his head and his body glowing an eerie red before chanting, "Downland, tremble at my words! Tremble!"

 **With the Group**

While the team were stumped at what to do to help Bloom, the ground started to quake underneath their feet out of nowhere.

"Feels like an earthquake," Sky realises picking Bloom up bridal style.

"Now?!" Kaneki hisses.

"Run!" They didn't need to be told twice before sprinting the hell out of there with all their might. They run through the tunnel, dodging falling debris and eventually reach a three-way crossroad.

Aisha who was ahead of everyone skids to a halt and whips her head to each entrance, unsure which one would lead them to safety.

Using his supreme sense of smell to pinpoint which entrance had the freshest air, Kaneki seized Aisha's wrist and dashed through the middle entrance, "This way." Kaneki didn't slow so Aisha ends up jerking forward, almost stumbling over her feet. They managed to reach the outside just as the roof came tumbling down on their heads.

Aisha, Stella and Sky heave and pant in exhaustion, Sky being in worse condition as he had to carry Bloom. Kaneki watched as the group gradually regained their composure.

"S...Sky," Bloom calls out, her breathing significantly faster than usual, her skin growing pale and her forehead drenched in sweat. Sky gasps before carefully placing her on the ground but keeping her upper body elevated. Blood splatters onto the ground underneath Bloom forming a small pool.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Stella panic tugging on pigtails.

Kaneki captures Bloom's wrist then places 2 fingers against some blue veins, her pulse rate has sped up. Anxiety, excessive sweating, pale skin, fast pulse rate, all the symptoms of low blood loss.

They need to remove those spikes and treat her wounds fast before she bleeds out. Luckily, he picked up a salve from Ofelia that can fully heal medium injuries like deep cuts, stabs, infections and slows down poison.

Kaneki makes move to shrug off his backpack only to realise he no longer had it on him. Kaneki cursed the spell kicking, much to the confusion of the others.

"What's wrong?" Aisha questions in worry.

"I lost my bag," Kaneki punts a stone in frustration. He recalls having it at the crystal tunnels the fall must have ripped it off his back and, in his rage, he didn't notice. "I could've used the salve to treat Bloom's wounds."

"So what do we do now?" Stella cries kneeling beside her best friend who's entire back was coated in blood.

"We have no choice," Kaneki hisses running hand through his hair, "we have to cauterise her wounds."

Bloom jolts awake at the word 'cauterise', "Cauterise?!" Bloom exclaims, nearly hyperventilating, her eyes wide.

"Are you crazy?!" Sky snaps hugging Bloom tighter to protect her from Kaneki. "We're not gonna do that!"

"I agree with Sky that seems extreme," Aisha accedes.

"Yeah!" Stella concurs.

"If we don't then she'll die!" Kaneki roars which echo into the distance, he took in a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again, this time much calmer. "She's already lost quite a bit of blood if this continues then it will be impossible to save her. Even if we call your allies to pick us up, the terrain will delay the rescue. We have to do this now."

The others stay silent but Bloom speaks up, "Ok."

"Bloom, you-you can't be... be serious," Stella stammers as if she were crazy.

"We wasted enough time already. We need to save the pixies," Bloom groans as she leans forward.

"But to burn-" Aisha imposes before Bloom interjects.

"It's not 'burning', it's cauterising. A legitimate, widely accepted medical practice," Bloom corrects. "Besides I trust Kaneki."

Now the last part left Kaneki flabbergasted, she... trusts him? Why? Their first meeting was less than stellar with him being all cold and gloomy and they barely spoke after that. What did he do that warrants her trust?

"Fine," Sky relents understanding to what Bloom was coming to. "What do you need?"

"I need your medallion and cape," Kaneki demands fervently tugging his belt off. Sky was confused but chose not to question him, he unbuckles his medallion and removing his cape while being careful of Bloom who was still in his arms.

"What can we do?" Aisha inquires desperately wanting to help in any way she could, Stella nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Stella, I'll need you to use your powers to heat up the medallion," Kaneki informs as he digs his fingernails into the gem and yanks it out, hurling it over his shoulder.

"Why me?" Stella croaks before trying to convince him that she was not the best person to do that. "My powers are light-based, no heat whatsoever," Stella giggles falteringly.

"That's where you're wrong," Kaneki interjects before he tears a quarter of leather off his belt with his bare hands much to the astonishment of the others. He tucks the ends of the belt into the folds of metal before using his strength to seal it down. "While light does not produce heat, it is a by-product of light. Depending on the source, light contains certain amounts of photons and when light is used, it transfers its energy as heat thus creating a change in temperature."

"Uh, I didn't come here for a history lesson," Stella accuses as if he were the crazy.

Kaneki stares at her incredulously, wondering how she got this far in life. "That was science," Kaneki corrects shaking his head before handing her the medallion.

"So what do I do?" Stella's lips trembles as she stares at the medallion with wide eyes. She really didn't want to do this, she's partaking in harming her best friend.

"You can do this, Stella," Kaneki encourages softly then manoeuvres her hand so she was holding onto the leather with the metal facing downwards hovering above her left palm. "Keep the medallion down while your palm up. Heat rises so this will ensure it warms up quicker. Don't stop until it becomes a dull red, any brighter and it'll cause irreparable damage to her skin."

"What about us?" Aisha reiterates ardently, leaning forward on both hands.

"Sky, clean off as much blood as you can from her back," Kaneki requests using his mouth to tear off strips of fabric from the cape. Bloom lies down on her stomach and rests her head on her arms, Sky begins to wipe away the excess blood while being mindful not to knock the spikes. "Aisha, I need you to search for a stream or any source of water and bring it here. I need it to sterilise her wounds after."

"Would there be any water around here?" Stella queries which was a legitimate question.

"Most likely. We did see a stream earlier, plus during the earthquake, stalactites were crashing down our heads. Stalactites are icicle-shaped mounds formed by water dripping from the ceiling," Kaneki educates.

"I'm the Fairy of Waves, I can gather moisture from the air!" Aisha informs eagerly.

"What about the human body?" Kaneki questions his brows furrowed in deep thought with his hand placed on his chin. He begins to calculate the amount needed by factoring in the moisture in the air plus the water in their bodies. "The average human body consists of 57-75% of water. Adolescents/young adults like us would have about 35-45 litres in our body's. Losing 5% or 2 litres would cause fatigue and dizziness while losing 10% or 3.5 litres would cause physical or mental deterioration. I estimate to properly cleanse each wound would take about 500ml so 1,500ml."

"Why our bodies? I mean, shouldn't there be enough in the air?" Sky inquires in confusion. "And doesn't our body water contain salt, that's not something you should put on a wound," Sky informs, he couldn't remember properly but his teachings taught that the use of salt was a popular form of torture on the planet Spynx centuries ago.

"Actually salt is beneficial for wounds as it helps skin heal faster albeit at the cost of harrowing stinging," Kaneki enlightens before wincing when he realises Bloom was right there and could hear. "Sorry, Bloom."

"It's fine." That was an obvious lie.

"So salt will be good?" Stella hums mulling over that.

"That and the fact that there's not enough moisture in the air."

"How do you know?" Stella was curious.

"Our hair isn't frizzing," Kaneki replies curtly.

"Oh."

"But how will I know if I have that much water? I can't tell just by looking," Aisha specifies reminding them of the situation at hand.

"Your magic glue, you can shape it into anything right?" Kaneki wanted to confirm and at Aisha's nod, he continues, "then shape it into a drink bottle like the ones you buy at convenience stores. It doesn't have to be precise."

Aisha begins to work her magic to do exactly that. Kaneki checks up on Stella's work with the medallion but it is not yet hot enough, a few more minutes, and with Sky finishing wiping off the blood so Kaneki had Bloom sit up and on Sky's lap facing towards her boyfriend. With the remains of Sky's cape, Kaneki uses it to bind Bloom's wrists and ankles tightly and thickly together which he then explains.

"To prevent further injury to you and her when she's thrashing around. During this whole procedure, you have to hug her securely, never falter no matter how much she screams," Kaneki warns gravely before ripping the bottom of his shirt and scrunching it into a ball which he places in Bloom's mouth. "If you feel like the cloth isn't enough then bite into his shoulder. It's better than your own tongue."

"Shouldn't we switch? **(1)** " Sky swallows the large lump growing in his throat as he hugs Bloom tighter. "I mean, she is my girlfriend..." Sky trails off hoping for Kaneki to understand which he did.

"No," Kaneki replies instantly which shocks Sky. "You're stronger than me and can hold her down better. **(2)** "

That left everyone else speechless while sharing looks of incredulity with the same thought of, 'This from the guy who can tear out a gem out of a medal and rip leather with his bare hands?'

"How are-?" Sky starts to rant but is cut off by Kaneki who asks Aisha about the water.

"Aisha, how much water have you collected?" Kaneki turns towards her.

She recoils at the unexpectedness but answers him, "Halfway done with the second bottle." The first pink bottle sits innocently on the ground in front of her.

"If there's not enough moisture then just drain some from me," Kaneki orders before focusing on Stella, the medallion is ready so he takes it from her and passes the bottle and another torn strip of fabric. "When I remove the medallion, pour the water immediately then carefully dab around the injury," Kaneki instructs.

Kaneki exhales knowing this would be harder on Bloom and the others than on him. He yanks out the spike and presses the medallion at an angle for just a second not flinching when Bloom lets out an ear-piercing howl that echoed through the mountains that soon transforms into muted whimpers.

Stella and Aisha freeze when the screams start so Kaneki snatches the bottle out of Stella's grasp and pour it on Bloom's back. This action snaps Stella out of her stupor and she quickly begins to dab at the wound.

This 2 more times, Kaneki never hesitated, never flinched and never faltered even when Aisha's clammy hands touched his upper arm. Kaneki used the remaining water to properly cleanse Bloom's back before untying her hands and feet which fell limp indicating she passed out from the pain.

Kaneki used the cape to bandage Bloom's wounds, praying that it would prevent or at least slow down infection or bacteria growth.

 **I was going to publish this on Wednesday but figured to wait a bit and I'm glad otherwise I wouldn't have added the cauterisation scene.**

 **(1) The switching thing is because of instinct, Sky is under the belief that he should do it because he's Bloom's boyfriend and would naturally cause her less pain. It's kinda like in movies when a person is about to be executed or punished but their parent volunteer out of a sense of duty.**

 **(2) That will be explained in a few chapters.**

 **Doing the cauterisation scene was difficult cause it's a last resort medical option and should only be done in a hospital. It was also difficult to find information about cauterisation which I could understand, they could have used simpler jargon, which is why some things may not make sense.**

 **Anywho, I need Bloom to be coherent enough to continue with the journey later on but needed her wounds to be serious enough for cauterisation. If I had the 3 spikes deeper then some would have hit an organ and caused internal bleeding which can't be fixed with cauterisation.**

 **There's also the equipment that's needed like metal, clean cloths, antibacterial soap and rubbing alcohol. I got the metal and cloth from Sky's medallion and cape. Kaneki couldn't sterilise his hands since there were no soap or latex gloves and I had to replace rubbing alcohol with water from air moisture and from the body which has salt thus making it that much more painful while healing her skin.**

 **Stabbing is so confusing to write. Apparently, there was this woman who had a knife plunged in the back of the neck during a mugging and she didn't even realise it until her parents pointed it out when she got home. She survived surgery and is just fine. Crazy, right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Outside**

After the grueling operation, Bloom laid her head on Sky's lap sleeping soundly much to the relief of the others. After hearing her screams of pain over he medallion searing into her skin, it was nice to see her so peaceful which is why they decided to let her rest.

However, Stella was against this decision while she knew her best friend needed her rest after that traumatising experience she couldn't help but grow hysterical over the fact that Brandon is in trouble.

"Stella, calm down," Sky soothes kindly, squeezing her shoulders as an act of comfort. "Now, what happened to Brandon?" **(1)** Sky questions, worried for his best friend.

Stella stays silent for a moment before spilling everything that happened in Downland; how she and Brandon were captured by trogs, how the lack of sunlight was slowly killing her, when Princess Amentia claimed Brandon as her new husband and captured him and how she couldn't stay to rescue him due to her ailing health.

"So besides rescuing the pixies, we have to rescue Brandon as well," Kaneki shakes his head at the complication that arises out of nowhere. He should've come by himself, people equal problems. "So who's first?"

"Brandon obviously!" Stella snapped getting right into Kaneki's face who was not impressed.

Kaneki snarls, baring his teeth threateningly, planning to retort when he gets a closer look at her appearance. Her eyes glimmering with tears she refused to let fall, her clothes carpeted with fissures, her torrid and flaky skin littered with dried bloody cuts and disgusting calluses and her nails cracked.

Kaneki moves his palms flat behind him and leans back against them, creating distance between him and Stella before sighing, "Then we better get moving if we want to rescue both." Kaneki stands up, dusting the dirt off his knees. "Sky, you're gonna have to carry Bloom, Aisha takes the flashlight, you and Stella will lead and I'll stick to back in case of shadow creature."

"But there's no way for us to get back in there," Stella points to the cave that has completely crumbled in on itself.

"Stella, can you teleport us back into the cave using your sceptre?" Sky suggests gently moving Bloom off his lap as not to disturb her.

"No way, not unless you want to end up in that creep's bathroom," Stella jests, turning away and crossing her arms.

"In other words, you need to know the exact location of where you want to land or there's a chance we could get stuck between walls," Kaneki summarises before kicking a pebble, "great, just great(!)"

"This isn't going to be easy," Sky outlines as he examines the rock pile before focusing on Aisha, "Aisha, you think you can guess how far the underground Citadel is?"

"Well, it's pretty deep. I'd say it's at the bottom of this valley, but I'm not sure," Aisha guesses.

"Then let's go down there," Sky replies, serious, then wondered how. "It's too risky to use the demoleculariser up here."

 **With the Pixies**

Still trapped within the force field, the pixies floated inside as they had nothing else to do.

"I find the site of those monsters most unpleasant," Tune complains, referring to the monsters that kept flying by.

"Go away, you horrible monsters," Chatta attempts to shoo away the ones that looked like they wanted to get in through the open window.

"You've been shouting at them all day and what has it done other than overload my audio input?" Digit challenges.

"They're so ugly, it's unbearable," Tune comments.

"Listen to this if you're not too overloaded," Chatta snaps, full of sassy, "at least I'm doing something to drive away those revolting things so instead of sitting there in your sandy cove-"

"Standby mode," Digit yawns, cutting Chatta off.

"Guys, don't fight. We'll get out of here soon," Faith assures getting in between the two.

"Whatever," Chatta retorts, "now help me and lets us both give them a piece a piece of my mind."

"It's a nightmare an aesthetic nightmare," Tune adds, anger boiling up inside her.

"I swear if I hear another shout I'll reboot," Digit grumbled.

"Grr, for goodness sakes, stop IIITTTT!" Tune's voice turned into a shriek at the end which drove away all the bat monsters.

"See? Shouting was the solution," Chatta replies, smug. Lockette shakes her head before moving to the end of the force field. "Lockette, what's wrong?" Chatta questions as she and the other pixies run to her,

"We'll end up like the others, won't we?" Lockette questions, staring at their friends in the next force field who had long since disappeared as their magic has been fully absorbed.

A red snake materialises from the ground outside the force field and slithered its way to the pixies who whimpered and moved away. However, Chatta put herself in front of her friends to protect them.

"Don't worry, the energy cage will protect us," Chatta reassures as he glares at the snake. The snake immediately dives right through the barrier terrifying the pixies who were left frozen in place.

"Be still," Chatta orders. "No sudden moves."

The snake slithers around the pixies, his tail encompassing around their petite bodies almost as if wanting to squeeze the life out of them.

"You enfeebled pixies, your silence deeply annoys me," Darkar hisses before stopping beside Chatta and using his elongated tongue to leave a trail of saliva up her cheek. Chatta shivers in disgust but ultimately does not react.

Realising that he would get nothing out of Chatta, he slithers to who he believes to be the weakest link, Lockette. "Let's try you," Darkar slinks closer to Lockette who's whimpers became shrills before she finally couldn't handle it and squeals, "Alright! I'll tell you everything. Our village-"

"Quiet!" Chatta demands before explaining, "don't you get it? Without us, he'll never find the village that's why he's keeping us alive."

"You'll be the first to go," Darkar hisses in rage at being called out before he slithers out the cage and away.

 **With the Group**

"The only option we have is to climb down," Sky grinds his teeth at the conundrum the team is facing.

"But that's impossible with Bloom injuries," Aisha calls attention to before rubbing her temple in frustration.

"Maybe Stella could carry her down?" Kaneki suggests which had some merit so they turn to Stella who immediately dissuades them from that idea.

"Unfortunately I don't know how long it would take to reach the bottom," Stella shakes her head sadly. "I could de-transform half way then plummet to our deaths."

"Maybe we could call for backup?" Aisha proposed face brightening at her idea.

"Can't," Sky replies despondent. "Brandon has the communicator along with all the other equipment in the bag."

"Dammit," Kaneki curses as their options dwindled to nothing.

"Is there anything we do have?" Stella inquires.

"I have my Phantoblade and the Demoleculariser," Sky brings out said equipment out in the open for the others to see.

"Better than nothing," Stella remarks lamely, trying to spread sunshine in this rather bleak moment.

Aisha sighs before letting herself fall onto her back, she seized her ankles to prevent her crossed legs from uncrossing. She opted to stare at the clear blue sky while the others continued the discussion. Out of sheer boredom, she moved her head back, ignoring how the rocky ground scraped her scalp and noticed a pile of something dark sitting a few feet away.

Aisha rolls onto her front and shuffles towards the pile on her hands on knees much to the bafflement of the others.

"What's wrong, Aisha?" Kaneki calls out.

"I think I just found a way to get down there," Aisha acclaims brimming with excitement as she holds up the piece of wood above her head.

"Wood?" Kaneki questions tilting his head to the side.

"I get it. We can board down," Sky realises picking Bloom bridal style and walking closer.

"And look," Aisha drops the smaller piece in favour of lifting a larger chunk of wood, "Stella can sled down with Bloom!"

"This just might work," Kaneki hums before grabbing his own board. "You two go first just in case you need to catch Stella."

Aisha and Sky grabbed their planks before leaping down the cliff side and boarding like pros.

"Oh, I don't know about this," Stella gripes as she hugs Bloom tighter.

"Don't worry. Aisha and Sky will catch you," Kaneki reassures and seeing no reason to prolong this any longer, pushes the plank off the cliff with his foot then boards down after. Stella shrieks the whole way down, slamming her eyes shut as the wind whizzed through her hair.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Sky notes as Aisha overtakes him.

"Sports are my passion," Aisha replies, grinning as the wind blew through her long locks. Skilfully, she slides to a halt before Sky follows suit.

"I hope you brought enough passion for everyone," Sky quips referring to the others. Kaneki, who had little skill in boarding, did surprisingly well for his first try despite losing balance every now and then. He overtook Stella and Bloom and reached the bottom before they did. Unfortunately, the board hit a small stone he didn't see so he ends up face down into the sand.

"Next time, I'm sitting," Kaneki grumbles as he gets back to his feet.

"Look on the bright side, we finally can continue with the mission," Sky assures before being interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"Make way!" Stella squeals as her board ends up flipping over and she and Bloom fly past the trio. Somehow, Stella managed to flip over so she would hit the ground rather than Bloom and that course of action might have been best as seconds later, Stella crashed headfirst into a colossal boulder with enough force to make it crack.

"Stella!/Bloom!" Aisha and Sky gasps in horror as they dash to help them up.

"This is ridiculous," Stella grunts in indignation caressing the back of her head, "Brandon better buy me a new dress to thank me for this."

There was a small groan from Bloom which garners everyone attention, her eyes flutter open and she sits up rubbing the back of her head. "What happened?" Bloom moans.

"Bloom, you're awake!" Sky exclaims happily.

"Yeah," Bloom mumbles as Sky helps her to her feet.

"Yeah, it's amazing but what now? There's nowhere to go," Kaneki informs placing both hands on his hips.

"Not exactly true," Sky counters bringing out the Demoleculariser for them to see. "The rock here is dangerously brittle which makes it perfect for us. Actually, if it were any denser then Stella could've broken her neck."

"You got lucky," Kaneki comments throwing her a sideways glance.

"Y-Yeah," Stella nibbles at her fingernails, considerably paler than earlier and not because of lack of sunlight.

"Gather close," Sky orders firmly. "The magic will only last for 25 seconds and there's a lot of rock to get through. Are you guys ready?" Sky inquires as he presses some buttons on the demoleculariser.

"Are you sure that dehumidifier is safe?" Stella questions not trusting it in the slightest. Kaneki rolls his eyes before yanking Stella into the circle as the demoleculariser starts up. "Bloom, if something happens, you can have all my outfits!" Stella yells at the end when a bright flash transports them through the wall.

A portal appears on the cave wall which shoots out Sky, Bloom, Aisha then Kaneki, but there was no sign of Stella.

Bloom gasps before breathing harshly at her stinging wounds, she was on her hands and knees before finally getting back on her feet. "How much time is left?" Bloom winces then grows worried when Stella didn't jump through like them.

"I have no idea," Sky answers just as concerned.

"Oh, I knew it, Stella's still too weak," Bloom weakly bashes her fists into the wall when the portal disappears, but it reappears once again, spitting Stella out. Stella ends up landing on Kaneki, who had his back to her, as he was more focused on examining the cave.

"Ooh, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," Stella comments, oblivious to Kaneki who was still under her and not impressed.

"That's because you landed on me," Kaneki grits out before demanding, "get off."

"Oops, sorry," Stella apologised, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment after Aisha helps her up.

Kaneki gets up and wipes away the dirt and dust on his clothes before quipping, "Ever heard of a diet?"

"Hey!" Stella growls at being called fat. "I would think you'd be more considerate with what I just went through," Stella huffs, looking away from him and crossing her arms across her chest.

"What happened?" Bloom asks.

"There was this worm," Stella shudders, wrapping her arms around herself, "it passed right through me."

"Was it this worm?" Bloom inquires, grinning cheekily, as she picks out a worm from Stella's hair who proceeded to freak out.

"Ew! Gross!"

"Terrifying," Kaneki shakes his head, what was with girls and bugs? Now, centipedes, they're something that's scary. No one would blame him if he used a blowtorch on them.

"To thank you, Brandon better buy you some shampoo too," Sky adds.

"Yes, apple-scented, that will go with the worm," Stella jests and the three of them start laughing.

"Guys, incredible," Aisha mutters, staring at the gloomy yet magnificent castle that stood before them, "we've already reached the shadow castle."

"Looks friendly," Bloom comments, chuckling.

"Plenty of sunshine," Stella drawls before glancing at Kaneki and teasingly says, "bet you guys have the same decorator."

"The pixies should be up there," Aisha informs as she points to the location.

"So does that mean we have to take the rope bridge?" Sky questions as he stares far up at the castle.

"Of course not, we'll fly," Stella interjects as if he was crazy. "Listen Sky, why don't you play it safe and wait for us here?" Stella quotes his earlier words in glee.

"We'll all go on foot," it was more of an order than a suggestion from Bloom.

"Oh, can't part from your sweetheart?" Stella teases.

"Stella, if we transform now then we may not have enough power for when we really need it," Bloom chastised, austere about the matter.

"And keep in mind, you're most at risk," Kaneki reminds, "if anyone should be conserving power it's you since there's no way to get sunlight down here and it's not like we can keep going back just so you can recharge."

"Bloom, maybe you stay behind," Sky suggests referring to her wounds.

"No," Kaneki cuts in before she could reply. "The last thing we want to do is to separate, that puts us more at risk. What if a shadow monsters attacks?"

"You're right," Sky realises.

"Let's go, guys," Aisha calls so the group hike their way to the rickety bridge. "Hang on tight, this bridge is going to swing like a boat during a hurricane," Aisha warns.

"No problem, I use to spend my summers at Six Flags Hurricane Harbour," Bloom informs as she walks onto the bridge without a hint of fear.

"You were on a boat?" Sky questions as he follows her closely behind to support her in case she faints or her knees buckle.

"First, we gotta go get the pixies and we gotta do it on foot. How long will Brandon have to wait?" Stella grumbles, "we better get there before he says, 'I do'."

 **Princess Amentia's Castle**

"No! If you want me to stay still then take me to the princess," Brandon demands, being difficult. He was currently in a dressing room with multiple male trogs that were attempting to fit him with his wedding outfit. The trogs were not impressed so one of them poked Brandon with a needle, "Ow! Look, I gotta convince that nutcase that this marriage is an enormous mistake." The trogs appeared stunned at his words, one of them decides to punish him for insulting their princess, "Ow!" Brandon had enough and retaliated by snatching the numerous fabrics on the table to the floor.

The trogs were sent into a panic as they tried to clean up the mess.

"So can I talk to her or not?" Brandon humphs, crossing his arms.

"My fiancé requires me," Amentia notes as she strolls into the room. Her servants quickly stand side by side to hide the scattered fabrics. Amentia walks closer to a certain trog and makes her distaste known, "How revolting. You have 5 seconds to fix your hair or I'll shred you with my nails, dip you in sewage, fry you in acid and finally, I'll cancel your health insurance."

"My dear princess, I'd like a word in private," Brandon requests.

"Hmm, later we'll have plenty of time," Amentia purrs as she cups Brandon's face before making move to leave, "a whole lifetime in fact."

 **Alfea - Winx Dorm**

Tecna hums a small tune as she dabs away the water droplets from her hair before wrapping it up then throwing on her bathrobe. She strolls out the bathroom where Kiko desperately tries to grab her attention by jumping up and down on the sofa while flailing his arms about.

"What's wrong, Kiko?" Tecna inquires and Kiko leaps onto the table beside Tecna's laptop and points to it. "That's weird. It crashed," Tecna realises as takes a seat and tries to re-establish the connection.

"Have you seen Piff?" Musa inquires examining the room for the baby.

Tecna appears not to have heard Musa as she was far more focused on fixing her laptop, "I hope I didn't lose any data."

Musa rolls her eyes at Tecna's muttering but took no offence instead she searched the room only to find Piff napping on her bed. "Here you are, sleepyhead," Musa coos getting on one knee and stroking Piff's hat. "Maybe she's got the right idea. She's not wasting any energy worrying but I can't help thinking about the risk they're taking going on a mission without us," Musa lowers her gaze to the ground as her mind wanders to her friends and the danger they could be facing. Her worry soon transforms into jealousy at the thought of Kaneki. "I can't believe Faragonda sent that guy instead of us," Musa huffs, her brows bumped together in a scowl and her lips screwed into a frown.

"It can't be helped, you remember what happened during the simulator," Tecna reminds finally paying attention to what Musa was saying while focusing on her laptop.

"How can we trust some guy that no one knows about in protecting our friends?" Musa counters.

"Faragonda seems to trust him and she'll never do anything to endanger us," Tecna expresses eyes still glued to the screen.

"Aren't you a bit curious about Kaneki?" Musa inquires growling in frustration. "I mean, he shows up out of nowhere and immediately starts the second year. We know nothing about him except he's from Earth like Bloom and that is suspicious in itself."

Tecna pauses in her ministrations and glances up from the screen, "I can't deny that. Maybe... maybe it won't hurt to search up his history," Tecna suggests slowly hand on chin as she mulled over this decision.

"Could you?" Musa was hopeful.

"But not now," Tecna states which makes Musa deflate. "My main focus is to regain the connection so I can monitor their progress."

Musa huffs but doesn't argue as she understands the importance of Tecna's work.

"Maybe this will improve reception," Tecna advocates strolling to the balcony door and opening it but the screen didn't change. "Musa, my laptop crashed and the connection is bad, I might not be able to contact the girls again," Tecna informs turning her head to look back at Musa then gasps when her laptop jolts, almost falling out her grip. She tilts it forward to see a pixie slammed right on the back of the lid, "A pixie?" Tecna pinches the back of the pixie's shirt and lifts her up to get a proper look.

The newest pixie had sandy blonde hair which had a curly flip with a magenta teardrop shaped hair clip. She had bright sea blue eyes with sky blue eyeshadow that curves upwards. She wore a blue and light green colored shirt that resembled an envelope, blue shorts with a single dark blue line going down the side and sky blue wristbands and angel wing anklets. Her wings are blue and sparkly, resembling insect wings.

"Hey, what's your name?" Musa inquires gently bending down to eye level. In response, the pixie struggles to free herself from Tecna's fingers. "Tecna let her go," Musa chastised and Tecna obeys instantly.

"Are you alright?" Tecna questions.

"Just fine!" The pixie replies exuberantly then promptly plummet much to the shock of the two fairies before stopping an inch from the ground. "See? Just fi-" she rockets up only to crash her head under the table and knocked herself out.

"What do we do now?" Musa questions breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Wait for her to wake up," Tecna says as if it were obvious so that's what they do. Musa plucks her off the floor and places her on the table. It only took 6 minutes for her to wake up indicating that she tends to knock herself out regularly. She introduces herself as Livy the Pixie of Messages.

"You see I missed the festival at the Dark Forest. I was at home recovering because I hit my head," Livy informs despondent, she settled on Musa's shoulder.

"Imagine that," Tecna comments.

"But my friends never came back from the Dark Forest. Those of us who stayed behind knew something was wrong but were terrified to leave the village. Some returned but were petrified, babbled the same story yet it made little sense." Livy slides down Musa's shoulder onto her upper arm. "Our friend Aisha come and said she was going to help us and told us to stay hidden so we waited and waited but she never came back. By then most of the pixies had returned so we held a meeting. It was decided that we needed help so I volunteered to come to Alfea for help that's why I'm here," Livy buries her face in her hands and begins to sob, she had moved once again and ended up on Musa's lap this time.

"Come on there's no point in crying," Tecna soothes.

"You're right," Livy announces getting to her feet in a positive manner. "And you know what? I'll never cry again!" Livy swears raising her fist to the sky.

"Dooda, dooba," Piff babbles as crawls out from under the pillows at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, that's Piff. You're alive!" Livy leaps towards the baby who yawned at being awoken then is promptly caught in a bear hug, she cheek being rubbed against Livy's. "Piff, Piff, Piff. I thought I'd never see you again," Livy wails at the top of her lungs forgetting about the promise she made to no longer cry.

"Should we tell her Aisha's alive or will she have a heart attack?" Musa giggles, bringing a hand to her lips to muffle it though Livy's sobs did that perfectly.

"Well, let's wait a couple of minutes," Tecna advises chuckling.

 **With the Group**

"I'll go on ahead," Aisha informs, looking back. The group were still on the bridge but much closer to the end, "you guys help Stella."

"I don't need any help. If anyone needs help it's Bloom," Stella retorts before mumbling, "is a sliver of sun too much to ask?"

Kaneki sighs but goes back to assist Stella so Sky could focus on Bloom.

"I don't need help, especially not from you!" Stella snaps smacking his hand away.

"Sure, that's exactly why you're lagging behind(!)" Kaneki retorts. Stella humphs and stomps away only to hunch over with her hands on her knees as she huffs, already out of breath.

Kaneki sighs at her stubbornness but chalks it up to his abhorrent attitude, he hasn't exactly been Mr. Nice to her so he swallows his pride and apologises, "I'm sorry."

Stella snaps her head towards Kaneki in shock, not expecting to ever hear such words from his lips. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry," Kaneki repeats more firmly, "I've been nothing but a jerk to you due to my own bias and you didn't deserve some of that."

"Some?" Stella questions with a raised brow.

"Don't push it," Kaneki advises before running a hand through his hair, "I swear this time I just want to help," Kaneki takes her arm and puts it around his neck while wrapping his other arm around her waist, hoisting her up straight and this time Stella doesn't fight.

"Guys, hurry up!" Aisha yells waving his hand above his head, she, Sky and Bloom had already reached the other side of the bridge.

"We're coming," Kaneki responds and the two proceed forward as quickly as they could without causing the bridge to swing badly.

"Stella, are alright?" Bloom inquires placing her hands on Stella's upper arms while scrutinising her for any injuries. Stella just holds up a hand in response before hunching over once again.

"You guys wait here," Aisha advises before grabbing a stray piece of rope and moving back, yanking the rope to ensure it would support her weight.

"Wait, we should-" Aisha dashes off the cliff and expertly swings into the main citadel, not stopping for Kaneki to finish. Using the momentum, Aisha leaps towards the rocky wall and clambers towards an opening which led right into a prison room with circular pedestals that were an inch in length. Aisha examines the room but the cages weren't activated and no pixies so she walks further into the place searching left and right for them.

"Aisha!" The pixies gasped ecstatically when they see her hike past an open door. Aisha's spins around, her eyes widening and her face brightening.

"You guys!" Aisha rushes straight to their cage with tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"I knew you'd come back for us," Chatta says jubilantly.

"It's so good to see you again, Aisha," Amore adds wiping her wet cheeks.

"Are you all safe?" Aisha inquires, examine each and everyone for any injuries.

"Just chipper," Faith assures, happily, before trying to wake up Glim. "Glim, up. Aisha's here."

"Have you got the bandwidth for our escape?" Digit questions.

"Don't worry, I brought reinforcements," Aisha reassures giving them a thumbs up.

"You have to destroy that seal over there," Lockette informs, pointing to a skull emblem on the wall that resembled Ghostface from the Scream series, "that's what powers the cage."

"All right, I'll take care of it," Aisha replies before transforming. She attacks the emblem with a blast of morphix, but there was no damage, she tried again with a bigger blast though the results were the same. "Stand back," Aisha orders before aiming a huge blast at the energy barrier which simply absorbs her magic. "That was my strongest attack," Aisha laments, falling to her knees.

"Did it work?" Amore asks as she trembles in Chatta's arms.

"Lockette, try to find a weak spot in the cage wall," Aisha requests shuffling towards the cage.

 **Outside**

"Wait, we should-" Aisha dashes off the cliff and expertly swings into the main citadel making Kaneki sigh. "Did she forget what I said earlier?" Kaneki rubs his temple to soothe the upcoming migraine.

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom question concerned, she looks back to see Stella with on her knees.

"Yeah, feeling great," Stella replies, though she didn't sound like it. "What about you?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did before," Bloom reassures before a bolt of thunder strikes Bloom, throwing her well away.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaims before being hit in the back. Kaneki shoves Stella then flips out of the way when a thunderbolt was aimed at them. 3 dark figures that had glowing accessories floated towards them.

"What are those thing?" Sky questions eyeing the trio warily as he kneels beside Bloom who was whimpering at the agony of her wounds which luckily didn't open up.

"It's the Trix," Stella realises and the trio introduces themselves.

"Weren't they shipped off to Lightrock?" Sky queries in disbelief.

"Faragonda said it's impossible to escape from there," Bloom argues pushing herself up on shaky arms.

"Maybe breaking out is impossible, but breaking in is a different matter," Kaneki informs, "especially if the person breaking in is a madman that is hell-bent on taking over the whole universe."

"Pretty boy's hit the nail right on the head," Darcy remarks, chuckling.

"He gave us special gifts that makes everything possible," Icy adds, cackling.

"Does she ever stop laughing?" Stella rolls her eyes.

"Cackling is apart of the villain promotion of evil. It's tedious to just introduce yourself as evil," Kaneki snorts as the idea itself is still just as boring.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Stormy snaps, "can't you see we're gloating here?"

"And getting ready to settle an old debt," Darcy notifies.

"We'll finish you off right here," Icy gloats as she summons a multitude of ice shards above her head.

 **With the Pixies**

Lockette groans and grunts as she focuses her powers into her key to find a weak spot within the energy barrier.

"Come on, Lockette," Aisha cheers her on.

"I'm sorry, there aren't any weak spots and the barrier can absorb any magic," Lockette informs, despondent.

"No magic? Then let's get physical," Aisha jabs her elbow into the barrier, but it retaliates by sending a surge of electricity through her body which sends her flying back with a burnt elbow.

 **Darkar's Throne Room**

"Excellent," Darkar grins evilly as he watches the Trix, through his magic sphere, as they begin their attack and hopefully they remember his orders.

"Master, one more is missing," Darkar's most loyal creation informs as it skulks in the shadows.

Darkar pauses and realises he was correct so he switches the feed to the pixies and is introduced to Aisha jamming her elbow into the barrier in an effort to shatter it.

"How inutile," Darkar scoffs.

"Master, how about you release the pixies?" The creation proposes and before Darkar's temper flares, he gives an explanation for his reasoning. "As the chatty one pointed out, the only reason they are alive is because they know of the village's location and that is the only value they have. They understand the risks of revealing such information which is why they will never squeal no matter what torture they undergo."

"And how will releasing them benefit me? They will be free and under the protection of Alfea."

"With little activity focused upon them, their guard will be lowered allowing them to show you the way to Pixie Village," the fruity voice of the creature appeals and while Darkar sees merit he didn't exactly trust for things to go smoothly so the creature goes for one final push. "Should I remind you of the guest in the dungeons? A valuable asset in your plans."

"Alright, but if you're wrong then expect no mercy from me," Darkar warns gravely exposing his talons threateningly.

The creature cowers at the threat, it's whole body trembling with its skin drenched in sweat and pupils dilated.

"Now go," Darkar commands. "You know what to do."

 **Outside**

"Brace yourselves, she's going to attack," Sky cautions preparing himself for the onslaught.

"Icicle Fury!" The multiple ice shards shoot out like daggers. Sky grabs Bloom's wrist, yanks her out of the way and hides behind a pillar.

"Stella, look out!" Bloom shouts in horror as Stella was frozen in place.

"Move, dammit!" Kaneki bellows as he tackles her out the way and ends up rolling across the dirt.

"Behind you!" The two look up to see Darcy hovering above them before shooting out her own attack. Kaneki shoves Stella before lurching himself out the way.

"We gotta transform!" Bloom announces and the trio transforms into their Winx form. As usual, the girls took longer to transform which left the Trix to Kaneki.

"Pretty boy's a fairy?" Stormy proclaims in shock and skepticism. 'Is that why Darkar wants him?'

"Doesn't change a thing," Icy retorts, grinning maliciously, "he's still a puny little fairy. Agh!" Icy screams as a black and red energy ball hits her stomach and sends her flying into a wall.

"How's this for puny?" Kaneki challenges, summoning another Chaos Sphere with his fingertips.

"Take this! Perfect Storm!" Stormy casts, but Kaneki dodges.

Kaneki, out of the corner of his eye, notices Bloom and Stella had finished their transformation. "You wanna transform a little longer next time?" Kaneki asks, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Sorry!" Bloom winces then shoots a fireball to Darcy who materialises out of the way, her sisters had also disappeared in the shadows, but their echoing laughter indicated they were still there.

"Shadow Whirlwind," Stormy aims at Stella who instantly puts up a barrier composed of sunlight, but it breaks under the intensity of the spell.

"Stella!" Sky exclaims in worry when Stella crash lands near him. Bloom also lands and heads towards Stella, but Sky yanks her away when he sees Icy dropping a humongous icicle at the two. Darcy traps Bloom in an aura of darkness, Sky retaliates by trying to stab her which she evades by flying back then counters with the same spell she used against Bloom. Sky jumps on top of a boulder but quickly finds himself trapped when ice starts growing from his feet to his neck.

"Are you getting cold feet yet?" Icy taunts.

"What the-? Stop it!" Sky demands before throwing a boomerang which slices the bridge in half, one half starts swinging towards Icy who freezes and crushes it to pieces.

"You're so cute. Too bad 'cause your games up," Icy comments.

"Hey, someone say game? Because I'm a big fan of games myself," Aisha remarks as she zooms into battle and sends a morphix blast at Icy who simply catches it.

"Pathetic," Icy notes as she destroys the sphere. Darcy attacks Aisha from behind, causing the fairy to pass out and de-transform.

"Stay still!" Stormy demands like a petulant child as she continuously casts spells at Kaneki who expertly dodges them.

"You know, I read about you and your sisters and I must say I'm disappointed," Kaneki taunts, his smug smirk irritating Stormy, "even with your so-called power-up, you can't lay a scratch on me. You really are the weakest link."

That was the last straw for Stormy who shrieks in rage and summons a huge thunderstorm and aiming it Kaneki, "I'll kill you!"

"Bingo," Kaneki sings as he evades the attack and shoots up to Stormy, putting a fraction of his ghoul strength into his leg which smashes into her abdomen, painfully. Stormy coughs up some blood and vomit as she plunges to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Darcy howls, her anger blinding her which makes most of her spells miss its target. Kaneki drops to the ground and summons his Tendrils of Chaos which seizes Darcy's legs and smashes her into the ground. Kaneki quickly searches for the eldest who realises that Kaneki is someone who will not your down easily so she took the easy way out.

"I don't care what Darkar orders were. Nobody gets off attacking my sisters," Icy grinds her teeth as her blood boils despite the irony. Icy summons a multitude of icicles which she then throws towards the unconscious Stella. "Stella!" Kaneki gasps in horror as he shoots towards her fallen body and takes the blow in her place. The shards shatter against his skin thus cause no damage but the force did throw his body towards Stella's.

"A shame, but that's what you get for messing with my sisters," Icy gloats as her sisters join her, all believing that Kaneki is defeated. Boy, were they wrong. Kaneki pushes himself up on his arms, glowering menacingly at them before growling animalistically. Vaguely noting that Rize was once again whispering in his ear about letting go.

All of a sudden, a bright light appears from above, blinding the Trix who covered their eyes with their arms.

"What's going on?"

"I can't see!"

While the Trix were distracted, the man with golden angel wings glides down and attempts to help each person when Kaneki gets in his way fully intending to protect his team. The man holds up his arms to show he wasn't a threat before chanting a quick spell and chains wrap around Kaneki trapping.

The man uses his magic to wake up Aisha and Stella, healing their words and rejuvenating their energy then unfreezes Sky before hypothermia could set in and frees Bloom from Darcy's spell.

"Would you look at that... a super hunk," Stella's eyes glitter in admiration.

The paladin flies over to the Trix who couldn't move since they couldn't see where they were or could go. "Suphera Capulan Strega Sepherom," he chants and a huge ball of light appears in his hands before it engulfs the Trix's and sends them away.

"On behalf of everyone, I want to thank you," Bloom says, kindly to the paladin who lands close to the group.

"I really couldn't allow those witches to hurt you," the stranger clarifies.

"Are you one of the master Templar from Lightrock?" Sky questions, his tone, and voice respectful as he kneels down.

"No, that's not the case," he informs.

"Excuse me?" Kaneki snaps irked that he's still in chains and his teammates are fraternising with the man who trapped him. "Could you let me go?"

"Oh, I apologise," the stranger just remembered what he did to Kaneki then snaps his fingers and the chains vanish.

"What's your name?" Bloom inquires curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," the stranger alludes mysteriously, before flying off without saying anything more. The girls stared dreamily at him even when he was out of their sights.

"I don't understand girls at all," Sky shakes his head in exasperation.

"It's looks," Kaneki states blandly.

"Look out! More monsters," Sky shouts when he sees a fleet heading towards their location. "Quick, in here before they see us," Sky leads them to hide in a cave, but Aisha makes no move, rather she goes closer to the edge to get a better look. "Aisha, hurry up," Sky panics.

"It's only the pixies," Aisha corrects in glee as the pixies zoom over to her.

"Aisha!" They exclaim in happiness, not slowing their descent.

"Wait a minute," Aisha pleads, frozen to the spot, which leads to the pixies crashing into her.

"Aisha!" They repeat exuberantly as they lay scattered all over her body.

Aisha chuckles as the pain from the fall fades away before sitting up and gesturing to her human friends, "Pixies, these are our new friends Bloom, Stella, Sky, and Kaneki," Aisha introduces.

Amore flies up to Stella's face and marvels her, "Oh, what a wonderful person," Amore compliments, hearts flying around her.

"Aren't you adorable?" Stella coos.

"Stella returning a compliment? What's going on here?" Sky queries baffled as he scratches his head in confusion.

"That's the bonding," Aisha expounds, still sitting on the ground, "it's like love at first sight between a fairy and a pixie. Their bond will be unbreakable."

"I'm Amore, Pixie of Love," Amore introduces.

"I'm Stella, the most loved fairy," Stella responds, joyfully.

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams," Kaneki snorts, amused. A small gasp gains Kaneki's attention and he finds a male pixie with dark blue hair and eyes staring at him in awe. Uncomfortable with the stare, Kaneki put together all the social etiquette he has ever used in his lifetime, "Hi." Oh yeah, he was never social type.

"I can't believe it! I found you! My very own bonded fairy!" Faith cheers before flying around Kaneki's head and bombarding him with numerous compliments and questions, "you look so cool! What's your power? You look super strong! Do you like me?"

"Geez, calm down," Aisha soothes, chuckling at Faith's enthusiasm. She could see that Kaneki didn't know how to react to Faith's energetic personality and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Kaneki didn't really know how to interact with other people. "You should at least introduce yourself," Aisha reminds.

"Oh right! I'm Faith, the Pixie of Hope, nice to meet you!" Faith introduces, fervently.

"N-Nice to meet you too," Kaneki replies, hesitantly, though he couldn't help but smile at Faith's quirkiness, he kinda reminded him of Hide. "My name is Ken Kaneki."

Faith's face brightens at Kaneki's acceptance so he claims Kaneki's shoulder as his seat, "We're the best of friends now, Kenny!" Kaneki was startled at the nickname, but let it slide.

"Hi, I'm Lockette, the Pixie of Portals," Lockette greets, sweetly, as she flies to Bloom who holds out her hand for the pixie to land on, "will you protect me?"

"How did you guys get out of the cage?" Aisha inquires, remembering that she was never able to break it.

"It was easy, all of a sudden the barrier was deleted," Digit answers.

"So you weren't rescued by our paladin?" Aisha questions.

Before the pixies could answer, Stella heated interjects, "I'm sorry, but I'd like to remind you that while we're sitting here chatting, Brandon is probably walking down the aisle. Let's hop to it."

"Stella's right. Come on, there's no time to lose," Sky states as he gets up, the others following suit. Their first mission is complete now they must complete the next.

 **More comments and reviews, please.**

 **(1) I noticed that Stella never explained what happened to Brandon or her so how did the trio know she was sick or that Brandon was stuck marrying Princess Amentia? In this fic, Kaneki shouldn't know that Stella needs sunlight to survive or use her powers unless she explains what happened. Boom, plot hole filled. (Drops mic)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would apologise for the lateness but 2 weeks late with over 10,000 words is a good deal. Some stories update after months with only about a 1,000 words, I know cause I've done that. Here you go.**

 **Alfea - Faragonda's Office**

Faragonda stood by the window in her office fondly watching her students cavort and fraternise without a care in the world. If only things could stay this peaceful forever for her students.

 _'Incoming Call From Griffin.'_

"From Griffin? I wonder why she is calling," Faragonda hums in confusion before moving closer to the magic mirror mounted up on the wall and accepting the call. Smoke billows and furls in the mirror before it clears to reveal Griffin's face on the other side. Faragonda was about to greet her dear old frenemy but Griffin interjects before she could get a single word out.

"I have received a message from Lightrock. The Trix have escaped," Griffin informs gravely.

"What? How could that have happened?" Faragonda gasps in shock, "Lightrock Monastery is impenetrable. No prison break should ever be feasible."

"According to the monks, a phoenix composed of darkness invaded the monastery. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the perpetrator," Griffin pauses and stares down Faragonda accusingly as if she could see through her very soul. "I heard some intriguing news about a special student of yours."

"All my students are special," Faragonda corrects with an enigmatic smile.

"You know that's not what I mean, you grow cheekier with every new year," Griffin complains, rolling her eyes. "I was referring to your mysterious male student who appeared out of nowhere. I know he's linked with these upcoming events, why?"

Faragonda knowing that she could trust Griffin and understanding the significance of Darkar's return, she spills the beans about Kaneki which included him being summoned from another world and his link with Darkar but does not disclose his status as a ghoul. It was clear that that was something Kaneki was not comfortable with.

"Can you really trust him?" Griffin queries after staying silent.

"Without a doubt," Faragonda replies without hesitation before focusing on the matter at hand. "Is there anything else concerning the Trix?"

"Apparently Darkar amplified Trix's power with a fabricated Gloomix. How distasteful," Griffin grumbles in abhorrence. Gloomix must be earned not given otherwise the power is false as is the same with Disenchantix.

"Will it not have the same limitations?" Faragonda inquires holding her chin in her hand. Despite the rivalry between fairies and witches, there are many similarities between the two such as the same rules applying for their respective transformation.

"Unknown," Griffin responds. "Nothing we can do until they make their move," Griffin decides before inquiring about one more thing, "the boy... who else knows besides you and your staff?"

"I've informed Saladin," Faragonda reveals as she did give the same info as Griffin when he inquired about Kaneki before the mission.

"We should probably prepare our students for another oncoming war," Griffin suggests.

"As much as I want to disagree with you, I cannot. I must prepare my girls if there's the slightest chance of war coming. I'll talk to you another time. Tell Malicia I say 'Hi'."

Faragonda and Griffin say their goodbyes before signing off their mirrors, Faragonda sat at her desk hunched over as she mulled over these current events barely a year's passed since the last war and there's already threat of another just looming around the corner.

Sighing, Faragonda reclines back in her chair, she runs a hand through her locks and faces the ceiling with her eyes closed. She prays that her students return safely with the pixies.

 **Cave**

After rescuing the pixies, the group now continue with their second mission; Rescuing Brandon.

Stella stomped her way through the cave ahead of the group while the others followed after her. Sky was the one with the flashlight so Stella was essentially walking in the dark.

"Stella, I'm worried about Brandon too, but marching blindly in the dark isn't going to help," Sky points out but Stella just ignores him.

"Why did Brandon agree to marry that monster princess in the first place?" Chatta questions.

"They're from two different worlds. Forbidden love," Amore sighs, dreamily.

"Forbidden love? Yeah right," Stella scoffs irritated at the thought.

"I'm sure Brandon was just playing along to protect Stella," Sky whisper to Chatta.

"Come on, Stella. I'm getting a cramp, can't we stop for just one second?" Bloom moans as she massages her aching leg.

"You want me to carry you?" Sky queries already handing the flashlight Aisha and making move to carry Bloom bridal style but she kindly declines assuring him she was fine.

Throughout this exchange, Stella shows no indication she heard as she hastily keeps on walking. "You think she heard me?" Bloom inquires quietly to Chatta.

"Let me handle this," Chatta offers before flying close to Stella's head, "um, Stella?"

"No! We're not stopping, not even for one second!" Stella snaps growling which caused Chatta to recoil at the unexpectedness.

"It's like grandpa said, 'There's no use changing the oil when the engine is running,'" Digit quotes.

"Look, Stella, if you fall in the dark and twist your ankle, I am not carrying you," Sky chided firmly.

"I say we leave her," Kaneki proposes.

When Kaneki spoke, Bloom flinched and unknowingly scuttles closer to Sky who is left curious at her jittery action but focuses on Stella who could no longer take their complaints.

Stella halts in her track, her rage boiling over, she whips right around before stalking towards Aisha and snatching the flashlight from her hand, "Huh! In that case, I'll take the flashlight!"

"Good luck, Amore, you got the crazy one," Zing cautions, giggling in her hand.

This didn't deter Amore in the slightest rather she looked to be more in love with Stella than what seemed possible, "But it's love, can't you see?"

 **Princess Amentia's Castle**

'I hope Stella and the others get here soon,' Brandon prayed as his arms were hooked under the arms of the guards who were dragging him to Amentia's chambers.

His Specialists uniform forcefully replaced with a cream skirt with a bright baby blue belt and two braided sashes. Around his neck was a golden collar necklace with a red flowing cape attached and orange leather bands around her arms and leg and navy blue sandals.

The princess currently sat at her dressing table with multitude makeup products littered for her use, Amentia was in the middle of applying lipstick when her guards arrived with Brandon in tow.

"Your Royal Highness, your fiancé is here."

"Good, leave him with me," Amentia orders before inquiring about the wedding, "I trust everything is laid out perfectly."

"We're doing everything in our power, Your Royal Highness," one guard assures before he breaks out in cold sweat, he swallows the large lump in his throat then falteringly adds, "but there is a slight delay."

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear," Amentia growls, standing up abruptly, making the other guard also sweat profoundly and gulp as they knew what their princess will do. "I expect perfection and at the very least, I cannot begin to explain to you what will happen if anything goes wrong," she snarls, drawing an x on the face of one of the guards with her lipstick.

"Yes, Ma'am," the two salute before getting the hell outta there. Amentia slams the door shut before lying against it, she smiles seductively at Brandon who didn't see it since his back was to her.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," Brandon lied through his teeth as he turns back around, "it really is too bad that our wedding has been delayed. Guh!" Brandon finally sees the hungry stare directed towards him and he didn't like it at all. Amentia swiftly glides her way to Brandon.

"No, I lied-!" Brandon yells as he shuffles back to get away only to fall back on her bed. Amentia climbs on top of him before he could scramble away, arms on each side of his head.

"Why wait for the wedding? Kiss me," Amentia demands as she slowly lowers herself to kiss Brandon who was whimpering in fear and disgust before crossing his arms above his face to protect it from her lips.

"No, I can't!" Brandon yells and Amentia gasps and in this moment of distraction, Brandon slides from under her and rolls onto the floor, desperately crawling away from the bed. "I love Stella. She's the one I want. You can't force me to marry you," Brandon finally lets his emotions known since Stella has probably already reached the surface by now.

"What?" Amentia was left baffled.

"I said 'You can't force me to marry you'," Brandon reiterates harshly. "It doesn't matter whether I'm a man or woman, I am a human being who has the right to decline a marriage offer without the fear of their girlfriend, or boyfriend, being murdered. You don't love me, you love my face," Brandon accuses.

"How dare you?!" Amentia expressed in outrage.

"Ow!" Brandon found himself staring at the wall instead of Amentia's fierce scowl with his cheek stinging. Blood trickled down from the 3 newly formed gashes and Amentia's claw-like nails dripped small spots of red onto the marble floor.

"Listen here, honey bunch," Amentia spits out as she snags his brown locks, ignoring how he hissed in pain. "As princess and future queen of Downland, my word is law which means escape is futile. You think anyone cares about your complaints? Ha, you're nothing but a pretty face," Amentia suddenly does a 180 and caresses his face as if they were longtime lovers, "I am the only one who loves you and the only one who ever will."

"Stella loves me!" Brandon exclaims vehemently.

"Then why hasn't she come back for you?" Amentia counters snickering as she slowly got under Brandon's skin. Just a little more and he would break, that's what Amentia believed anyway.

"She's gone back to get our friends," Brandon argues vehemently.

"Or perhaps she's gone home?"

Brandon tries to drown out accusations but each new insinuation echoed in the depths of his mind and despite knowing it was untrue... he couldn't help but think, What if it's true?

"You don't have to worry, my love," Amentia purrs placing extra emphasis on 'my love'. She strides closer to him, hips swaying sensually, she presses her body up against Brandon and wraps her arms around his neck. Brandon finds himself unable to escape as his back was against the wall. "I will always be by your side. Become my King and we will rule Downland together in harmony and prosperity. Why hesitate? You have the chance to become King. This chance will never, and I mean ever, come up again."

Amentia is intent in tearing down the foundations of his beliefs and if this continues, it may very well succeed.

"Honestly, why are being so difficult? I only want to help yet you push me away. A King should always be able to make good decisions buts that's why you'll have me. I'll be the true ruler and you won't ever have to make a decision, just sit there and look handsome. Won't that be divine?" Amentia slowly and sensually licks her ruby-red lips before rising on her tiptoes to meet his lips in a deep kiss except it never happened.

Brandon plants his palm firmly against Amentia's mouth, pushing her down so she was flat on her feet before unwrapping her arms from his neck. "You don't love me," Brandon ratifies firmly, his eyes expressing no anger but disappointment as he shakes at his head. "No one would ever say such things to the one they love. All you've been doing is belittling and harming me when I don't agree with you. I may be a flirt but even I know not to treat people the way you do."

Amentia had her head lowered so Brandon couldn't see her eyes, she stayed silent and as time passed Brandon grew more unnerved until Amentia shoots her hand out and grips Brandon's hair, yanking him down.

Brandon yelps as pain exploded in his scalp and stumble as Amentia drags him forward before shoving him to the ground. Normally Brandon wouldn't take such abuse from anyone except for the fact that Amentia isn't just anyone. She's a princess, the Crown Princess of Downland.

If he retaliates against her abuse then it not only reflects badly on Alfea and Red Fountain but also to Eraklyon. As a squire and soon-to-be knight of Eraklyon, he could never lay a hand on or against a woman. It would go against all honour and his moral code.

"It seems you haven't learned your lesson," Amentia hisses, her eyes crinkled to narrowed slits and grinds her teeth. "Guards!" Amentia demands her voice shrieking as the two guards rush into the room in order not to further anger their princess. She points a shaking finger to Brandon and they seize his arms in an iron grip, "It seems my fiancé is in desperate need of a lesson in respecting his wonderful and exquisitely beautiful wife. Beat him!"

"What?!" Brandon exclaims flabbergasted.

"Your Royal Highness, is this not excessive?" One of the guards inquires nervously while the other discretely yet fervently nudges him to stop.

"Excuse me?" Amentia seethes before stalking up to the petrified guards. "You want to take his place? If not then I'd rather you do your job and obey my orders!" Amentia pivoted on her heel and storms out the room throwing open the doors causing the walls to shake and create cracks.

The occupants of the room stay silent, the guards look to one another nervously but relieved that they escaped unscathed from their princess's wrath. Brandon who was still on his knees glances up at the two, calculating when the time is right to strike. Amentia might still be close by and any raucous or suspicious sound may draw her attention and he does not want to deal with her tantrums.

"What now?"

"What do you mean? We follow our orders."

"So do we take him down to the dungeon?"

"That might the best course of action."

'Perfect,' Brandon notes that when these two guards drag him out the room towards the dungeon, he can knock them out, take their weapons and escape to the surface or hopefully meet up with his friends.

Suddenly the doors slam open again making the guards yelp and stand with their backs straight. A broad trog with swamp green skin lumbers into the room with thundering footsteps that causes the ground to shake. He was significantly larger than his people so much so that he had to crouch just to fit through the doorway. He had brown leather spiked armbands and a grey leather sash with the same spikes which he used to hold his dull, bruised metal club that was half a metre taller than Brandon's average height.

"G-Gargantua!" The two guards splutter with a high-pitched tone, quaking in their sandals.

The giant pays no mind to those two and instead his eyes bore into Brandon who begins to sweat under the scrutiny. Gargantua snorts, his nostrils flaring before grumbling, "To the dungeons."

"Yes!" The two salute before hauling Brandon towards the dungeon, Gargantua following close behind to ensure there would be no trouble.

Brandon knew his escape plan would be put on hold while that giant is near.

 **With the Group**

"Look at these crystals," Sky comments as the number of crystals increase as they travel further down the cave, "they're lighting up the whole cave."

"Hey, check out this one," Bloom gestures to one that was languidly blinking, Glim stops to admire it which makes Faith go after her to ensure she doesn't separate from the group. Faith grabs her wrist and drags her away which leads to her crying.

"Look, there are more up ahead," Sky informs.

"These are Downland crystals for sure," Stella assures, hastily, "we've got be getting closer."

"What do you think, Aisha?" Bloom queries.

"Stella's right, let's keep going," Aisha responds as she comforts the still crying Glim.

"Guys, this is it," Stella informs once they exit the cave and introduced to the underground city.

"This is Downland?" Bloom inquires looking around, it was far prettier than she expected. Honestly, she thought she'd see mud huts and civilians on all fours like animals.

"That's funny, last time I ended up on the other side of town," Stella mutters then shrugs it off. "Oh well, at least we're here."

"Watch out someone's coming," Sky warns when he hears thudding footsteps.

"Let's hide," Lockette squeals and everyone quickly conceals themselves behind some rocks and pillars, a monstrous trog walks on by without noticing any of the group.

"What unhealthy looking skin," Tune blanched, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Phew, he's gone," Bloom sighs once the coast is clear. "Alright, let's find Brandon, but stay out of sight." The group began to trek carefully around the city, dodging and hiding from civilians and guards. Eventually, the group were hiding behind a house as the road was blocked by a beefy guard.

"We'll never get by," Sky realises frustrated. "We need a distraction."

"Is this what you want?" Aisha inquires, playing catch with a rock in hand before passing it to Sky who hurls it far. The noise startles the guard who rushes away which allows them to rush by. Stella ends up tripping half way and Bloom stops to help her.

"Seriously?" Kaneki curses as he picks Stella up bridal style and runs to hide in the house that Sky was gesturing to.

"Come on," Sky hissed to the pixies who could've flown faster then quickly closes the door, silently.

"Not a sound," Sky demands, quietly, when he hears footsteps just outside the door.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Bloom whispers worried, Stella was hunched over on the floor, looking sickly.

"I'm starting to get those dizzy spells again," Stella answers, sluggish.

"Shh!" Sky whips out his sword when he hears footsteps coming closer then the door swings open to reveal a cat, everyone sighs in relief.

"Cats really do love messing with people," Kaneki mentions as he scratches the cat's chin before he realises something. "How'd you open door?" Kaneki notes that it was wood but quite thick, the cat wouldn't have been able to push it open. Aisha hastily closes it so they wouldn't be exposed.

"Stella, are you alright?" Bloom shuffles closer to her best friend who sat on the floor with her back against the wall breathing unevenly.

"Fine," Stella huffs chuckling before bouncing the question back to Bloom, "what about you? You look like a hot mess and not the good kind."

True to the fact, Bloom's breathing was noticeably faster and harder, her skin tinged a light blush and doused with sweat which Kaneki noticed.

"Bloom..." Kaneki darts to Bloom who shrills and scrambles away from him, her eyes wide with fright. Her chest rose up and down as she heaved deep breaths of air, shocked with her own reaction as was everyone else. By some miracle, the door doesn't slam open with beefy guards flooding in which meant they were still unaware of the intruders.

"What's wrong?" Lockette zips right to Bloom to comfort her, the rest of the pixies who were hiding under some pots and pans peeked from underneath in disbelief.

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry," Bloom appeared aghast, she covered her mouth with her hand and could not bear to look at Kaneki.

Kaneki sighed but remained unsurprised so he instead rummages through the cupboards stopping only when he notices the object that might be what he was searching for. He pulls out a box which he believed to be a first aid kit mainly due to the rich scent of herbs. While he did Sky kneels beside Bloom to comfort and inquire about her erratic behaviour.

"Oh, is that medicine?" Aisha pipes up happily but there was nervousness laced with her words as she tries to sever the awkwardness in the room.

"Yeah, but nothing is labelled," Kaneki picks up numerous vials and leather bags but is unable to discern which would be able to remedy the spread of infection.

"Is this honey?" Aisha questions lifting an ampoule of syrupy golden amber above her head to examine it better.

"Ooh," Faith and Glim zooms out from their hiding places and tackles the ampoule, hugging it tightly while trying to shove the other off.

"What's that about?" Stella questions in confusion.

Aisha rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation as she places the ampoule down onto the table and plucks the two fighting pixies away from each other. "These two have quite the sweet tooth," Aisha appears not to be surprised as Glim chomps on Faith's fingers while the latter uses his other hand to shove Glim's face away. "You wouldn't believe the damage and destruction these two leave in their wake for sweets and candy."

"We banned Faith from 12 festivals and Glim from 3," Digit taps a few buttons on her bracelet and a hologram pops up showing Faith and Glim sitting on the ground, besides a fallen table, stuffing their faces with desserts.

"I can't believe she got off lightly," Faith huffs pouting as he crosses his arms across his chest. He glares lightly at Glim who had her whole hand in her mouth, suckling it clean of honey. "I swear that's sexist," Faith announces with ferocity though no one took it seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure that's it," Kaneki agrees mirthfully. "It has nothing to do with the fact that she's a baby and you're... old enough to show restraint."

Not understanding the sarcasm laced in Kaneki's words, Faith took his agreement in stride, "Exactly."

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you," Sky jokes.

Kaneki shakes his head but refuses to say anything else, he instead picks up the ampoule, "This is what we need."

"Why do we need honey?" Stella questions as she gets back to her feet.

"Not for you but Bloom," Kaneki unscrews the top of the ampoule that had a brush attached with the ends dipped in the honey. "Honey is actually to prevent the infection of a wound, it releases hydrogen peroxide which helps eliminate bacterial activity."

"Wow Kenny, you're so smart!" Faith gushed like a fanboy with stars in his eyes and hearts flying around his head.

"Too smart. How do you know all this stuff?" Sky inquires in disbelief. The broad amount of knowledge Kaneki has is astounding.

"I read," Kaneki responds curtly before explaining to Aisha how to apply it to Bloom's wounds which the former inquires about. "It is apparent that Bloom has a small fever and that is a sign of infection. We can't let her health suffer anymore otherwise it'll cost her in the future."

"What?! " Lockette gasps before fussing over her fairy who tries to comfort her to the best of her ability.

"I bet it was those uncouth shadow monsters that injured you," Tune huffs at the thought of those creatures.

"They did," Bloom informs before reaching behind so she could feel her wounds. "But it doesn't hurt as much as it did before," Bloom notes in confusion.

Baffled, Kaneki asked Bloom if he could inspect her injuries which she gives permission to after some hesitation. He carefully examines her wounds, noting that her symptoms have decreased. Her skin was still red but lighter, it didn't appear white or charred in any way so that was good, blisters seem smaller in diameter, her lips and fingernails are void of any blue colouring.

"It must have been from that man when he healed all of you," Kaneki deduces, impressed with the magical ability of this world.

"Now that I think about it, I feel a lot better after that encounter," Bloom just realised before conjuring a small flame in her hands. "And my powers are returning."

"I think I can transform," Aisha adds.

"Save it up," Sky pipes up, "we might need it to rescue Brandon."

The team wait for a few minutes with Sky peeking out the window until the coast was clear.

The group dash through the streets and hide in alleys with the pixies who decided not to abandon the pots and pans they were hiding in earlier. Unfortunately, the pixies had the misfortune of passing a couple of nattering housewives, one of whom recognised her kitchen equipment and threw a fit thus alerting the nearby guards.

"Every pixie for themselves!" Chatta bellows before they abandon their disguises and flee, all in the same direction except one.

"Oh, no! Where's Amore?" Faith looks left and right but couldn't see the Pixie of Love anywhere.

"We'll find her later. We need to catch up with the others," Chatta demands.

"To freedom! Let's move!" Zing announces as the face paint of William Wallace from Braveheart appeared on her face.

"Oh, no, the road's blocked!" Amore gasps as the pixies turn a corner only to see a wall.

"Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads!" Zing's goggles transform into shades and the pixies flew over a wall and managed to make it back to the group.

"The pixies," Aisha exclaims in relief. The pixies turned a hard right into the corner except for Glim who was stuck in a can of lima beans thus impairing her vision and ends up crashing into the wall.

"Hey little guy, what happened to you?" Sky inquires kindly as he exits the alley to help Glim out of the can. Unfortunately, this action exposed him out in the open and a troll trog knocks him with his club traumatising the pixies.

Bloom rushes out from the corner when she hears the pixies cry and scream and sees Sky falling to the ground unconscious. Rage festering, Bloom summons magic in her hand, howling, "You're asking it for it, you big bully!" She uses her magic to manipulate the club into smacking the trog around and knocking him out. Unfortunately, this attracts many other guards who begin to chase the group, including Sky who woke up in time to run.

 **With Amore**

Amore flies around trying to search for the other pixies, but her search was fruitless, she was about to give up when she notices a male trog sitting against the wall, crying to himself. Amore just couldn't stand seeing someone crying in front of her so she flies over to him, even if he was a stranger.

"Who are you?" Amore inquires, gently.

"The saddest trog ever," Sponsus bawls, his tears forming puddles around him.

"Don't drink grape juice on an empty stomach, you'll get acid reflux," Amore chastised, firmly yet gently. Well, she hoped it grape juice he was drinking.

"My love!" Sponsus blubbers like a baby before taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Well, love should be a happy thing, not a sad one," Amore advises.

"It was even written in the crystals that we would be married," Sponsus sobs.

"Crystals?"

"She doesn't love me."

"She who?"

"The princess!"

"Oh! I got just the thing," Amore summons a pink bag with a flower on it and sprinkles some magic on a flower she took from her headband which made it grow a stem. "There you go," Amore offers and Sponsus accepts the flower in his hand, he stares at it in awe before taking a small whiff.

 **With Brandon**

Turns out that Gargantua was Amentia's personal guard and was under her orders to ensure that Brandon would not escape during his punishment and cause trouble.

"Ow! Do you have to be so rough?" Brandon winces as the servants carefully apply foundation to the bruises littering his body. The servants simply ignore him per the norm. Brandon watched as each repulsive purple-blue contusion is gradually concealed by makeup.

He couldn't even have those wounds treated and disinfected as was requested from Amentia who seeks to further punish him by deteriorating his health.

As soon as every bruise was covered, the servants packed up their equipment then flood out the room as if a rabid dog were biting at their heels. Now Brandon was left all alone except for that strange bird that they left behind.

'Ceremony will start any minute now,' Brandon blanched looking out the window and staring at the courtyard which was being decorated for the wedding.

"107. 107," a bird chirps almost as a parrot would.

"Aren't you cute?" Brandon coos as he strolls closer to the bird who keeps repeating '107'. "You wouldn't be so chipper if you knew what I am about to go through. I didn't get a lawyer, didn't even get a blood test. I can't be sentenced to a marriage like this, but you don't understand that, do you?"

"107."

"I've got to find a way to escape from here, but this place is swarming with guards," Brandon sighs at the hopelessness of the situation and prays that he'll soon be rescued by his friends.

There was a knock on the door and a guard enters the room, "Mr Brandon, I bring you good news."

"The princess cancelled the wedding?" Brandon knew that wouldn't happen but it still didn't hurt to try.

"No. You will be led down the altar by Queen Foeda," the guard announces. "Presenting, Her Majesty."

A large portly woman waddles into the room, her footsteps thundering, as she shoves the guard away and seizes Brandon's arm in a tight grip. "Oh! My daughter was right, I like you. You're not a trog, but you're a very good looking son in law," Queen Foeda smacks Brandon's back in good faith, but ends up knocking him to the ground. "Are you ready for the 107 steps?"

"100 and what?" Brandon questions dizzy, remembering what the bird was continuously parroting.

"After you leave this room, there are 107 steps to the altar. One for each of the qualities of a good husband," she explains happily before she seized Brandon's arm, digging her nails into his tender flesh and slowly squeezed until he winced at the growing pain. "Something you desperately need to learn, from what I heard you just don't seem to understand the honour of marrying my daughter."

"My... arm..." Queen Foeda releases his arm and Brandon fell to his knees, gasping while clutching the purple bruise forming disgustingly on his skin with small beads of blood forming.

"My daughter is all you'll ever need so forget about that abhorrent fairy, she's nothing compared to Amentia," Foeda chuckles which cause Brandon's anger to fester at the insult thrown to his girlfriend but shoves it down, nothing good will come from retaliating. "Now, let's start with the counting. Marriage is forever but we need to return the drapes by sundown," Queen Foeda links her arm with Brandon's thus trapping him.

'This can't be happening,' Brandon laments as the queen drags him along.

 **With Amore and Sponsus**

"Oh, where are we going?" Sponsus questions staggering about drunkenly as he follows Amore. "She doesn't want us here. I wasn't even invited to the wedding. Oh, wait up. Wait!"

"Shh, quiet. Over here, look," Amore beckons as she peers through an open door of a building. Inside were two of the dancers arranging a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Do you think the princess will like them?" One of the dancers inquires nervously remembering the last time they dealt with the princess's temper tantrums.

"Of course, there's not a stem out of place," the other dancer assures confidently which does improve the mood of her friend slightly.

 **With Brandon**

Brandon began to count all the steps to the altar in order to please Queen Foeda, though it was in dread. It was going all so well (not) when Brandon hears screams from a number of cells as he goes past them and, as much as he'll deny it in the future, his voice started to quiver as he carries on counting.

"Oh, their turn is coming soon. They are to be married to ladies of the court," Queen Foeda informs.

"Oh," Brandon moans in despair. After reaching down a set of stairs that spiral down, Brandon knew that this is really happening.

"This is it. I'm doomed. I'll never see the sun again," Brandon mourns the loss of a life he will never fulfil. Eventually, the two managed to make it to the doors which led to the ceremony. Brandon digs his heels into the ground, attempting to buy some time, but Queen Foeda practically drags Brandon to the altar.

Once he was beside the princess, he glances over to her who notices and sends him an air kiss. Brandon's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls unconscious.

"The groom has fainted," the priest states uninterested as the guests gasp and gossip in shock.

 **With the Group**

The team were still running away from the cluster of beefy troll trogs. The chase has been going on for a while and needless to say, they were not happy.

"Why can't we just fight them off?" Bloom questions.

"No time, Brandon's about to be married!" Stella replies.

"The uplanders are too fast. Quick, call Teredo!" A trog was about to blow hard into a whistle when a rock knocks the whistle out of his hand. Kaneki slides to halt when he hears the reinforcement call.

"Kaneki, what are you doing?!" Aisha question as if he's crazy. Her shout garners the attention of the others who also skid to a halt.

"Go find Brandon! I'll buy you so time!" Kaneki informs, rushing them away with his arms.

"Let's go!" Sky calls to the girls believing Kaneki could take care of himself.

"May the force be with you," Zing comments.

"Don't get captured!" Aisha cautions as she continues with the group.

"Kenny," Faith stayed looking back and forth between his friends before ultimately deciding to stay with his fairy.

"Heh, no problem," Kaneki twists his neck in both directions before cracking his index finger. "I can finally let loose with little repercussions," Kaneki has been waiting for this moment ever since he arrives in this world.

One trog lifts his club above his head and brings it down with full force, intending to crush Kaneki's skull except Kaneki caught the club and yanked it out of the trog's hand. The trog fell forward so Kaneki punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious, before kicking another one legs. One of them grabs his shoulder so Kaneki spins around, grips the guard's arm and propels himself upside down so his legs wrap around the guard's neck and the momentum causes the guard to smash to the floor with a thunderous crash.

"Go, Kenny! Go, Kenny!" Faith cheers and dances, his outfit somehow replaced with a female blue cheerleader's outfit with bright yellow pompoms.

"Faith?! Why didn't you leave?" Kaneki shouts as he kicks a guard in the jaw.

"I want to stay with you!" Faith argues before pausing when a shadow covers him, Faith tilts his head up to see a trog aiming a club in his direction. Faith screams but Kaneki prevents any harm befalling onto his chibi friend by catapulting another guard into the trog sending them crashing into a house. Faith zooms right to Kaneki and takes shelter on his shoulder, lightly gripping his hair for balance.

"Over there!" More troops swarm towards the duo.

Rather than be exacerbated with the sudden influx of reinforcements, Kaneki simply smirked, and it wasn't just any smirk, but one that was predatory with his teeth bared like a wild animal.

"Kenny?" Faith mumbles hesitantly at the evil grin on his face.

"Better find a good hiding space, Faith," Kaneki advises as he links his hands together before cracking it in front of him. Faith barely had any time to process the sentence before Kaneki sprints right into action.

Absentmindedly taking note that there were a new set of guards mixed with barbarians, they were considerably thinner with 2 pairs of arms which clutched a single spear and clad in far more armour than their counterparts.

Using a spinzaku kick, Kaneki knocks the first row of guards to the ground before smashing his elbow into the chin of a skinny guard which fractures it with a sickening crack before aiming a kick at the torso at the beefier guard which sends him flying into a house causing to topple into itself. Kaneki continues to beat down his enemies left and right until only half the original number remained.

Kaneki ends up crouched to the ground as hoards of guards now surround him with their spears aimed threateningly, clearing intending to kill him through impaling. The guards' dash while bellowing out a war cry, Kaneki simply chuckles at their attempt believing it to be nothing but child's play.

"Finally," Kaneki drawls waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When the troops were only a few feet away, Kaneki let loose his kagune which swirled like a tornado catapulting all the guards into the air and crashing either into the ground or into a building.

Spears clattered to the ground as droplets of blood rained down. "Ah ahahahahahahahaha!" Kaneki began to cackle manically before throwing his arms out and spinning around the fallen bodies even when the blood stopped raining down. "Oh, it's been so long! I can't believe I've locked you guys up! This is way more fun than sitting at Alfea pretending to be a human!" Kaneki announces to the whole world as he deeply inhales the coppery scent of blood.

Kaneki slides his hand down his face, his fingertips dragging the blood droplets down his cheek before removing staring at his blood-soaked fingers. The half ghoul was tempted to lick his digits clean but a single whiff of the acetose blood had his nose crinkling and his stomach churning uncomfortably.

It seems he really can't consume other species in this world.

Throughout this whole scene, Faith simply watched as his fairy let loose his dark side. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me," while Faith was surprised with the violent nature of Kaneki, it didn't change his supposition that Kaneki truly is a good guy.

The tentacles were certainly baffling though, maybe it's a privilege for male fairies but Faith knew that not to be true, he'll ask Kenny later.

Anyway, it's Faith moral duty as Kaneki's bonded pixie to ensure that his fairy makes the correct choices and chooses a path that he could live with which is why he needs to intervene at this moment.

"Kenny, stop," Faith request stopping right in front of his face. Kaneki falters, completely forgetting that Faith was him, and lets go of the guard he lifted by the hair. "They're all unconscious. We can go," Faith reminds.

"Oh," Kaneki snaps out of his chaotic nature and surveys the destruction he's caused and boy, it wasn't pretty. Injured bodies littered the floor, houses and building decimated with debris and masonry scattered all over. Kaneki winces at what he's done and is in disbelief over losing control before remembering about his kagune. "Ah, this is-! It's not-! I am not an octopus!" Kaneki declares, daring Faith to announce him as that.

Instead, Faith starts giggling using his tiny hands to stifle his laughter, "Octo-Kenny."

"Don't call me that," Kaneki warns seriously, glaring at the little pixie but Faith's giggles soon prove to be infectious and Kaneki slowly breaks out into chuckles until they both burst out in guffaw. "I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. It's been so long," Kaneki reveals as his laughter dies down to quiet chuckles.

"It feels good right? A smile suits you better than that constant frown," Faith proclaimed with a toothy grin, hands clasped behind his head with his elbows up. A posture that Kaneki was familiar with, Hide did quite often with that same smile filled with sunshine.

"You remind me of someone," Kaneki mentions.

"I'm guessing this someone is incredibly handsome with an insane amount of charisma," Faith guesses cheekily with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he places his chin in the space between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yep."

"Even more than me?" Faith pouts with teary eyes.

"Definitely," Kaneki snorts and Faith gasps before clutching his now broken heart.

"Heartbreak! This is the ultimate betrayal! I'll never recover!" Faith sobs into his sleeve as he allows himself to plummet landing on the back of a fallen guard who twitches at the unexpected jolt. "Wah!" Faith zooms straight up and takes shelter behind Kaneki's shoulder, his head peeking out to see if the guard had awoken.

Kaneki shakes his head at the sudden yet expected show of cowardness, "We need to catch with the others," Kaneki reminds before sniffing the air for a whiff of his teammates but the air is ripe with the metallic stench of blood. Faith points to a golden castle in the distance and Kaneki speculated that the wedding would be held there so that's where they headed with Kaneki rushing past the fallen bodies and leaping roof to roof with whatever buildings were left.

"Hey, Kenny?" Faith calls out hesitantly, Kaneki hums to acknowledge he's heard so Faith continues. "This someone you mentioned... was he or she special?"

"Yes, he was," Kaneki replies with a soft smile tugging at his lips. "If not for him then I wouldn't be here today."

 **With Amore and Sponsus**

"Come, little one," Sponsus requests quietly as he peeks out the corner for any oncoming guard before sprinting across the road, Amore flying close behind.

"There doesn't seem to be many guards," Amore notes with some confusion.

"Now that you mention it... where are they all?" Sponsus questions when he realises the scarcity of the guards. At that moment, a cluster of muscular guards rushed past their hiding place.

"Hurry! This intruder is a monster!"

"For Downland!"

"What was that about?" Sponsus stares at the retreating guards back at that abnormal display. There's actually someone who can cause fear in Downland's guards? Must be some fearsome enemy.

"We gotta go," Amore reminds furiously tapping on his shoulder to remind him of their plan. "We have to beat the dancers with the gifts."

Remembering that Princess Amentia's court ladies are advancing to the castle with the wedding gifts, Sponsus continues to head on with Amore. Back when the dancers had finished with the gifts, Amore snuck her special flower into the bouquet of fertility flowers.

Apparently, the fuschia flower would help Amentia realise who her true love would be and if it still isn't Sponsus then he would graciously accept that he and the Princess were never meant to be and be happy for her.

"We're here," Sponsus informs happily before using all his strength to open the doors before anyone could spot him. Sponsus allows Amore to slip through the doors first before jumping through himself.

The door slams shut behind them and Sponsus is left panting as he exerted himself with the heavy metal.

"Sponsus?" A familiar voiced gasped.

 **With the Others**

"This way," Stella makes a sharp right and the others quickly follow. It seems that they were right to have Kaneki distract the guards as they haven't been chased since the separation.

"I sure hope Kaneki's okay," Bloom adds glancing back hoping to see Kaneki catching up with them.

"Oh, no," Lockette gasps looking all around, "where's Faith?"

"Great, first Amore now Faith," Digit grumbles once she notices that their group is short another pixie.

"He must have stayed behind," Aisha responds knowing from experience how desperately Faith wanted to be with his bonded fairy.

"We save Brandon then circle back for the two," Sky decides as they take another corner.

"We're here!" Stella announces skidding to a halt in front of some elongated golden brass doors. They push open the doors and are promptly stumped with a set of stairs leading upstairs placed in the centre and two different paths facing the opposite direction of another.

"Where is everyone?" Bloom questions.

"They must all be at the wedding," Stella figures out yanking at her hair as she looked left and right at the diverging paths.

"Shouldn't there still be guards around?" Aisha points out.

"I don't know which way to go," Stella panics not hearing the question or not acknowledging it.

"Hide," Sky cautions when he hears the doors opening once again and the group behind some pillars, the pixies hide behind a bust of Princess Amentia. The group hear heavy panting and despite her better judgement, Stella takes a peek and gasps at the familiar face.

"Sponsus?" Stella walks out from behind the pillar and squeals when her eyes connect with her pixie. "Amore!" They both dash to one another while screaming their respective names until they meet for a hug.

"Um, who's this?" Bloom queries pointing to fidgety hunched over trog with knobbly knees and playing with his sweaty hands.

"This is Sponsus, he's the one who treated me," Stella informs as she continues to cuddle Amore. The others expressed their gratitude for his help.

"What are you doing here?" Sky inquires.

"I'm helping Sponsus regain his true love," Amore cheers throwing her hands into the air.

"The little one snuck a magic flower into the bouquet of fertility flowers," Sponsus informs cupping the back of his neck.

"Amore's Wake Up to Love spell," Aisha notes. "The spell magnifies the love in one's heart and helps the person realise who their true love is."

"I still don't know what you see in that fish-faced tramp," Stella huffs turning her head away from him with her nose in the air as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She is no tramp!" Sponsus barks furiously shoving his face right into Stella's face which makes her gasp before going into a long rant about why he loves Amentia. "My princess is an exquisite beauty that no trog could ever compare. Her hazelnut eyes are two deep pools, so deep and hypnotising, it hurts to tear my gaze away. Her smile shines 1000x brighter than the sun, just a single tug on her lips can illuminate the whole of Downland."

"Aww," Bloom, Aisha, the pixies swoon dreamily even Stella couldn't deny how romantic Sponsus sounded.

"Hey, where's Faith and Kaneki?" Amore questions once she notes that they were down 2 teammates.

"Kaneki volunteered to stay back and fight the guards and Faith decides to stick by him," Aisha updates her on what's happened.

"We haven't seen or heard hide nor hair of them though," Bloom adds.

"We can worry about him later," Stella interjects firmly as fatigue began to invade her muscles thus slowing her down.

"So where's the bouquet?" Lockette inquires curiously tilting her head to the side.

"According to my calculations, 130 yards away," Digit informs typing at her gauntlet.

"Come, this way. We have to beat the Princess's court ladies," Sponsus darts to the right hall with the others tailing close behind.

"So what's the plan?" Sky questions as they dash down the hallway never once encountering any guards.

"Isn't it obvious? We wait for the court ladies to deliver the flowers, the princess sniffs Amore's flower, realises that Brandon isn't the one she wants to marry, releases him and we can all head back to Alfea!" Chatta explains cheering with the other pixies joining in.

It wasn't long till they reached a large room decorated beautifully with transparent drapes hanging from the ceilings as well as garlands of greenery which had golden lanterns with candles burning dimly, attached to the ends. There were 3 long tables, one with a pristine white cloth while the other two had baby blue cloths. The table decoration consisted of two small vases with a candelabra in the centre as the patterned runner.

The team head to the doors opposite the room and peep out the window to see Brandon laying on the ground unconscious with a servant fanning him while Amentia complained to her parent, occasionally stomping her foot like a petulant child.

King Enervus, unable to stand his daughter being so upset, gets fed up with the lack of reaction from Brandon thus dumps a cup of water onto his face.

"Whoa!" Brandon suddenly shoots up gasping while waving his hands about to protect his face.

"The groom has awakened," the priest informs the frazzled guests and reopens his book, "the wedding will now continue."

"Oh, I really hope this works," Stella beseeched as the guests took their seats once again while a dazed Brandon was dragged to his feet back to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, the moment has come to bless this union," the priest chants.

'Hey, there are fewer guards,' Brandon notes as he realised that the numbers dwindled from before he fainted. 'Could I escape?' Brandon sneakily glanced around the garden, he knew there were a set of doors behind him. If he times it right he could sprint through the doors and make it outside, the unexpectedness of his actions could stun them long enough for him to at least find a good hiding place.

"If anyone opposes to this marriage, please address to King Enervus," the priest informs gesturing to the King who waved in response to his loyal subjects.

"Yes, I object!" Stella announces slamming the doors open much to the chagrin of her friends, some of whom facepalm. The audience gasps in abhorrence before muttering to themselves about the predicament.

"Stella!" Brandon exclaims exuberantly, he rushes up to her and embraces her tightly, picking her up and spinning her.

"Stella!" Amentia screeches hurling her bouquet to the ground in anger at the display. "Guards, seize her!" No one came.

"Have all the guards been sent to deal with the intruder damaging our kingdom?" King Enervus bellows abruptly getting up from his chair.

"If you want something done do it yourself," Amentia growls as she yanks a collapsible spear from under her long pink skirt and aims it threateningly at the duo. "You're _my_ husband. Move," Amentia commands in a tone that you dare not cross her, she placed extra emphasis on 'my'. Unfortunately for the princess, Stella and Brandon weren't scared of her neither were their friends.

"If you want them then you'll have to go through us," Bloom declares jumping out into the open along with Aisha and Sky, the latter drawing his Phantoblade to defend if necessary. "Magic-" Bloom is cut off when a burly trog yanks her and Aisha up by their back of their shirts. "Hey!" Bloom struggles to free herself as did Aisha.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaims before being jerked into the air as well by another trog.

"No!" Stella yells.

"What in Downland's name happened to you all?" Queen Foeda inquires referring to their wounds, all of them were beaten and battered until black and blue. "Did Teredo get loose again?"

"No, Your Majesty. The intruder did this to us."

"At least we have them in custody now," King Enervus sits back down.

"Afraid not, Your Majesty," another trog speaks up. "There was another, one with hair white as snow and the strength of 10 trogs."

'Kaneki,' the team realised in relief though were baffled by the 'strength of 10 trogs' thing.

"How could one boy defeat my army?" King Enervus demands his whole face now crimson.

Suddenly, the trog who trapped Bloom and Aisha is knocked out when a metal helmet collides with his head. Everyone looks to where the helmet came from which is when they see Kaneki on the bridge with Faith.

"What are you doing, you idiots?!" Kaneki yells cupping his hands around to his mouth to project his voice further. "Run! Runaway, you dumba-itai!" Kaneki hisses as mouth claps on his tongue. Snapping out of their stupor, the group make a break for it with Sponsus, who remained hidden, leading them to the outside. Kaneki sprints in the opposite direction of where he came from and leaps down each set of stairs until he connects with his team in a random hallway.

"Kaneki!" Aisha gasps happily embracing him tightly which he briefly returns. "You're covered in blood again!" Aisha gasps at the blood streak on his face and clothes.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood," Kaneki reassures.

"What's going on here?" A female voice intrudes which belonged to a sole dancer out of the two rows of women who stopped with the gifts in hand.

Before the group could answer, Amentia bellows out a war cry as she charged towards the group with fire in her eyes, her rage blinding her. The group notice this and simply press themselves against the wall this putting the dancers in the kine of fire.

"What? No, no!" The dancer stammers as she and her companions stumble backwards but Amentia ends up barrelling into them and sends them flying like bowling pins.

The momentum causes Amentia to trip and she would have fallen flat on her face had it not been for Sponsus seizing her wrist and jerking her back so he ended up on one knee with Amentia sitting on it with her back supported by Sponsus's arm which was wrapped around shoulders while his hand still held onto her wrist.

"Sponsus?" Amentia questions, her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed before the bouquet of fertility flowers lands right on her face then slide to the ground. Her pupils dilated with the centre tinged hot pink for only a few seconds. "Oh, Sponsus, my love," Amentia lovingly caressed his face much to his shock.

"Princess."

"Sponsus, you're my one true love!" Amentia proclaims hugging him tightly as she rubbed her cheek against his.

At this moment, Amentia's mother and father and the priest rush in only to hear Amentia's announcement which leaves them baffled. "What? But what about him? Isn't he your fiancé?" Queen Foeda demands, pointing a finger in Brandon's direction.

"Him?" Amentia questions groaning in disgust, "urgh! Why look at him, how could I ever love something so hideous?" Amentia shudders before going back to cuddling Sponsus. "Luckily, I came to my senses before I could ruin my life."

"Ouch," Zing winces for Brandon at the insult, the other pixies doing the same.

Brandon's jaw dropped in outrage but he chooses not to retaliate figuring that he would get out while he still can.

"So now that you have Sponsus, can we go?" Stella inquires tapping her foot in a staccato rhythm.

"Fine, go away," Amentia huffs turning her head away as she waved them away with her hand.

"But Your Highness!" One guard intervenes hotly, his face flushed, he grits his teeth and his nostrils flared. "What about our city? That one destroyed over 30 homes and buildings!" He pointed a shaky finger towards Kaneki who cupped the back of his neck, slightly abashed. "A fraction of your subjects are now homeless!"

"What?" That snapped Amentia out of her romantic endeavours with Sponsus. She moves away from him, her back straight as she places both hands on her hips. "Show me," she demands and everyone heads outside to where the damage laid. This included the Winx, the pixies, the two Specialists and some of the civilians.

"Did you seriously do this?" Brandon deadpans as he and the others survey the damage, it looks like a scene from Hell.

"I said I'd buy you some time and knocking them out ensured that," Kaneki points out as if that were obvious.

"Did you have to destroy their homes and beat them up within an inch of their life?" Sky counters.

"It's been a while since I could let loose," Kaneki argues lamely before hesitantly adding, "and I might have a bit of a berserk side when fighting."

"But it was totally cool!" Faith gushes as he reenacts some of Kaneki's fight moves. "He did this 'whap, whap' thing then went 'woosh'! They dropped like rag dolls!"

"From what I've heard I can't just let you leave. You guys, however, can go now," Amentia orders.

"I'm sorry but we can't leave without Kaneki," Bloom speaks up, stepping forward without a hint of fear. "He's our friend," Bloom states with complete honesty.

Kaneki flinched, staring at Bloom with wide eyes as he scrutinised her for any hint of dishonesty but there was none he could see. "Do you... do you really mean that?" Kaneki inquires falteringly as if he expected her to burst out laughing in his face and admit it was all a lie, ridiculing him for believing that he could deserve something as revered as friendship.

"Duh, of course," it was Stella who spoke up this time, she questions him as if he were crazy. "We all consider you our friend."

Kaneki bites his bottom of his trembling lip to stifle a sob, they thought of him as a friend? Why? He barely spoke to them and the times he did, he usually kept to himself. He just doesn't understand their way of thinking.

Just before Kaneki could reply, Amentia beats him by scoffing at the scene, "Urgh! I think I'm going to vomit. Take your sappy friendship elsewhere. He needs to pay for what he's done to Downland. Some of my people are now homeless plus you've taken out my guards. Do you know how this will affect the economy?" Amentia growls storming towards him, pulling up short when she gets close enough to get right into his face and begins to count down on her duties, "I need to set up refuge like temporary shelter and provide food and clothes and a small salary not only for the homeless but for those who lost their jobs because you destroyed businesses. Keep in my mind that you killed an unknown number of my guards. Do you know how long it would take to clear up the bodies and bury them before disease spread? I will also have to identify each deceased and inform their families."

"Exactly," King Enervus supports proud of his daughter.

"As future queen, I cannot allow my subjects to suffer like this so if you think I'd just let you waltz on out of here then you have another thing coming."

"I didn't kill your guards," Kaneki states firmly.

"What?"

"I didn't kill your guards," Kaneki repeats before gesturing to those unconscious now waking up. "I might be a monster but I wouldn't kill needlessly. I have that much restraint," Kaneki assures confidently yet despondent.

Amentia throws a glance to her men who were beginning to awaken, "Fine," Amentia relents, "if what you said is true then I'll let you go but you'll still have to pay for damages." Amentia places extra emphasis on her last statement as she shoves a finger in his chest.

"Deal," Kaneki agrees.

The group stay in Downland for another hour but they didn't just choose to stay back rather they actively volunteered to assist in anything they could like cleaning up the debris and providing first aid to the injured guards and some others things though Stella and Bloom eventually had to sit out as the former's lack of sunlight began to take a toll on her body while the latter's injuries began to inhibit her help. The pixies also helped out by keeping spirits up.

Kaneki insisted that the others go back first and he'd return later but they respond with, 'We either go back together or not at all'.

Having proof that Kaneki told the truth as every guard had awoken thus no death meant that Amentia kept to her promise and released him with only a bill for the damages. The group hiked back up to the surface and called Timmy to pick them back up.

 **Owl Ship**

"All's well that ends well," Amore states, sitting Stella's lap who was being embraced tightly by Brandon not that she minded.

"All thanks to you, Amore," Chatta replies.

"Hey Brandon, what's with the bottle of juice?" Riven inquires, kneeling down to inspect the multiple bottles.

"Yeah, a gift from Sponsus," Brandon answers. "He felt pretty bad about stealing 'my bride'," Brandon jokes before shivering at the last part.

"I feel sorry for him, he'll never survive in the clutches of that monster," Riven retorts.

"Hey! It's true love," Amore stuck her tongue out to Riven.

"Speaking of true love," Sky adds turning to Brandon, "you owe yours a new makeup kit, a dress and shampoo." Bloom was sleeping soundly on his lap, tucked out after the whole adventure.

Rather than fighting against it, Brandon kisses Stella's hair, "I'll buy you whatever you want, babe."

"Oh, Brandon," Stella coos.

"Ew, wish I could get that off my screen," Digit grumbles in disgust.

"But it's love!"

While the others continued to joke and razz, Kaneki sat hunched over in his seat as he perused the bill of 50 gold pieces for the damages he's caused. He's played enough medieval fantasy video games with Hide to know that's a lot.

Kaneki sighs as he rests his head in hand, he was trusted to bring back the pixies and he brought a bill and after all Faragonda's done for him. She can't see this bill. Kaneki will not be like that woman, he will not be his aunt, he is not going to leech off of Faragonda. Kaneki will find a way to pay this back and he won't ever use a penny from her.

 **I forgot to put the first part in the last chapter, it's vital but unimportant at the same time. It's just adding a basis for witch forms.**

 **If Brandon and Amentia's roles reversed or been genderbent then this episode would have sparked a controversy about it being in a kid's show. This should be taken more seriously as even males can be abused by females and it's damaging to simply say things like 'Don't be such a baby', 'Guys can't be raped', 'At least she's rich/hot' etcetera. No one should be in such a poisonous relationship, everyone deserves a healthy relationship where they are listened to, never purposely being made to feel worthless and never having to live in fear about angering their significant other, no matter sex, gender, race, religion and other qualities.**

 **Kaneki is a ghoul. That is a fact that we all know which is why I need to show it more. His kagune was introduced early here just so that we all remember that he's a ghoul.**

 **I kinda hate how the middle ended but I had so much writer's block and just forced myself to write what would have made sense.**

 **Kaneki's sorta in debt didn't plan for it but it happened. I think it's a good opportunity for Faragonda to delve a little deeper into his past still unsure about the Winx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hated this chapter so much because of how long it took but hopefully, it's good. If you guys find anything wrong or something doesn't make sense in this chapter or previous ones then feel free to tell me.**

 **Alfea - Night - 20th September 2005**

Night had fallen long ago, many of the students had fallen asleep as did some teachers but certain students like Flora, Musa and Tecna were still awake, unable to sleep until their friends returned safely from harm.

"It's getting late, shouldn't they be back by now?" Flora inquires worried as she glances out the window.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back any minute," Musa reassure before the trio hears the whirring of a familiar ship.

"They're here!" Tecna exclaims as she, Flora, Musa and Piff all rush outside to greet their friends. Aisha and Stella squeal in excitement as they rush out the Owl to hug the trio, most of the pixies followed after the two and some realised that they met their bonded fairy. Digit to Tecna, Tune to Musa and Chatta to Flora. Kaneki and the Specialists strolled out the ship at a more leisurely pace.

"Oh, no. What's wrong with Bloom?" Flora gasps clapping her hand over her mouth.

"She was injured during the mission, Kaneki treated her wounds but we didn't have the proper equipment," Sky informs as he canters to the infirmary with everyone following at a distance.

 **Infirmary**

Flora separated from the group to inform Ofelia of the team's arrival and the injuries they've sustained. Ofelia traipsed down the hall with Flora following close behind.

Ofelia slams the door open and marches right into the room much to the shock of the occupants due to her unusual attire. The nurse hadn't even bothered to change into her uniform simply doning on a robe. Her hair no longer in a neat bun but out with strands splayed all over her face. This didn't her skill in the slightest as she barked out orders without a hint of embarrassment. "Those injured on the bed now. What's the damage?" Ofelia demands as she hastily ties her hair back.

"Bloom has 2nd-degree burns on three locations on her back, each about 3.5cm in diameter. The burns are from me cauterising her stab wounds-"

"What?!" Flora, Musa and Tecna exclaimed in horror.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Musa seethes as if he committed a grave sin.

"You know what? Save it," Kaneki interjects harshly. "Yell at me when your friends aren't going to die from their wounds."

"Enough. If you have the energy to mouth off then you have the energy to get my supplies," Ofelia chastised in disappointment before she heads towards the sink and fervently cleansed her hands, ensuring she got the dirt under her nails and in between fingers. "Flora, you're in charge of tending to the others. Tecna, Musa, you two grab the first aid kit and whatever Flora needs, you get."

Sky places Bloom on a bed further away from the group while Ofelia quickly gathers her supplies before closing the curtain around the bed thus cutting off the others.

Tecna and Musa raid the large cabinet of most of its supplies while Flora inquires of anyone else has any serious injuries. Brandon reveals that he'd been beaten by Amentia's guards for 'disrespecting' her much to the dismay of Stella who cursed out the fish-faced tramp.

Realising that Brandon's bruises were concealed with makeup, Flora grabs a few paper towels and dips it into a container of petroleum jelly before rubbing it over his skin but ensuring she wasn't too rough as to damage it further.

Not wanting to do nothing, Kaneki offers to treat the cuts on Aisha who is grateful and propounds to do the same. Kaneki politely turns her down, "No need. All I need is a shower but thank you."

"Damn, you guys look like cr*p," Riven comments chuckling as he leaned against the wall.

"Thank you, Riven, for your oh-so-comforting words," Sky retorts dryly.

"You're welcome," Riven responds just to spite him further.

Sky just rolls his eyes before focusing on the drawn curtain which contained his girlfriend. It was then he remembered he was indebted to Kaneki for his sacrifice. "Thank you, Kaneki."

"For what?" Musa questions.

"You knew that Bloom would react like that to you and that's why you wanted me to hold her down," Sky reveals and the enigma behind Kaneki further complicates. "You saved me from being feared by her."

Aisha chooses to speak up after the room is encased in silence.

"Um, Kaneki, are you sure you don't want me to do the same?" Aisha inquires once Kaneki finished covering all cuts with plasters and he returns the same reply.

"Are you really sure?" It was Sky who spoke this time. "You never got healed like us by that mystery man."

"What?" Kaneki winced at Aisha's exclamation, she then goes onto a full-blown rant on his rashness. "And you still decided to go off on your own? What were you thinking?!"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Kaneki counters shrugging.

"You-You could've been killed!" Aisha stammers outraged with Kaneki's lack of care for his own life.

"Believe me when I say this Aisha but there's no one who can kill me," Kaneki attested confidently without a moment's hesitation which leaves Aisha dumbfounded.

"That's some confidence," Timmy whistles.

"At least you have the strength to back it up," Brandon acknowledged, cringing at the stinging sensation when Flora applies disinfectant to his wounds.

"What do you mean?" Riven queries.

"Kaneki destroyed a majority of the city and defeated Amentia's army," Sky reveals.

"He did it all alone as well!" Faith acclaimed jubilantly, high-fiving Glim.

"You took on a whole army?" Tecna quirked a brow at that. How could 1 guy defeat an entire army? "That feasibly isn't possible," Tecna argues.

"I have to agree with Tecna," Timmy pipes up, nudging his glasses up.

"Urgh, wedi cau! Can't a girl get some sleep?" A voice growls with a Welsh accent as a privacy screen is ripped open revealing a girl with tri-coloured hair but her hair wasn't what was weird, it was her skin that was dotted blue like a dalmatian, shocking the other occupants of the room. (Shut up!)

"Elidyr! What happened to your skin?" Flora exclaims flabbergasted.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened," Elidyr huffs removing the bed cover of her form before swinging her legs over the side exposing her nightie which was a camouflage tank top and black shorts. She appeared unfazed that a decent amount of her skin is exposed to the boys. "Those rich b*tches from Isis is what happened. Carina and her hussies thought it'd be funny to spike my sister's drink with polka-berry juice."

"Why'd they do that?" Stella queries, cocking her head to the side.

"'Cause they have this outdated idea that only 'normal' girls can be fairies," Elidyr rolls her eyes as she air quotes the word 'normal'.

"How is your sister not normal?" Sky hums, his brows furrowed.

"Spina bifida. Been in a wheelchair all her life. They think that she's useless and doesn't deserve to be at Alfea," Elidyr seethes clenching the sheets in her fists.

"That's horrible," Musa whispers.

"If they spiked your sister's drink then why is your skin like that?" Stella questions scratching her head.

"I swiped it to annoy her," Elidyr waves off lacklustre.

"Why?"

"Because we're sisters and meant to p*ss each other off," Elidyr responds as if it were obvious.

"How do you know her, Flora?" Stella inquires in a hushed tone.

"She's in the same year as us," Flora informs.

"Then how come I've never seen her in class?" Stella scratched her head at that.

"I said same year, not same class," Flora corrects rubbing her temple to soothe the incoming headache.

"Not the sharpest pencil in the box, is she?" Elidyr remarks coolly.

At that moment, Ofelia drew the curtain open attracting the attention of everyone else.

"Nurse Ofelia, how's Bloom?" Flora inquires worried, getting up from the bed. She had just finished bandaging Brandon's wounds, the latter now fixing his uniform.

"Just fine. Luckily the burns weren't deep enough for her to require surgery," Ofelia reports and a huge sigh of relief sweeps through every occupant. The nurse began to place her stainless steel surgical equipment into a fabric tool roll and packs away gauze, bandages, cotton buds, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and many other types of equipment into a box. "The burns should heal in about 2-3 weeks with no scars though there may be some discolouration on her skin. Apply this ointment to her back every day when she wakes up and before she goes to bed, make sure you also replace the gauze with sterile new ones. Oh, and Bloom should switch long shirts instead of belly shirts, the sun would cause more damage. I'm going to keep her here overnight for observation."

"Of course," Flora listens attentively to Ofelia's advise closely, memorising it word for word.

"Now it's late so get to bed. That also includes you, Specialists," Ofelia adds which surprises them.

"Ooh, the boys get to stay over," Stella giggles into her hand as her mind wandered into forbidden territory.

"Yes but don't think you can mess around with your boyfriends," Ofelia chastised firmly almost glaring at them.

"We wouldn't!"

"Whoa!"

"As if!"

"Ooh la la," Elidyr teases with a huge grin.

Responses varied but the shock was the same.

"Good, now get some sleep. Boys, you're in Kaneki's dorm," Ofelia shoos them away. "I'll inform Saladin."

"Bye Elidyr," Flora waves as she departs with her friends, Elidyr throws a response before curling up under the covers once again. The team leave the infirmary and head towards the dorm, chatting the whole way. Lockette refused to leave Bloom so she stayed in the infirmary.

"I cannot believe Ofelia. How irresponsible does she think you are Stella?" Tecna queries rolling her eyes.

"What? Me? What about you and Musa?" Stella retorts in outrage.

"Musa and I do not have boyfriends," Tecna countered coolly with a raised brow. Timmy visibly deflated at that, he continued to walk but with his shoulders hunched over. Brandon pats his back sympathetically.

"Enough of this, why don't we have some fun?" Riven suggests with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Like what?" Sky queries.

"Well, we could have a party with those numerous bottles of 'juice' in the Owl," Riven hints and the others understood immediately.

"Is that why Sponsus winked when he passed the bottles?" Brandon mutters to himself.

"But we're underage," Tecna argues not wanting to get in trouble.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Aisha pipes up brimming with excitement.

"I can't drink, it'll damage my voice," Musa informs disappointed.

"None of you should drink," Kaneki argues, as the oldest of the group he knows that he shouldn't encourage such behaviour plus Faragonda would have his head on a platter.

"Don't be such a spazz, Kaneki," Stella reprimands bumping his shoulder.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Aisha reinforces Stella and Riven's points, she wraps her arms around Kaneki's arm to convince him further since it was clear he had a soft spot for her.

Kaneki admits that it has been a while since he last had a drink, it made life so much easier. Tsukiyama was more than willing to supply him with blood wine and Kaneki just chugged it down without a second thought. Those nights where he could just forget about the restaurants, about Yamori... about leaving Anteiku and his friends.

Plus Faragonda did want him to watch over Bloom and since she's always with the Winx, it would do him good to get close with them. Maybe having just one drink won't hurt...

"Sorry but no," Kaneki informs, his tone shutting out any form of argument then speeds ahead of the group, Faith and Glim following close behind.

The group watched as Kaneki disappeared into his dorm, some of them were a little disappointed that he wouldn't spend time with them. It was the perfect opportunity to get to know him better and the alcohol would lower his inhibitions thus allowing him to share.

"Spazz," Stella mumbles pouting at the lost opportunity.

"Come on, Stella, if Kaneki doesn't want to drink then he shouldn't," Flora advises before mulling over words. "In fact, none of us should be drinking."

"It's just a bit of fun. You don't have to drink but if we want to then we can," Stella made a valid point.

"I guess we'll get the booze and meet back in your dorm," Sky speaks up and they split into 2 groups; the Winx plus Brandon headed to the girls' dorm while Sky, Riven and Timmy went to go grab the bottles.

Unfortunately, there were only 6 bottles but there were qualms about sharing. Soon everyone had a full cup of either alcohol or just water in hand which they clink together in a toast, "To success!" Then down their drinks in one gulp. The pixies chose to play a card game.

"Wow, this is amazing," Stella marvels licking the droplet stuck on her lips before bursting out laughing when Aisha chokes on her drink, spluttering at the repulsive taste. "First time, huh?" Stella giggles at the reaction.

"It's good but nothing beats the wine from Dervinya," Brandon comments pouring himself another drink. This continues for another 20 minutes until the bottles are half empty, the only ones remaining sober were the pixies, Flora, Musa and Tecna, the latter furiously typing at her laptop while laying on Bloom's bed. Apparently, continuing research about some massive energy surge nearby even though it's old news but Digit was contributing this time.

Stella, seeing an opportunity, swipes Tecna's empty cup and fills it with alcohol before sneakily placing it back on the bedside table. Tecna remained oblivious to the whole thing, she raises the cup to her lips and takes a brief sip but that was all it took to lower her barriers. Soon Tecna is dancing/bouncing on Bloom's bed drunkenly singing 'Last Friday Night'.

"She's having fun," Riven snorts in amusement as he watched her have fun.

"Shut up!" A muffled voice exclaimed which was followed by banging from the next room.

"We wanna f*cking sleep!"

"Stella," Flora chastised disappointed, she shook her head at Stella's actions and the trouble it brought.

"Guys, I think Tim-Tim's dead," Brandon points out, words slurred, as he pokes Timmy's chest then starts to pull at his cheeks, ear and other face parts. Timmy had long since passed out from the alcohol but no one really noticed except Riven who simply manoeuvred Timmy in a position where he would not choke on his own vomit. Now Timmy is the plaything to his friends.

"Guh!" Timmy grunts when Tecna lost balance and slammed onto his stomach. Musa rolls her eyes and decides that she would head back to her own room to finish up the lyrics to a new song.

"Yay, we's alive!" Brandon cheers with Stella and Aisha joining in, they linked arms and began to square dance around the room. Riven rolled his eyes at the childishness but could not stop the laughter bubbling in his chest, Sky and Flora chose to check whether Timmy was okay, the latter had finished coughing now inquired where he was.

No one paid any attention to Tecna who had gotten back to her feet and stumbled around the room, mumbling to herself before noticing her cup was empty."I wansh muorre." Tecna resolved to find some more.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Timmy mumbles, his face appearing pallid and began to heave and retch.

"Not here! Come," Flora panics as she and Sky haul Timmy to his feet and dragged him towards the bathroom where he vomited into the toilet. Sky assured Flora that he could handle Timmy and that she should watch over the others when they heard something disturbing.

"Where's Tecna?"

"Aaagghhh!"

 **Kaneki's Room**

Faith and Glim zoomed into the bedroom just before Kaneki could close the door on him. "Hey," Faith whined when he was almost squashed like a bug on a windshield.

"Sorry," Kaneki winced when he realised that he nearly squished the pixies. Immediately, Kaneki shuffled towards his varnished oak wardrobe and pulls out his pyjamas.

"Your room is so plain!" Faith's jaw dropped as he examined the state of the room consisted of a single bed, wardrobe and desk with some books, a lamp and an alarm clock. The walls were simply painted white and bare of any designs, posters or pictures. The only form of colour was the bird bag sat innocently on his bed, Piff squeals and instantly dives towards the bag. "No offence."

"I'm a minimalist," Kaneki responds glancing back only for a second before placing his clothes on the bed.

"Kenny, I just want you to know that no matter what I'll always be by your side," Faith assuaged gently, he was sat atop a pile of books on Kaneki's desk with Glim who imitated the position Faith was in.

Kaneki stood there silently, staring right into Faith's eyes searching for any falsehood but there was none. "Why?" Kaneki questions in utter baffled, his voice cracked. "You barely know me. What did I do in those 4 hours to warrant your trust and loyalty?"

"Hmm, what did you do in roughly 4 hours for me to trust you?" Faith paraphrased, hand on his chin as he paced back and forth on the desk. He suddenly stops and turns on his heel and looks Kaneki straight in the eyes while listing his answers confidently. "You never hesitated when it came to helping Bloom, not even when she screamed when you came close, you instructed Aisha what to do and you were courteous when asking Bloom if you could examine her and when you volunteered to stay behind and fight while the others rescued Brandon, you wanted to keep them safe. Granted, you may have enjoyed fighting more than you should have considering all the blood and the enthusiasm but you did want to protect them. You even saved me."

"A few good deeds doesn't make me a saint, Faith. What I did to those guards is nothing compared to what I've done to my enemies, nothing compared to what I can do," Kaneki cautioned refusing to meet his gaze as he rests his head against the wood of the wardrobe. "You don't want me as your bonded fairy."

"I think that's for me to decide," Faith countered coolly before tilting his body to the side to get a better look at Kaneki who still refused to turn around. "And I'll tell you why I want to stay with you, you're really kind."

"Kind?" Kaneki echoes baffled. "You do realise I'm covered head-to-toe in blood from when I beat up all those guards and danced when their blood rained down. What part of that is kind?"

"You didn't kill any of them," Faith points out which makes Kaneki pause. "While your preferred fighting style is... passionate, you still had enough sanity to hold yourself back from murderlising them."

"That still doesn't make me kind, it just means I have restraint," Kaneki foils Faith's plan on convincing him that he's a good man. Their conversation (cough) argument (cough) was interrupted by annoyed babbling from Glim who appeared to be scolding Kaneki by the way she shook her finger at him.

"Adobadad babanha!"

Kaneki nods as if understanding what she was saying before turning to Faith and points a thumb in Glim's direction. "The hell did she say?" Kaneki didn't actually expect to receive a translation since she is a baby.

"She said, 'Stop putting yourself down and show yourself some goddamn respect!' I'm paraphrasing obviously," Faith admits shrugging his shoulders when he sees Kaneki looking at him knowingly with a raised brow.

Kaneki shakes his head and chuckles, "I wish I could Glim but I've been hating myself for nearly a decade. Old habits die hard."

"Dabfaba badada."

"'Then we'll help you,'" Faith translated.

"You two are determined, I'll give up that," Kaneki acknowledged running his hand through his hair for the third time.

"Yep, we never know when to quit. Right, Glim?!"

"Ya!" The two began to celebrate and dance on the desk until Faith stopped suddenly which made Glim trip and fall flat on her face. Kaneki couldn't help but take in a sharp breath but Glim stood up like nothing happened so he sighs in relief.

"Wait, I still haven't the most important question," Faith realised appearing disturbed that he missed something so vital. "Why are you an octopus?"

"I'm not-!" Kaneki started before smacking a hand over his face then pinched the bridge of his nose as he takes in a few deep breaths. "I... I'm not exactly human. I was born one but now..." Kaneki trails off hesitant in revealing his monstrous nature.

Faith and Glim's eyes meet for a brief second and they both nod sharing the same notion. "Kenny, you don't have to share everything right now. Go at your own pace," Faith advised gently as not to pressurise him.

"Thanks, but I think, I think I need to share this with you," Kaneki decided. "I am an artificial ghoul/human hybrid."

"What's a ghoul?"

"A humanoid species that can only consume humans, ghouls and coffee," Kaneki informs.

"So you can only eat your kind?" Faith inquired unfazed.

"Why aren't you freaking out over this? I just admitted to you that I'm a cannibal, you should be losing it."

"Maybe because I'm a pixie?" Faith shrugs but he still appeared unperturbed. "I think my underreaction is because of the difference in species. It's natural not to really care about other species when you hear about a lion eating a zebra, no one bats an eye because they're seen just as animals, not on the same level as you or me. If you told me that you eat pixies then I'd be flying around the room screaming bloody murder but I'm not." **(1)**

"I guess that makes sense," Kaneki acknowledged hesitantly.

"So those tentacles are normal to you guys?"

"They're called kagunes and there are 4 different types; ukaku, koukaku, rinkaku and bikaku. I'm a rinkaku," Kaneki elucidated further about kagunes such as where it is positioned on the body, how each differed from another in terms of stats, et cetera.

"Wow, could I see it again?" Faith requests hopefully alongside Glim who wiggled her fingers as if saying she wants to touch it.

"Another time, I promise. I gotta take a shower, the blood's dried and doesn't exactly feel comfortable," Kaneki informs before gesturing to their own grime-covered clothes. "And you two should take one as well. Gotta find you something new to wear," Kaneki mutters as he searches his wardrobe for a shirt he could cut for fabric and create an article of clothing.

"Don't worry. Basic pixie magic includes storing and summoning items such as clothes, which we can do," Faith admits proudly.

"Great," Kaneki responds opening the bathroom door and nods his head for them to come in. He plugs the sink then turns on the water thus creating a mini bath for the pixies, he adds a dollop of shampoo and conditioner on the porcelain sink and even broke off a part of soap for them to use.

Kaneki steps into the shower then tossed his bloodstained explorer outfit into his laundry basket. 15 minutes in, Kaneki was pretty sure the door to his room opened but he couldn't hear over the shower plus Faith's singing but he figured it would be one of the Specialists' mistaking his room for their temporary one so focused back on scrubbing his body clean.

Suddenly the bathroom door slams open, "Kanshi, givsh meee dwink!"

"Aaagghhh!" Kaneki screams slipping on the water and falling in the bath, his head banged against the porcelain. "What? The heck?" Kaneki fumbled about on all fours struggling to get back up so he settles on pulling back the curtain just so he could see who barged in on him. "Tecna?!" True to fact, Tecna staggered drunkenly into the bathroom without a hint of shame.

"Dwiink!" Tecna just raises her cup into the air, only a single finger was wrapped around the handle which meant it was just swinging around.

"Get out!" Kaneki screeched flapping his arm to gesticulate for her leave which unfortunately she didn't understand.

"Eh?"

Flora and Sky stumbled into the bathroom, almost tripping over their own two feet. "K-Kaneki?!" Flora stammers her face glowing red before burying her face into her hands and turning away from the scene.

"Seriously?" Kaneki facepalms before bellowing out a final warning. "GO AWAY!"

Sky seizes Tecna's waist and hauled her out of the bathroom, he throws Kaneki a quick apology before slamming the door shut.

"Oh, my god," Kaneki now sitting cross-legged in the tub holds his head in his hands in complete and utter mortification. He ignored the water batting against his body and the cold creeping into his skin. "How will I face them tomorrow?" Kaneki dreads looking Tecna and Flora in the eyes after this encounter.

"At least they didn't see your dong," Faith pipes in helpfully.

"Shut up, Faith."

 **With Sky and Flora**

Sky mutters a quick apology before hauling Tecna out of there, he follows Flora out of the bedroom and out of the dorm where their friends and a gaggle of students stood, all curious about the shouts.

"What happened?"

"Why is a Specialist here?"

"What's going on here?" Griselda demands swiftly striding down the hallway to where everyone stood with Faragonda trailing close behind. "It is way past curfew."

"Griselda is correct," Faragonda apostle nudging her glasses up. Unlike Griselda, Faragonda was in a robe indicating that she herself had already gone to bed. "Why are you all up?"

"The Winx woke us up with all their shrieking and singing," one informs rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "There was also a scream."

"I see," Faragonda hums as she mulls this over then turns to the others which consisted of Stella, Aisha, Musa, Riven and Brandon. One look at them and she knew immediately what they were doing. Wasn't that hard since they're unsteady on their feet, bloodshot eyes, stinking of booze and she's pretty sure it's Timmy dry heaving in the Winx's dorm. Faragonda sighs before pinching the bridge of her nose, she's far too drained to deal with this right now. "Everyone back to bed. I'll deal with you girls in the morning. Boys, I will be informing Saladin of your little adventure here so do not think you are off the hook. Goodnight."

Griselda was left speechless as Faragonda walked away, presumably back to bed but respects her decision. Griselda stays behind for a bit longer, she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as the everyone rushed back into their dorms, not wanting to get on Griselda's bad side.

Sky and Riven drag both Brandon and Riven into Kaneki's dorm and choose their rooms before finally hitting the hay.

 **Kaneki's Room**

Kaneki continued to grumble and moan about what happened as he wrapped a towel around his waist and steps out while fervently rubbing his hair with another towel as he walked into his room.

He grabs his clothes only to realise a certain article of clothing was missing, "Didn't I put out my underwear?" Kaneki figured that he probably just forgot to put it out and quickly got dressed.

"There we go, nice and dry," Faith hums happily as finished towel drying Glim's hair. Both were garbed in their pyjamas and they summon a bed for themselves, Faith tenderly tucks Glim in who fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"You seem so close to Glim," Kaneki notes with a soft smile as he watched Faith care for her, "are you two siblings?"

"No, but recently, she's been in my care," Faith reveals stroking her hair which Glim cherished judging by her relieved sigh followed by snuggling further into her blanket. "One of Glim's mums was killed by a wild animal and her other mother hasn't been taking her death well so I volunteered to take temporary custody until she can sort out her problems."

"Oh," Kaneki mutters sympathetically focusing on the snoozing baby. That's what she is, a baby. She's far too young to remember her deceased mother and if her other mother does not get better then Glim will probably never see her in a positive light and could even believe she's been abandoned. But hopefully, she'll be truly loved with Faith now. "Was Glim okay with the change?" Kaneki inquires as he situates himself at his desk.

"Not at first," Faith answers hopping off Glim's bed onto the desk. "She cried nonstop for 3 days. But she's used to it now, her mum does visit her which helps."

"That's good, she needs at least one parent in her life" Kaneki established dolefully which Faith noted.

"Did you not have your parents?" Faith questions, head tilted to the side.

Kaneki froze, he stopped in his ministrations of fiddling with his pencil before putting it down and sighing, "Yeah. They died quite a while ago."

"I'm sorry," Faith gave his condolences.

"It's fine," Kaneki waves off, unaffected. "The only regret I have is that I won't be able to clean their graves this year."

"What?" Faith inquires with his brows furrowed.

"Grave Cleaning, also known as Ohaka Mairi, is an annual Japanese custom where Japanese people honour and respect the dead," Kaneki elucidates. "I've gone every year looks like that streak will be broken in a few days."

The two continued to chat until Faith yawned loudly while rubbing his eyes which were practically glued shut.

"Get some sleep, Faith," Kaneki ordered and immediately shuts down any form of complaint so Faith turns off the main light while Kaneki flicked on his lamp then summons out his bed and snuggles right in but not before reminding Kaneki to get to bed.

"It's not healthy to stay up," Faith chastised shaking a finger in his direction, "you're a growing boy after all."

"Goodnight Faith," Kaneki interjects and the room is submerged in silence except for the snoring of the pixies and the soft scratching of pencil on paper.

He sketched a flower with thin, elongated petals with outlines in the centre and 5 stamens. Kaneki bore his gaze into the picture trying to understand the significance behind the flower. He knew it to be important but not why.

Kaneki continued to study the drawing until an unknown amount of time passed. His eyelids grew heavy and he began to nod off until finally, his head crashed onto the desk.

 _Kaneki's eyes snapped open upon realising that he dozed off, he was about to get up from his desk when he finally noticed he was no longer in his own bedroom but rather a long dark hallway illuminated by lamps attached to the wall which were evenly spread out. In between each lamp was a door, each with a different symbol._

 _"Faith? Glim?" Kaneki called out leaning forward as he looks both left and right for his little companions but there was neither hide nor hair of them. "Where am I?" Kaneki muttered under his breath wondering what to do when something deep inside tells him to head right._

 _Despite common sense instructing him not to just wander off, he couldn't just stay there. Welp, if he meets a serial killer or maniacal monster like it's in those cheesy horror films Hide watches then he'll simply bite their heads off._

 _Kaneki continues on passing numerous doors sparing them only a single glance. The hallway did split into multiple other hallways but Kaneki stuck with the one he first landed in. He climbed a set of stairs before he finally stopped in front of a certain door which had the flower he sketched printed on the front._

 _"The flower," Kaneki inhaled sharply, perhaps now he will get some answers. With his resolve determined, Kaneki seized the polished bronze doorknob and turns it and the door opens with a bright light enveloping him._

 _The sound of rushing water surprises Kaneki so he opens his eyes to find himself in a cavern... the same cavern he fell into with Stella and Brandon._

 _He found himself pushing himself to his feet and hobbling towards the river bank where a certain flower stood._

 _'There it is,' Kaneki evoked before realising that he could not speak as he could earlier nor did he have any control of his body. He didn't even think that it was even his own body._

 _He must be experiencing this memory from the point of view of the person who initially searched and found the flower. Is this psychometry? But he never actually touched the flower then... maybe retrocognition dreaming since he did fall asleep._

 _"Finally," a hoarse voice breathes in relief, "Sel Mista."_

 _Kaneki is snapped from his musings when he steps into the water which was deep enough to reach his abdomen. The current was tenacious with it threatening to crash over his head and sweep him away to his demise but through sheer will he reached the dirt mound and carefully plucked the flower out the soil._

 _Tiny droplets rolled off the petals as he examined the lustrous sterling flower which glowed dimly with a faint whiff of mist tickling his nostrils. It felt soothing._

 _-Come- a seductive voice enthralled him to follow._

 _'Don't go, dumb*ss. Don't go,' Kaneki warned but this is someone else's memory thus he can't change the outcome. Needless to say, the man actually chooses to follow the eerie disembodied voice despite the history of horror films, the man lacks common sense._

 _The man followed the voice and trekked forward until he reached a familiar rickety bridge and on the other side was a cliff edge with a pedestal that held a black and maroon flame that danced in the wind._

 _He holds out a hand and just as his finger touches the flame..._

 **The Next Morning - 21st September 2005**

"Kenny, wake up!" Suddenly, tiny hands begin to rain down numerous blow on Kaneki's face.

"Fai-Faith. Stop," Kaneki shoves the pixie away while ensuring to reel in his strength. Kaneki took note that his alarm clock was ringing furiously and smacks the off button.

"Oh so that's how you do," Faith hummed staring at the antique alarm with wide eyes while nibbling on his finger. "So this how people use to wake up in the olden days?" Faith questions poking it with the finger he was nibbling on before examining it closer. "Why don't you have an electric alarm that goes 'beep, beep, beep'? With the 24 hours instead of... that."

"God Faith, I really want to squish you right now," Kaneki gripes draping an arm over his eyes. Faith's exaggerated consternation was beginning to p*ss him off greatly considering that Kaneki grew up underprivileged and technically still is poor.

"Why?" Faith questions with his brows furrowed. Glim chose to answer this with her babbling which causes Faith to gasp in outrage, "I'm not annoying!"

"Heh, up top, Glim," Kaneki high fives the baby with his index finger.

"Meanies, I'm ever never ever speaking to you ever again... ever," Faith stuck his tongue out at the two before haughtily turning his away and ignoring them which worked for about 2 minutes until Faith got lonely and wanted to speak again. "So why are you up so early?"

Confused, Kaneki sat up and glanced at his clock which revealed it was 5 in the morning. He began to apologise to Glim for waking her up so early and Faith couldn't help but pout though he felt no animosity towards Glim.

"Oi, Kenny, can you hear me?"

"I thought you were never speaking to me again?" Kaneki smirks as he pulls his sweatshirt over his head.

"Aw, you know I was just joking, right Kenny?" Faith pauses when Kaneki gives no indication that he's heard so he tries again. "Um, Kenny? Kenny? Keeennny," Faith whines when Kaneki continued to spurn any attention Faith wanted which led to the pixie throwing a mini tantrum by flailing his arms and legs about while on his back.

"Alright, alright, you big baby. Sheesh, of course, I get the cumbersome one," Kaneki comments, neatly folding his pyjamas before placing them in his wardrobe. "I always wake up at 5 for a workout and training. I have to keep my skills up."

"A healthy habit," Faith notes his eyes sparkling with adoration. "You're so cool."

"I'll be back in 2 hours," Kaneki informs plucking the fruit of Rc Mediator. "You two can go back to sleep. Glim, babysit Faith, read him a story if need be."

"Yeah... wait what?"

Kaneki chuckles as he closes the door behind him before Faith could break out in childish hysterics again. There's never a dull moment with Faith and Kaneki doubts there ever will be.

 **Musa and Tecna's Room**

"Morning Tecna," Musa greets full of energy as she pulls her shirt down.

"Urgh," Tecna groused into her pillow and despite gradually come back to the land of the living, her eyelids felt so heavy as if they were glued shut. Her head pounding as if someone was inside her skull bashing all the spots in her brain with a hammer.

"Come on, get up. We need to see Faragonda," Musa instructs drawing open the curtains which wasn't the greatest thing to do.

Tecna just groaned louder in response before hacking violently, thick and viscous mucus dribbled from her parted cracked lips and soaked into the pillow, her throat felt like it had been scrubbed raw with sandpaper.

Musa exhaled deeply, shaking her head before heading to the bathroom with an empty cup. "I don't have any aspirin so you just have to make do," Musa reveals as she assisted in Tecna sitting up before placing the cup between her lips and making her drink.

Tecna moans contently as the cool liquid soothes her burning throat, she guzzled down the water eagerly with it spilling out the sides staining her clothes which she didn't really matter.

"Thanks," Tecna was truly grateful for Musa's help, she swung her legs over the side and stood up only for her knees to give out and she collapsed to the floor.

"Oh!" Musa gasped covering her mouth with both hands, Tecna groans loudly and Musa can't help but facepalm, wondering how the others are fairing. Musa was about to help Tecna up when she noticed a black thing wrapped around her arm. "What's around your arm?"

 **Faragonda's Office**

Recalling the events last night, Faragonda sent out a reminder to the Winx and Kaneki to come to her office in the morning. Faragonda intended to call them in after breakfast since she knew they had no lesson in 1st period but the drinking incident bumped up the time as the girls need a serious stern talking to.

Kaneki was the first to arrive which wasn't startling to the elder at all as she remembered seeing the male up fairly early in the morning jogging around the perimeter of the grounds. It was one of the reasons why he was cut out from P.E. from the rest of his class because he preferred his own regime plus some girls wouldn't be comfortable working out around a guy and not just cause of religion.

There was a knock at the door and it opens to reveal Kaneki who peeks his upper body to inform Faragonda he was here except he was distracted by something she couldn't see. "Morning Faragonda, I've-would you two stop fighting?" Kaneki hissed looking behind referring to the people Faragonda could not see. The door swings open and the Headmistress was astonished when Kaneki had arrived with not 1 but 2 pixies with him.

"She started it!" Faith whines before they break out in another silly girly catfight with Glim.

"Now, now," Faragonda soothed clapping twice to garner their attention, "this is no time for fighting. Kaneki, report everything that happened on the mission."

Kaneki explained what happened in Downland from when they arrived at the caves, to the group involuntarily splitting, Bloom's injuries, him needing to cauterise her wounds; Faragonda's brows disappeared from under her hair and Kaneki fervently tried to explain but there was no need.

"Do not worry, Kaneki. I know you well enough that you would not willfully cause bodily harm to another student."

Kaneki continues with the group meeting the Trix who received power-ups from Lord Darkar while rescuing the pixies then going to rescue Brandon from a forced marriage in Downland but he made sure not to reveal anything about the debt.

Faragonda mulled over this new information, "This is getting dangerous. The girls were immediately overpowered by the Trix who now have the support of Lord Darkar. There's no doubt about it, you all need to focus on your studies."

There was another knock at the door so Faragonda invites the person in, it was Bloom.

"Bloom, why are you here? You should be resting," Faragonda scolded lightly, getting out of her seat to escort the injured girl out. Lockette lands on the desk and starts a brief chat with Faith.

"Thank you, Faragonda but I'm feeling just fine," Bloom assured and even makes a muscle with her right arm to show she was fit as a fiddle. "I would like to be here if you'd allow it," Bloom requested respectful yet gingerly as if Faragonda would demand that she return to bed immediately.

"If you feel up to it then I have no choice but to agree," Faragonda allows much to the happiness of Bloom. "However," Faragonda interjects pulling her glasses down until they rested on the edge of her nose, "I must implore that you sit. You may feel fine now but you shouldn't push yourself unnecessarily." Bloom had no trouble agreeing with Faragonda so she did just that then explained yesterday's mission from her point of view. In the middle of her explanation, there was an interruption by Stella who simply throws open the door without knocking.

"Stella!" The rest of the Winx hissed to the blonde who sheepishly grins at her actions but never apologises.

Faragonda shakes her head but clearly does not mind as she invites the girls in, "Now that you're here, we can get to business."

"What are you doing here, Bloom?" Stella questions.

"You should be resting," Flora adds fervently.

"Not so loud please," Tecna request wincing, still not over her hangover.

"I wanted to be here," was all Bloom told them.

"Enough. First I would like to congratulate you on completing your last mission successfully and express my relief at your safe return," Faragonda tells them. "After close examination of the evidence brought forth by Kaneki, we must conclude that our enemy is much stronger than we initially thought. Watch closely," Faragonda advises, she clicked her fingers and a magical screen appeared showing the fall of Domino. "16 years ago, the entire dimension of Magix was on the brink of destruction. At the beginning of time, a dark and evil power emerged from the void alongside the Great Dragon and the Water Stars which besieged your planet, Bloom."

"But it was the three old witches who destroyed my home planet, Domino. Isn't that what you told me?" Bloom questions, confused.

"Yes, but in truth, they were just carrying out the orders of the Shadow Phoenix who had managed to recruit the help of those 3 old witches," Faragonda explains, "but today it has the threat of the Trix too. I'm afraid that history is threatening to repeat itself."

"You mean Lord Darkar tried to conquer the whole of Magix and is intent on doing it again?" Aisha questions.

"Considering the description of the monsters, the spells that were cast and the transformations into the shadow phoenix, it could only be Lord Darkar."

"Why is he back? What could he be trying to achieve?" Tecna questions.

"The three witches were stopped by Griffin, Saladin and myself. The Lords of Templar dealt with Lord Darkar, they cast him into a deep slumber."

"That must mean that Lord Darkar wants revenge," Flora realises.

"Correct, he also wants all the power in the universe as to be absolutely invincible," Faragonda cautions.

"But why now?" Kaneki questioned garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean?" Bloom queried.

"If Darkar existed at the beginning of time then why did he choose to act 16 years ago instead of attacking a millennia ago when technology and weaponry were still in its infancy?" Kaneki alluded.

"Kaneki makes a valid point," Tecna advocated, rubbing her chin in thought.

"It appears you have misunderstood what I've said," Faragonda chimed shaking her head. "The Shadow Fire is the power that came from the void. Lord Darkar emerged 18 years ago on the planet Empyrea, almost laying siege on a large town."

"So the Shadow Fire and Lord Darkar are connected but not the same?" Flora derived.

"Darkar, or whatever his name was, was probably someone who took control of the fire or maybe the fire took control of him," Kaneki surmises.

"That would explain the delay in conquering Magix," Tecna theorises nodding her head. "Magic or power is useless unless there is a host, similar to electricity, without power lines, there's no point in generating it."

"But that still doesn't explain why he kidnapped the pixies," Musa calls attention to.

"He was trying to find their village, but why? What do they have that is so valuable?" Aisha questions.

Faragonda's eyes widened when she realised exactly what Lord Darkar wanted, she quickly gains composure and regains hold of the situation, "What's important now is to stay on guard. His powers are strong enough to affect us no matter where we are."

"Faragonda's hiding something from us," Tecna whispers to Stella in suspicion, "she's never done this before."

"So for now, the pixies will stay here at Alfea," Faragonda informs which makes the girls jump and cheer in celebration except Aisha.

"But I really should be getting back to the village with Piff," Aisha argues and the pixies pipe up.

"No! Under no circumstances must you go back. Lord Darkar is capable of spying on our movement, if you ever go back to Pixie Village, you might as well send him a map," Faragonda warns before comforting Aisha who looked uncomfortable with her decision. "And so Aisha, I would like to invite you to stay with us here at Alfea and welcome you to the school."

"Thank you, Headmistress, I am most happy to stay," Aisha accepts and the girls start jumping and cheering once again, the noise woke up Piff who also started to cheer in baby talk.

"That's great and all for Aisha but for how long should us pixies stay?" Faith inquires what the other pixies were thinking. "We have our own lives and jobs to get back to."

"I have to get back to my shop," Amore informed, "Otis can't take over for long before my potions run out."

"I'm probably in enough trouble with Mr Rollo for missing a week's worth of work," Lockette input with her shoulders slumped. "It would be a miracle if he doesn't fire me on the spot."

"I have my own school to manage," Tune added. Their responses bring an immediate response from Faragonda which wasn't positive.

"I'm sorry pixies but no like I told Aisha, Lord Darkar is watching us closely returning now would only put your friends and people in danger. You must stay here at Alfea until Lord Darkar has been dealt with."

The pixies visibly deflate at that, obviously homesick and wanting to return to their family and friends. Stella sought to cheer them up, "Never mind that, just think of this as an all-expense paid holiday! Think of all the fun we'll have together."

"Yeah, we could have sleepovers and eat popcorn," Musa began to list what they could during the stay and the pixies appreciating the gesture took part in what they could with their fairies.

"Let's go celebrate at the cafeteria!" Stella cheers.

"Not so fast girls," Faragonda intervened. "There's still an important matter to address at hand."

"Like what?" Stella whined.

"Like the underage drinking, you took part in," Faragonda answered.

"Oh."

The mentioning of last night caused traumatic to resurface in Kaneki and Flora who both flush in mortification which Bloom took note of.

"Flora, Kaneki, why are you red?" Bloom inquired which unfortunately put them under the scrutiny of everyone.

"Uh, well, I, um," Flora chuckled nervously as she cupped the back of her neck.

"No reason," Kaneki replies, his tone shutting down any form of inquiry.

"I'm actually wondering about your involvement in last night's events considering that Flora and Sky dragged an intoxicated Tecna out of your dorm and I presume your room."

"Really?" Aisha questions having absolutely no memory from last night, it is apparent that she's the type to forget everything when under the influence.

"What happened?" Bloom asked what everyone wanted to know.

Musa nudges Tecna with her elbow then whispers in her ear. Tecna chooses not to answer but simply shoves her hand into her bag and yanks out a black cloth and offers it to Kaneki. She never once glanced up at him or met the gaze of anyone else. That black cloth actually seemed really familiar.

"Is that my underwear?" Kaneki's jaw dropped as he was left flabbergasted over that fact that that was what she stole out of everything in his room.

"Not like you have anything else in your room," Faith comments off-handled then begins to whistle innocently when Kaneki shoots him a look of betrayal and annoyance.

"Just give it," Kaneki demands grumbling under his breath about how he'll eat Faith. "It wasn't enough just barging into the bathroom while I'm taking a shower, you had to steal my things?"

"Wow, Tecna, I have newfound respect for you," Stella giggles.

"You really did that?" Aisha inquires throwing her a sideways glance.

"So did you also barge into the shower, Flora?" Bloom questions.

"I had to get Tecna out!" Flora squeaks in mortification, burying her hands in her face.

"Did you get a looksie?" Stella couldn't help but ask with a cheeky but salacious grin.

"Excuse me, I'm still here!" Kaneki points out vehemently. "Could you please save it for when I'm not in the room... wait no, I take that back. Never speak about it ever again," Kaneki threatens.

"Those who partook in the drinking Stella, Aisha and Tecna will be on kitchen duty for the next 2 weeks cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner for you schoolmates," Faragonda commands before adding, "and you will not be using magic to cook."

"Aww."

"Now girls, it's time for you to go," Faragonda reminds, "you have quite a school year to get through."

"Bye Faragonda," the girls leave.

Kaneki stays behind due to his uneasiness, he turns to Faragonda and asks, "Do you really believe they can defeat Lord Darkar? We rescued the pixies from him. He will undoubtedly retaliate to get them back," Kaneki pointed out. "When he summoned me, I could feel his malicious nature and intents. It terrified me," Kaneki admits, he stared at the floor, deep in thought, as he reminisced the negativity he experienced with his time with Jason 13, "and it takes a hell of a lot to terrify me after that time." His screams and Yamori's deranged laughter echoed through his mind.

Faragonda focuses on Kaneki, her eyes expressing sorrow for him. While she didn't know what happened to him, she understands that he has suffered in a way that will haunt him till his death day.

"I can't deny that Lord Darkar will be an easy villain to defeat. He is a powerful primordial being who will most likely never truly die; he represents the evil and negative aspects of life and is a direct antithetical of the Dragon's Flame which implements the strength of his power," Faragonda explains.

"If you're trying to reassure me that the girls can defeat him, then you're doing a pi-gah! poor job of it," Kaneki remains unfazed when he's forced to bite his tongue again.

"I'm saying it won't be easy, but nothing ever is," Faragonda corrects, "you and the girls will receive lessons in technical magic and convergence."

"That's when multiple beings join in to make an extremely powerful spell, right?" Kaneki guesses and at Faragonda's inquisitive gaze, he adds, "I got bored with all the failed attempts of finding a way home so I read on ahead in my studies. Technical magic is quite interesting."

"Ah, if only the other students are as determined as you with your studies," Faragonda sighs before she throws Kaneki a smile, "you need to believe in them, Ken, for that is the strongest magic in the world."

"That will be much easier with me by your side Kenny since I'm your Pixie of Hope," Faith piped up, chest puffed out in pride.

"I feel like he is exactly what you need Kaneki," Faragonda advises.

"So I'm stuck with him? Fine, just stop crying every 15 minutes."

"I do not cry every 15 minutes," Faith argues in outrage.

"Right, you cry every 5 minutes," Kaneki counters without missing a beat.

"You two get along quite well," Faragonda chuckles into her hand at the playful banter before remembering something important, she opens her drawer and takes out an envelope which she hands to Kaneki. "The protective seal you need. Unfortunately, I couldn't make it myself since it's out of my field of expertise so I had this special ordered and calling in a few favours ensured it could be delivered to me today."

Kaneki stares at the envelope before opening the flap and pulling out the seal which was a square piece of paper with a hexagram with tiny inscriptions, of what Kaneki to believe was Latin, inside the shape.

"The spell should last for 2 months if you take good care of it," Faragonda elucidates how to make the seal last like not wearing it while taking a shower or during a workout but should simply use when sleeping.

Listening attentively, Kaneki nodded to each of Faragonda's points and carefully put it in his pocket. "Thank you, Faragonda," Kaneki was truly grateful for her help.

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you continue your research with Concorda? She mentioned that there were a few books she found that could be helpful," Faragonda informs so Kaneki thanks her again before saying his goodbyes and was about to leave with Faith and Glim when the former speaks up about a matter that Kaneki desperately wanted to keep hidden.

"What about the bill for all the damages?" Kaneki silently curses Faith out while swearing to squash the miniature blabbermouth like a shnasty pimple.

"What bill?" Kaneki refuses to reciprocate Faragonda's gaze finding the nearby wall far more interesting. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he feels Faragonda's eyes practically boring into his soul.

It seems that Kaneki refuses to answer by using the actions of a petulant child who has been caught doing something wrong and refuses to admit their wrongdoings. Considering his immaculate intelligence how could he come up with such infantile notions?

"Ken, have you even used the bank card I gave you?" Faragonda queries.

"I... I can't," Kaneki murmurs to hide his cracking voice, clenching his fists tightly which cause his nails to tear into his tender flesh. "I can't be like her."

Faragonda recites his words in her mind coming to the realisation that Kaneki's distance and refusal of help wasn't a matter of pride but something far deeper, something within his past.

Shaking her head, Faragonda gets out of her seat and moves around her desk so she stood in front of Kaneki before placing her hands on his shoulders. "Ken, I hope that eventually, I could be someone you could talk to but for now I want you to trust me when I say it's okay to accept help. You shouldn't have to bare your problems alone. Now I presume this bill is from the mission," Faragonda wants to confirm as she holds up her hand gesturing for the bill to be handed to her.

"Kenny destroyed a whole town," Faith answers helpfully at least helpfully to Faragonda then yelps when Kaneki flicks his head.

"I was the one who sent you and the girls so the responsibility of the damages belongs solely to me," Faragonda assures kindly.

"But I'm the one who caused all the damage and it was needless," Kaneki argues refusing to give in. "Ergo, I should pay for all of it."

"And how will you do that?" Faragonda counters with a raised brow and a knowing smile. "Essentially you arrived only with that strange outfit and mask and nothing else. The only money you have is from the bank card I provided."

"I'd find a way," Kaneki reinforces the idea that he should bear all responsibility.

"No need," Faith interrupts with a huge grin which garners the attention of Kaneki and Faragonda. It was then they notice Glim holding a piece of paper which Kaneki recognises instantly. "Yep, while you were arguing Glim flew back to your room and brought Faragonda the bill."

"Thank you, Glim," Faragonda pats her on the back for the gesture.

"Why?" Kaneki questions offended by the betrayal.

"Because you're just repeating yourselves," Faith moans pulling at his face. "It was funny at first but it kept going on for too long."

Kaneki clicks his tongue at that reply while rolling his eyes but what else should he expect from Faith? "Was your pixie as troublesome as mine is?" The question was rhetorical so Kaneki didn't expect to get a reply.

"No. I used to believe so when I was young and naive but now I'm grateful for him," Faragonda closes her eyes as she reminisces the time she spent with him. "Though I wish he would understand that I am an adult and stop worrying so much."

"Your pixie is still with you?" That unusual, the only pixie Kaneki remembers ever seeing at Alfea is Concorda and she's bonded to the archive.

"Well, of course, Paragon is always by my side," Faragonda chuckles into her hand as if she held a secret.

Kaneki shares a look with Faith before they wordlessly agree to ask the Winx about Paragon. They say their goodbyes and leave with Glim and as they were strolling down the hallway, Faith speaks up about something on his mind.

"Why do you need a protective seal?" Faith queries flying ahead of Kaneki and floating backwards with his hands behind his head.

"I... Lord Darkar and I have a link, a sort of connection you could say. This is to help prevent further communication," Kaneki reveals.

Faith and Glim share a look, "How?"

Kaneki's eyes shift around the hall nervously searching for anyone lurking around, "Later. I can't say it out in the open, I'll tell you back in my room but now I need to head to Concorda for research, but you and Glim can play with Hippocampus and Mujina," Kaneki offers.

"I don't know who they are but okay," Faith agrees, he puts his hands behind his head as he explains about his adventurous morning with Glim, more specifically their most recent fight.

 **With the Winx**

The Winx made their way to the cafeteria chatting amicably among themselves and the pixies. The plan was to stock up on some snacks and spend the whole morning in their dorm fraternising with their bonded pixie until their first class.

Aisha and Flora were discussing the new arrangements though it was more like the latter promising to help the former settle in her classes smoothly by sharing notes and updating her knowledge of lessons.

Aisha thanked her profusely for her help and the two crack some jokes as they continued on their way. Simply by chance, Aisha glances out the window then stops in her tracks as she sees Knut shuffling across the field towards a wooden shed. Recalling her harsh and heartbreaking scream of fear towards the ogre who did nothing wrong, Aisha resolved to fix her mistake.

"Flora, could you take me to Knut," Aisha requested softly before looking her straight in the eyes which glistened with determination. "I have to apologise for hurting his feelings."

Flora seemed surprised by this but that soon transformed into a kind smile so she agreed to lead Aisha to the outside but not before informing the rest of the Winx that they catch up with them later.

"I'm coming with," Chatta volunteered energetically.

"We'll get your favourite snacks," Musa promised.

"But if you take too long then I'll eat them all," Stella licks her lips at the thought of consuming all those delicious snacks, drool actually leaked out the corner of her mouth which she furiously wipes away when Tecna points it out to her.

The darker skinned duo were en route to the central courtyard where they found Knut placing small-scaled tarps atop some flower beds, he nailed wooden stakes to the ground then tied strings around some hooks attached the wall.

"Good afternoon, Knut," Flora greets jubilantly, bowing down with her hands on her knees.

Never once hearing or noticing the two students behind him, Knut stumbled due to being startled but regains his foot. He stands up while plucking his glasses from his front pocket then places them on the bridge of his nose; with his sight regained Knut recognised Flora immediately.

"Hi, Flora," Knut greets just as happily. "Are you here to check on the flowers?"

"No not today, I know you work hard to keep them healthy. Aisha wanted to speak to you," Flora gestures for Aisha to come closer and assures her that Knut will not harm her.

"Um, hi, Knut, I'm Aisha," Aisha introduces herself nervously, almost stumbling over her words. "You saved the ball from hitting me yesterday, I wanted to say thank you and to apologise for screaming at you... it's just that that was the first I've ever seen an ogre and I was scared and, look, I just want to say sorry."

"Oh, so you're the student found in the forest," Knut realises, scratching his head. "I thought you were part of the students who still think I'm evil but now I know, it's fine. I should say sorry for scaring you."

"So Knut why are you nailing down those tarps?" Flora questions in curiosity. She leans forward causing some strands of her hair to fall in her face which she pushes behind her ear.

"There's a storm coming," Knut informs hammering in another wooden stake into the ground. "The heavy rain will damage the flowers but the tarp will stop too much water reaching the soils."

"That's smart of you," Flora notes before inquiring if she could help with Aisha also volunteering.

"Of course," Knut happily hands them a couple of tarps as well as the hammer before finishing up the one he was working, he substituted the hammer by using his fist.

The girls worked hard in helping Knut but when they reached the next flowerbed which was right underneath the infirmary window, they see that these flowers were going to bud while the others had already bloomed.

"Hey Knut, why did you plant these later?" Aisha queries as she tied a tight knot on the hook.

"Hmm? Oh, those? The other flowers were squashed so I planted new ones," Knut stands up and walks past the girls to get to the other flowerbed beside them.

"How'd that happen?" Flora's brows were furrowed to show her distaste that someone could be so callous towards some innocent plants.

"Kaneki landed on them when he leapt out of the window he shattered," Knut enlightens not really paying to what he was informing them of. At their confused hums, Knut divulges further about Kaneki's sudden appearance at Alfea, "He showed up kinda like you did Aisha, some of the teachers found him outside the school near the forest badly injured and bleeding heavily."

"What? What happened to him?" Aisha gasps, not expecting to hear that.

"Dunno, but the next day he went ballistic. He leapt out the window, destroyed school property and even attacked the teachers. Faragonda stopped him before he could do any serious damage and he became a student."

"You saw all this?" Flora inquires.

"Well, only the first part when he broke the window and trampled on my flowers but I did fix everything he broke and he helped."

"How did he get so injured?"

"I don't know and I didn't ask."

The girls remain silent as they find themselves not knowing how to react with the new information.

"You really like flowers, don't you, Knut?" Aisha asks, wanting a change in topic.

"Yeah, flowers are amazing. I mean, they start out as little seed then with a bit of sunshine and water and a whole lot of care and love, they bloom into these big and beautiful plants," Knut explains and raises his arms to validate how big the plants would be to him. "For someone like me who could only make destruction with these hands, it felt nice to know that I could create and support life. It's kinda embarrassing actually," Knut chuckles falteringly as he scratches the back of his head.

"I don't think it's embarrassing," Flora assures.

"Neither do I," Aisha advocates. "How did you end up with the Trix anyway?"

"I met them 2 years ago. I left my home in Swamp Underfoot to a nearby city because my eyesight was bad and I needed to get glasses. The Trix were in another shop causing trouble," Knut informs as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Why did you agree to work for them?"

"Because they were strong and evil and... and because I'm a monster. It was a good opportunity for me despite them never paying me."

"A good opportunity?"

"Like I said, I'm a monster. There's not a lot of job opportunities for someone like me and even less people who would hire me. It's like Mama always said, 'There's no point in being anything other than what you are and what we are are ogres.' I always lived by her words," Knut quotes.

"I'm sorry Knut," Flora couldn't say anything but an apology because even she believed his kind to be nothing but evil, cruel monsters.

"No need to feel bad, it's normal."

"But-"

"If there's anything my brief stay at Alfea taught me is that we're always going to have stereotypical thoughts and ideas about others but as we get to know an individual our mindset changes." The girls were left speechless at the philosophical response Knut gave them. "Did that sound right? I feel like I said it wrong," Knut cups the back of his neck as heat pools into his cheeks.

"It was more than right, Knut. It was amazing," Flora assures kindly.

"Um, excuse me, but help," the trio turn their heads only to find Chatta somehow tied herself up with the tarp string while Piff tries to free her.

"Oh, Chatta."

 **Magic Archive**

"-and then the robot drags Camelia through her garden destroying a lot of her plants until Fixit managed to deactivate his robot then we spent the next few days replanting everything. Fixit was so grumpy because he couldn't use any of his gadgets to help," Faith cackles as he recalls the look on Fixit's face with Glim and Hippocampus chuckling while Mujina slept through his story.

"Abaduba," Glim babble and Faith remain speechless at her statement.

"S-Shut up!" Faith grabs Glim's cheeks with his thumb and forefinger and pulls until she began to wail.

"Faith," Kaneki admonishes as he casts away the book he was reading before he stride towards them and plucks Faith away. "Face the wall for the next 15 minutes," Kaneki orders before holding Glim and stroking her stinging apple-red cheeks.

"Aww," Faith huffs crossing his arms across his chest but obeys knowing he went too far.

Kaneki exhales a deep breath and rubs his temple before collapsing into his seat beside Concorda.

"You certainly have your hands tied," Concorda comments calmly sipping her tea.

Kaneki responds by snorting and rolling his eyes before reopening the book he put down earlier, "Figures that I get a troublesome pixie that acts like a baby."

"I feel he parallels quite you well," Concorda responds, "he's lots of fun and you're no fun at all."

"I can't deny that," Kaneki admits, remembering all the times Hide called him a buzz kill. He flips to the last page of his book but finds it to be useless so he places it on his finished pile.

"No luck either this time," Concorda sighs, putting her cup of tea down.

"Nope," Kaneki responds already making move to grab another book. "But nothing is ever easy."

"I suppose so," Concorda responds before asking, "how are your studies going?"

"Good, I guess, it's only been a week since the school year started."

"Perhaps it was too soon to ask," Concorda hums before changing topics. "I hear from Faragonda that you have become close to the Winx."

Kaneki was about to correct her on that matter but pauses when he recalls when Bloom dubs him their friend. His mouth opens and closes numerous times as he tried to decide what to respond with. "Not really. I'm close to Aisha but the others... Bloom and Stella say I'm a friend but I haven't really... we barely spent any time together," Kaneki struggles on what to say unable to understand their line of thinking, maybe once he could when he was human but now... "I don't see how you could see someone as a friend when you barely know them."

"Maybe they know enough," Concorda proposes, her glasses down to the end of her nose as she gives him a knowing look.

"Doubt it," Kaneki shoots down instantly as he buries his face in the book, refusing to meet her gaze. "It'd take centuries to find any good in me and since I haven't seen them cowering away I doubt they saw my sins."

"You are quite... misanthropic," Concorda expresses. "Didn't you have any friends growing up?"

"Just Hide," Kaneki informs as he refuses to reciprocate her gaze, suddenly finding the wooden floor far more interesting. "I learned pretty quick to be wary of those who want to be friends. Kids can be quite cruel," Kaneki responds despondent, his head bowed and he nibbles on his bottom lip as familiar vicious, heartless words echo in his mind.

 _"Freak! You think we'd want to be friends with you? Go kill yourself."_

"But it's fine," Kaneki assures lazily waving his hand as if to convince Concorda that he wasn't affected by her question. "I have Faith and Glim now and that's enough for me."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Faith was listening in and with every word Kaneki says his heart grew heavier for his fairy.

"Just so you know, this world is different from yours. Now, I'm not saying that there's not any racism, discrimination or prejudice but I believe you don't have to be so guarded," Concorda places her hand atop Kaneki's and squeezes it as a comforting gesture which he appreciates.

Kaneki couldn't help but acquiesce with her opinion. During his stay, he took notice that everyone in Magix City was implausibly kind though that could be because they were trying to sell him all their sh*t.

"Hey Kenny, don't you have class now?" Faith reminds still facing the wall despite 15 minutes passing. Kaneki jolts then turn to the clock to see that his next class would start in 8 minutes before throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Concorda. Faith, Glim, you can go to my room," Kaneki reminds as he sprints out the room.

 **Evening**

Aisha and Flora return to the Winx Dorm where they find their friends bonding with their pixies and they joined in for the next few hours until they had to get to their next class. After their final class finishes the girls walk down the hallway to get back to their dorm.

"I don't know, something doesn't add up," Tecna rubs her chin in thought after she goes over this mornings conversation for the umpteenth time.

"Hmm, you're right Tecna, this sandwich cost me more than a full facial and makeup session," Stella says, munching on a sandwich she saved in her bag.

"I think Faragonda is keeping some kind of secret from us," Tecna continues, ignoring Stella's unintelligent remark.

"And sharing it with Kaneki," Musa adds with contempt.

"What do you mean?" Aisha shoots back, irritated with the accusation thrown to one of her friends.

"Didn't Kaneki stay behind after we left? In fact, wasn't he in some secret room that Bloom came across by mistake? You even mentioned that he apparently got permission. Don't you find that a bit suspicious?" Musa inquires, throwing more and more accusations.

"Musa, that's a bit much, isn't it?" Bloom stammers, not wanting to think that way about Kaneki, "he's our friend."

"But Musa has a point," Stella backs up, making Bloom and Aisha look to her incredulous. "He does have some special treatment. Plus, remember his powers? I didn't get a proper look or feel, but they were totally dark, too dark for a fairy," Stella reminisces when they were first attacked in the cave after she transformed.

"Dark?" Flora reiterates, bewildered.

"So he's like Darcy?" Tecna assumes.

"No, it had a different feel to it," Bloom interjects, "but I don't believe Kaneki is evil or dangerous."

"Yeah, he helped us all throughout the rescue," Aisha argues, "and he's Faith's bonded fairy."

"Okay, let's forget about Kaneki for a moment, you can't deny Faragonda's abnormal behaviour. She knew what Lord Darkar wanted with the pixies but is intent on keeping all the data to hers," Tecna points and the girls could find no fault.

"Aisha, what about you? What do you know about it?" Musa inquires.

"Nothing, honest," Aisha swears a little too quickly.

"I don't get it. Why would Faragonda hide something from us?" Flora hums quietly to herself but everyone still heard.

"It's as if she doesn't trust us anymore," Musa scoffs placing her hands on her hips.

"Just think about what happened to the pixies, first they were kidnapped then they were set free," Tecna elucidates.

"And don't forget the Trix. How did they manage to escape from that Lightrock place?" Stella brings up turning her head to look back at her friends.

"What worries me is how did they get so strong?" Flora speaks up focusing her gaze on the ground as she hugs herself. "Lord Darkar, why is he doing this? What does he want so bad that warrants this much violence? It's scary, we know so little and with Faragonda keeping secrets, we're so unprepared. What will we do?"

"Flora," Bloom lovingly clasps her hands around Flora's and brings them up, she had a soft yet warm smile on her face. "You shouldn't worry. We've been through thick and thin together, we fought and survived together as a team because we're the Winx. There's nothing we can't do when we work together," Bloom hugs her friend before the others join in with their own words of comfort.

"Lord Darkar is nothing against us."

"We're the Winx."

"We go girls!"

Aisha moves forward lifting her arms intending to join when she notices that there was nowhere for her. It was then she had an epiphany, she's a stranger. She doesn't belong there with them, she hasn't known them as long as they had to each other. She's all alone thus is just left staring longingly at them.

Maybe that's why she defended Kaneki so fervently because she could see the loneliness within his eye. She knew exactly how that felt, she was isolated throughout her childhood and that left her sombre and empty especially when Anne moved away. From what she heard, Kaneki started this year, same as her, so he has no friends besides her, Bloom and Stella and he's the only male on campus, that's gotta be tough.

"Listen up everyone, urgent message from Faragonda," Livy informs flying by on her parchment paper.

"Who the heck are you?" Stella queries tilting her head to the side as she scans her memories for any indication that she actually knew this pixie.

"Livy," Aisha's eyes fill with tears and her voice cracks from the overwhelming relief she feels at seeing another one of her friends.

"The Pixie of Messages. I was sent to get help from Alfea," Livy informs jubilantly.

"The emergency. What is it? What happened?" Bloom reminds in worry.

"Actually, I forgot," Livy admits giggling embarrassedly then jumps off her paper, "but I did write it down, 'My dear Winx girls, please put on your heaviest coats and meet me by the lake. It's urgent, Faragonda'."

"I wonder what has happened," Tecna mumbles.

"Well, let's go," Bloom tells them.

 **Lake**

"Look, there she is," Tecna points to the lone figure staring out at the lake.

"This is the reason I have sent for you," Faragonda tells them, turning around, "this strange boulder appeared mysteriously just tonight and judging by the events of late, I find its presence rather disturbing."

Tecna brings out her Omni-Detector and a metal ladybug flies out to the slab and scans it. "Unbelievable," Tecna mutters when she receives her analysis, "this is neither metal nor mineral. I can't scan it, it's as if it's not made of matter."

Faragonda called the names of all the Winx, "Use all your power to destroy it at all costs." The girls transformed and started to throw their spells at the slab which had no effect.

 **Magic Archive**

After ordering the Winx to deal with the monolith, Faragonda returns to Alfea and makes her way to Concorda who flies down to meet her immediately and lands on the circular wooden table placed in the centre of the archive.

"Headmistress Faragonda, it's been a while since I last saw you," Concorda bows her head in respect.

"Contact the other Guardian Pixies," Faragonda demands immediately without responding with a proper reply as her eyes narrow. "It's time," she reveals taking a seat on a sofa placed by the table.

Concorda nods curtly not taking any offence to the rudeness before using her magic to send her longtime friends a message and they respond by teleporting instantly.

"How drab, Concorda. Isn't it boring to wear the same thing for years on end? Why don't you let me change it up?" Athena suggests already beginning to design alternative outfits in a sketchbook that appeared in a puff of smoke. She wears a white and red Greek goddess styled dress and her orange/red hair is styled as a high bun with a golden hair tie, her wings are yellow with a green outline.

"You're not going to get jealous if she likes another person's clothes, are you?" Discorda teases with an uncharacteristic grin hanging from the corner of her lips. She has short black hair with a purple and red headdress with a ruby diamond in the centre, she wore a light cloak/cape over her torn purple dress and had mulberry fin-like wings.

"Yes, the last thing we need is you cursing another imp elf **(2)** out of jealousy," Ninfea joins in with the teasing, her lilac eyes twinkling in amusement. Her short, green hair resembles a flower bulb with a golden crown with a lilac oval gem. Her clothes consist of a golden gale dress along with a gold cape with a lilac gem brooch and had lime-green wings. In her left hand was a golden sceptre with a round lilac jewel at the top.

"I did not curse her," Athena huffs, turning away from her friends as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Then why was Arachne stuck as a spider for 3 months?" Concorda counters pulling her glasses down to end of her nose.

"It's because she cheated in our competition," Athena presses her lips into a thin line, her brows knitting into a scowl as she recalls the imp elf's despicable act. "She sabotaged my loom and spindle and continuously belittled my work. You girls know how much I take pride in my own work."

"That's true," the others shrug and agree.

"Perhaps her punishment was a little too harsh," Athena acknowledges before opening her eyes which reflect her resolve, "but justice needed to be served. After all, if one chooses to commit evil whether it'd be a single act or multiple acts throughout their lifetime then they must expect to receive justice."

"You girls haven't changed in the slightest," Concorda shakes her head fondly at the long-needed reunion.

"It's been quite a while since we last got together," Ninfea denotes, her shoulders shaking from laughter. "But it's just like when we were young."

"Group hug?" Discorda suggests hesitantly spreading her arms wide. The Guardian Pixies were about to accept when Faragonda regretfully interjects.

"I'm sorry to cut your reunion short but as you probably know by now the situation is critical," Faragonda digs her hand into her pocket before depositing 4 contrastingly brooches on the table. One for each to take. "These must remain secret. You know what to do."

 **Kaneki's Room**

Kaneki sat at his desk, head held in his hand, as he reviews his history of magic notes. Faith and Glim chose to occupy their time by playing catch with a bouncy ball that the latter had stored with her magic.

Deep rumbling explodes in the distance garnering Kaneki's attention who stares out the glass balcony doors at the billows of ominous clouds rolling in from the west. The denseness of the clouds plunges Alfea in a dome of darkness with the only forms of light deriving from lamps within random students rooms.

'Hell of a storm,' Kaneki notes unable to tear his gaze away from the mesmerising sight of the rain as it continues to beat down against the glass like bullets, threatening it to shatter into knife-like fragments. Kaneki stands up from his desk and glides to the balcony doors. His history notes now shoved to the back of his mind.

Immediately, the subtle aroma of petrichor tickles Kaneki's nose as he presses his body close to the glass, the cool temperature feeling delightful against his natural body heat. Tonight's storm was so nostalgic despite him not understanding why when he had experienced other storms with little to no reaction.

 _"-then from Kagutsuchi's blood sprouts Kuraokami as well as several other deities. And that is the legend behind the birth of Shinto deity of snow and rain," a familiar voice echoes as he finishes explaining as the rain continues to patter against the ground before a gentle hand ruffles his hair. "Did you like the story, Ken?" Kaneki looks up but only saw a flash of black hair and a beneficent smile._

Suddenly, Faith invades Kaneki's line of sight, his navy blue eyes glimmering with worry. "Kenny?"

"Hmm?" Kaneki snaps out of his musings.

"You zoned out a little bit," Faith speaks up falteringly as his eyes scan Kaneki's frame for anything strange. "And Glim noticed random flashes of orange in the forest."

"The forest?" Kaneki reiterates peering out the window only to see nothing but darkness. "Are you sure?" Kaneki wants to confirm when nothing happens in 10 minutes.

"Yeah, I saw it as well."

Kaneki mulls this over before deciding to check it out just in case, he throws on his cobalt cloak provided by the school which was unusually short despite it being designed for heavy rain and snow as well as gale. He should discuss the design flaw with Faragonda.

"Stay here. I'll be back in 20 minutes," Kaneki flips his hood up and hustle towards the door when Faith demands to know why it has to be him instead of informing the teachers. "When I made my deal with Faragonda I promised not only to protect Bloom and the Winx but also the students. After all, Faragonda's done for me I have to keep my word. Don't worry, I'll be just fine," Kaneki reassures softly when Faith and Glim deflate, he lets them sit on his palm and uses his thumb to rub their cheeks as a form of comfort. "I won't be long," Kaneki swears, closing the door behind him before dashing down the hallway and out the building.

He really needs to discuss this ridiculous design flaw with Faragonda.

The cobalt cloak offers absolutely no protection against the heavy downpour. Honestly, he could have stood under a waterfall in his underwear and be less wet than right now.

Kaneki doesn't even slide to a halt when the distance between him and the main gate decreases instead he opts leaping over it which was made easy with his ghoul strength.

A bolt of white-hot lightning splits the sinister clouds and illuminates the forest in a brief second. Soon the flash is followed by the unmistakable boom of thunder that reverberates across the forest floor. Kaneki ignores everything around him such as the rain beating against his body and the burgeoning weight of his clothes and focuses on getting to the lake by leaping over boulders and sliding under partially fallen trees until he sees something that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

An unconscious Bloom being carried in the arms of a mysterious cloaked figure.

"Let go of her!" Kaneki cries as he leaps through the air and aims a punch at the cloaked figure who conjures a magic barrier that repels Kaneki's attack.

Kaneki growls as he lands far off on all fours, the burns he receives from the impact were smoking as they fade from existence. He glares up at the stranger and growls threateningly; if the intruder won't go down so easily then Kaneki should have no hesitation in using his full strength.

Four neon red kagunes rip through Kaneki's shirt and his cloak tears to shreds as they poise for an attack. The stranger takes a step back and gawks at the intimidating rinkaku's which were pointed straight at him. Knowing that he was in at a disadvantage with Bloom in his arms, he lays her against the base of a tree before preparing himself.

Kaneki allows this as he has no desire to bring Bloom any harm though the action leaves him baffled. Has he misjudged this character? No matter, he's still suspicious. No guest would arrive dead at night through the forest at a private college filled with teenage girls. The bus stop wasn't that far from the front gate and there's a car park behind the school where scheduled guests could be registered.

"Lux Trabem Egreditur!" The intruder casts and 3 beams of light slice through the air towards Kaneki who flips backwards, dodging all the beams which harshly embeds itself into the ground. Without missing a beat, Kaneki darts at light speed with his kagunes rushing past to impale the man who shouts, "Lux Obice!" And a barrier appears successfully blocks all of Kaneki's attacks.

"Tch," Kaneki kissed his teeth in irritation when he realises that the intruder is an expert in magic. If he couldn't get physical... time to fight fire with fire. "Carnage X," Kaneki crosses both arms like an X in front of him and two crimson energy rings, resembling circular saws, form around his torso which he launches towards the stranger.

The rings cleave through the trees like a knife through warm butter causing them to topple one after another like dominos. The crashes cause dust and dirt to fly up blinding the two.

"Dammit," the man curses bringing his sleeve to his face as he carefully surveys his surroundings trying to find where Kaneki could be. 'Where could he be?' He detects something dashing out of the corner of his eye.

"Lux Bomb!" A single sphere of light flies towards the fleeing figure and it explodes upon contact unexpectedly spraying splinters like projectiles. A log drops to the ground and a shadow overcomes him. 'From above?' The intruder gasps before Kaneki lands on his back and thrusts his knee right into the intruder's spine, his kagunes each seizing a limb and yanking them behind him in an excruciating position.

"Who are you? What did you do to Bloom?" Kaneki demands gradually adding more pressure to his spine.

Due to the position, Kaneki put the intruder in, both of his hands were on either side of Kaneki's head allowing the intruder a chance. "Utinam Illi, Somnia Retinere Animum Meum Tanto Hosti Dextra Quiescere," glittery particles of light float from his hands into Kaneki's mind.

Kaneki's iron grip slowly releases, his eyes droop and his head lulls to the side before finally giving into the sweet embrace of sleep.

The figure gently nudges Kaneki off his back then stands up brushing the dirt off his clothes. He spares the boy a single glance before grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing Bloom over his shoulder as he continues his trek to Alfea.

 **With the Winx**

The girls were beginning to worry about Bloom who still had not returned from the lake. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door so Musa opens it to see the cloaked figure carrying Bloom over his shoulder and dragging Kaneki into the room.

"What have you done?" Flora gasps horrified.

"Nothing, your friend has just exhausted herself," the man replies as he places Bloom on her bed.

"What about Kaneki?" Aisha shoots back, accusingly.

"He thought I had attacked your friend so I was forced to subdue him with magic," the man informs the group, "Faragonda will explain everything tomorrow. Goodnight." The man then promptly leaves the room, the girls watching even when the doors had closed.

"So what do we do with Kaneki?" Stella points out to the unconscious male who was lying on the floor, showing no signs of waking up any time soon. The girls took the simplest option by seizing each limb and dragging him back to his room, Kaneki was surprisingly light so it was fairly easy to get to his room.

 **Shadow Haunt**

 _'Sel Mista!' Darkar's eyes snap open when he perceives a presence in the room that he long since shoved to the back of his mind. Out of pure instinct, Darkar who was sleeping upside down like a bat leaps down and metamorphose into a phoenix before hurtling through the wide hall to the one room that he desperately tries to forget._

 _It'd better not be the Trix as he already warned them of the consequences of heading to that wing of the castle but he doubts that they are that foolish. Either way, someone's going to suffer._

 _Even when the door comes into view, Darkar refuses to slow down, his rage boiling over with a desperate need to slaughter the one who would invade that room but there was no one. Baffled, he reverts into a humanoid and scrutinises every inch the room only to find it untouched._

 _"You sure were in a rush. Didn't even open the door but I guess that's because we can't affect the physical world in this form," a familiar voice comments bored but there was some amusement lace in his words. Darkar whips right around to find Kaneki leaning against the wall in shadows with his hands shoved into his trouser pockets and one foot pressed flat against the wall before standing up straight. "I guess that flower really is that important to you," Kaneki gestures to the plant by jerking his head as he strolls closer to it._

 _Numerous streams ran from under the walls in different directions all leading to a pond close to a hole in the wall which makes a waterfall. In the centre of the pond stood a mahogany table with line engravings in the wood which sucks up the water into a mound of dirt that held Sel Mista thus keeping it alive._

 _Darkar is unable to grace him with a reply, remaining speechless throughout. It should be impossible but the proof is standing before him._

 _When Kaneki awoke to find himself back in a familiar throne room, he curses himself for letting his guard down against the intruder. He didn't put the protective seal over his brand because he didn't plan to go to sleep until much later which led to him now being in trouble._

 _Kaneki lifts his right hand and stares at it for half a minute before promptly slapping his own cheek. His cheek tingles but he expresses no pain neither discomfort as he comes to a conclusion._

 _Astral Projection. In his previous sleeping experiences, he never had control of his actions except that time with Darkar indicating that he was experiencing a memory from that person's point of view but this time it's different. His spirit is in Darkar's castle, it won't be long till the embodiment of darkness realises he's here._

 _Eventually, he came to the realisation that this was the perfect opportunity to test his mental/dream powers. This is day 4 of his dream powers, the first and third was retrocognitive dreaming essentially seeing a person's memories through dreaming while the second day and today is his spirit leaving his body in order to meet Darkar._

 _From what Kaneki calculates his retrocognition dreaming abilities are his own while astral projection may be due to his contract with Darkar but this was all speculation as there is no definitive proof since he hasn't displayed these powers for long._

 _His only option for further information is from Darkar himself._

 _"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kaneki chuckles but inside he was a mess. 'Really? 'Cat got your tongue?' The fu-ow! Seriously, I can't even swear in my mind?! Anyway, am I trying to get myself killed? Hide always said confidence is key and that is how he got away with a lot of stuff.'_

 _Still, silence from Darkar._

 _"Judging by the centipede on your spine and the fact I still have free will, our contract isn't a master/slave binding but equal rights which means certain parts of our powers are linked. With Sel Mista, I can confirm that it's your memories I've been seeing and now I'm wondering what have you seen from my past?" Kaneki questions now standing right in front of the deity of darkness while internally screaming at his own idiocy._

 _Darkar finally chooses to speak but his words are not what Kaneki expected._

 _"It truly is you, Ri," Darkar breathes in one fell swoop as he cups Kaneki's cheek._

 _"Goodbye," Kaneki decides the information wasn't worth whatever this is and runs away with his kagune between his legs or rather disappears._

 **Kaneki's Room - The Next Morning - 22nd September**

Kaneki's bolts up from the bed as if struck by lightning, his eyes flung wide open at the unexpectedness of what happened not even a minute ago. Ri, that name. What does it mean to Darkar?

Hesitantly, his fingers brush the cheek that Darkar held lovingly... urgh, lovingly. Kaneki buries his face in his pillow before letting out a muffled scream fueled by his confusion and annoyance then flopping onto his back.

This makes thing so much more complicated. It's easy to think of the antagonist as just a bastard who thinks for nothing but himself especially when that antagonist is a primordial being made of every type of evil thought and act.

But one show of kindness or contrition and everything you know turns upside down.

"No. Nothings changed. He's still a bastard and an enemy. I'll just put on the seal and never deal with him again. Yeah," Kaneki swears never to willingly deal with Darkar ever again.

"Kenny," Faith mumbles groggily rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you up so early?" Faith yawns and his head lulls to the side a couple of times as he fights the urge to return to sweet sleep.

"Nothing," Kaneki replies quickly as he rifles through his drawers searching for the protective seal before attaching it to his chest. "Just go back to sleep," Kaneki soothes, getting back under the covers and snuggles right in. Faith didn't argue and within in a matter of seconds, he was back in la-la land.

The next time Kaneki woke up it would be later than he usually got up for his work out. A message from Faragonda requested that he come to her office again so he did along with his pixies.

 **Faragonda's Office**

After the events of last night, Faragonda promised to explain in the morning so the Winx, Kaneki and the pixies had gathered in her office the next day.

"All right, now that you've successfully completed your introductory classes, it's time to begin your intermediate level subjects," Faragonda informs.

"Boring!" Digit complains rudely, "I'd rather watch a screen saver than listen to the Headmistress."

"Before that, shouldn't we address the elephant in the room?" Kaneki inquires, vehemently towards the cloaked figure. He was still a little sour about being defeated.

"What? An elephant?" Stella questions, looking around before throwing Kaneki a look of disbelief, "I think you have a screw loose or something Kaneki. I mean, how could an elephant fit in here?"

"Not a literal elephant. It's a metaphorical idiom for something unusual that no one will or is going to address," Kaneki explains with a surprising amount of patience despite wanting to smack his head into the wall. How did Stella make it this far in life? At least Hide had some form of common sense which was enough to reach university. "And to what I'm referring to is the intruder from last night," Kaneki jerks a thumb in the direction of the cloaked stranger.

In response, the mystery man pulls down his hood to reveal himself to be the paladin that saved them from the Trix.

"The paladin!" Bloom, Stella and Aisha exclaim in shock.

"He's a teacher?" Kaneki questions with a brow raised. That didn't make last night's events any less suspicious, what kind of teacher lurks in the forest after dark? 'Was he sent to pick up Bloom? In that case, oops,' Kaneki sweats upon the realisation that he attacked a teacher unprovoked.

"Indeed I am," Avalon responds before looking to Kaneki. "My dear boy, you were truly a formidable opponent. I must admit, had you not let your guard down my spine would have snapped in half," Avalon actually massages his aching back where a large purple bruise had formed.

"See? That means he's dangerous," Musa whispers to Tecna and Stella who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he nearly crippled a professor. What does that say about him?" Tecna adds eyeing him in suspicion.

"Hmph," Faith pouts, irritated, crossing his arms across his chest. He was close enough to hear what they were talking about.

Faragonda claps which garner the attention of the other occupants, "Now, I know you are all excited and have many questions for Professor Avalon, but I shall give an explanation at the lake along with the rest of your class."

 **The Lake**

"Let me introduce a leading expert from the famous Malacoy Paladion Academy," Faragonda informs to the rest of the students who had met her at the lake for an afternoon lesson. "He'll be joining our faculty at my special request, Professors Avalon," Faragonda introduces and Avalon bows in greeting which makes the girls squeal and gossip on his handsome looks.

"He's making me a teensy bit nervous," Flora admits fanning her warm cheeks with her hand.

"Is this guy hot or what?" Stella inquires to Tecna quietly. "I can't take my eyes off him."

"I wonder what his speciality is," Tecna wonders far more interested in his abilities rather than his dashing good looks.

"Professor, will you please destroy that stone?" Faragonda requests. She heard Tecna and believed this would be a good display of his power. The Winx gasp, they couldn't even scratch it with all their combined efforts, what could the professor do to it?

"Lapus Sturei'et Feer'mai Tetfrangan Mit Cominuim," Avalon chants the incantation as he clasps his hand gently together and a small golden sphere forms which he launches at the stone, causing it to crumble and shatter into the lake which causes a mini tidal wave.

"How did he do that?" Bloom exclaims stunned by the display.

"What you've just witnessed is a technical incantation," Faragonda informs the girls which quell a part of their confusion, "until now you've been casting spontaneously, following your instincts. Those are the skills you have perfected last year. This is a whole new level of difficulty."

"Technical magic?" Flora reiterates, perplexed, "what's different about it?"

"These spells require cognitive analysis and accurate pronunciation, that's the subject of Professor Avalon's class," Faragonda explains.

"Um, a question please, Headmistress," Tecna requests raising her hand, "how did you determine which technical spell needed to effectively destroy the unidentified stone?"

"Easy. I created the stone," Faragonda replies, smiling at their shocked stares, before explaining the reason why, "I wanted to absolutely make sure that you would not underestimate the importance of your new classes."

"That does it. First, they obsess about a stupid stone, now a professor," Chatta rants and raves, the rest of the pixies fly up to listen to her in awe, "I can't believe our fairies have forgotten about us. What do you say we ask them to come flying with us over the lake?" Chatta demands, rapidly turning to her friends who started to cheer at her plan.

Faragonda speaks up again to allow them the chance to speak with Avalon, "Everybody, class dismissed, but if you have any questions I'm sure Professor Avalon will be happy to answer them."

"I have a question, Professor," Bloom runs towards him.

"As do I," Flora adds.

"Professor Avalon-" the rest of the girls began to crowd around him and bombard him with multiple questions, some not even about his classes and instead if he was single.

"Girls are weird," Kaneki states when he hears the last question, "he's in his 30's, maybe even older."

But Kaneki could see why the girls were swooning over the professor, eyeing him up like he's a fine lump of roast. After all, Avalon is a tall, muscular man with strong stormy grey eyes and a fair complexion with his long silky indigo mane tied into a braid held in place by a light blue clothed hair tie, and not a single strand of hair out of place. Clearly, he's a man of great eminence and professionalism garbed in a crisp pristine white and gold suit that couldn't cost less than £10,000 **(3)** along with a red diamond shaped necklace and a yellow diamond-shaped ring on his right ring finger. Exuding an air of confidence that, rather than demands, requests for respect.

Faith flies over to Kaneki while the rest of the pixies give up on reaching their fairy counterparts. "Kenny, wanna go flying over the lake with us?" Faith asks, hopeful that he would agree.

"Don't feel like it," Kaneki replies making Faith deflate, Kaneki felt his stomach churn uncomfortably so he adds, "but I don't mind just hanging out in our room," that makes Faith perk up instantly and grin heartily.

Lockette tries another attempt in gaining Bloom's attention, but was accidentally thrown away and landed harshly on the ground. Lockette sat up and began to wail at the top of lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm so sad. Bloom didn't even notice me." It was then Kiko the rabbit came up to Lockette as if wanting to comfort her only to blow a raspberry right in her face before running away, chortling evilly.

"Hey!" Kaneki yells, but Kiko was already quite far so he sighs before kneeling down and picking Lockette up and having her sit on his hands, he uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears and comforts her, "do you want to hang out with me and Faith while Bloom is busy?"

"Can I?" Lockette sniffs as she wipes away the snot. She looks up at him with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Sure," Kaneki assures, smiling tenderly at the tiny pixie who gave him a watery grin. "In fact, the rest of you can come if you want," Kaneki offers. The pixies look to their respective fairy then to Kaneki and agree.

"Beats watching them," Digit points to the squealing cluster.

"I suppose it will be a nice change of pace," Tune adds tugging her sagging gloves back up.

"That's so nice of you," Amore sighs, dreamily.

 **Kaneki's Room - Later That Night**

The Winx had left their rooms to head to the party, Aisha stopped by and asked if Kaneki would attend the party, but he refuses by saying that he wasn't a party person so he and the pixies were chilling in his room. He, Faith, Lockette and Amore were playing cards, Digit and Zing were playing against each other in a video game, Piff was sleeping and Glim was messing around with the switch on a small lamp on Kaneki's desk and Chatta and Livy playing on the latter's flying parchment.

"Go fish," Faith states his brows furrowed in complete concentration.

"Faith, we're playing blackjack," Kaneki chastises though was unsurprised.

"Oh, I thought we were playing poker," Amore intervenes lowering her cards.

"I'm playing crazy eights," Lockette adds, hesitantly.

"Lamp!" Livy shrieks before she and Chatta crash right into it leaving it hanging off the edge by the cord.

"Jeez," Kaneki sighs and puts his cards down, a muted jingle gains his attention and he looks to see Glim pressing her face against the window, peering straight into the dark. "What's wrong, Glim?" Kaneki opens the door to the balcony and sees two light zooming close to the forest.

"What's going on?" Zing inquires as the rest of the pixies joined Kaneki on the balcony.

"Sky and Brandon have come," Kaneki informs, his tone expressing suspicion and surprise when he realises that they're not heading to the party.

"Aw, they interrupted those lovey-dovey beavers," Amore moans in sorrow, "all they wanted to do was to kiss in peace."

Kaneki snorts at her words before quoting something Hide would definitely say, "I think they were rather getting their freak on."

"What does that mean?" Lockette asks, innocently. Kaneki froze at the question then slowly turns his head to see all the pixies, including Piff who just woke up, staring up at him in confusion and ignorance which makes him cringe at the cuteness, he can't corrupt that.

"Nothing, hehehe," Kaneki chuckles, falteringly.

"What are they doing here? Sky and Brandon, I mean," Zing asks.

"Dunno," Kaneki responds as he watched the duo scale the tree. Sky attached a thin spy glass device to his eye and started to spy in on the party while Brandon was focusing on the ground, he appeared to be looking for something in a wary manner.

"The tree is trembling," Digit points out, overwhelming her brain, "that is completely illogical. Trees don't move in such a way. Overload! Overload!"

"Don't have a breakdown," Kaneki chastised, still focusing on the duo.

"Oh no! The beavers-!" Lockette warns, hands on her cheeks as they watched the beavers chipped at the base of the tree, nearly chomping all the way through.

"Timber!" Zing exclaims when the tree crashes onto the ground.

"The beavers look so happy!" Faith bursts out laughing, holding his stomach when he sees the beavers high-five.

"Will they be okay?" Tune inquires, concerned.

"Don't worry, they're Specialists," Kaneki assures, heading back inside and closing the doors, "they've been training to fight for years, a small fall like that wouldn't leave a scratch. Now, let's get back to our game, a proper game," Kaneki adds as he shuffles the cards, they soon forgot about the Specialist duo with all the fun they've had and ended up falling asleep on the bed.

 **What ship do you like the best: Touken or Hidekane?**

 **Guys and gals, I sincerely ask that you guys check out FoxyAtTheCorner's Deviantart account because she drew a lot for this crossover. Please leave comments and add it if you could (green star). If I see no changes then I won't start writing the next chapter that way it will take even longer.**

 **(1) I didn't really know to write Faith's reaction to the reveal but I knew that he couldn't react negatively otherwise it would be detrimental to Kaneki so I tried to make Faith a bit understanding. An example would be from Trolls, the Bergens eat the Trolls out of pleasure not a necessity yet there was no animosity from the Trolls at the end, everyone just got along.**

 **(2) I'm going to refer to the elves in Pop Pixie as Imp Elves as not to confuse them with Palladium's species. I will continually refer to Pop Pixie events and characters in my story.**

 **(3) I'm changing euros to pounds since I know the latter better.**

 **Latin Translations - Spells I've made up**

 **Lux Trabem Egreditur - Light Beam Emissions**

 **Lux Obice - Light Barrier**

 **Lux Bomb - Light Bomb Blasts**

 **Utinam Illi, Somnia Retinere Animum Meum Tanto Hosti Dextra Quiescere - Dreams are for him to keep in his mind oh-so-deep send my enemy right to sleep. (Sounds gay I know but I wanted something original).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Outside - Morning - 23rd September 2005**

'1, 2, 3 and kick,' Kaneki swipes at the punching bag with his leg, the bag swings back and forth but that doesn't stop him from barraging it with numerous blows from his fist. The hits gradually grow more powerful as Kaneki retracts in his refusal to use his ghoul strength.

He lost, there's no doubt about that but the fact he lost against a professor irks him to no imagination. He got a lucky break. If that wasn't the professor then he could have been killed in a flash and that's what pisses him off the most, the fact he's so weak. He let his guard down and Professor Avalon used that to his advantage.

Yesterday's fight flashed through his mind, the rage festering within finally reaches its boiling point.

Letting out a bellowing roar, Kaneki smashes his fist right through the punching bag, ripping its skin and letting the sand spill out on the grass but he couldn't care less. He could just fix it with a basic spell then put it back in the gym.

"Why... why am I so weak?" Kaneki seethes before finally dropping to his knees.

He's a ghoul, a powerful species that derives on the strong devouring the weak but he's a pathetic example of that. Tricked by Tsukiyama and nearly getting eaten at the Restaurant, getting Kimi kidnapped and unable to save her until Touka came, getting kidnapped himself and letting Kei-san and Kouto-kun die because of his selfishness and abandoning Anteiku when they needed him most.

He can't even beat the occupants of this world! The angel/Paladin man, Avalon, didn't even overpower him or anything, just twisted his wrists and casts a simple spell. Event those stereotypical mean girls Trix b*tches got the upper hand over him once and they're not even that tough.

These people don't even know the true meaning of pain and suffering as he does, they never experienced what he did or what his friends dealt with all their lives. The fear, the misery, the hardship of simply wanting to live in a world that desires your eradication.

His chest rising and falling as he heaves in huge breaths of air before falling flat on his back. Kaneki stares up at the sky and wonders, has he ever seen a sky so blue? Tentatively he reaches towards the vast blue but like his happiness, it's far out of his grasp.

While exploring the forest earlier in the month, Kaneki had stumbled upon an unknown trail which clearly never have been used before. An assortment of rotting twigs, both fresh and decomposing berries, nuts and crispy leaves that range from pea green to flaxen yellow blanket the path which crunch under the weight of his sneakers. Compared to the bustling and noisy streets of Tokyo, how could he resist exploring this naturally lush Garden of Eden?

The sprawling trees clearly antediluvian with its mahogany brown body worn down by the incessant growth of moss and vines had its knurled roots dipping in and out of the ground like a sea monster depicted in children's book. The rustling emerald foliage brush close to the clouds, the leaves whispering as they dance with the gentle breeze. Their branches intertwining as if to hold each other close making them stand as a proud fortress or support one another as guardians of the forest.

To gain a deeper understanding of surroundings, Kaneki closes his eyes and allows his other senses to flourish in this rich environment.

His ears perk up as he could hear the native aria of the forest and it is divine. The melody consists of the wind whistling through the leaves, the creaking of branches, the hypnotic humming of insects, the jubilant singing of birds and the crunching of fallen leaves trod on by creatures that range from tiniest of mice to a full grown deer mixed together into a wonderful symphony.

He runs his hand through his snow-white locks as he takes in a deep breath of air which is ripe with the dewy scent of petrichor despite the heavy rainfall finishing almost 2 days ago.

The clearing evidently untouched by human selfishness and that's the way it should stay. No one but him should ever know of its existence. Something as delicate as this forest belongs to its inhabitants, it's their home.

Kaneki throws his arm over his eyes as he recalls what home means to him, Hide, Touka, Hinami and everyone in his world. Their faces flash through his mind and he longs to touch and hug them once more.

It's not fair. He spent the whole day yesterday with Concorda researching how to return to his world. It seemed like he finally gained new and valid information but that led to another dead end.

Seems like going home isn't coming any time soon.

Kaneki sighs before sitting up and gripping his ankles as he contemplates what to do next. Oh, yeah, he was planning to head to the bookstore today to find something or anything on Sel Mista. As much as he wants to avoid anything to do with Darkar, he needs to investigate what he's already discovered.

Getting back to his feet, Kaneki fixes the punching bag before hurling it over his shoulder. He ensures to have a good grip so it wouldn't slip then begins his trek back to Alfea.

After returning the punching bag to the gym, Kaneki heads back to his room in order to shower and change so he could go out.

"Morning Kenny," Faith greets in a chipper voice when Kaneki enters.

"Oh, morning, Faith," Kaneki responds not as jubilantly despite being wide awake.

"What'cha doing?"

"Gonna take a shower then we're heading down for breakfast," Kaneki responds setting out his clothes. "Did the others go back to their fairies?"

"Yep. They told me to tell you that last night was fun and to thank you," Faith responds and immediately goes back to what he was previously doing.

Kaneki hums in response as he enters the bathroom not giving his pixie a second glance or thought. He opens his laundry hamper and notices it getting full, he ponders when he could wash up his dirty laundry. He's going out today plus he has classes all afternoon. Tomorrow is Red Fountain's opening day so he as is everyone else will be out all day. 'Eh, laundry seems like a Sunday thing anyway,' Kaneki shrugs as he throws his workout clothes without bothering to close the hamper lid. It helps that the laundry room is open all day and it's free for students.

15 minutes later, Kaneki steps out the bathroom towelling his hair dry when he notices what Faith was working on.

"Faith, what is this?" Kaneki queries about the paper taped above his desk which had the writing, Mother Kaneki and Father Kaneki.

"You said that you wouldn't be able to see your parents graves so I'd thought I'd make you a shrine. Sucks bad though," Faith comments.

"You made a grave shrine? For me?" Kaneki was touched by this small yet kind gesture.

"It's there isn't it?" Faith says as if he were crazy before pausing, "it _is_ there, isn't it?" Faith pokes the papers just to ensure he wasn't hallucinating them.

"Where's Glim?" Kaneki questions when he realises that the baby was nowhere in sight. There was whining from under the desk and both of them kneel down to see Glim had somehow wrapped herself in tape including her wings and is now stuck.

"The hell did you do that?" Kaneki already began to gently tug the tape off being especially mindful of her delicate wings. Glim simply points to Faith who is left in outrage.

"What did I do?!"

"Don't start fighting," Kaneki warns knowing what the next course of action between these two would be. "Honestly, Faith you act like a child yourself, what made you think you could raise Glim? Do your parents help at least?" Kaneki huffs as he finally frees Glim from her confines.

As if a switch had been flipped, Faith's bubbly enthusiasm drops into despondence surprising not only Kaneki but Glim also. "My parents don't live in Pixie Village anymore. They left to travel the Magic Dimension a few years ago. They send postcards and money but I haven't seen them in person at all since they left," Faith reveals squirming under their gaze.

"At least you have Glim and I," Kaneki comforts having no idea what to say besides that and he hated himself for that but it did the trick as Faith perks up immediately. "Now let me treat you to a proper breakfast," Kaneki offers rubbing his hands together as he recites a certain recipe in his head.

 **Student Kitchen**

"So why are we in the kitchen when there's a cafeteria with already made food?" Faith inquires sitting on the marble countertop.

"To make breakfast," Kaneki informs putting on his apron and tying it back. "Listen, the food here is good but if I don't get a proper Japanese breakfast, I'll shoot myself in the head. I also figured that it'd be a good idea to help cheer you up by introducing to a new cuisine."

"You know how to cook?" Faith tilts his head in confusion.

"Yep," Kaneki begins to gather his ingredients and kitchen equipment. "You can help if you want," Kaneki proposes putting rice in a bowl and rinsing it with cold water.

"Cool. Oi, Glim, we're helping," Faith calls but she was far more interested in nibbling on a strawberry.

"Glim, did you wash that?" Already knowing the answer, Kaneki plucks it out of her hands to wash it.

"What are we making?" Faith inquires excitedly already wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the Cutie'. If Kaneki didn't question where Faith had gotten the cheerleader outfit during the Downland fiasco then he isn't going to question where the apron came from.

"Omurice," Kaneki answers as he washes a cutting board and knife for Faith to use. Thank Heavens, the student kitchen is stocked with plastic knives.

"So Faith, you can start by chopping the onion and carrot," Kaneki requests keeping an extra eye on Faith, it may be a plastic knife but he doesn't doubt that the pixie would find a way to harm himself with it. "Make sure they're about the size of a pea."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Faith snaps a sharp salute before using his magic to control the knife. Kaneki washes another cutting board but this one used for meat and works on cutting the chicken.

With the rice now cooked, Kaneki starts on the next step which is frying the onions and chicken in a skillet before adding the peas and carrots along with salt and pepper. Kaneki dumps the rice in then requests that they bring him the measuring spoon set so he could add the ketchup and soy sauce.

Kaneki hums in content before lifting the spoon for Faith and Glim to taste, "What do you think?" After trying it, both give it a thumbs up after moaning in pleasure. "Great, now the egg," Kaneki cracks 3 large eggs in a bowl then adds in milk before whisking it all together before pouring the mixture in a pan. Once the egg is cooked, Kaneki piles the fried rice on it then folds both sides in the centre before placing on a plate. He quickly shapes the omurice into an oval shape with a tissue.

"Is it done?" Faith queried, he and Glim were laying on their stomach as they watched Kaneki work.

"Nearly," Kaneki flips open the ketchup bottle before decorating the omurice with their names, Faith, Glim, Kaneki. "Now it's done. Let's go to the cafeteria," Kaneki grabs the plate and heads to the cafeteria which is bustling with students.

Aisha taking notice of Kaneki waves him over to her table where she sat with the Winx. Kaneki grabs some utensils for himself and his pixies before walking over to the table. "You're late," Aisha mentions as breakfast started 20 minutes ago.

"Your breakfast looks so good," Bloom marvels.

"I don't remember that being served at the canteen," Tecna places a hand on her chin.

"That's because it's not. I made it," Kaneki informs.

"You can cook?" Stella questions accusingly in the same tone as one would ask, 'you were a dude?'

"Duh," Kaneki points to the breakfast he made before clapping his hands together, "itadakimasu," he bows then picks up his spoon and digs into his breakfast.

"What was that?" Stella questions.

"What was what?" Kaneki inquires after swallowing the mouthful he was chewing.

"The 'ikamasu' thing."

"It's kinda like the Japanese way of saying grace. It's basic etiquette to say it before any meal," Kaneki informs.

"Why is it always teaching with you?" Stella groans detesting anything to do with learning.

"Well if you hate learning that much then I see no need in letting you borrow my notes," Kaneki retorts smirking when Stella pales.

"You know I was kidding right?" Stella giggles nervously as she knew Kaneki is the only one beside Bloom who would actually help her with school. "Kaneki?"

"Could I try some?" Aisha already digs her spoon into the rice and put in her mouth and moans in content. "So yummy. Is that ketchup?"

Kaneki nods.

"I always thought ketchup was for fish and chips," Aisha was about to take a second bite when Kaneki swipes the plate away.

"Hey, this is still my breakfast," Kaneki reminds.

"Oh, come on, just one more bite?" Aisha pleads trying to get around him and stick her spoon in his food while Kaneki pushes her face away with ease. "How are you so strong?" Aisha grumbles after realising that her attempts were fruitless.

"Hey, we're going out to Magix City today, wanna join?" Bloom invites.

Kaneki mulls this over before agreeing, "Sure. I was planning to head to the bookstore today."

"The bookstore? You're such a nerd," Stella rolls her eyes.

"Why do you need to go to the bookstore?" Musa questions.

"Research," Kaneki replies curtly. "I'll meet you at the bus stop."

 **Magix City**

"Since we're splitting up let's meet back here in about an hour," Bloom suggests before being dragged away by Stella who saw a dress that is 'totes-adorbs'. Musa and Tecna make their way to a nearby shop while Flora shakes her head at Stella's over-enthusiasm with clothes before leading Aisha to the bookstore with Kaneki following.

Focusing on botany that specialises in rare flowers, Kaneki spent the next 20 minutes searching until he finally settles on a page that had Sel Mista. "Here it is. 'Sel Mista is a plant that spends its whole life underground. Virtually no sunlight is needed for growth however it requires a substantial amount of thaumaturgic spring water to ensure it survives. Sel Mista is known for its healing abilities more specifically it's ability to cure poisons and overcome any curse. The longer the plant has been alive, the stronger it's abilities.'"

But why would Darkar want something like that? And what does Ri have to do with it? Kaneki grows frustrated, he came here for answers but instead got more questions. Taking in a deep breath, Kaneki looks up and sees something that catches his eye.

"Writing competition?" Kaneki takes a closer look at the poster and notes that it's been quite a while since he last signed up for one. It wasn't something he cared for after becoming a ghoul but he certainly missed writing, it was just as enjoyable as reading.

"Do you want to join?" An elderly man inquires. Kaneki turns his head to the right to see the owner who was putting books on the shelves.

"Yes, please. How do I sign up?" Kaneki requests respectfully.

"Take this application form when you finish your draft you mail the manuscript to this address," the owner leads Kaneki to the front desk where he hands the teen a sheet of paper before detailing important factors about the competition. "The deadline is October 25th so be sure you submit before that. The first 3 to 4 days is spent reading the sent manuscripts to decide which is best and by November 1st, the top 3 winners books are published and sold in all bookstores on Magix before spreading to other planets."

"Do the winners receive money from the sales?"

"Yes, the writer's receive all the money but the amount depends on how good the sales are."

"Thank you," Kaneki nods his head to show his appreciation before buying the botany book. He was still hesitant in using the bank card that Faragonda gave him but he needed it.

"Where we going now?" Faith inquires.

Kaneki pauses sparing a passing glance at some shops before looking at the piece of plastic in his hands. All of his works were awe-inspiring according to his teachers who were always excited for his next piece. He's never lost a writing competition back in his world. He could repay Faragonda with the money he wins from the competition. Nothing like his aunt would do. It's not the same.

"We're going to pick up some things for my parent's shrine," Kaneki informs steadfast before heading into multiple shops.

On the bus ride back to Alfea, Kaneki began to plan out numerous aspects of his story in his head. It shouldn't be lazy, he always takes immaculate care to ensure his stories are always the best they could be.

"Have you ever written a book before?"

"Of course. I love books, I always enter whatever writing competition is up and my dream job is to become a writer," Kaneki reveals.

"What are you going to write about?"

"I don't know. It can't be half-*ssed though," Kaneki would never blaspheme his art with such laziness. His works always challenge the natural thoughts and philosophy's of the human mind just like Sen Takatsuki's works except there's less hatred towards the world.

What should he write about?

"What about your kind?" Faith whispers the last part while looking around to ensure no one was listening in.

"My kind?" Kaneki reiterates in befuddlement before coming to the realisation that it wasn't a bad idea but what could he write about? The last thing he wanted was to reveal his own life, as much as his depressing tragedy of a life would intrigue the general public, certain people like Faragonda would catch on even if he uses a different character. He doesn't want her or anyone else to find out his past.

This world once accepted ghouls but that was centuries ago and with the eradication of the species no one remembers them. Chances are that even if the dead species miraculously come back to life no one would accept them, especially when learning of what their diet consists of.

Maybe that's what he should do.

He's nothing compared to a natural born ghoul. He started bawling like a baby the second he found out he was a ghoul and even insulted Touka who suffered all her life and despite her hatred and jealousy, she still found a way to coexist with humans. Her relationship with Yoriko was proof of that. That was one of the reasons why he admired her so much.

"Thanks to you Faith, I have a main character."

 **Kaneki's Room - Later That Evening**

As soon as Kaneki return to his room he deposits the contents of his bag onto his bed. He admits that he wanted to start on his book as soon as possible but this takes precedence, he must be a dutiful son even if his parents have passed onto the afterlife.

Kaneki brings the paper Faith taped up earlier down closer to his desk near an elevated ledge which he places the objects he bought. The objects he bought was an incense holder, a candle, a small stone with the kanji for mother and father carved in which was placed in a small flower pot and directly under the paper was a pair of simple glasses. He knew very little about his father so there was nothing he could use as a memento while he remembers that his mother wore glasses because her sight was fairly bad.

Taking a step back to admire his work, Kaneki unscrews a bottle of water then pours it into the lid which he pours onto the stone before scrubbing it with a cloth. He couldn't find anything similar to a taoke and hishaku so he had to use a bottle of water as a substitute.

Next Kaneki lights the candle and incense before clapping his hands together and bowing his head as he prays. 'Dear Okaa-san and Otou-san in Heaven. I don't think I've ever spoken to your graves ever before and for that, I apologise, the one time I choose to do so and I can't even appear before your actual graves,' Kaneki open his eyes that he didn't even know he had closed. "It's been an eventful year, I don't even know where to begin but I feel you would be disappointed in this errant son of yours if you find out all the sins I've committed."

"Kenny," Faith mumbles as he shares a glance with Glim, he wants to intervene but the way Kaneki spoke indicates that he didn't even know he was expressing his thoughts aloud.

"I never told you this before but I really do miss you both. Every year I wonder how we were as a family. The only one who can tell me is Aunt Mizumi but she won't do that. I know not to insult family especially since she took me in after you died mum but she's the reason you died. Despite having her husband and his well paying job and not struggling financially, she still shamelessly begged for your earnings. She knew that you were struggling, that you could barely pay the bills and that the fridge was always empty but she didn't care, she spent your hard earned cash on frivolous luxuries," Kaneki pauses to take in a deep breath not understanding why this is so difficult when he already came to terms with this.

"She hates me and never did anything to hide her distaste, she only saw me as a burden and ensured that I felt that way. Everything I did would be so wrong in her eyes. It's because of her that I began to hate myself and wonder whether I should live. Sometimes I wonder did she see something in me? Did she know that I'd become a monster?"

"No, it's because she saw you in me. Okaa-san, I followed your teaching for most of my life because I believed in you but my experience with the world and in its inhabitants taught me that some people don't deserve to be helped," Kaneki clenches his fist tight until he drew blood. "Why couldn't you be selfish for once in your life, Okaa-san? You should have said no when Aunt Mizumi begged for more. You grew up together, you were sisters, you should know how she was. Did you not see it or did you simply not want to believe it?" Kaneki sighs shoulders slumping forward as he collapses into his seat. "I wish both you and Otou-san were still alive, I guess deep down I still want someone to call family," Kaneki lays his head on his desk with his arms beside him.

"Kenny, you can't fall asleep without this," Faith reminds softly.

Kaneki's head snaps towards where Faith and Glim were standing on his desk, in their hands was the protective seal given to him by Faragonda. "Did... did you hear everything I said?" Kaneki asks despite already knowing the reply.

Glim nods as she places her hand over his as an act of comfort. Faith is the one who answers, "Yeah. Just so you know Kenny, Glim and I are your family. It might be a small and unusual one but," Faith shrugs as he struggles on what to say next but that was enough for Kaneki whose lips twitch upwards in a smile.

"I'm glad to have you both," Kaneki scoops them up in his hand and embraces them close before slumping in his chair, he groans loudly as he stares up at the ceiling. "Ever since I came to this world I've become so emotional and I don't understand why. I never ever thought about my parents so deeply especially my father," Kaneki admits while squashing the guilt building in his gut.

"Abaduba," Glim babbles with a finger pointed up as if giving a suggestion.

"I suppose so," Faith acknowledges her idea.

"What?"

"The duty of a bonded pixie is to help their fairy on their path to becoming a true Guardian Fairy of their homeworld. I'm your Pixie of Hope, everything that you desire and wish for deep in your subconscious is coming out as your conscious aspirations," Faith reveals. "And the reason they are appearing is because you're beginning to believe in hope, that everything will be alright. Though it's only because of a lot of help from me."

"Even when comforting me your ego does not rest," Kaneki snorts shaking his head.

"Bada dubadaa?" Glim rolls her eyes.

"You're both so mean," Faith huffs with a pout on his lips.

"Nope, you're just a cry baby," Kaneki bursts out laughing when Faith hurls an eraser towards him.

"Don't you have a book to write?" Faith retorts as he seizes a pen to throw but Kaneki plucks it out of his grip before he could launch it.

"I do. Thank you for the pen," Kaneki smirks as he opens his notebook and works on his story.

 **Guys and gals, could you please comment about what you liked about the previous chapter? I'm happy that everyone's answered my question but Chapter 10 is has the biggest word count (18, 372) so could you tell me what else you liked about it.**

 **Compare Chapter 10 of this story to Chapter 8 of the previous version. Notice that I added underage drinking, Faith knowing of Kaneki's cannibalistic nature earlier and still accepting him, Faith temporarily adopting Glim because one of her mothers was killed, drunk Tecna barging into Kaneki's shower and stealing his underwear, the mention of Paragon; Faragonda's pixie, character development of Knut and the Guardian Pixies, Flora and Aisha learning a little about Kaneki's arrival at Alfea, references to Greek mythology and Pop Pixie and hints on Darkar's past.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadow Haunt**

"How dare he!" Darkar bellows as tears a pillar right off and hurls it into a wall. After trying, and failing miserably, to connect with Kaneki's mind, it is apparent that his King put up some mental block disrupting their connection.

Darkar clutches his head as a terrible pain explodes in his head as memories long locked away began to resurface. "No! He's... awakening... No. Sleep Argulu sleep," Darkar's palms glow as he uses his magic to force the deep subconscious of the man he possessed back to slumber.

"Master..." a voice calls out tentatively as if expecting his Lord to strike him down.

"What happened?" Darkar demands in a deep rumbling tone which terrifies his slave.

"I have no idea, Master," the creature stammers.

"Then what use are you to me?" Darkar threatens.

The creature cowers away from the rage of his master as he tries to make an effort to appease him. "But I do believe I know how to counter it."

As if all his energy was zapped away in that instant, Darkar collapses onto his throne with his shoulders slumped. "Ever since his appearance, my control has been weakening. Keeping the King close may the only option to appease this human subconscious."

"Please leave it to me Master," the creature requests.

"I have very little tolerance for failure," Darkar warns before abruptly ending the transmission.

 **Kaneki's Bedroom - Morning - 24th September 2005**

(Ring! Ring!)

Kaneki groans loudly as he randomly smacks his desk blindly searching for his alarm clock. Irked by his failure and the constant ringing reverberating of his walls, he finally lifts his head off the table, seizes his alarm clock, switches it off before chucking over his shoulder.

Kaneki yawns as he rubs the sleepiness from his eyes, his hand bumps into the notebook that was stuck onto his face. Vaguely wondering how his exercise book stayed glued to his cheek, he simply pulls it off and puts it back on the desk.

Finally getting up from his seat, Kaneki places both hands on his lower back and gradually adds pressure until he hears a satisfying crack. He spares a glance to the two miniature beds which held his pixies and notes that they're still in deep slumber. About 4 nights in and they've learnt to tune out the alarm, guess he doesn't need to get a new one.

Last night he recalls working on his story but his mind is hazy on what he started to write, he's pretty sure he finished a basic plan so Kaneki grasps his notebook and recites the first paragraph, "'Despite knowing my very existence is a sin, is it wrong to want to find a place to belong? We grew in the waters of the womb, warm blood runs through our veins and there is life within our breath... the same as you but we are judged by our differences. Our kind, even I simply want to live.' Wow, this sounds good already," Kaneki hums happily, impressed with what he came with as he plucks another fruit off the Rc Mediator plant and munches on it.

Wanting to stick to his natural schedule, Kaneki throws on his workout clothes then heads outside to start with his pre-training warmup that consists of running around the whole outer perimeter of the school 10 times before doing some crunches, push-ups, sit-ups and squats. 50 for each. He then hikes to the clearing so he could practice some of his martial arts. The few arts he knew were aikido, judo, jujutsu, karate and taido. Just to list a few.

While he hadn't forgotten to neglect training, he did forget to keep up his skills in martial arts which meant he wasn't as proficient as before. Kaneki did this for an hour without a break or any interruptions until he heard something right behind him.

(Snap!)

Instantaneously, Kaneki spun on the balls of his feet and lifted his right leg to swipe at the person behind him.

"Whoa!" The man crouches down as light speed to avoid the kick that ends up slicing a tree from its trunk. The figure, now known as Avalon, slowly stands up and stares at the fallen tree, sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Professor Avalon?" Kaneki questions, passively before realising he nearly assaulted a teacher. Again. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here at this time," Kaneki apologises profoundly, his eyes practically bulging out its sockets.

"My fault for scaring you, my boy," Avalon reassures, wiping the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief.

Kaneki sighs as he resists the urge to facepalm when he realises something unusual. "How'd you find this place?" No one but he should know it exists especially Avalon since he just arrived a few days ago.

"I was experimenting with a spell that can identify any living organism with a certain radius. I was hoping to teach the students especially to limit the search to humans or animals," Avalon responds smoothly. "When I sensed an unknown figure lurking in the forest, I had to go investigate. Imagine my surprise finding you out here training."

"I see," Kaneki acknowledges the fact it did make sense but something just didn't sit right with him.

"So why are you training so early in the morning?" Avalon inquires as he reclines against the fallen tree.

Kaneki takes a large swig of water from his bottle as he slides down the base of the trunk to sit next to the professor as he clarifies his reasoning. "After our fight, I realised that next time I won't be so lucky. You were a teacher so you weren't trying to kill but the next time I may not survive if I don't take my training seriously."

"A very wise decision," Avalon acknowledges proud, "most of the students don't have your wisdom or common sense."

"Eh, they're girls. Their version of violence is to hate and sabotage each other in secret while pretending that they actually like each other," Kaneki retorts, "they wouldn't last a second in my city."

"Mostly because it is infested with ghouls, a tough creature to defeat," Avalon remarks, making Kaneki falter for a moment.

"So Faragonda told you," Kaneki comments dryly but knew deep down that Faragonda wouldn't have revealed such information without a good reason so he'll trust her.

"Yes, in fact, she requested if I could help in any way possible," Avalon informs.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all," Avalon interjects, immediately, "it must be difficult, you are all alone in a completely different world with little idea on how to return, but at least you have Faragonda and the rest of the staff helping."

"That's true," Kaneki acknowledges, if he had ended up in another world or in a different location then he would be without any allies or help which would make research harder.

"Ah, I just remembered," Avalon opens his white blazer and digs into an inner pocket to bring out a red tear-shape gem with a thin piece of thread wrapped around it. Avalon holds it up for Kaneki to see clearly.

The gem was a brilliant vermillion that gleamed so radiantly in the natural light, Kaneki was left mesmerised by its beauty, the deep wine was so calming, so hypnotising. All Kaneki could see, was it. He heard nothing. He felt nothing. The jewel was luring Kaneki into its centre.

"-neki? Kaneki?" Avalon called out, hesitantly, waving his hand in front of Kaneki's eyes which snap the teen from his stupor.

"Wha-?" Kaneki gradually came back to reality, he was in the forest with Professor Avalon, "I'm sorry Professor, but I didn't hear, what did you say?"

Avalon did not look offended in the slightest rather he gave Kaneki a charming grin as he repeats his last words, "I was wondering if you would accept my gift? It was forged on planet Fortuna and is said to be blessed with luck by the guardian spirits of unicorns."

Kaneki needed it.

But he knew he could not accept the gift so musters up all his will and he refuses it albeit reluctantly, "It's a beautiful gem, but I can't accept it. It wouldn't be a good idea."

Avalon recedes back as if he had been slapped. It was as if no one had ever said 'no' to him which leaves him astounded, but he regains composure. "If that's what you want then who am I to refuse?" Avalon shrugs as he tucks the pendant in his pocket. Kaneki eyes follow the gem and felt a shred of disappointment when it disappears from his sight.

"We should be getting back now," Avalon reminds as he gets to his feet, brushing the dirt off his jacket. "The ship to Red Fountain will be leaving after breakfast."

"That late already?" Kaneki takes note of the change of daylight. Wow, time really does pass quickly when you have fun even when not immersed in a book. "You can go an ahead, Professor. I'll catch up," Kaneki assures, still dubious of Avalon's intentions.

Understanding Kaneki's distrust of him, Avalon says bye and was about to leave when Kaneki stops him.

"Sorry, Professor but could you not tell anyone about this place?" Kaneki requests hesitantly. "If the other students see this place then..." Kaneki trails off, hoping that Avalon understood where he was coming from which he did.

"Of course, my dear boy," Avalon agrees wholeheartedly, much to Kaneki's relief, before taking his leave. It's about 20 minutes before Kaneki himself decides to hike back to Alfea.

He returns to his bedroom where Faith and Glim were faithfully waiting for him while messing with his lamp. Kaneki takes a quick shower then throws his Hetare bag over his shoulder before making his way to the cafeteria, picking up a simple cheese sandwich so he could eat outside.

"Hey, Kenny the ship is just there shouldn't we board?" Faith queries once he finishes munching on his part of the sandwich.

"Let me finish this," Kaneki requests holding up his sandwich.

Kaneki boards the ship which only had 7 other girls already in their seats. He decides to sit by the window and continue on his story. After 10 minutes, he looks up when he hears his name being called.

"Kaneki," Aisha waves as she strides towards him only to be knocked to the side by another girl.

"Oh, Kaneki!" Carina squeals leaping into the seat beside him much to his chagrin.

Kaneki chooses not to acknowledge her but helps Aisha while inquiring if she was okay.

"I'm fine," Aisha huffs as she throws a dirty look in Carina's direction. Carina, irked that Kaneki blows by her without any acknowledgement and instead directs his full attention to Aisha, crosses her arms across her chest while her friends console her.

"I can't wait until we reach Red Fountain," Bloom tells her friends.

"I wonder how the school looks like now," Musa wonders.

"I bet it's amazing," Flora inputs.

"We won't know till we get there," Stella giggles.

 **Red Fountain**

"Wow, this place is amazing," Aisha marvels as she spirals around to see everything. The fairies and Professor Avalon were walking to the newly built academy.

"Professor Avalon, thank you for taking us all here," Bloom says.

"My pleasure, it's a chance for me to meet the teachers of Red Fountain," Avalon responds. "You go ahead, I'll wait here."

"You're not coming with us?" Bloom questions, disappointment obvious in her voice.

"I'm going to meet up with Professor Codatorta," Avalon informs then he waves them goodbye and searches for a certain teacher. They watched his retreating back until Tecna glances back and sees a group of witches heading their way.

"Is that who I think it is?" Aisha inquires, eyeing up the witches in suspicion. This grabs the attention of the other fairies who look to the witches in disdain, all except one.

"Lucy!" Mirta squeals in joy as she throws out her arms for a hug but Lucy just brushes past her as if she doesn't exist. Mirta, dejected, slowly lowers her arms back down.

"Think they'll cause trouble?" Musa questions, almost accusingly.

"It's okay, the Trix aren't with them anymore," Bloom reassures and the group walk through the gates.

No one noticed the three young women casually walking into the school then again they looked fairly normal except they weren't. The disguises worked to charm for the Trix.

"Sh*t, it's those meddling Winx dweebs," Stormy cusses when takes note of the Winx further ahead.

"As well as pretty boy," Icy sees him straggling along. "We should check in with Lord Darkar whether he still wants us to capture him."

"I still don't see why he's so special," Stormy huffs gnashing her teeth as the thought of her humiliating defeat at his hands.

"Are you sure it's a good idea sneaking in with these witches?" Darcy inquires in a hushed voice glancing around just to ensure their former schoolmates would not recognise them.

"If any of these girls recognise us then they'll be too scared to say anything," Icy assures cackling quietly.

"Yeah, we spent years bullying them," Stormy supports grinning as she relishes the memories of abuse.

"We have to get the Codex quickly," Darcy reminds.

"Then let's just grab it and go," Icy retorts. "First we have to find the piece being kept here."

The Trix continued with their search around the building.

The Winx decided to relax by sitting on the bench while waiting for the Specialists to arrive. Kaneki was about to separate from the girls and go on his own when the pixies stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Lockette inquires, holding a part of his black vest with her thumb and forefinger to prevent him from leaving.

"You can't leave now," Amore adds.

"It is quite impolite to leave without informing us," Tune chastised. The other pixies start begging him to stay so he relents and takes a seat beside Flora deciding to continue with his story. For the next 15 minutes, Chatta kept on blabbering about which boy Flora would find cute and how the pixie would help her.

"Hey everyone. Welcome to Red Fountain, you all look great," Sky compliments, bowing.

"You got that right. We outshine all the other girls at Alfea," Stella gloats, head held high.

"Stella! Prince Sky is being very polite here, the least you could do is return the compliment," Tune scolds.

"Sorry for the delay," Sky says, "I hope you weren't too bored."

"Of course not, I was too busy being admired," Stella giggles as another Specialist gives her a greeting as he goes past. Brandon grumbles, irritated at how his girlfriend is soaking up all the attention from other guys, Stella appeared oblivious to her jealous boyfriend as she brags about her exploits. "Hmm, 4 witches, 9 fairies and now 15 Specialists," Stella giggles as another Specialist flirts with her briefly.

"Well, I scored a total of 12 witches, 17 fairies and 3 Specialists for a total of 32, I win sunshine," Brandon counters, smugly as everyone snickers as Stella huffs and crosses her arms.

"Doesn't Kaneki usually hang out with you? Where is he?" Timmy inquires, looking around.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping to challenge him in a fight," Brandon informs, he was impressed by the kick Kaneki threw at the doors during the pixie rescue. "It'd be great to have a challenge."

"What makes him so impressive?" Riven challenges with hostility.

"Come on Riven, he was a lot of help during the mission," Sky replies.

"Wasn't he sitting by you, Flora?" Bloom questions so everyone looks back to see Kaneki still sitting at the bench with his brows furrowed and his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth as he furiously scrawls into his booklet.

"What are you working on so desperately? You were doing that when we first boarded the ship," Aisha mentions, wanting to know.

"A secret," Kaneki responds just as Faith was about to open his big mouth.

"Again with the secrets," Musa rolls her eyes.

"You said the same thing when we wondered what your power was," Tecna recalls.

"I like my privacy," Kaneki shrugs as he packs away his notebook before noticing the Specialists. "When did you guys arrive?"

"Not too long ago," Sky responds.

"Oh," Kaneki responds as he gets up before remembering the events from yesterday. "You guys got your shots? You never know what those beavers had."

Sky and Brandon paled at 'beavers', they were really hoping that no one would ever know they were at Alfea.

"What? Beavers?" Stella inquires, perplexed.

"It's nothing, babe," Brandon chuckles, nervously.

"Yeah, kinda an inside joke," Sky supports, weakly.

The rest look at them in suspicion before dropping it since it wasn't really important.

"So are we going to the arena behind the school for the parade?" Bloom inquires.

"Actually, the ceremony will take place inside," Sky informs.

"Inside," Stella huffs, "for once I'd like to spend a day inside with seeing a-"

"Whoa. Stella, you don't really think we'll have a party without a few surprises?" Brandon questions to make her happy. The group walk to the arena though Bloom cuts off to find Professor Avalon fueling the little green monster tucked in the back folds of Sky's mind. It wasn't long till they reached the arena where numerous Specialists were practising on their Wind Riders before the celebration starts.

"Well, here we are," Brandon announces with a wide sweep of his arms.

"Wow, the geometric structure of this place is amazing," Tecna marvels, instantly losing the attention of everyone else except Timmy with her nerd talk.

"Ooh, look over there," Aisha points to a young man sketching a duo of birds pecking at some breadcrumbs in front of him. He had long ebony hair in a loose ponytail and wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis.

"Who's that? He's cute," Stella admires the stranger while unconsciously primping herself.

"Nobody," Brandon huffs in envy but it didn't stay for long. He's not the type to keep a petty grudge after all.

"Actually that's Saladin's nephew," Timmy correct nudging his glasses up.

"So he must be a really talented Specialist," Flora guesses, trying not to appear too enthusiastic.

"Helia? No way. He's a real pacifist, doesn't even like to get his hands dirty," Brandon rolls his eyes before jerking a thumb in Helia's direction.

"Matter of fact, I heard he dropped out of Red Fountain," Timmy adds and as if overhearing everything, Helia glances up from his sketchpad to the group.

Brandon instantly decides to do damage control by introducing the Alfea students to him. "Hey, Helia, let me introduce you to the stars of Alfea. This is Stella, Tecna-" just before Brandon could introduce Flora, Stella rudely butts right in.

"Hi, I'm Stella. Are you an artist? Can you show me your sketches?" Stella bombards him with multiple questions but Helia doesn't mind and remains courteous.

"Pleased to meet you," Helia bows in response.

"Why do you draw on paper? Graphic palettes are so handy," Tecna informs, trying to be helpful with Digit backing her up with facts about the graphic palettes. Seeing Helia was distracted by Digit, Stella sees an opportunity to swipe Helia's sketchpad from his hands and examine his works.

"These are great," Stella compliments as she flips through the pages before handing it to Flora. "Would you draw a portrait of me?" Stella flutters her eyes to further convince him.

"Your lines are so full of life. One can really sense the energy and I really love how your brushstrokes match the fern leaf in the paper," Flora notes passing back the sketchpad as Helia is left impressed and dumbfounded at the same time.

"No one's ever noticed the fern leaf in the paper before," Helia mentions as he slowly falls in love with a sweet girl who clearly understands the beauty of art.

"And this is Flora," Brandon chuckles as he sees the love blossoming between them and it wasn't just him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chatta excitedly whispers to Amore before they use their hands to muffle their giggling.

 **With Bloom**

"Professor Avalon went this way," Lockette informs as Bloom scamper up a set of crumbling stairs. She dashes past the disguised Trix and skids to a halt to ask for some help.

"We cannot be recognised no matter what," Icy reminds just as Bloom comes up from behind. Lucky for them that she didn't hear what Icy said thus is oblivious to their true identities.

"Um, sorry to bother you but by any chance did you see a tall handsome professor pass here lately?" Bloom inquires kindly. The Trix glance back before stiffening at the appearance of the last person they wanted to see.

"Uh, no, only short and ugly ones," Icy responds while mentally berating herself for that suspicious answer.

"Oh, okay," Bloom raises a brow but doesn't focus on it for long before thanking them and dashing back down the stairs.

"Is she onto us?" Stormy wonders in a low voice, peering back at her sisters.

"Let's lie low just in case," Icy suggests with caution.

 **Arena**

After a fruitless search for Avalon, Bloom decides to give up and meet back with her friends. She rushes into the arena and spots her friends not too far away so she jogs over to them and sits beside Stella. Soon an announcement was made by Codatorta and Saladin.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Friends of Red Fountain, we have not gathered here today to lament the ruin of our illustrious school although the historic splendour of Red Fountain has been ruined, the skills and spirit of the Specialists have remained unshaken."

"The time has come to restore the prestige of Red Fountain by renewing the very foundations of our institution," Saladin lifts his staff which starts glowing and the whole building starts to tremble, sending everyone into a panic. "Please, everyone stay calm. Enjoy the ride."

A newly built Red Fountain levitates into the sky **(1)** before it starts to reassemble itself by removing the ceiling and more seats slide out to accommodate everyone.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, a parade for the new Red Fountain," Codatorta announces, his voice bellowing. A set of Specialists riding on dragons were flying about for the air show, entertaining the audience.

 **The Ground**

On the ground, the Trix stare up at the floating arena. Soon after, their shadows converged into one being.

"What are you three standing around here for?" Darkar hisses in irritation at their negligence.

"Well, we haven't found the Codex yet, Master," Icy explains.

"Fly to the castle. Grackthroat will be there shortly to cause a distraction," Darkar instructs.

"Another shadow monster?" Icy inquires, smirking.

"Not just any shadow monster, my very own pet," Darkar cackles, evilly.

"Master, that guy you wanted alive before, the one with the white hair and could transform into a fairy, he's here," Darcy informs. "Should we try to capture him again?"

Darkar mulls this over before coming to a snap decision. "No. You three focus on the Codex, I'll deal with him."

"Yes, Lord Darkar," the trio bow their heads in respect before intending to do what they were ordered to do.

 **Red Fountain**

After multiple fights, a small break was called so Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna were hanging in the garden with their pixies while Musa and Aisha went to grab some drinks, Kaneki had gone with them but Faith saw two girls strolling a few feet away eating chocolate covered waffles which made him drool a pool out his mouth as his eyes gleamed in our joy.

"Kenny! Kenny, food!" Faith started to tug at Kaneki's hair strands, begging for those delicious and scrumptious snacks.

"Alright, alright," Kaneki sighed as he held the back of Faith's hoodie with his thumb and forefinger to prevent the pixie from dashing away from him and getting lost in the crowd. Glim flew over to Kaneki and started to babble excitedly which Kaneki took as her wanting to join so he taps Aisha on the shoulder, "I'm taking Glim with me so you don't need to worry."

"That's fine, we'll see you guys later," Aisha responds so he, Faith and Glim head to find food.

"Ooh, ooh! I want that! No, I want the caramel apple! But the snow cones look so good!" Faith exclaims, looking left and right at all the food stalls before him.

"1 candy floss, please," Kaneki deadpans, fed up with Faith's indecisiveness though the pixie wasn't offended in the slightest.

"Yay!" Faith cheers with Glim joining in. The stall owner chuckled at their enthusiasm before handing Kaneki the cone, but before he could seize it, a young girl crashes into his shoulder so the candy floss falls to the ground much to the dismay of the two pixies.

"No," Faith moans, slumping down while Glim was on the verge of tears and that did not sit well with Kaneki.

"Hey," Kaneki vociferates to grab the attention of the girl who bumped into him alongside her friend. "It's common courtesy to apologise when you bump into someone."

The girl who bumped into him has glossy anthracite hair tied into a braid and her bangs were pulled back exposing her clear, pale skin. "Oh really?" The girl drawls, the thick twin fuzzy mats above her narrowed emerald green eyes were cinched into a frown as she pressed her lips into a thin line. She fully turned around lifting a hand that she places on her hip which moves her cloak thus exposing cobalt long sleeve t-shirt that reaches her midriff with matching cobalt trousers. Bandages were wrapped around her midriff and she had a brown leather belt.

With a gloved hand, she forcefully grabs his shirt and yanks him close until their faces were inches apart, "Then why don't you get down on your knees and apologise?" She bares her teeth threateningly like a wild animal and her eyes narrow into cat-like slits.

Kaneki hums as he mulls this over, nodding a couple of times and tapping his foot on the ground. He shows absolutely no fear of her threat and instead places his hand over hers even patting it. "How about no?" Kaneki suggests then grips her hand tightly making the girl wince at the force. She tries to jerk her hand away but found his strength immense. "Now why don't you be a good girl and stop picking fights, hmm?" Kaneki releases her hand deciding not to tease her any further or cause her any injury. She's clearly a trained warrior judging by her callouses on her torrid skin.

"Haley," her friend whimpers while tugging her friend's sleeve which Haley shrugs off. The demeanour of the other girl is the exact opposite of her friends as she is now left nibbling on her already painfully short nails. Her wide rust-red eyes continuously dart between her best friend and the stranger who her friend was picking a fight with. Her honey blonde tied into a single ponytail on the right side of her head with a thin cerulean bow, the wisps tickling the side of her neck. She switched from nipping on her nails to fiddling with the hem of her pale rose pink asymmetrical dress.

What was most eye-catching about her was the fact that she had a slightly larger body type than the other girls which Kaneki mentally thanks god for as he is left questioning why every girl he sees is practically a skeleton on the verge of breaking apart and could barely fit a pickle in their stomach.

"Haley, please. Technically, you did bump into him. Just swallow your pride and apologise."

"No way, Celia," Haley responds not glancing back at her jittery friend as she yanks her arm away from Celia's grasp. "Cocky bastards like him need to be knocked off their high horses."

'Cocky?' Kaneki raises a brow at her statement. He just wanted an apology since she did bump into him. Whatever, he didn't see the point in prolonging such a pointless argument. "Could I get another?" Kaneki flat out ignores Haley and instead focuses on the stall owner.

"Sure. Free of charge," the owner offers, refusing to look at Haley in case he incurs her wrath.

"Thanks," Kaneki gratefully accepts the new cone from the stall owner. He throws one last glance at Haley who was still glowering up at him before walking in the opposite direction, Faith and Glim following silently behind.

Kaneki pulled off small pieces of candy floss and passed them to Faith and Glim who happily scarfed it down.

"Are we meeting up with the others now?" Faith inquires with candy floss all around his mouth even Glim didn't eat as messily as he had and she's a baby.

"Wipe your face," Kaneki scolds gently before answering 'yes' to his question as they continued their stroll to meet up with the others but only found Tecna, Musa and Aisha. Tecna informed him that they had returned to the arena to watch the fights so they all went back together.

 **Darkar's Castle**

A bat-like shadow creature flies into the room and hangs upside down from Darkar's outstretched arm. "Kerborg, I have a special task for you," Darkar throws his arm which sends Kerborg flying above 4 illuminating stones on the ground. Wisps of red, orange and black are emitted from the stones which infect Kerborg, slowly transforming him into a hulking monster large enough to reach the ceiling of the throne room. "Arise monster within. Grackthroat awaken."

Grackthroat now has a head reminiscent of a lion's mane except its dark mauve while his skin is a lighter shade than in his original form with huge hulking wings twice his body size. His hands are replaced with a mouth with razor sharp teeth and has an elongated tail with a snake head at the end.

Kerborg let's out a bellowing roar that quakes the very foundation of the castle before crashing through the wall to the outside and flying towards Red Fountain.

Darkar watches his pet fly to do its purpose with his magic orb before it switches to Kaneki who tearing pieces of candy floss and passing them to the pixies.

"This will be the perfect opportunity to analyse his strength and magical ability. You best impress me, my King."

 **Red Fountain**

The audience cheered at the top of their lungs as Sky and Riven battled one another. The fight was magnificent as both competitors fought to the best of their ability, but in the end, Sky won by tripping Riven who was not impressed.

"Come on," Sky grins as he holds out his hand to help Riven up all in good faith.

"I don't need your help," Riven slaps Sky's hand away before abruptly standing up and staring straight into Sky's eyes, his whole posture indicating rage and intimidation. "Must be nice being a prince, you spend your whole life learning from the best," Riven accuses.

"I couldn't have beaten from you if I hadn't put in the work," Sky counters vehemently. Riven just growls before stomping away. The next fight was to be Brandon vs a Senior Specialist. However, instead of the senior, a mysterious cloaked figure walks onto the arena befuddling Brandon, Sky and the audience.

The figure tears off the cloak to reveal Haley, the girl Kaneki argued with earlier. The audience gasps in shock before they start to mutter to themselves, Haley pays them no attention and instead focuses on Brandon who looks exasperated.

"Oh jeez, Haley," Brandon moans, rubbing his head to ease a migraine coming on.

"Fight me," Haley demands, seizing her tonfas from their holders attached to the belt on her hip.

"This again? Get outta here, Normie!" The senior, who was Brandon is supposed to fight, hollers at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, Brandon didn't take kindly to the insult hurled at his childhood friend and tries to do damage control.

"What? A normie?" Someone mumbles.

"I recognise her!" Another hisses in excitement, "she's Saladin's niece!"

"The one without any powers?"

"Saladin, it appears she's at it again," Codatorta informs, watching how the spectators were slowly beginning to recognise Haley and boo at her. Not that he was surprised by the outcome, it is always inevitable for someone like her. "Should we intervene?"

Saladin appears not to hear as he is fully focused on Haley who is having slurs thrown her way. "Haley," Saladin mutters under his breath, his eyes full of sorrow for his niece.

Haley clenched the handles of her tonfas tight, her hands were trembling violently as she tried to hold herself back from attacking the smug prick or lashing out at the malicious crowd.

Kaneki's eyes narrow in fury as he surveys the audience that is jeering at the 'normie' girl. Their eyes expressed pure joy as they tried to break her, their screeching laughter echoing as they scorn her existence. Their faces began to morph into obscurity, all that was left were their inner monsters that were now exposed to awaken gaze.

"Poor her," Musa whispers.

"Why are they calling her that?!" Bloom was left aghast.

"Normie's are girls who do not have any magical ability when they should," Tecna informs, unsurprised at what was happening. "The term is fairly popular amongst nobility and rarely ever used by the common masses."

"It's absolutely humiliating to be labelled as a 'normie' amongst aristocrats. You lose a whole lot of respect from your peers and the constant mockery is too much for some," Stella informs. "It's better to be crippled physically instead of magically."

"It's not just enough to be rich, you need the power to back up your status," Aisha adds, remembering encountering the minority of aristocratic girls who were unfortunate to not display any magical abilities.

"Tecna, you said the term is rarely used with the common masses so what does that mean for, uh?" Bloom struggles with explaining.

"Middle and lower class girls? Nothing. It doesn't matter if plebians don't have any magical abilities, they don't usually need it in their line of work which mainly consists of builders, bakers, clerks, retailers and other jobs that don't require high-level magic. Truth be told, the higher class only need it to show off their status," Tecna informs. "However, it's still seen as shameful for a girl not to display any magical ability so they're usually shunned no matter what the social class. Luckily, there are laws to prevent such discrimination."

"That's still horrible."

"That's life. Sad but true," Aisha responds, despondent.

"It would have been for the best if she hadn't decided to fight in the arena," Stella hums. "But apparently Haley has something to prove."

"You know her Stella?" Musa questions curiously.

"No, but according to Brandon she's his and Sky's childhood friend,"

"She grew up with them?" Flora hums not expecting that neither was Bloom who tries to squash the jealous mound building in her gut. She shouldn't resent a girl she barely knows, while Sky may be her boyfriend, he's not her possession.

"Not only that but I'm pretty sure she was a nominee to be apart of Sky's Royal Court," Stella adds.

"Royal Court?" Bloom echoes.

"Yeah, most planets have them," Aisha speaks up glancing down at Piff who fell asleep on her lap. "They help rule the kingdom since its too difficult to have just one person in charge of every aspect of the law, aid etcetera."

"She most likely got knocked off the application chart," Tecna comments before bringing out her phone to research Eraklyon law on Normies. Everyone else focuses back on the arena.

"See? No one wants you here," the senior taunts, relishing the entire scene, "why don't you be a good little girl and wait to clean my spear after the fight? After all, that's all normies can actually to do."

"All I hear is you trying to weasel your way out of a fight," Haley counters, attempting to keep her cool, "if you're too scared to fight me then just say so. Stop blowing out hot air."

The senior's face flushed red in rage and clenched his jaw so hard, his teeth gnashed together.

"Ha! Who would be scared of you? I could take you on with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back," the senior spits out. "No one wants to fight against a stupid girl! In fact... which one of you brave men want to fight against this stupid normie?!" The last part was shouted out to the audience who went silent before losing control.

"Get outta here, Normie!" That one shout was enough to set off a chain reaction of verbal abuse. "You suck!"

"Oh, Haley," Celia mumbles, feeling bad for her best friend. She slides down in her seat so no one would realise she was also a non-magical being. Unlike Haley, she just wouldn't be able to handle the abuse thrown her way and would burst out into tears a minute in.

"See? No wants to fi-"

"I'll fight her," Kaneki exclaims, standing up on his seat with his arm raised high. The Winx gasped while the audience broke out in outrage.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Faith questions.

"You can't fight her. She's a girl!" Stella exclaims, waving her about wildly.

Haley's eyes widen as she recognises Kaneki from earlier. Kaneki makes his way down to the arena, ignoring the stares and whispers being thrown his way. He moved past the senior who sputtered at the unexpectedness of the situation.

"W-What?! But-But... why would you fi-fight a normie?!" The senior yelled in outrage and bewilderment.

"You asked, I volunteered. What's wrong with that?" Kaneki inquires, raising a brow, "she wants a fight, I'll give her a fight. Now, get outta here."

"What's he doing?!" Brandon exclaims as if Kaneki is crazy.

"I don't know," Sky responds calmer, before turning to Helia who was watching with furrowed brows, he didn't look scared for Haley but there was some worry dancing in his eyes. "Aren't you going to stop him? Haley is your cousin," Sky points out.

Helia sighs before explaining, "If I do intervene, Haley will never forgive me. This will be an opportunity to understand the consequences of what she truly wants."

"Honestly, I didn't think I would see you again," Kaneki comments as he cracks his index finger, "but this is a good thing, you obviously need a refresher in manners."

"Pick your weapon," Haley demands, getting into an offensive position. She wince when he cracked his finger, something like that must have been painful but he just smiles at the pain.

"I fight with my hands and legs," Kaneki informs as he too gets into position. A whistle is blown and the two shoot into action.

Kaneki sprints forward at the speed of light which startles Haley who wasn't expecting such speed, she manages to block it out of instinct before countering with her tonfa to his face. Kaneki leaps back to dodge and Haley immediately goes after him, attempting to give him barely any time to formulate his next action but Kaneki is a ghoul, he knows how to fight. Kaneki grabs the ends of both tonfas, pulls them apart before kneeing her hard in the stomach.

"Agh!" Haley chokes and holds her stomach from the pain, but never does she fall to her knees. She looks Kaneki straight in the eye, determination gleaming in her gaze. Kaneki nods before dashing her way once he was close enough, Haley kicks the ground which sends dust and dirt flying, blinding Kaneki for a few seconds. This allowed Haley to uppercut him, the blow made Kaneki fall back but not only that.

Once the dust settled, the audience saw a black eyepatch in the centre of the two combatants. Kaneki was focusing on the ruined medical patch on the ground, his hand covering his left eye. He chuckled before pulling his hand down to reveal a closed eye, but underneath he could feel his kakugan raring to go.

"Oh no! Kenny's eyepatch!" Faith gasps.

"It looks fine," Stella comments, bored.

"But he's keeping it closed so there must be something wrong with it," Tecna corrects.

The two continue to fight for the next 15 minutes, both evenly matched though Kaneki had to hide his true strength due to his ghoul nature. Eventually, Kaneki defeated Haley by kicking her hard in the stomach so she couldn't stand.

"Winner!" Someone calls out and the audience breaks out in cheer.

"Woohoo!"

"That was awesome!"

"I knew you could do it, Kaneki!" Carina cheers as she and her friends run down to the end of the stand. She starts begging he come up while Jessica and Lola jeer and cuss out Haley. Kaneki watched them for a moment before walking to Haley who was still on her knees, she clenched the dirt as she laments on her lost.

"How could I lose? I've trained so hard," Haley grits out before hitting the ground in anger.

"Losing is normal," Haley looks up to see Kaneki bending down and offering his hand to her, "there's no use in beating yourself up over it, it's what you learn from the loss that defines you. So, are you going to take my hand?"

Haley still stares up at Kaneki before hesitantly lifting her hand and accepting his hand, Kaneki's grip tightened as he yanked her up to her feet. "You know, you're a great fighter," Kaneki compliments, trying to distract her from the hatred of others, "I just might ask for another spar next time."

'Great fighter? Another spar?' No one has ever said to Haley ever before. It was always, 'Don't be stupid, you can't learn to fight', 'Normies should get lost' and 'All you should learn is how to be a good wife'. The only ones who ever believed in her were her best friend, Celia, her Uncle Saladin and Helia.

Haley was about to answer when Kaneki adds, "It's a shame that you don't adhere to this code." He was referring to the words engraved on the fallen tonfa which he grabs off the ground. 'Heart of Gold, Mind of Steel, Will of Titanium. A warrior must defend the innocent while fighting for peace while never straying from the path of justice.'

A dark shadow overtakes the arena just as she was about to chew him out and a shadow creature lets out a bellowing roar as it remains stationary. Grackthroat breathes a huge fireball towards the arena, Kaneki tackles Haley out of the way.

The monster swung its tail at a wall which caused rubble to rain down on the audience who sprang to their feet and attempted to flee while screaming in fear and terror.

"Seriously?" Kaneki spits out once he gets up to his feet and sees the fleeing people, he grits his teeth as he tried to keep his cool but was failing miserably. "Most of you are fairies and witches! You can fight so why the hell are you guys running?!" Kaneki immediately transforms and flew into the air to deal with the monster.

Some of them halted in running, realising Kaneki was right. The fairies couldn't just rely on the Winx and the witches couldn't believe that they were just going to rely on fairies to save them. Both sides transformed and began to help in any way they can whether it was rescuing or evacuating the injured or defending against the creature.

"Magic Winx!" The Winx announced as they transform.

Haley was left frozen at the sight of the hulking beast but snapped out of it when she hears Celia cry for her, "Haley! Help!" Haley whips her head back to see Celia's legs trapped under some rubble her arm outstretched begging for Haley with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Celia!" Haley screeches as she dashes to help her precious best friend.

"Specialists, report to your teams, evacuate the area," Codatorta orders. The fairies and witches started blasting the monster with their powers but find that it was impervious to magic. Eventually, it was realised that the Trix were here so Codatorta and Saladin were informed, the latter ordered that Codatorta and the best guards protect the Codex.

The Winx decided to try another assault with Flora leading with a frontal attack. Unfortunately, before she could attack, the monster spits out a sticky substance that blinds her for a few seconds which leaves her open for an attack. Helia saves her at the last minute with his thread-like strings which successfully hold back the monster. When he realises Flora is fine, he releases the monster much to the shock of Bloom and Stella.

"Oh no! He set it free!" Bloom gasps.

"You're a genius, Helia," Stella scoffs with sarcasm dripping from her lips, "why not send a few more monsters while you're at it."

"Stella, for once in your life think!" Kaneki spat out. "How long do you think a human could actually hold back a monstrous beast the size of a castle?! It was a miracle he managed to hold it back at all!"

"Kaneki's right, those ropes might not have had the strength to hold the monster back any longer," Tecna supports much to Stella's ire. While the other Specialist students deal with the monster, the Winx, Kaneki and the Specialists try to come up with a new plan.

"Magic is useless against the monster and the pixies aren't much help either," Bloom tells them.

"So what's the plan?" Riven questions.

"We do what Helia did and use the ropes to rein in the monster," Sky informs them. "For that, we'll have to work together and target the exact same spot."

"Okay, you're in charge for now but just wait until I beat you," Riven challenges.

The girls took some steps back, praying a fight wouldn't break out but Sky's reply calmed them, "Very well, that's fair. Come on, let's go."

 **Crypt of Codes**

"Shouldn't we send someone after the Trix?" Codatorta inquires as he, Saladin and the best guards of Red Fountain go downstairs to protect the Codex.

"No need to, they're after the Codex. They'll come to us," Saladin assures, never once realising that Icy was trailing silently right behind them.

"You're right, the kids will do fine against the monster," Codatorta says comforted. "After all, we taught them everything."

 **Outside**

The Specialists all jumped onto their dragons and rode them into the sky to grab the monster's attention. While this happened Tecna used her techno-magic, with Digit assisting, to help position the other Specialists around the monster so they could use the ropes to tie it down.

Unfortunately, the monster's strength proved to be too much as the ropes begin to snap so Flora uses Arms of the Earth to summon vines to entrap the monster but those were slowly being torn apart by the monster, one arm was already free and began to slash those on the dragons.

"Oh no! It's breaking free!" Flora gasps, trying to summon more vines but the monster kept slicing them into ribbons.

"Hell's Embrace!" Kaneki casts and a sphere of dark energy appearing in his palm, he claps once and his hand separate the sphere divides into smaller ones on each finger which he throws to the ground. Chains sprout from the earth and wrap themselves around the beast.

"Tecna, we could really use a weakness!" Bloom urges desperately when Aisha tackles Flora out of the way when the beast tries to swipe at her with his free clawed hand.

"Got it! The weak spot is under its throat!" Tecna exclaims excitedly after finally finding a weakness.

"Great!" Brandon yelps as he narrowly misses being swiped at. "How'd we get to its throat when it is trying to swat us away?!"

"Like this!" Haley hollers as she flips onto the tied arm of the monster before sprinting up the arm, her upper body lowered as to keep balance. She narrowly missed the free arm that tried to claw her off before she reached the shoulder and flips high into the air, activating the blades on her tonfas and plunging them deep into the skull of the monster.

The monster shrieks in agony as it shakes it's head wildly, trying to throw Haley away who was clinging on for dear life.

"There's an opening!" Timmy alerts so the Specialists all dive towards the monster and strikes it's neck thus vanquishing it. The monster explodes into a messy lump of flesh swimming in a pool of blood.

 **Crypt of Codes**

"No one can reach the hidden room without coming through here," Saladin announces.

"Alright guards, take up your positions," Codatorta commands and the guards get into position to properly protect the Codex against the Trix.

"Curses, there are too many of them," Icy hisses in frustration once she realises that there was no way she could take on all of them, she flees the other way.

 **Outside**

"Haley!" Helia exclaims into horror when he sees her unconscious from plummeting to the ground, gradually gaining more speed. Kaneki shoots across and catches her midair before slowly floating down the ground, he kneeled as he gently shook her awake.

Haley's face scrunched up slightly before her eyes flutter open to see Kaneki peering down at her, worry swimming in his eye, the light from the sun illuminating his features. Haley could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks and hear the way her heart was thumping fast in her chest, any faster and it would jump out of her ribcage.

"Haley!" Helia yells as he rushes to the duo, he takes Haley out of Kaneki's arms and into his then examines her for any serious injuries. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine, Helia," Haley assures patting his chest. Flora, not knowing Haley was Helia's cousin, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed looking the other way in jealousy.

"Come on, we need to check on the others," Sky informs beckoning them to follow which they do.

"Huh?" Kaneki gasps when something seizes his ankle, he looks back to see the monster arm, despite it not being attached to a body, somehow dragging him towards a black mass.

"Kaneki!" the others rush back and capture his wrists, arms and upper body and use all their strength to haul him out of the grasp but it was futile as the strength of the monster proves to be too much for them to all handle.

Kaneki attempts to kick off the hand but it wouldn't work. Soon both his legs were pulled into the black mass.

"It's no use," Timmy grunts.

"We're going to be pulled in!" Bloom exclaims.

"Molarre!" Avalon leaps into the fray yanking Kaneki forward the second he's free before casting another spell. "Suphera Capulan Strega Sepherom." A large, golden sphere appears his hands before encasing the arm and black mass which explodes a second later.

Those outside the sphere were protected. The barrier disappears and no one notices the small bat-like creature flying away, clearly happy with its action by the way it looks back.

"What was that?" Musa mutters.

"A kamikaze attack," Avalon snorts in disgust. "Having lost it thought it'd best to take out the closest person in the vicinity."

"That's nice and all but could you please release me, Professor?" Kaneki requests, his voice muffled as his face is buried in Avalon's chest. "Thank you."

"I apologise my dear boy."

"It's fine," Kaneki assures turning his head away to hide his flush cheeks. The faint sweet musk of pine mixed in with vanilla making the beautiful aroma of biblichor still tickles his nose. It reminds him greatly of a library.

"We must get to the gardens. Tents have been set up to help the injured," Avalon informs demanding that they follow him. No exceptions.

Everyone had to be examined even if you were completely fine that was a firm rule. Those with more grievous wounds had to be prioritised first so Kaneki, Haley, the Winx and Specialists were due last.

Kaneki sat by the fountain chewing out Faith and Glim who decided to take advantage of the chaos by raiding the abandoned stalls.

"How don't I adhere to the code?" Haley demands as she plops herself right beside Kaneki.

"Huh?" Kaneki raises a brow when Haley decides to sit by him out of nowhere. He looks around wondering if she's confused him with someone else.

"Stop looking around, jack*ss. I'm speaking to you," Haley scowls with her arms crossed over her chest. "The code. How don't I follow it?"

"Oh. You're too temperamental, picking fights over little things but looking back it's understandable,"

"I don't need your pity," Haley huffs. That's the last thing she wants.

"It's not pity," Kaneki corrects looking straight ahead. "More of empathy."

"Anyway, thanks for saving me, jerk face."

"You express gratitude by insulting the person you're thanking?" Kaneki questions her contradiction.

"Yes," Haley looks pretty proud of her response. The two is then left in awkward silence before Kaneki speaks up.

"I don't see your blonde friend," Kaneki mentions.

"Celia's leg is broken. She's being transferred to the hospital."

"Hey guys, what are you doing here all alone?" Stella giggles as if she stumbles upon a scandal. The Winx and Specialists trailing after her.

"Talking," Kaneki responds.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley inquires looking suspiciously to the boys, her gaze turns into a glower when her sight lands on Sky.

"Haley, Uncle Saladin wants to see you," Helia mentions gesturing for her to come. Haley groans, knowing exactly why she was in trouble but gets up nonetheless.

"Alright," Haley heads towards her Uncle would be ensuring to shoulder check Sky who stumbles as he never expected that.

"Hey!" Bloom objects to the treatment of her boyfriend. Haley just smirks which Bloom sees.

Helia chose to stay behind.

"Kaneki right?" Helia wants to confirm. "I want to thank you. For giving Haley a chance, I mean. I know first hand how obnoxious she can be but she means well."

"Okay," Kaneki cups the back of his neck in embarrassment unsure how to react to the gratitude. Helia thanks him once more before leaving with the other Specialists who volunteered to help deal with the damage.

"Don't mind her, Kaneki," Aisha slides next to Kaneki's other side and leans closer to him. "As reward for helping to defeat the monster, Faragonda lifted our kitchen duty punishment."

"No more pruney hands," Stella purrs hugging her hands close to her heart whispering to them as if they were the most precious things in the world to her.

"I'm just happy that I don't have to hear her whine anymore," Tecna rolls her eyes. "Aisha took the punishment way better than you did."

"She also took the news about using no magic to cook or clean way better than you did," Stella retorts huffing.

"My reaction was completely logical. Why should we have cooked and cleaned by hand when it is far more streamlined and quicker to use magic?"

"I can't believe Faragonda put you two on kitchen duty expecting you to use only hard work," Musa giggles as she remembers Tecna's reaction and response to archaic things like when she put a bucket on her head and used a broom to dust a painting.

"I'm surprised that none of you burnt down the kitchen," Bloom adds before turning to Aisha. "Aren't you a princess, Aisha? How'd you know what to do?"

"I used to wake up early and the cooks would allow me to watch them make my breakfast," Aisha informs.

"You're a princess?" Kaneki wants to confirm.

Aisha nods.

"So am I," Stella pipes up.

"That explains a lot about Stella, but you don't seem like a typical princess, Aisha," Kaneki states factually.

"Believe you me that's not the first someone's said that to me," Aisha rolls her eyes.

"I don't mean it as anything bad," Kaneki assures. "You'd definitely make a better queen than Stella."

"I think I'd make a good queen," Stella huffs in outrage.

"Your subjects being in the latest fashion means nothing if they're lying dead on the ground," Kaneki counters coolly.

"Grr, hmph, just for that I'm not going to give you any of my beloved fashion tips so you can stay as Mr Gloomy Bastard," Stella scoffs turning away from him with her nose in the air. "And to think I was willing to supply you with my nail polish since you only wear black," Stella adds when she realises that Kaneki remained indifferent to her words.

"My nails are natural," Kaneki reveals after he examines them for a brief moment.

"That is physically impossible," Tecna denotes with a shake of her head.

"Prove it!" Stella yanks his shoe off for proof which unfortunately sends him falling into the water unintentionally dragging Aisha with him out of instinct.

"Stella, you could have just scraped his nail!" Musa points out.

"I hate you," Kaneki says after spitting out water.

"Ew!" Stella realises that she was touching Kaneki's foot and shoves it away again leading her to shove Kaneki back in the fountain who was distracted by wringing his soaked vest. He retaliates by dragging Stella in as well.

"My clothes... These cost a fortune!" Stella whines as her mascara smears.

"Stop shoving me in then," Kaneki retorts frustrated.

"You alright, Stella?" Bloom inquires as she uses her flame to dry Aisha.

"Yeah, no thanks to Kaneki," Stella states while wringing her outfit of the excess water.

"Me? I ain't taking the blame for the actions of an imbecilic, stereotypical bleach blonde princess!"

"What happened to your leg?" Flora gasps pointing to the injury barely peeking out of his trouser leg. These stops the argument and everyone pays attention to what Flora was referring to.

Kaneki rolls up the leg to reveal a monstrous bruise with teeth mark embedded in his skin which shows no sign of healing. "Where'd that come from?" Kaneki strokes the area before digging his finger into his flesh wondering if there was something inhibiting his regeneration.

"Don't do that!" Flora smacks his hand away to prevent further damage.

"I'll get Professor Avalon," Bloom splits off from the group.

Tecna kneels beside him and brings out her Omni-Detector, "Don't worry, the marks are purely physical, I can't find any negative activity so you're not poisoned. The marks should disappear naturally in a week or two."

But that still doesn't explain why his injuries shouldn't have healed, his regeneration is topnotch that even other ghouls were envious of his survival rate.

"I can't be hurt. These marks shouldn't exist," Kaneki mutters intending for no one but him to hear except Tecna was close enough which was unfortunate.

'What?' Tecna's eyes narrow in suspicion and frown. He can't be hurt? Those marks shouldn't exist?... Perhaps Musa is correct. The events around Kaneki are suspicious, they shouldn't just blindly trust Faragonda since even she can be wrong.

"Bloom has informed me that Kaneki is injured. Please let me see," Avalon requests before kneeling down and examining the wound.

"It's not that serious," Tecna informs before showing him the report on her Omni-Detector.

"I see. Why don't you girls head back to the ship? I'll bring Kaneki there later," Avalon orders so the girls leave trusting Kaneki to the professor. "This must be worrying for you," Avalon alludes referring to his regenerative abilities. "I heard ghouls have exceptional regeneration especially rinkaku users." Avalon carefully cradles Kaneki's ankle, his long fingers curling around it soft yet firm, before lifting it a few feet above the ground and places two fingers against the jaw marks which soon begin to glow gold.

Kaneki is left in awe when the wound closes up as if it never existed in the first place. He bends down to pick up his sneaker when Avalon beats him. "Let me," Avalon offers, already easing Kaneki's foot into the shoe. The action replicating a scene from Cinderella which kinda fits since Kaneki feels as if he were in a fairy tale at this very moment especially with the sun sinking fast thus plunging the empty garden in a soft orange glow and despite the shadow of night slinking in, Kaneki notes that Avalon is essentially gleaming in the dim light.

"Thank you," Kaneki responds, his heart flutters like the wings of a hummingbird. Feeling the heat radiating off his cheeks, Kaneki turns his head to the side so Avalon wouldn't notice cherry red cheeks which hopefully does not spread to the rest of his face and neck.

'Okay, as a pansexual, I can admit that Professor Avalon is undeniably handsome so much so that a simple smile would send both female and male happily to heaven but he's physically 10 to 15 years older than me so get over it, Ken!' While mentally berating himself over what he believes to be a childish crush, Kaneki is oblivious to the shadow looming over him.

Out of nowhere, Kaneki feels something slight deposited on his shoulders, he glances up to see Avalon had draped his own blazer over Kaneki. Upon noticing Kaneki's quizzical gander, Avalon elucidates his actions, "It wouldn't fare well if I let my student catch a cold," then points to his soaked shirt which is now sheer. Kaneki had removed his button-up black vest earlier when first shoved into the fountain and had forgotten all about it.

If Kaneki's face wasn't flushed before then it certainly is now, he pulls the ends together to hide his shame while secretly enjoying the warmth. "Tha-Thank you, Professor," Kaneki stammers focusing on his feet as if they were the most interesting thing going on in the world.

"We should head back to the ship now," Avalon reminds. "The girls are probably wondering where we are."

"Ah, wait, Professor Avalon," Kaneki grabs hold of Avalon's sleeve making the man pause in his step. Kaneki nibbles on his lower lip as he continuously shifts his weight between his feet while struggling what to say next, "I want to apologise for this morning, I didn't mean to come off as rude."

"I'm not offended," Avalon assures before perking up as if remembering something important. "Actually, I was hoping that you would still accept my gift. I still feel quite guilty for being so violent against you when all you wanted is to do is protect Bloom. Please, would you accept this pendant?" Kaneki barely heeds the seductive tone but it didn't matter as he could not find himself to refuse.

Avalon places it over Kaneki's head and the gem falls against his chest right above where his burn resides.

"Let's go back," Avalon wraps an arm around Kaneki's shoulder and leads him back to the ship. Once they were close enough, Kaneki saw that the Winx were hanging outside the ship as if waiting for him which they were. They all board the ship with Avalon taking a register just to ensure everyone was present before flying back to Alfea.

The Winx began to gossip and chat about what happened while questioning him, mainly Stella, about the severity of his injury, what he spoke about with Professor Avalon and why he had his blazer. Eventually, Kaneki had fallen asleep beside the window with Faith and Glim also sleeping in his lap. During all this excitement, no one noticed the dull glow from under Kaneki's shirt.

 **Shadow Haunt**

"We're very sorry Master. We couldn't reach the Codex in time," Icy informs with remorse as she and her sisters kneel before Lord Darkar who is less than impressed with new of their failure.

"That's because you're a bunch of slow-witted fools," Darkar retorts without hesitation creating a small spark of rage with the trio. "We'll let them think they've won then they'll let down their guard. Now we know where they are keeping it and when they least expect it, we will launch an attack that they won't soon forget. The Codex will be mine," Darkar declares, his cackles echoing off the castle walls.

 **(1) I was watching this episode and I saw something very interesting. When the arena starts flying, pause it then look at the building upside down. Does it look like something familiar?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alfea Cafeteria - Morning - 25th September 2005**

It was a good day today.

At least that's what Kaneki believed and it was still morning. Second night in and no Darkar though Kaneki did separate from his physical body which he decides to exploit this by wandering the school halls.

Recalling Hide's exaggerated theories about school at night, Kaneki realises he shouldn't have refuted his best friend's words. Teachers really do have a secret life and he bore witness to that. 'Never again,' Kaneki shudders.

They really need to realise how old they are.

Anyway, Kaneki first heads to the laundry room not only to do his own his clothes but to also clean Professor Avalon's blazer as thanks for lending it to Kaneki after yesterday's whole fiasco. He concludes to set the machine to wash then dry the load before breakfast and pick it up after his first lesson.

Kaneki scurries to student kitchen craving something homemade rather than a school dish with Faith and Glim trailing after him.

 **Tecna's and Musa's Room**

"That's what he said?" Musa questions as she and Tecna chat privately in their shared room.

"Yes. There's something definitely up with Kaneki and we need to investigate," Tecna affirms.

"The others won't like it," Musa reminds. "All the other students are infatuated with him."

"I know but with a little more evidence we could convince Stella and Bloom's already petrified after he callously scorched her. Hopefully, that will at least convince Bloom and Flora not to trust him."

"What about Aisha?" Musa questions when Tecna leaves her out.

"She's closest to Kaneki. If she finds out about us investigating Kaneki then she'll tip him off," Tecna cautions as she furiously types at her laptop.

"But what if he's really dangerous? Do we just leave her in his grasp?" Musa admonishes furiously.

"Of course not. Until we can convince her otherwise we protect her from the shadows," Tecna swears, closing her laptop.

 **Avalon's Office**

"Come in," Avalon responds not glancing up from the papers on his desk. Kaneki enters with the blazer in his arms.

"Morning Professor Avalon, I've come to return your blazer," Kaneki informs handing back the article of clothing.

"Thank you, my dear boy," Avalon accepts his blazer back. His face brightens and he digs his hand into a drawer and offers Kaneki a book. "For you. I believe this may help in your search to return home. I had to pull some strings to find this book."

Kaneki graciously accepts the book. "Thank you."

"Before you go, there's something I'm wondering," Avalon pipes up stopping Kaneki from leaving. "Are you wearing the necklace?"

"Yes," Kaneki takes it out from under his shirt.

"You haven't taken it off, have you?" Kaneki could hear the desperation laced within Avalon's words.

"No, I forgot to last night since I was tired plus the thread won't choke me in my sleep," Kaneki replies.

"I see. Please continue in wearing it," Avalon requests though Kaneki notes the relief.

"Sure," Kaneki says slowly befuddled by the unusual behaviour but he brushes it off. Something in the back of his mind told him it's best not to question Avalon.

 **Magic Archive**

"Professor Avalon got me this book which I really think would help in my search to get home so is it okay if I do a little summoning practice here?" Kaneki request attempting not to sound too overbearing or desperate. Avalon gave the book when he went to return the jacket and the information in it was far more valuable than his previous reads so naturally, he wants to start experimenting.

"It is fine as long as you make no mess," Concorda concedes. Hippocampus and Mujina, as usual, tried to search Kaneki for treats which he did have. He brings out a small bag and removes the ribbon exposing the treats for the duo to eat plus Faith.

Kaneki sets to work, he studies the book carefully, rereading every paragraph and ensuring he understood what to do. After about an hour, Kaneki was carving drawings into a pencil.

"What are you doing?" Concorda inquires, coming closer to observe.

"I'm drawing symbols drawings into the pencil to differentiate it from other pencils. Hopefully, this will make summoning it much easier," Kaneki explains examining the smiley face, the balloon and the number 1 he carved into the side. "Now all that's left is to draw the circle," Kaneki hums as he sits cross-legged on the floor and begins to draw a circle on a blank piece of paper before sketching a pentagon inside the circle. In the centre of the pentagon was the word pencil written inside in Italian. On 3 of the sides, Kaneki etched the carvings he made on the pencil. The whole this was happening Faith played with Hippocampus and Mujina.

"Alright," Kaneki breathes out, proud of himself. "Hippocampus, can you place this on the table?" Kaneki requests and Hippocampus happily obeys.

"Do you think it will work?" Concorda inquires, fixing her glasses.

"Only one way to find out," Kaneki responds before straightening his arms and placing his hands far above the paper, he closed his eyes before chanting the incantation which he hoped to be correct, "Signore dell'Onniverso, ti supplico di concedermi un oggetto che rientri nel mondo in cui sono. Lascia che il tuo potere fluisca nelle mie vene e si fonda con il mio essere. Presentami l'oggetto che desidero convocare. Portami la matita che giace sul tavolo." **(1)**

The sheet began to glow as he read the incantation until a pencil dropped right onto the paper, completely normal.

"It worked!" Kaneki marvelled, eyes shining in glee. As soon as he said that another bright ball light appeared and released shiny black shavings right above the pencil.

"It appears not," Concorda corrects tutting at the failed attempt.

"Imagine if you put a living thing in there," Faith mutters horrified, the colour from his face drained away.

"Looks like I need to wait before using you as a guinea pig Faith," Kaneki says, struggling to keep his facade of complete and utter seriousness.

"Y-You're joking, right Kenny?" Faith inquires nervously yet hopefully, his voice quivering at the very thought.

"Of course I am," Kaneki snorts rolling his eyes as he pokes Faith's torso. "What would I do without my little hyper, gluttonous pixie annoying me every second of my life?"

"Exactly!" Faith supports joyfully.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Concorda inquires pushing her glasses up higher.

"More research. I'll study what went wrong and try to fix it," Kaneki answers as he brings out his phone to examine the list of potential books he read that would be useful. He needs to review those again.

For hours, Kaneki tried numerous more attempts with different bits of stationery including an eraser, a pack of highlighters and a pen. The latter did not impress Concorda as the ink spilt onto the floor so Kaneki is now cleaning up the spill while apologising.

Figuring that he's made enough of a mess and not wanting to get on Concorda's bad side any further, he leaves with promises of returning tomorrow. As Kaneki promenades down the hallway he couldn't help but contemplate his mess of a life. He has a lot on his plate with his research on how to return to his world, his fairy studies, the writing competition and now the mystery behind Ri and Darkar. Finding a balance between all 4 is difficult since he doesn't exactly know what to prioritise first.

He knew it should be returning home especially knowing that the CCG struck down Anteiku and his friends were most likely scattered if not killed, but he gradually came to love Alfea despite knowing the main reason of that was because no one knew he was a ghoul and he wasn't deluded to believe he could hide it for much longer. Someone's going to figure it out soon and it'd probably be Musa since she has the biggest grudge against him.

"Agh!" A small shriek caught Kaneki's attention and without thinking he dashes to where he believes it originated. He found a junior laying on the ground disoriented with a busted up wheelchair not too far from her fallen body.

"Ah!" The girl sobs as she falls back on the ground, she struggles to drag herself back to her wheelchair due to how bad her arms were shaking. She ends up clutching her shoulder and wincing while blinking away the beads of water threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Kaneki demands as he kneels by the girl and helps her sit up. His ears twitch when he hears shrill laughter from above so he shifts his gaze to the top of the stairs where a trio of familiar faces was laughing their wigs off.

Kaneki glances back at the wheelchair then it darts to the button on the bannister which switches the stairs to a ramp and vice versa.

"How mean," Faith huffs with Glim who puffs out her cheeks in anger.

It was clear what had just happened, Carina and her lackeys had pressed the switch to catch that girl off guard and send her tumbling. Honestly, that button is to switch the stairs to a ramp for students in wheelchairs so they can go wherever they want easily. Truth be told though, Kaneki's pretty sure that this girl is the only one in a wheelchair.

Kaneki's brows were knitted together in a scowl and his nose crinkled in distaste at the trio who had just noticed Kaneki if their growing grins had anything to say. Carina licked her lips before calling out to Kaneki obviously expecting him to join in with their amusement.

"Hey Kaneki, check out that freak," Carina cackles with her friends joining in.

"Shut up," Kaneki barks glaring at the trio who recoil from the ferocity. "Your shrieks are giving me a headache."

"What?" Carina's cackles slowly die out while her anger gradually boils over as she watches him care for the 'freak'.

"Is it your shoulder?" Kaneki inquires kindly when she refuses to stop clutching her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," she breathes out, her voice strained. "My wheelchair landed on me and it hurts."

With permission, Kaneki felt around the area and slowly adds pressure concluding that her clavicle and a part of her scapula is broken. A low growl rumbles in his throat but he calms himself in an instant by taking in a deep breath, there's no need to scare her.

"Noble Heart," Kaneki casts and a thin light outlines the girl who eyes widen and her neck instantly snaps to her legs before looking at Kaneki incredulously.

The girl began to feel her shoulder area once again and marvels at how the pain disappeared. "Wow, it doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you."

"Glad to help."

"Wait! Why would you help her?" Carina demands, she clapped her hands on her hips, arms crooked like the handle of a teapot.

"Yeah, she doesn't belong here," Jessica adds with Lola jerking her head in agreement.

Kaneki simply sighs and shakes his head before putting the wheelchair upright and helping the girl back in by hooking his arms under her knees and supporting her back with his other hand to carry her. He then gathers had fallen books all while ignoring the trio who were baffled by him helping what they considered a 'freak'.

While Kaneki was preoccupied, she and her friends cantered down the stairs baffled why he's acting so cordial to her when he rarely interacts with anyone else, besides Aisha. "Um, Kaneki, we're sorry." That was the wrong thing to say but Carina didn't want to stay on his bad side and she didn't know what else to do.

"Don't. Just don't," Kaneki prevents them from saying anything else. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to, it's her but only if she wants it."

"If I want it?" She reiterates unable to believe what she was hearing.

"As far as I'm concerned an apology should only be delivered if it is sincere but these girls show absolutely no remorse for what they did to you. The fact that they apologised to me is reprehensible especially since they only did it because they got caught and realised I didn't approve."

"I'm not apologising to her! B*tch should know her place," Carina bellows her face crimson with rage.

"She's a freak," Lola advocates sneering.

"How?" Kaneki demands, placing a hand on his hip as he leans all his weight on a single leg. His brow knitted into a frown as he patiently bides for their trash-filled response.

"Cripples can't be fairies," Jessica smirks confidently as she tosses her hair over her shoulder. She stood tall and stiff not expecting a rebuttal from Kaneki since her words are the absolute truth at least that's what she and her friends postulate.

"That's a pathetic excuse. Her disability does not make her less of a person," Kaneki counters coolly without missing a beat which makes the trio falter.

"Yeah!" Faith supports and Glim pumps her tiny fist in the air.

Elidor glances up at Kaneki who continues to berate the girls, his eyes reflecting disapproval throughout the whole lecture. She wasn't expecting this. When this happened, which was quite a lot actually, only a small fraction of people ever saved her but all of them demanded the perpetrators apologise before handling her like a fragile piece of porcelain. Treading carefully as if she'll shatter while their honeyed words unknowingly poison her self esteem.

They rarely defer to her opinion and feelings automatically assuming her to be hurt by the bullying when it is the uneducated actions of the saviours themselves. She knew they mean no harm but she loathes it with all her heart. She's not useless and she's not a child.

"So what happens now?" Kaneki refers to Elidor.

"Huh?" Elidor snaps out of her internal thoughts.

"What do you want to do with them? Report them to Faragonda, do you want an apology or for them to kneel before you. Pick," Kaneki elucidates while keeping a close eye on the trio to ensure they wouldn't flee.

"Death!" Faith exclaims with fire in his eyes.

"Faith," Kaneki scolds despite being somewhat proud of his decision but that's not something he could admit to his pixie. He's the responsible one for Faith and Glim and the latter really needs a good role model after being under Faith's care.

"Sorry," Faith mutters, his shoulders slumped.

Elidor giggles in her hand at the absurdity of the scene while she never actually expected him to inquire to her about the fate of those who bullied her, it felt good like he's seeing her as a person rather than porcelain.

She turns to face the girls who were glowering a hole into the floor, Carina wrung the end of her shirt with both hands threatening to tear the expensive fabric. "Just let them go," Elidor relents with a sigh leaning back into her chair. Carina holds terrible grudges against those who go against her and she has the social power to back it up. No need to make an enemy out of her.

The trio were in shock as was Kaneki but they wisely choose to run away while they still could.

"Was that okay?" Kaneki queries as he collects the rest of her fallen books.

"They would've hated me more. No reason to stoke the fire," Elidor shrugs off. Taking the high road was the better decision despite her yearning deep down for a harsher, more humiliating punishment.

"If you're sure," Kaneki responds, handing back her books before noticing it was based off numerous elements.

Noticing his befuddlement, Elidor delves her reasonings for the books to answer swimming in his mind. "My powers were completely unexpected so I'm kinda behind with developing my abilities."

"What's your power?" Kaneki inquires, genuinely curious.

"Weather manipulation," Elidor admits, scratching her cheek focusing her gaze on the ground.

"Impressive," Kaneki whistles flicking through some pages of her book. "You have domain over air, electricity, water and temperature."

"Not that impressive if I haven't developed any spells. It's too much and I don't know how I'll create my own proper spells if I don't even understand my powers."

"But everyone else has so why not you?" Kaneki snaps the book shut and hands it back to her.

"That's because powers are linked to the planet you were born and raised in. Eraklyon is gem based, Dervinya is plant-based, Sphynx is sand and stone. I live in Metallica City on Planet Oreno. Every fairy, witch and wizard powers there are based on metal and minerals with the occasional earth, magma, corrosion etcetera. As soon as we turn 15, we take a special compulsory class which helps us develop our knowledge of our planet and it's elements."

"I see. Weather manipulation," Kaneki mumbles under his breath before snapping his fingers when an idea pops in his head. "Why don't you head to the greenhouse then? There are bound to be loads of plants from different climates. You could use your powers to help them grow or something."

That didn't sound like a bad idea. "You think so?"

"It's the best shot you got," Kaneki shrugs. "My name is Kaneki by the way," Kaneki introduces offering his hand in greeting.

"Elidor Irin," Elidor accepts and shakes his hand and they head to the greenhouse.

 **Greenhouse**

When Kaneki arrives with Elidor they see Flora ardently tending to her plants. Armed with a spray bottle in one hand, she feeds a nearby plant while whispering sweet words of comfort with her free hand stroking the mizzle leaf.

Chatta had her nose in a note as she helped out by adding fertiliser to flower beds using her magic to drop the chemical beads evenly. All the while, she kept chattering about random things to Flora who hummed every now and then to assure her pixie she was listening. They only take notice of their arrival when a talking plant points them out.

"Hiya Glim," Chatta envelops her in a great bear hug while overlooking Faith who takes fake offence.

"What? Nothing for me?" Faith rests an elbow on her shoulder.

"Maybe if you beg," Chatta winks before they burst out laughing and decide to race around the room.

"Kaneki, Elidor, hi," Flora greets placing the spray down on the table and mosey up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Flora. Kaneki suggested that this place might be a good place to practice my powers," Elidor discloses in a happy manner.

"He did?" Flora raises a brow at that wondering why he thought that. She didn't really know Elidor as well as her sister but she knew for a fact that they were from Oreno. "Are you earth-based?" Flora places her hands on her knees as she gets on Elidor's eye level which Elidor didn't really mind.

"No. Weather."

"Ahh, but that still doesn't explain why you think this place would be good for practising your power," Flora reminds.

"There should be plants and seeds from different climates in here so she could use her powers to help each grow. It will give her understanding of a basis of her abilities," Kaneki clarifies.

"Would it really?" Flora couldn't help but ask, she holds her chin in her hand.

"I don't know but it's worth a try," Elidor decides with confidence.

"Then I'll help too," Flora volunteers jubilantly. "I am an expert in plants."

First, they decide to write all the potentials Elidor's powers could cover no matter how small. They work with her for an hour and it worked, Elidor began to understand her powers better and is confident in forging these spells suitable for combat and defence. She continues to help plants grow on her own while Kaneki and Flora watch her from a close distance.

"I was surprised to see you here today," Flora reveals just as Elidor successfully creates a small rain cloud which waters only a pot. "Even more so with Elidor. You seem like the type to keep to yourself. How'd you bump into her?" Flora wonders tilting her head to the side.

"I heard a scream, ran to it and saw that Carina and her friends on the top of stairs while Elidor was on the ground with her wheelchair by her," Kaneki snorts as he leans back with his palms flat against the ground behind him. Both of them were sitting on the single-step close to the door.

"You rescued her from their bullying? That's a relief. Elidyr's been worried since she can't be by her sister all the time. And there are so many cruel girls within Alfea. You're a good guy, Kaneki," Flora smile was so bright Kaneki swore it could have blinded him.

"Good?" Kaneki snorts as if that were the funniest thing he's heard which it was but not a humorous type of funny. "I'm not a good guy, Flora." A small yet sombre sigh escapes past his lips as he recalls his sins. His fingers curl into the concrete leaving trenches that would undeniably be questioned by Flora but he couldn't care. These hands permanently stained by the blood of those he slaughtered. Their deaths he will never regret but it because of their impious existence that he left Touka and hide behind... Or is he simply making excuses for his actions?

It's like Touka said he only cared for himself. Leaving so no one would leave him. Everything he did was so he would never be alone rather than the nonsense he spouted about protecting his precious place.

Flora carefully observes Kaneki from the corner of her, being the natural mother-figure of the Winx meant she knew when something was wrong with her friends and since Kaneki is her friend she can't just let him wallow in poignancy.

She gets up from the step, brushing the dust off her skirt before picking up a nearby flower pot and passing it to Kaneki. "Here."

"What is it?" Kaneki questions looking around the pot for anything special.

"It's a flower pot, silly," Flora jives, wanting to have some fun.

"I know what it is but why did you give it to me?" Kaneki brushes say the top layer of soil to unearth a seed. "What do I do?"

"Just give it a bit of magic," Flora advises, actually taking his wrist so his hand hovers a few inches above the soil.

"Okay," Kaneki holds out his index finger which glows black sphere and feeds the plant. The plant blossoms in a matter of seconds with 8 petals with a white 'v' and 3 dots on each end, the top 4 were electric blue while the bottom 4 were lavender.

"I guess this proves otherwise," Flora elucidates when Kaneki inquires what she meant. "That is the Lily of Purity. It can look deep into a someone's soul and if that person's pure then it blooms but if the person has an evil soul or agenda then it wilts."

"Really?" Kaneki stares at the angelic flower and couldn't help but smile at the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kaneki was about to hand Flora back the pot when she gently pushes it back to him.

"You can keep it. I think you need the reminder," Flora foretells with a knowing look. She remembers the conversation with Knut after all.

"Alright, I'm done for today, I'm going back to my room," Elidor informs waving to them to grab their attention unknowingly interrupting their heartfelt moment but that didn't matter to the two.

"I'll escort you," Flora volunteers and insists when Elidor protests by assuring her the chair still has power but Flora wouldn't accept it.

"Fine," Elidor relents, she blows her bangs out of her face, understanding that Flora's decision could not be swayed. "I'll see you later, Kaneki."

"Later," Kaneki waves as the girls leave along with Chatta. Not even a second later did a crash come behind him. Turning around, he found his pixies staring at a broken pot laying on the floor. "Seriously?" Kaneki huffs then rolls his eyes when they start to blame each other before breaking out into a silly slap fight. Kaneki cleans up the dirt and ceramic before going to see Faragonda.

While Elidor decides not to punish the trio, she didn't say anything about him dealing with them so he's off to meet Faragonda. Revenge is sweet.

 **With Flora and Elidor**

"Have you known Kaneki for long?" Elidor asks Flora out of nowhere after the latter wheels her through the hallway.

"No, he started this year," Flora informs unbothered by the sudden question. "Is there any reason you want to know?"

"Not really. It's just he's different," Elidor fiddles with the books in her lap as a soft smile grace her lips. "He's the first person who won't handle me with gloves. When he defended me, he actually let me decide what to do with those who bullied me."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"What? No," Elidor snorts lightly slapping Flora's hand as a reprimand. "I just met the guy. I know nothing about him. Can't a girl be curious about a guy without the implications of her liking him?"

"Sorry," Flora winces knowing she hit a sore spot.

"You know what he said? He said my disability doesn't make me any less of a person. You-You don't know how long I've been waiting for those words," Elidor's wobbly voice becomes slightly breathless as her shoulders shake and Flora grasps the impact that single moment between the two had on Elidor.

"Kaneki's awesome," Chatta jabbers out of nowhere saliva spewing out her mouth like a super squirter which she doesn't take note of. "It was fun hanging out with him. He didn't even get mad when Livy and I knocked his lamp over."

Flora couldn't help but smile as Chatta babbles on excitedly about Kaneki. It seems Kaneki true nature is finally unravelling.

 **Unknown Location**

 _Kaneki finds himself in a kitchen placing a bowl of soup on a tray next to a dipping bowl filled with seeds which he delivers to a woman sitting up in bed. Perched on her finger was a small blue bird with a bandaged wing, she strokes his feathered head softly which he clearly enjoys._

 _"Here, Ri," the man, Kaneki refuses to refer to him as Darkar, calls softly as he places the tray on her lap. The woman turns her head finally revealing her face to Kaneki._

 _To say she was beautiful would be an understatement, she is absolutely resplendent with her heart-shaped face and lovely alabaster skin. Her opalescent ashen eyes glisten in the light which also reflects her exhaustion. If eyes were the windows to the soul then there was no doubt that this woman is the embodiment of kindness._

 _"Thank you," the woman, Ri, tucks her silky midnight hair behind her ear revealing a small beauty mark under her left eye. "It's good," Ri notes after taking a small sip._

 _"It should help you regain your strength," the man assures._

 _"It's delicious," Ri hums in content before taking a pinch of seeds and offering them to the bird who eagerly pecks at her hands yet takes enough care not to injure her._

 _"He's certainly hungry," the man comments chuckling._

 _"He needs all-" the woman's words are cut off when she coughs violently with blood exploding out her mouth._

 _"Ri!" The man yells before rushing to the kitchen and coming out with a glass of water. He rubs her back as she greedily gulps down the water._

 _"Thank you," Ri finally manages to say after catching her voice before slowly lowering herself until she was lying on her back. "I'm sorry."_

 _"For what?" The man questions as he wipes the blood from her chin._

 _"For this curse. Taking care of me must be such a bother," Ri brings up her hand to stroke the man's face. Kaneki could feel the warmth and love in that single gesture._

 _"You're not a bother. Never," the man assures taking her hand between his and holding it tight, placing a kiss on it. "Just wait. I promise you that I'll break your curse. You will live."_

 **Kaneki's Room - 26th September 2005**

Kaneki opens his eyes and sits up, that woman looked way too familiar but he can't pinpoint exactly where he saw her face.

He immediately sits at his desk and begins to sketch the woman's face which he could use to help researching. He brings it up and examines it closer. Ri, clearly someone important to Darkar is someone he definitely needs to investigate.

"Mornin' Kenny," Faith greets chipper despite just waking up.

"Morning," Kaneki responds distractedly. Needless to say, Faith wasn't impressed with the lack of reaction from his fairy. Kenny should praise his name and give him a great big hug.

If Kenny won't give him attention then it's up to Faith to get that attention and that's what he does by landing on Kaneki's head and trying to mess with his hair which he just ignores. It was then Faith discerns what Kaneki was up to.

Faith floats down on the desk to examine the drawing better. "Is that your sister? She's so pretty," Faith compliments which shocks Kaneki for a second and that delays his response by half a minute.

"What? This isn't my sister, I don't even know this woman," Kaneki drops the pencil and picks up the paper.

"Oh, but she looks so much like you," Faith points out.

"Does she really?" Kaneki mumbles but began to see the resemblance with every passing second. Is this why Darkar referred to him as Ri? But he still doesn't know who she is. Recalling what Faragonda told them a few days ago about the first appearance of Darkar, it was on Planet Empyrea. That's where Kaneki will start.

"What does your sister look like?" Faith questions snapping Kaneki from his thoughts. Faith continues after Kaneki questions what he means. "You said that woman wasn't your sister but didn't deny you have a sister. Don't you like her or anything?" Faith instantly regrets his last statement as Kaneki explodes.

"Excuse me! My baby sister Hinami is the cutest, sweetest and smartest girl in the world. How could anyone hate her?!" Kaneki huffs. His yelling actually woke up Glim who didn't like all the loud noise.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Faith freaks out before flying to Glim to calm her down. Luckily Kaneki's childish rage also died down.

"Sorry about that Glim," Kaneki apologises cupping the back of his neck.

"Bada?" Kaneki didn't need a direct translation from Faith to understand what she said.

"Yes," Kaneki smirks.

"You both are so mean," Faith groans slumping over but never taking offence.

"You insulted my precious baby Hinami albeit unintentionally which was still unforgivable. Let me show you how she looks like." Kaneki flips to a clean page and began to sketch Hinami which took longer than normal and numerous pages because Kaneki wanted her to be 'perfect'.

Faith got fed up and actually labelled him as a sisacon which Kaneki surprisingly took as a compliment.

 **Library**

"Attacks on Empyrea," Kaneki types on the public computer and numerous results come up. He scrolls down until he finds exactly what he was looking for. 'Shadow Phoenix Lays Seige on Aurai.'

Kaneki clicks on the link and scans the news article. In 1987, multiple shadow creatures storm into the Town of Aurai unexpectedly at 7:30 in the evening. Followed by the shadow creatures was a Phoenix who began to slaughter the innocents. The attack came out of nowhere and no one was prepared for a counter. Just as all hope was lost, a large gale of wind slice through the shadow creatures. The disembodied spirit of the Nymph of Magix, Zephyrine, appears before the Phoenix and successfully drives it away. Lady Zephyrine is hailed a hero and a statue is erected in her honour. Approximately 570 people were killed in the attack while another 1,354 were injured.

"Badubaa," Glim babble taking refuge on Kaneki's shoulder.

"Glim wants to know what you're going to do next," Faith translate.

"We're going on a little trip," Kaneki responds as he orders tickets for himself and his two pixies.

"Don't you have class?" Faith questions.

Kaneki pauses before cursing unsurprisingly chomping on his tongue, he immediately rectifies his mistake by switching his tickets for later times. He also checks out Nymphs of Magix book from the library which garners a raised brow from Miss Barbatea but allows him to take nonetheless.

 **Class**

While all the girls were nattering in the class, Kaneki quietly sat at his desk flipping through the pages of the book after carefully scanning each page.

The Nymphs of Magix were 9 all powerful women, both fairy and witch, who ruled over the destiny of the Magic Dimension following the disappearance of the Great Dragon. They were the most powerful magical beings of the Magic Dimension. The first Nymph was Marion Schneider, also known as Puppeteer, Fairy of Threads. Kaneki skims through until he lands on the page he wants.

Zephyrine, the Fairy of Wind, is 7th Nymph of Magix who was teacher to the 8th Nymph Politea and Daphne, the Supreme Nymph of Magix, who was the last and most powerful of them all.

At that moment, Aisha who was not paying attention bumps into Kaneki's desk which snaps him out of his musings.

"Sorry, Kaneki," Aisha apologises clutching her bruised kidney with a pained expression on her face.

"It's fine," Kaneki assures before lifting closer to his face. Tecna notices exactly what he was reading.

"Nymphs of Magix? Why do you have this book?"

"For an assignment," Kaneki responds thinking quick. "I need to do some 1st-year assignments to catch up with you girls."

Tecna raises a brow at that a legitimate yet questionable excuse but to truly verify the truth she must question what the assignment was.

"Really? And what-." Before Tecna could question Kaneki, Stella interjects.

"Ooh, is it the 'Important Figures Throughout History'?" Stella inquires excitedly.

"Yep," Kaneki agrees relieved while Tecna curses out the blonde for her ditzy nature.

"Bloom also based her essay on a Nymph," Flora pipes in.

"My sister Daphne actually," Bloom informs cupping the back of her neck, her body partially hidden behind Musa.

"You mean the Supreme Nymph of Magix?" Aisha's eyes widen and Bloom nods. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Who are you basing your assignment on?" Bloom inquires.

"Zephyrine," Kaneki answers tugging the book closer to him.

"Why di-" Flora was interrupted by the teacher Cleo who announced that the lesson was starting and everyone to return to their seats.

 **Aurai**

Kaneki steps off the train and carefully manoeuvres through the hoards of civilians rushing to get elsewhere. As soon as he exits the station Kaneki immediately takes notice of the ivory statue of a woman, the same woman he's investigating. Kaneki whistles at the sheer size while Faith and Glim are left jaw dropped.

"Wow, she's really important," Faith comments as marvels the statue. Kaneki pulls his hoodie over his head and shoves his hands into his pockets as he walks to the antique shop.

When Kaneki arrives in front of the building he pauses before his gaze darts to the surrounding buildings. It really is an antique store as in the shop itself is an antique.

The little bell chimes when Kaneki opens the door which garners the attention of the owner. "Good afternoon, anything, in particular, you're looking for?" The elderly man inquires as he continues to place books back in the bookcase situated by the wall.

"I'm looking for information on Zephyrine," Kaneki requests.

"All information of the attack on Aurai is by the front in the cart," the old man informs robotically as if it were asked constantly. "Or head to the library which isis only a few blocks away."

"No, not about the attack but a little more personal," Kaneki corrects.

"You and everyone else," the man sighs as he slams the final book back into the bookcase. "I told you, people, to leave me alone. I am not revealing anything else about my daughter so get lost!"

"Your daughter?"

"I told you-!" The old man angrily yanks his glasses which were hanging around his neck and put them on before pausing. "Zephyrine?" The old man's lips tremble as he hesitantly moves closer to Kaneki. "Is it really you?"

"I'm sorry but no. I, uh, I just look like her," Kaneki stammers. "Look, I didn't mean to bring you any unpleasantness. I'll just leave."

"No, no! Please stay," the old man pleads stumbling over his own feet to prevent Kaneki from leaving. The man closed up shop while assuring Kaneki it would be fine and they head to the back, he introduces himself as Antor. They sit around a table in silence with cups of coffee in hand. Antor also brought out a tin of biscuits which Faith and Glim greedily scarf down.

"Mister, you're being creepy," Faith says without hesitation.

"I'm sorry for staring but you look so much like her," Antor mumbles his stare darting from Kaneki's face to his cup.

"I wanna see a picture," Faith demands eagerly.

"Faith," Kaneki pressed his lips into a thin line at Faith's disrespect.

"No, it's fine," Antor assures already getting up from his seat to grab a photo album. "Here," Antor opens the album to show the photos.

"Abu daba," Glim pipes up.

"Glim's right," Faith agrees. "She really looks like you, Kenny."

Kaneki takes a picture out of the pocket, after getting permission, and examines it closely. It was of a young Zephyrine clearly celebrating her birthday with her father. Kaneki took note that there was clearly no mother which he chooses not to comment on.

"That was taken on the first birthday we celebrated together," Antor smiles as he reminisces that special day.

"First birthday? I thought you said she was your daughter?"

"Adopted. I found her wandering outside in a nearby park bawling her eyes out because she couldn't find her parents and she didn't know where she was. At least that was what I assumed, she couldn't speak a lick of Italian so the first few months were complicated, to say the least."

"No one came to claim her?" Kaneki frowns.

"No, but we still had a good life together."

"There's actually something I want to ask you, who gave her the nickname Ri?"

"Her fiancé, Argulus. They lived outside of town on a hill," Antor informs after taking a sip of his coffee. "He was a good man, always took care of her but was very insecure," Antor struggles for a moment as he tries to find the last word.

"Insecure?" Kaneki repeats in befuddlement.

"Argulus was an exceptional wizard. Always punctual, studied and aced every exam, memorised every spell needed to be learnt, a real teacher's pet you could say. He could've had a great future had it not be inhibited by his lack of magical ability. A basic spell would drain him until he was lethargic while higher class spells would send him unconscious for days."

"I'm guessing it wasn't great," Kaneki mentions remembering how everyone treated Haley.

"You got that right," Antor sighs shaking his head before a small smile appears on his lips. "That no longer mattered when he was with my daughter. When she became sick, he stayed by her side through thick and thin taking care of her."

"What do you mean sick?" Faith questions nibbling on his biscuit.

"She was cursed actually. There was a company on Sphynx which dumped toxic waste near a small city. The waste left in the broiling hot sun leaked into an underground water reservoir and poisoned the citizens making them deathly ill. The whole city had to be quarantined off. Clean up was immediate but in order to purify the water, a powerful class 8 potion needed to be concocted. Zephyrine was in charge of the mission but allowed her two students to procure the ingredients with her."

"Politea and Daphne," Kaneki guesses but he knew it could only be them.

"Yes, that were their names. Most of the ingredients were already stored with the government and multiple organisations due to the rarity but there was still a couple left to find. I believe a vital component of the potion was the Stone of Catharsis. They received an anonymous word that it could be found in a cave on an ice planet," Antor's grip on his cup tightens until his knuckles turn white.

An anonymous word. In other words, a trap judging by the reaction it elicits from Antor.

"I don't know exactly what happened since I wasn't there and I didn't receive a proper explanation from my daughter but after the incident, Politea and Daphne had a falling out," Antor informs.

"You don't know anything else?" Kaneki lightly urges as not to set off the man.

"All I know is that when they entered the cave it appeared empty, Daphne went to open the chest containing the stone but Zephyrine had an uneasy feeling in her gut, but was too late in stopping her. My daughter protected her student as the chest was cursed to seal and drain all magic and life force of a person," Antor deflates in his seat as he recalls Politea yelling at Daphne while in the waiting room. "I received a call from a hospital in Magix that my daughter was grievously injured needing immediate surgery. That greedy godforsaken company set a trap to ambush my child and her students so they could continue dumping their waste despite the danger it brought to the people. Zephyrine did what she did best; protecting the ones she loves. After that Zephyrine slowly got sicker over the year, the curse was powerful so much so it was almost impossible to break safely."

"It must have been tough," Kaneki says softly.

"Yes, but she faced it with a smile. Always," Antor replies chuckling lightly.

"How did Argulus take it? You mentioned he took care of her but..." Kaneki trails off.

"He desperately searched for an antidote and he found it," Antor smile trembles before he breaks down in tears. "But she died before he could administer it. He was... he was heartbroken as to be expected but I, uh, I blamed him for her death."

"Why'd you do that?" Faith questions.

"I was angry but that shouldn't be used an excuse," Antor explains. "The last time I saw him was at her funeral 3 days later. He stood further away in the distance, I wanted to apologise but he left before I could. Never saw him again."

"Never ever?" Faith queries curiously.

"I gave up ever seeing him after the attack," Antor sniffs taking tissue from his pocket and drying his teary eyes. "After what I told him, I doubt he cares for."

"I don't think so. You see, I noticed something. All the surrounding buildings look new except yours," Kaneki points out not wanting to man to stay upset especially he agreed to speak to Kaneki. "It's vintage."

"Yeah for some strange reason the shadow creatures left my store and home alone," Antor furrows his brows as he tries to come up with a plausible excuse.

"I think I know why. Despite what you said to him, he still cared about you this place is proof of that," Kaneki reveals which Antor tries to rebut.

"What? You're not saying..? No, that's impossible," Antor desperately tries to deny the truth.

"When he went to collect Sel Mista, something decides to tag along," Kaneki continues.

"Oh god, he's a criminal. And not just any criminal but a mass murder who obliterated a whole planet. How? It's not like him. He's not capable of that much violence, he might have been a soldier once but that level of violence is impossible for him!" Antor buries his face in his hands. This is all too much for him to handle in this single moment.

"I'm sorry," Kaneki apologises. He didn't come here just to put down an old man.

"Don't apologise," Antor assures taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm relieved to know he's at least alive."

The next hour was spent on talking between the two. Kaneki didn't mind staying for longer as he knew that the elderly man truly needs this after being alone with his regrets weighing him down for so long.

"I need to get back," Kaneki informs standing up from his seat.

"Ah, wait, please," Antor requests standing up fast to prevent Kaneki from leaving. "I know this is strange but I'd like to speak to you again. It's been so long."

"I don't mind but I don't have a phone or an email account so you'd probably have to send me a letter," Kaneki notifies.

"Really?" Antor blinks rapidly baffled at the thought of a teenager not having a phone. "Jeez, you're quite old fashioned and that's coming from a man in his 70's."

Faith and Glim couldn't help but slap a hand over their mouths to stifle their sniggers which Kaneki still heard and swore vengeance upon the two.

"What's the address?"

"Alfea," Kaneki answers before irritability replying, "And, no, I'm not a girl."

"That would explain why you have pixies," Antor glances to the 2 miniatures referring to why Kaneki is at Alfea.

Antor leads Kaneki back to the store when Kaneki remembers something and despite knowing he shouldn't ask felt like he should at least try. "You mentioned Daphne and Politea. Did they ever come here? And did they leave any of their belongings?" Kaneki inquires.

"Yes," Antor wonders where this was going.

"I know this sounds strange but my classmate, Bloom, said Daphne is her sister and I read that Daphne died quite a while ago so is it possible-"

"If I could let you take some of her possessions to give to her sister," Antor finishes with a smile on his face. "I don't mind rather I'd be honoured but I should warn you that there's not much."

"It's fine," Kaneki assures and Antor returns with a shoebox filled with Daphne's unimportant personal items that she left behind. Antor apprised that anything related to Zephyrine, no matter how small, would not be given but Kaneki did not mind.

 **Alfea**

With the box tucked safely under his arm, Kaneki begins his search for Bloom who would probably be in her room which is where Kaneki will start except he finds her sitting under the shade of a tree reading a book with Lockette.

Kaneki calls out to her and she flinches at his voice. "K-K-Kane-neki," Bloom stammers unknowingly scooting away from him which he detects.

Kaneki kneels down to her level as not to traumatise her further before offering the box. "I have something for you."

Bloom stares at the shoebox before putting her book down on the grass and accepting it from his grasp. She lays it on her lap and opens the lid, she snags a picture on top and examines the photo then quietly gasps as she distinguishes the blonde on the right. "Is this Daphne?" Bloom lightly strokes Daphne's face on the photograph.

"Along with Politea, her best friend," Kaneki enlightens tapping the brunette. "I learnt quite a bit if you want to know but it's not much in terms of Daphne."

"Would you?!" Bloom inquires enthusiastically. Kaneki reveals the little information he had on her which includes Politea being her best friend and them being students under Zephyrine, the mission on Spynx and the falling out between the two.

"Thank you," Bloom tells Kaneki as she was truly grateful for his kindness but at the same time befuddled. Why would he help her? It's clear he noticed how she's been reacting to him. Nevertheless, she knew what to do next, "Kaneki I want to apologise."

"For what?" Kaneki hums in confusion tilting his head to the side.

"For being so scared when you saved my life," Bloom replies bringing her knees close to her chest and hugging them tightly. "I've been thinking... about the way I've been acting towards you. If Sky had been the one who cauterised my wounds then I would have been terrified of him and our relationship would never be the same. You knew that and that's why you chose to do it. Thank you."

Kaneki fiddles with the grass under his fingers as he wonders what he should respond with. "If it makes you feel better I did expect your reaction which is why I never took any offence. It's not easy to accept someone hurts and traumatises you even if their intentions were good," Kaneki slowly trails off realising he phrased the last part strangely. "Okay that sounded weird," Kaneki acknowledges with a shrug and curt nod.

Bloom stares at Kaneki before she and Lockette dissolve into giggles. "You're different from what I expected," Bloom admits once her giggles die down.

"What did you expect?" Kaneki challenges with a single brow raised before pausing. "Don't answer that," Kaneki says after a moment's thought which was a wise decision.

"Just so you know I didn't mean anything bad by it," Bloom confides. "Lockette's hasn't stop blabbering about how sweet you are. And how handsome," Bloom adds teasingly and Lockette squeaks mortified.

"Oh really?" Kaneki drawls looking to Lockette who dives into Bloom's hair to shield her flaming red face.

"I just realised that you know more about me than I know about you so spill," Bloom demands eagerly but not in an obnoxious manner.

Kaneki doesn't see the harm in answering a few questions about his home. "So what do you want to know?"

"How's Tokyo like?"

"Beautiful, clean and boisterous," Kaneki responds.

"I thought about visiting once," Bloom mutters. "Do you really have vending machines for everything?"

"I doubt for everything but our vending machines are unique and diverse," Kaneki admits chuckling.

This continued for about 5 minutes mainly because Bloom couldn't think of any viable questions on the spot and she made Kaneki promise to answer her questions tomorrow.

 **Cafeteria - 27th September 2005**

Kaneki arrived earlier than the Winx for breakfast so chose to chat with Amaryl and Elidor. Actually, Kaneki originally planned to eat without ever socialising with anyone but those two decided to ruin that.

"-and now I can do so much more," Elidor gushes while simultaneously shoving a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Kaneki scolds worried she'll choke.

Elidor's response is cut off by Bloom who slams her tray besides Kaneki's. "I have proper questions for you!" Bloom announces jubilantly.

"You wanna say that a bit louder?" Kaneki rolls his eyes. It was then Bloom noticed how loud she had been and apologised before sitting next to him. The Winx also took their seat, Tecna and Musa were left baffled at Bloom's change of heart.

"Since when were you two close?" Musa questions.

"Since yesterday," Bloom answers. "So what's your favourite colour?"

"Seriously?" Kaneki snorts at the simplicity of the question, it was like she wasn't even trying. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a hand inching closer to his plate which he smacks away. "I never let my guard down Aisha," Kaneki alerts placing a protective arm around his plate.

"Aw," Aisha whines but decides not to mess with him further.

"I wouldn't eat it, Aisha," Faith cautions, his face turning green as he slaps a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't regurgitate his meal.

"Is it that bad?" Musa couldn't help but ask with a brow raised.

"Very," Faith replies, still queasy.

"Stop being overdramatic, Faith," Kaneki scolds flicking the back of Faith's head as punishment. "It's just a sardine sandwich with celery, lettuce, onions, tomatoes and feta cheese," Kaneki elucidates not understanding what all the negative hype was about with sardines.

"Who eats sardines?" Stella questions with her brows furrowed into a frown.

"Sardines are actually good for you," Kaneki corrects

"Forget the sardine thing. Kaneki since you're answering questions you wouldn't mind answering some of ours," Musa hums eyeing him suspiciously.

Kaneki agrees with some reluctance despite the funny feeling in his gut that it may not have been such a good idea.

"Do you have robot servants?" Bloom inquires fervently, her eyes shining with childish glee.

"No, of course not," Kaneki shoots down immediately making the others tease Bloom for something so silly. "They are not servants," Kaneki smirks when they fall silent, he could feel their shock in their incredulous stares towards him.

"You actually have robots?" Elidor refuses to believe Kaneki.

"Yeah, they're everywhere. In banks, hotels, restaurants, museums, even convenience stores," Kaneki informs remembering Nara the security bot/mascot who would ensure no one would shoplift. He and Hide would always chat with Nara in the morning when Kaneki had enough money to buy a lunch box. He even remembers the androids at the front desk of the museum during their class trips to Kyoto.

"Did they stop you a lot?" Tecna asks out of the blue.

"What?" Everyone else fell silent and Kaneki did not like what she was implying.

"Tecna," Flora hisses kicking her under the table for her disrespect.

"Tecna has a right to ask," Musa advocates before leaning forward and rephrasing Tecna's question. "So did they stop you a lot? You did say you would answer our questions."

"No," Kaneki responds gritting his teeth, his grip on the table becoming a little tighter. resentment growing as he treated like a common criminal.

"What was your gang called?" Tecna demands.

"Excuse me?" Kaneki snarls like a rabid animal.

"Your gang," Tecna repeats slowly and firmly as if he were a moron. "You tend to act quite violent towards those who are vulnerable and innocent so it's clear you joined the yakuza in your youth."

"And pray tell when did I act violently towards the innocent?" Kaneki accosts.

"Carina and her friends told me that you threatened them yesterday without provocation. You terrified them to the point of babbling hysterically," Tecna informs him of the encounter.

Carina and her friends. Kaneki scoffs at the mention of their names. How asinine. Even more so with Tecna's and Musa's involvement.

"What else can you expect from a guy like him?" Musa reprimands under her breath but it was still loud enough for Kaneki with or without his ghoul hearing.

Kaneki stands up abruptly from his seat and slams his hands flat on the table causing it to splinter and crumble under the force. A vexatious hush sweeps through the room and Kaneki finds all eyes focused on him but he couldn't care less.

Refusing to dignify their accusations Kaneki instead opts to glower at the two as he pushes his plate to Aisha. " I'm sorry but I lost my appetite. " Then storms away with Faith and Glim trailing after him but not before letting their disdain towards Tecna and Musa known.

The Winx, Elidor, Amaryl and the other students watch as Kaneki's back disappears out the door and it was then that Flora decides to let those two really have it.

"Tecna, Musa, what was that for?" Flora demands in an unusual outburst of enmity.

"What was what?" Musa mutters petulantly refusing to meet Flora's gaze whether it was due to the shock of Flora's outburst or the guilt coming from questioning Kaneki, she didn't know.

"Your interrogation of Kaneki," Flora huffs before seizing Musa's chin and forcing her to look right at her. "I've noticed that you, Musa, had a problem with him for quite a while but now you, Tecna? What has he done for the both of you to treat him like a criminal?"

"He's suspicious," Tecna informs.

"So you say but I don't get how," Aisha argues.

"I don't know why but there's definitely something up with him. In the way he looks, dresses, acts and speaks."

"That's not enough of a reason to say those things though," Bloom chastise.

"Maybe they have a point," Stella suggests. "I mean they wouldn't throw those accusations unless there's some truth to it."

"At least Stella understands," Musa scowls before seizing Tecna's wrist and dragging her away but not before announcing her promises. "We'll find proof that Kaneki is not to be trusted."

"Oh, no," Flora sighs softly as she sees their friendship beginning to crumble.

"Should we be worried?" Aisha queries, her brows knitted into a frown.

"I don't believe so. Let's just let leave them to themselves and eventually they'll realise how silly they are being," Bloom assures.

"I can't believe that they trusted Carina's words. Lying hussy," Elidor curses.

"What happened with Carina and her friends? Why did they say that Kaneki threatened them?"

"They pushed me down the stairs and Kaneki saw that. When they realised he didn't take pleasure from their actions, they tried to fake apologise but he wasn't having any of it and told them to get lost," Elidor informs.

"I heard about that. Apparently, they got detention," Amaryl inputs.

"Wow, word travels fast," Elidor whistles impressed.

"So much so that your sister went after them," Amaryl mentions offhandedly.

"What? When?" Elidor was left flabbergasted.

"This morning," Amaryl shrugs more interested in her breakfast.

"And you thought to tell her this now?" Flora ponders.

"I forgot," Amaryl argues in a whiny voice. "Listen, when Elidyr puts her mind to something then you better not stop her lest you incur her wrath. You know that better than anyone."

"True," Elidor shakes her head in exasperation. Time to do damage control. "I have to find sis. I'll see you, girls, later." Elidor pushes the lever so she could leave without someone wheeling her.

 **Kaneki's Room**

After that whole skirmish, Kaneki needed time to cool down somewhere he couldn't fortuitously lash out at anyone. The first place that came to kind was his bedroom so that's where he shrouds.

His main focus to pass time and cool his anger was by doing what he loved, well what he loved second, writing. Reading has always been and always will be his first love.

Struck by inspiration, Kaneki spent the next few hours engrossed with his work until he found himself with a finished version of the first draft. "Perfect."

"Are you sure?" Faith questions landing on Kaneki's shoulder to peruse his work. "It's only been 3 days and it seems kinda short," Faith points out.

"That's the point," Kaneki explains tapping the papers on his desk. "You only see the world through the eyes of the protagonist. You feel what she feels, her despair, happiness, hopes, dreams and fears. All she experiences, you experience."

"Does she have a happy ending?"

"That's for the reader to decide," Kaneki responds. "I left the ending ambiguous and that's the best thing a writer could do for their reader. After all, it's important to connect to the reader."

"What if they choose for her to die?"

"The decision they make actually reveals their personality," Kaneki divulges. "What would you want the protagonist to do when she's standing by cliffs edge reflecting on her life?"

"I wouldn't want her to die," Faith states full of emotion.

"That reveals you are a kind person who wants people to live life to their fullest," Kaneki compliments and Faith puffs out his chest in pride before Kaneki burst his bubble. "But you're also ignorant since you haven't read it properly."

"Cause you just finished it!" Faith argues in a whiny voice.

"I know but you can't make judgement until you fully understand her story," Kaneki elucidates.

"Did you base it off your girlfriend?" Faith couldn't help but inquire.

"What? No!" Kaneki was mortified. If Touka ever heard that then she'd beat him until he was black and blue, never mind that Faith was the one who said it.

"Really? Because I think you value your protagonist a bit too much," Faith hints, waggling his eyebrows.

"No! Now, I admit that my protagonist was inspired by my dear friend Touka who is an awesome, skilled, intelligent and kind woman that doesn't take nonsense from anyone. She's also extraordinarily gorgeous with her stunning royal blue shoulder-length hair and those-" Kaneki falters once he realises exactly what he saying before looking straight at Faith. "I'm in love with Touka."

"Baba," Glim huffs rolling her eyes but there was a small grin on her lips.

"I'm in love with Touka," Kaneki repeats as if stuck in a trance.

"We know. Are you shocked to find out that you're not gay?"

"I'm pansexual, not gay," Kaneki corrects leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, I only thought that due to how you speak of your friend Hide... when you speak about him," Faith informs. "Does that mean you don't have a crush on him?"

"I don't know," Kaneki answers truthfully. "I think I'm in love with both of them. Love is complicated," Kaneki huffs in annoyance before laying his head on the table in his crossed arms as to hide his ruddy cheeks.

"It always is," Faith pats Kaneki's head as a comforting gesture. "I still haven't told Fixit that I like him," Faith reassures before snapping at Glim who giggles at his misfortune. She babbles something that Faith didn't like, "I planned to do after the nature ceremony but then the shadow creatures attacked! You were there."

"Abada abada," Glim makes a gesture of him talking too much.

"I was!" Faith exclaims.

"How long have you had this crush?" Kaneki lifts his head from his arms.

"Give or take 3 years," Faith estimates.

"And he never noticed?" Kaneki raises a brow at that in disbelief. "I've known you for a week and I can tell that you're not exactly subtle with what you want to express."

"I know," Faith moans dramatically. "Everyone else but him could tell. It's like I'm in those stupid high school romance shows."

"You better do it as soon as you return otherwise someone else will snap him up," Kaneki cautions.

"You're right," Faith gasps in despair before bawling.

"Oh, god," Kaneki rolls his eyes as he and Glim set out to comfort him.

 **(1) The incantation I put was in Italian since Winx Club is an Italian show. Since Kaneki arrived he's been speaking Italian not English. Here is the translation, "Lord of the Omniverse, I beseech you to grant me an item that resides in the world that I am in. Let your power flow through my veins and fuse with my being. Present me the item I wish to summon. Bring me the pencil that lies on the table."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Antor's Antique Store - 30th September 2005**

"No! I'm not paying these extra fees," Antor reprimands staunchly shaking his finger at the delivery man who tries to extort him with ridiculous fees. "I may be old but I'm not senile and I will not be bullied."

Kaneki keeps a close eye on the dispute as he unloads the last box from the back of the truck. This could get nasty pretty quickly and he wants to ensure Antor would not be harmed. Eventually, the delivery guy gets fed up and gives up, speeding away in his truck immediately after Antor gives his signature.

"Nothing better be broken," Antor warns just as the truck turns a corner. "People these days," Antor huffs before walking back into his shop with his head held high.

"I already started unpacking," Kaneki responds as he slices through the tape with a box cutter.

"And your pixies?" Antor inquires as he joins.

"Sitting by the register. Not allowed to move even a millimetre," Kaneki jerks his head to the sulking pixies who were doing exactly as told.

"Why can't we help?" Faith pouts with his face held in both hands.

"Because you break everything you touch," Kaneki explains then quickly lists everything that the duo has broken.

"No, we don't!" Faith snaps only to knock over a picture frame thus proving his point. Kaneki shakes his head but walks around the counter to pick up the frame. It was of Zephyrine with a bluebird with 2 pink scars on his left-wing. The same bird he saw in his dreams a few nights ago.

"Hey, Antor, about this bird," Kaneki trails off as he places the photo back on the counter.

"Oh, that's Kerborg," Antor informs after depositing a box onto the counter. "Zephyrine rescued him from a bunch of boys who thought it'd be fun to shoot down a flock of birds. Poor bugger, none of his friends survived."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Antor admits sadly. "I'd like to think that he flew off before the attack but that's just wishful thinking. He loved Zephyrine and Argulus. Didn't leave even when his wing healed up."

"I see," Kaneki replies, sparing a final glance to the photo. 'What a shame. He's probably a lot nicer than Hetare.'

The next few hours are left with small talk, the occasional laugh and the shuffling of feet until they were done.

"Here you go," Kaneki hands Antor a glass of water, the elder man collapsed at the register with hands pushing his back to straighten his spleen.

"Thank you. Boy, I must be getting old if a little inventory knocks the wind out of me," Antor huffs, dabbing the sweat on his brow with a handkerchief.

"You really should be taking it easy," Kaneki advises never once stopping in his job of reorganising the store. "You're not exactly virile and if anything happens there's no one to help you if you get injured or need an ambulance."

"I'm not that old, son," Antor huffs but the twitching corners of his mouth prove otherwise.

"Not what I mean," Kaneki snorts and puts his hands up in the air before taking some boxes of the previously displayed items into the back. The bell rings just as he enters the back. He could hear Antor chatting amicably to a young woman, and while suspicious that a woman presumably within Kaneki's age range is interested in antiquities, he drowns out their voices though notes that her voice sounds eerily familiar.

With a slam of the door, she's already left by the time he comes out.

"That lady was mean," Faith complains while Glim shies away behind him. "She bats Glim away when she bumped into her and called her a 'stupid brat' so Antor shooed her away."

That explains the slam from earlier. She clearly wasn't impressed with being dismissed.

"She was asking about you," Antor speaks up. "Wanted to know more the 'pretty boy' working here?" Antor chuckles but Kaneki didn't find it funny at all especially what he quoted.

Kaneki stills, eyes widening. "She called me pretty boy? Which way did she go?" Antor points to an alley on the other side of the road. He darts out the doors and across the road, ignoring the screeching and honking of cars that swerve to avoid him. He took whatever twist and turn came his way before finally coming to a halt.

"God da-," Kaneki, unable to finish his curse, slams his fist into the wall once he realised that he lost her trail. A couple more times did he smash his fist into the wall before kicking some metal bins far off.

He knew that voice. He knew that f*cking voice! It was Darcy. Had to be. She's the only one who calls him pretty boy. Why didn't he realise it sooner? Why was she there? Are her sisters with her? Is she following him? For how long? Why didn't he notice her sooner?

Kaneki returns to Antor's store where the old man began to fuss over him.

"What was that all about? You gave us quite the scare. Nearly gave me a heart attack," Antor scolds.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Kaneki apologises.

"Why'd you run off like that? Is it to do with the young woman from earlier?"

"Nothing for you to worry about... just me overreacting," Kaneki assures. "I should head back to Alfea. Professor Avalon wants to see me later on."

"Okay, I've kept you long enough. Thank you for the help," Antor concedes upon realising that he would get nothing out from Kaneki.

"See you Antor," Faith waves along with Glim.

 **The Lake**

"Hello, Professor," Kaneki greets strolling to Avalon who was staring at the stone slab situated once again in the lake. Why it had appeared again, Kaneki did not know.

"Thank you for meeting me out here, Kaneki," Avalon greets. "The reason for the reoccurrence of the stone is because you were supposed to partake in the test but Livy had forgotten to inform you to meet with your group."

"You mean the Winx?"

"No. You were to do the assignment with Amaryl, Elidyr, Mirta and Charlotte," Avalon corrects.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Just focus all your magic in a spell and try to destroy the slab with a single spell," Avalon requests.

"Why? That wasn't the original plan. The whole point was for the girls to learn not to ignore the importance of the new lesson plan."

"That's the main reason but I must examine each of your abilities myself so that I know what to do to help you achieve your full potential. Some may need more help than others."

Kaneki nods, that makes sense.

"Now, each group of 5 had to destroy within the allocated time but what the girls didn't know was that I had cast a spell on the stone to absorb a fraction of their powers and transfer it to me so I could canvass their skills and magical ability as well as understanding what their powers are so please show me what you got."

No need to transform, Kaneki simply raises his right hand and draws out all his magic into a single spell. Avalon reminds him to use all his magic to strengthen the spell. The sphere in his hand sparks red lightning before he hurls it at the slab as the words leave his lips. "Chaos Bomb."

A powerful blast of wind threw rocks and branches miles away and mountains of water fly through the air each time the rubble smashes into the lake with a thundering crash, drenching those within proximity. A huge explosion of dust surrounds the area leaving everyone and everything living in blind.

"Sorry... about that... professor," Kaneki spluttered, coughing into his hand as his sight begins to clear.

"Don't worry," Avalon assures before his face brightens in glee at the destruction before him. "I can't believe it! You destroyed the block in one attack!"

"Is that good?" Kaneki questions, pushing his wet bangs out his eyes.

"It's amazing," Avalon assures, nodding his head enthusiastically. "All the other students were nowhere near in shattering the monolith, well, except for Bloom. The stone was created so that no one would be able to break it but the raw magical ability you have... amazing."

From his blazer pocket, Avalon takes out a piece of paper with a golden inscription on the border. Within the paper appears a snake eating its tail.

Kaneki scrutinises the symbols, "What does that mean?"

"The snake eating its own tail refers to Ouroboros and he symbolises the cyclic nature of the universe; creation out of destruction, life out of death which is what your powers are. The Fairy of Destruction and Rebirth. Astonishing abilities for an astonishing young man."

Kaneki continues to attentively listen as Avalon marvelled over his powers but a part of him is troubled that his magic powers are focused on destruction. He knows that he shouldn't be so surprised but that doesn't make it any better. He doesn't want to be known as the guy who destroys everything he touches.

"I kept you for long enough. Why don't you head back and change? I doubt you will get sick but best not to stay in those wet clothes."

"Okay, Professor," Kaneki agrees, taking his leave and once he was far enough from the lake, he spoke up. "Faith in a few minutes I want you to find a reason to suddenly dart to the right," Kaneki requests in a hushed tone.

"Why?"

"I wanna confirm something," Kaneki responds.

"Bunnies!" Faith gasps gleefully before zooming to the right. Kaneki rushes after him into the trees with a cry of his name.

"No," a mysterious figure hisses as she chases after him unknowingly letting down her camouflage. Not even a minute later did she find her herself pinned up against a tree with an arm crushed against her throat cutting off major airflow.

"Why are you following me?" Kaneki demands. "Answer me!" Kaneki yells pushing his arm harder when she stays silent.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Darcy whimpers tapping his arm in desperation for some air. Kaneki eases up a little but does not let her down. "Lord Darkar wanted me to keep tabs on you. Said you're a valuable ally. I don't see it though so you must be some hell of a sleeper cell."

"I'm not undercover," Kaneki rebuts. "Your master is a delusional megalomaniac with a weird obsession for me joining him. Like that'll ever happen."

"Show him some respect! Lord Darkar is the most powerful being in existence. He could wipe out Magix with just a lift of his finger."

"Then why hasn't he?"

"What?"

"You speak as if Darkar's some kind of god but he's been up and running for about a month, maybe more, yet I haven't seen hide nor hair of him in the news. What's he been doing since his awakening?"

When Darcy looks away, Kaneki smirks.

"He just sits on his throne, brooding, right? While you and your sisters do all the work. Some dark lord," Kaneki scoffs. "Can't make your complaints known though 'cause I'm taking you in."

"Sorry that can't happen," Darcy casts Cerebrum Daze and Kaneki finds himself with a pounding headache like someone was playing a boom box at max volume in his head.

Instinctively, Kaneki releases Darcy and claps both hands over his ears with a strangled cry. The headache lasts only for a few seconds but that's all Darcy needed to escape.

"Son of a-" Kaneki kicks at a tree sending it crashing into the ground. He had her! He let her go over a silly little headache? Stupid! She couldn't have gotten far unless she can teleport. He could find her but Avalon comes out from the bushes and stops him from doing that.

"Kaneki, wait," Avalon pleads using all his strength to hold Kaneki back. "You can't go after Darcy. You don't know what she's capable of."

"I can handle myself."

"That's not the point. We must inform Faragonda of Darcy's appearance. This isn't the time to pick a fight."

"Fine," Kaneki relents before coming to a startling realisation. "Professor Avalon, I didn't take the path towards Alfea nor to the clearing so how did you know I was here?"

"Well, I heard all the commotion," Avalon stammers not expecting the implication.

"What commotion? I took Darcy down without trouble," Kaneki counters taking a step back from Avalon who did not like this. He seizes Kaneki's upper arm to prevent the distance from growing between them.

"Kaneki, my boy, please listen to me. That doesn't matter right now. You need to trust me," Avalon's voice becomes soporific and Kaneki finds his will to fight diminishing. Unbeknownst to Kaneki was the cardinal flash of the pendant under his shirt. "You have to go back to Alfea. You have no reason to worry, I shall inform Faragonda of Darcy's arrival. I shall take care of everything."

"... Sure," Kaneki capitulates no longer showing any suspicion towards the professor much to Faith's bewilderment.

"But Kenny-" Faith starts but is shot down by Kaneki.

"It doesn't matter Faith, not while the Trix are out there near Alfea," Kaneki explains then walks off abruptly ending the conversation but Faith was nothing if not annoyingly obstinate and there no way he's going to let this go.

 **Avalon's Office - Late at Night**

"Couldn't we get expelled for this?" Musa hisses standing guard as Tecna attempts to pick the lock on the door.

"Only if we get caught," Tecna shoots back before successfully unlocking Avalon's office. "Come on," Tecna urges.

Musa follows Tecna after doing a final sweep of the hallway ensuring that no one was watching.

"So what are we looking for?" Musa queries watching Tecna rummage through the desk.

"It is to my understanding that Professor Avalon did a dissertation on each student who partook in Faragonda's experiment."

"Everyone?"

"You didn't think it was just us, did you?"

"Kinda. That seems to be how it is."

"All second years do the test. Different places, different times, different tests but all leading to the same result."

"Kaneki did his earlier today with Professor Avalon at the Lake. That's what the explosion was this afternoon."

"Kaneki did that?" Musa remembers hearing an explosion and the whiny complaints from drenched students who were taking a walk.

"Found it," Tecna cheers in a hushed voice holding up a piece of paper as if it were a national treasure. Quickly, she snaps a pic before placing it back where she found it.

"Let's go," Musa urges sticking her head out the door first to check if the coast was clear. "What was that even? What did we risk our heads for?" Musa asks when she and Tecna safely arrived in their room.

"Kaneki's dissertation. I wanna know what his powers are and the profile Avalon wrote on him," Tecna refuses to tear her gaze away from her phone as she scrutinises every word carefully to ensure she didn't miss a single scrap of potential info on Kaneki. "Kaneki's power is destruction?"

"That's not good," Musa adds under her breath. "What should we do?"

"We tell the others," Tecna states while mentally promising to bring Kaneki down.

 **Darkar's Castle**

"Darcy, you're back," Icy greets with a curt nod as soon as she notices her sister.

"You done with your mission?" Stormy adds moving away from the pillar she was leaning against.

"I believe I've gathered enough intel. Where's Lord Darkar?" Darcy discreetly tugs at her choker to cover the purple hue forming on her alabaster skin.

"Where do you think?" Stormy snorts. "Brooding on his throne since you left."

Kaneki's words echo in Darcy's head making her snarl much to the bafflement of the youngest sister who wisely chooses not to question her. Darcy shoves her anger aside and strolls into the throne room to find the Dark Lord scrupulously watching over the Lightrock Monastery on his orb.

"Master, I have returned," Darcy kneels with her head bowed.

"And?" Darkar questions impatiently.

"And he found me and attacked me," Darcy snaps. "Shoved me against a tree with an arm pinned against my throat. Master, I'm having trouble in believing that guy is actually on our side."

"He may dress dark and act like it but there's no way he's on our side," Stormy adds rubbing the sickly hue on her abdomen from when Kaneki smashed his leg in.

Darkar remains silent, taking in all complaints without so much as twitching.

"He's powerful. I saw first hand of his magical ability and it would be beneficial to have him on our side, but personally, I don't think he's gonna join." As much as Darcy wanted to keep her gaze to the ground to avoid the undeniable fury that would be on Darkar's face but she kept her head held high for a clean getaway. Wouldn't be able to escape if she can't see what he would do. "He's too attached to that old man at the antique store on Empyrea anyway."

The last part unwittingly grabs Darkar's attention and he couldn't stop but blurt out, "Fairlock?"

"Yeah, that's the place," Darcy confirms left in disbelief that he knew the place.

The silence was suffocating to the point where the Trix were wishing to be dismissed immediately.

"Leave him," Darkar finally commands. "It's time to commence our offence. Lightrock Monastery. By now the Lords of the Templar should be informed of my awakening and they will try once again to defeat me especially now I have you three under my wing."

"So what's the plan?" Icy inquires.

"Lightrock has over 750 criminals within its walls. All of whom you three will help in escaping."

"Why? You gonna recruit them?" Stormy raises a brow.

"No. They'll be scattered on different planets across the Magic Dimension, this will distract the armies on each planet thus drawing attention away from myself and you three."

"That makes sense. Everyone would be far more worried over dangerous criminals in their neighbourhoods than elsewhere," Darcy summarises before pointing out a flaw. "There's one problem though; most of those criminals are amid rehabilitation. They're not gonna be much of a threat."

Darkar chuckles lowly, "Lightrock is hypocrisy. It drains away all negative emotions that the prisoners experience and incarcerates it deep in the system which is why Darcy shall override the computers. All those raw, unadulterated emotions flooding in all at once shall pan to our benefit."

"What about Stormy and I?"

"The both of you will handle the monks. Leave no one alive. I will be dealing with the Lords of Templar myself," Darkar commands with a deep rumble before dismissing them thus leaving himself to ponder alone. 'I shouldn't have spared that man all those years ago. Who knew he would be this troublesome? Can't kill him now, it'll just set my King against me.' Having only a single choice left, he summons his most trusted companion, "Kerborg, you know of Antor. Watch him closely."

 **I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. When the summer started, I lost my inspiration and had writer's block so I began to watch Supernatural, Lucifer and now Walking Dead to pass the time.**

 **I'm back but can't promise for the next chapter to be done in a month. I estimate the next chapter is 3x as long by my plan not including any decisions to separate the work into extra chapters. Hopefully, it'll be up before the New Year.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Magic Council - 1st October 2005**

Faragonda sat at the table with her chin resting on her interlocking fingers as she looks at the other occupants. To her right was Saladin while Griffin sat 3 seats away from him. Some seats were empty but the meeting could not start without Favian at least. He replied that he would come, no answer from the others.

"Sorry for the lateness, I was caught up in my research and time just slipped by," Favian apologises as saunters in without a care in the world and collapses onto the chair, kicking his feet up onto the table.

Tarone clicks his tongue at the blatant disrespect but important matters were at hand so he announces the reason for the meeting. "I'm sure you all heard what happened last night."

"The attack on Lightrock Monastery," Fei Lan states what everyone knew.

"Exactly. Now, we need a plan in case war breaks out."

"What we need is to round up all the escaped convicts," Ghaliyah intervenes before turning to a buff Russian man. "Sezja, how many of them have you and your men captured?"

"24 but I suspect there are more still roaming the streets," Sezja replies.

"Should we be surprised?" Favian doesn't even bother to stifle his snickers much to the annoyance of the others and the growing rage of the chief of police.

"What does that mean?" Sezja demands, slamming his fist into the table.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows cops are just lazy tubs of lard who sit on there a** complaining about their sh*tty lives while scarfing doughnuts down their throats."

"You dare-!"

"Enough." That simple word had enough power to halt the upcoming fight though there was no force nor raised voice.

"Faragonda's right. We shouldn't sit her squabbling like children," Saladin adds.

"We? It's them," Griffin huffs.

"Now, now. Let's remember why we were called here today," Aubree plays peacemaker.

"Lightrock," Diego speaks up. "I see where Tarone is coming from with the slaughter of the most powerful soldiers in the Magic Dimension, but I think to prepare for war is excessive. There's been no declaration towards Magix."

"You think Lord Darkar who massacred the Knights of Templar, just as he did to the inhabitants on Domino, will not strike Magix?! No one is safe from a psychopath like that," Tarone warns.

"Right! Sorry, sorry, sheesh," Diego puts his hands up in surrender.

"Don't apologise. Tarone is overreacting. The General of Magix Army hasn't even bothered to show up which means she's not worried so why should you? Honestly worry about your own damn department." Having enough, Favian gets up from his seat and heads to the door with a yawn, complaining about what a waste of time this meeting was.

"The meeting's not over."

"It is for me. I might have stayed had there been snacks but as it turns out you're a poor host," Favian retorts without even turning around.

"I thought you would have jumped at the chance of showing off your creations," Tarone couldn't help but taunt though he knew how low a blow it would be.

Favian pauses, hand gripping the door handle tight until his knuckles turned white. "I'm not a weapons contractor anymore," Favian responds darkly before slamming the door behind him. The room is heavy from the tension until Aubree chooses to speak up.

"Tarone," Aubree scolds, her arms crossed over her chest as she glares at him like a mother would at her disobedient child.

"He started it!"

"And that gives you permission to finish it?" Fei Lan counters with a brow raised.

"This is turning into a disaster. Faragonda, what do you think?"

Faragonda takes a moment to ponder becoming to her decision. "I believe that Tarone has raised a valid point, chances are that none of us are safe from Lord Darkar. It wouldn't hurt to raise our defences and inform our allies."

"It's decided then," Saladin rises from his seat. "I'll inform Codatorta, after all, it is his sister who leads our army. She's more likely to listen to him than any of us."

"I guess we are dismissed."

Griffin didn't need to be told twice and left immediately while the other members plan what they need to do to prepare. Faragonda stayed in her seat as mulls over the events.

War. It's the last thing she wants for her students but she cannot shield them away as that will put them in more danger. 'How did life get to this?' She sighs.

 **Alfea - Cafeteria**

"We have 3 exams to complete and 4 assignments to hand in but that's all we need to do to pass our first year," Mirta explains to Kaneki as they were the only ones who did not start the first year of Alfea.

"Luckily, we have the whole year to complete them all," Kaneki adds as he wipes Glim's food-covered cheeks with a tissue, only sparing a single glance to the help-sheet Mirta provided.

"That sucks," Elidyr mumbles with wet crumbs flying out her mouth due to her cheeks being stuffed with her breakfast. Her sister crinkles her nose in disgust.

"Why?" Amaryl queries lazily pushing her remaining food with her fork.

"They're doing less work than we had to do," Elidyr points out.

"Course that's what you complain about," Elidor rolls her eyes before focusing on her breakfast.

"Oh, did you see the news report this morning? Apparently, Lightrock Monastery has been destroyed and the Knights of Templar have been killed," Amaryl inquires, suddenly invested into the conversation as she waves her fork around. "And not just a simple stabbing or single spell, it was full-on brutality. It was so graphic that the extent of damage couldn't be shown but apparently, there's nowhere the police could step without getting blood, brain matter and other body parts on their shoes."

"Could we please not talk about this while eating?" Elidor huffs her face now an interesting shade of green.

Kaneki was worried about this as he knew this attack was from Darkar, it appears he's making his move. Maybe he shouldn't have taunted Darcy like that. There was tension in the air and Kaneki knew how to relieve it. Kaneki swaps his plate of food with Amaryl's and immediately digs in.

"Uh, that's my breakfast," Amaryl points out.

"Some apple slices is breakfast?" Kaneki wants to confirm and when Amaryl looks away, he continues. "What would you consider a snack? Breadcrumbs?"

"I need to diet. My boyfriend thinks I'm too pudgy," Amaryl admits hesitantly.

"He's a prick. Don't listen to him."

"What?"

"Not good enough? I would use a more colourful description but my vocabulary is limited."

"Don't say that about him. He's the love of my life and I'm his," Amaryl says it as if she were trying to convince herself rather than him.

"Really? Then what's up with your style?" Kaneki counters with a knowing look as he gestures to her. "It's understandable if you want to change it up a bit but you're like a completely different person."

"And what would you know about me? What if this is me?" Amaryl retorts defensively.

"What do I know about you, Amaryl," Kaneki ponders looking to the ceiling as he taps a finger against his chin. "I know that you sit outside your balcony with your telescope every night until you mesmerised practically all the constellations. I know you secretly love rock music and listen to the same band over and over again. So you gonna eat or do you want more facts?"

Amaryl stares at Kaneki for a moment before looking at the plate, she picks up the buttered toast and tentatively takes a bite which was good enough for Kaneki. Throughout the rest of breakfast, Kaneki noticed that Amaryl kept glancing over to him when she thought he wouldn't see with a rose tint in her cheeks.

Finished with his slices, Kaneki gets up to leave just as the Winx arrive at the table. He parts a few words with Aisha before departing, ignoring the way Tecna was scrutinising him.

The Winx sat at the table where Kaneki was previously and began to load their plates. A few minutes in and Tecna begins her rant on her suspicions much to the chagrin of some of her friends.

"Tecna, not this again," Aisha rubs her forehead in exasperation as she prepares herself for the onslaught.

"Kaneki is the Fairy of Destruction. Look," Tecna whips out her phone and taps fervently at the screen to show them the picture she took of Kaneki's dissertation.

Flora frowns as she plucks the phone out of Tecna's hand before the others could get a proper look. "Tecna, how did you get this photo? Because I doubt Professor Avalon would've shared these essays with anyone no matter what the reason."

"He didn't. Musa and I broke into Avalon's office to get this photo," Tecna discloses without any shame while Musa had the decency to appear guilty by the way she refuses to meet the gaze of Flora.

The girls gasp at the admission, shocked that the two could stop so low though Stella was secretly impressed.

"Are you crazy?" Bloom demands with her brows furrowed and arms crossed like a mother scolding her disobedient child. "You could get expelled if any of the teachers find out."

"I had to!" Tecna retorts in an attempt of defending hers and Musa's actions. "We know nothing about him and from the moment he came here he's been suspicious. He says he's from Earth but never has there ever been an earth fairy in centuries especially one that has entered the Magic Dimension. He always keeps to himself and rarely hangs out with anyone. He has special access to places that students aren't supposed to go."

"Tecna's right. We shouldn't just trust him without getting facts straight," Stella was the one who comes to Tecna's aid much to everyone's bewilderment. "What?" Stella questions when everyone stares at her like she's grown a second head even Tecna.

"Nothing, just surprised to see you on our side," Musa responds. "That just shows you're being smarter than the others."

Aisha rolls her eyes and huffs before spitting out a retort, "You're just saying that because you're still jealous that Kaneki was picked over you for the pixie rescue mission."

Musa's face inflamed with rage at the accusation thrown even though she knew it to be true. She pushed herself out of her seat and got right into her face.

"Please don't fight," Lockette pleads, flying between the two as she attempts to appease them.

"I know how we can settle this," Flora interjects before she turns her head to the rest of the pixies who were messing about on the table. "Pixies, you spent the night at Kaneki's room while we were at the party. What do you think about him?"

The Pixies stopped what they were doing once the attention was on them. Chatta floated to Flora and cheered, "He's super cool!"

"He was so nice while we were playing cards," Lockette adds.

"And sweet and handsome," Amore sighs dreamily.

"He may be a little asocial and awkward but that doesn't mean he's malware to us or others," Digit points out. "Plus, his RAM is quite broad as well."

"Yeah, he guessed all of my cosplays correctly!" Zing announces, squealing. "He even said it was endearing." Zing was especially happy at that comment since some of the Pixies found her cosplaying a little strange.

Piff babbled excitedly, showing her approval of Kaneki.

"See?" Aisha throws them a smug look.

"Okay, fine," Stella relents before stabbing the last of her eggs with her fork and gulping them down in one go. She made a noise at the back of her throat to express her enjoyment of her breakfast then notices that her plate is clean. Stella responds to this by banging the table with her knife and fork and complaining, "I can't believe it. They never give us enough food around here. My breakfast is already gone but I'm still hungry."

"Really, Stella?" Musa rolls her eyes, irritated at the blonde who switched vital topics like they weren't worth anything. She never takes anything seriously.

"What? I'm hungry," Stella retorts with as much ire as Musa before glancing at Tecna who was immersed with a book instead of her tray full of food then stealthily began to pull her tray towards herself. Unfortunately, Tecna already predicted Stella's action and pulled it back without ever tearing her eyes from the pages.

"Come on Tecna. Please," Stella whined.

"Alright," Tecna acquiesce knowing from experience that Stella will not give up. Stella beams then grab at the apple only for her hand to go right through it. She gasps before poking at it which makes it multiply, "okay if this is a joke, I'm not appreciating it."

"Look at the bright side, things are finally stacking up in your favour," Amaryl teases.

"Very funny(!)" Stella snaps before turning to Tecna who still had her head in her book. "Tecna, is this you?"

"Relax lassie," Wizgiz intervenes, he was holding up a small metallic box painted gold yet still looked ancient, "you've been the subject of an experiment. The apples fool the eyes of the fairy of light. Clearly, my work is important however practice makes perfect. Enjoy your breakfast, me lassies." Wizgiz waves his students goodbye as he leaves to test his invention elsewhere.

Stella took that as her queue to stuff her cheeks with the remains of Tecna's breakfast. She slumped back down in her seat, depressed, once she was finished, "Ah, this is the worst day ever. My hair is frizzy, breakfast just disappeared and we've got 7 hours of class ahead of us. Nothing can cheer me up now." At that moment, flowers bloomed in front of every girl.

"Good morning," Avalon greets with the girls replying enthusiastically. "I hope the flowers got your day off to a chilly start."

"How thoughtful. Thank you, professor. Purple is my favourite colour," Bloom tells him.

"Yes, it's mine too," Flora adds.

Avalon smiles as he walks closer to Bloom, he then places a hand on her shoulder. "Last night you had a dream that touched your heart," Avalon hypothesised.

"Professor it was about my parents. I'd like to know what happened to them. Will you help me?" Bloom requests hopeful.

"Certainly. Meet me in my office after class,"

"I think this is the best day ever," Stella sighs dreamily.

"I won't have any trouble listening to him all year," Musa adds just as enamoured.

"Oh, sorry, Professor," a familiar voice squeaks as he bumps into his colleague. Everyone turns their head to see a handsome man with pointed ears and familiar long orange hair in Avalon's arms.

"Is that Palladium?" Flora gasps and everyone on the table whips their head to get a good look at this fine specimen.

"What happened to him?"

"Who cares?"

"Total hunk-cicle."

Palladium leaps out of Avalon's arms, his face glowing red and is left stammering wildly as he figures out what to say.

"I don't mind rather I found it quite enjoyable," Avalon chuckles which only serves to fluster Palladium further and the girls nearby to titter at the obvious crush. "Is there a reason for you to be in the cafeteria at this moment?"

"Ah, yes. Charlotte forgot her cardigan in my class yesterday," Palladium holds up a black crop cardigan with spider web design on it.

"That's where it was. Thank you, Professor," Charlotte takes it from Palladium and puts it on, clearly grateful that she has her favourite cardigan back.

"It was no trouble," Palladium assures smiling kindly.

"Truly you are a wonderful role model for these girls," Avalon twists his wrist and in his hand appears a single gladiolus which he places above Palladium's ear. "Symbolises the strength of character, faithfulness and honour. I believe this describes you best."

"Why, thank you," Palladium mumbles, unable to meet Avalon's gaze.

"We should probably get going. Lessons to plan, students to teach," Avalon wraps an arm around Palladium shoulder and leads him out the cafeteria and away from the giggling fangirls.

"This sucks," Lola huffs. "All the good guys are either taken or gay."

 **Outside Alfea**

"Haley, why are we heading to Alfea?" Celia shouts over the roar of the motorcycle, she was right behind Haley, holding tightly onto her waist in fear she would fall off.

"I told you this morning, I want to thank that jerk-face for saving me," Haley replies gripping the handles a little tighter.

"Okay, the first thing about expressing gratitude is to not call the person you're thanking a jerk-face," Celia chastised before yelping when Haley drives through another muddy puddle, "and second, where did you get this bike? It doesn't look like the ones from our school and you seem to love destroying it."

Haley couldn't help but smirk at that astute observation, "Don't worry about the bike. Uncle Saladin won't mind." Mostly because that prick senior that insulted her during the opening will be the one to get in trouble for not locking up his bike properly.

"Your uncle lets you off with way too much," Celia sighs use to Haley's childish acts of revenge. Haley doesn't reply but instead speeds up when she sees Alfea in the horizon. She parked in the Central Courtyard and made sure the bike was secured in the bike trail. Even though the bike belongs to that prick and nothing would make her happier than smashing it into pieces, it's her and Celia's only ride out.

They are not taking the freaking bus. That spells disaster for her.

"Wow, this is Alfea?" Celia marvels, examining the beautifully large building before focusing on the students.

"They're lucky, no uniform," Haley kisses her teeth in annoyance as she hands Celia the crutches strapped to her back. "Here you go," Haley assists Celia in getting off the bike and finding balance.

"Come on our uniforms aren't that bad," Celia counters smoothing out the skirt of her dress. Their school uniform was an expensive blue skirt that went over their stomach with suspenders, underneath was a white short sleeve button-up shirt with a red bow and a darker blue cardigan.

"Oh, please since when is it necessary to have skirts so short you don't even need to bend down to give out a panty shot?" Haley challenges and Celia couldn't refute since she did have a point. Haley objectified to the uniform so much that the teachers got fed up and let her and the students wear whatever they wanted though they were still forced to wear the uniforms when going out on school events or if certain people were visiting the college.

"So how are you going to find that guy? This place is huge," Celia wonders.

"He's the only guy on campus. Can't be too hard," Haley counters.

"Isn't that him over there?" Celia points to a white-haired male who just turned a corner and got out of sight.

"Gotcha. I'll talk to you later," Haley yells as she runs after where Kaneki disappears off to. Celia yells at Haley when to meet up before hobbling in the opposite direction.

She watched the other fairies and wondered if this was the life she would have experienced if she had powers. Then again, if she hadn't been discovered as a normie then she never would have met Haley and she treasures her friendship with the hard-headed girl who's never afraid to speak her mind.

Unfortunately, Celia still wasn't used to her crutches and accidentally crashes into another student.

"Watch where you're going!" Carina snaps shoving Celia away from her, "you could have scratched my designer purse. It cost more than what your parents will earn in a lifetime."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Celia apologised instantly due to her timid nature and naturally being a total pushover.

"Is that all you can say, tubby?" Lola jeers.

"I-I-I already apologised. What else is there for me to say?" Celia was lstumped.

If possible that just got them angrier, Jessica raises her hand intending to slap Celia when something seizes her wrist and yanks it behind her back, "Ow!"

"Come on it is a little harsh to slap someone when all they did was bump into you," another girl chastised, she had short dark blue hair and orange eyes.

"Whatever," Jessica replies rolling her eyes before yanking her wrist back and whipping her hair into her face as she sauntered away in the opposite direction with her friends following.

"Are you alright?" The girl inquires her eyes scanning Celia for any other injuries.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm f-fine," Celia stuttered, her cheeks dusted a light rose pink. She could feel her body temperature rise even though the weather hadn't changed.

"My name is Janice."

 **With Haley**

"Where is he? How could he disappear that quick?" Haley hummed in thought as she tried to search for Kaneki which was unsuccessful. She had made it into the garden where she bumped into Faragonda, Flora and Tecna, the latter two helping Faragonda carry some books.

"Why, aren't you Saladin's niece?" Faragonda questions kindly, "whatever are you doing here?"

Haley immediately straightens her back and switches to a respectful tone, "I was hoping to visit one of your students today but I can't seem to find him."

"Well, I have no idea where Ken could be. Girls, do you have any idea?" Faragonda inquires turning to Flora and Tecna. Both girls shake their heads.

"It's fine. I can find him myself. Thank you very much," Haley nods her head in respect before passing by the trio and continuing her search for Kaneki. Since she could not see hide nor hair of him outside, she decides to shift her search to the inside. 10 minutes of manoeuvring around the endless twists of this maze called a college only serves to further fuel Haley's ire.

Just as she turns another corner, she bumps into someone and finally releases her pent up fury. "Oi, wat-you!" Haley stops mid-rant when she realises she's found who she's been searching for all this time.

"Yes. Me," Kaneki retorts dryly as he turns around to face her.

"Yes. It's Kenny," Faith reiterates with Glim parroting him.

"I've been looking for you," Haley reveals before punching him in the arm though he shows no pain or discomfort from the blow.

"What was that for?" Kaneki sighs.

"For ignoring me when I was calling for you," Haley counters, trying to punch him again except this time he caught it.

"What is wrong with you? This is the second time I've seen you and in both instances, you have verbally and physically attempted to attack me." Haley opened her mouth to defend herself but Kaneki cut her off. "And just so you know I didn't hear you calling for me."

"But I saw you outside in the courtyard. You weren't that far from me," Haley argues.

"Kenny hasn't even been in the courtyard," Faith interjects.

"What he said," Kaneki supports.

"Forget it. I want you to meet me in the public square, 3 days from now."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Because I said so,"

Kaneki scoffs, looking to the ground while shaking his head before looking straight into Haley's eyes. "Listen, you seem like a... nice-ish girl but I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Personal stuff," Kaneki responds before promptly walking away.

"You know when asking someone on a date? You ask kindly instead of demanding they show up," Faith assists.

"Who said anything about a date?" Haley's stammers, flustered. "As if. No way. I just wanted to thank him for fighting against me."

"Suuure," Faith grins knowingly, waggling his brows before placing his hands behind his head. "You still might want to think about your approach. Just smile and ask nicely."

Smile. Ask nicely. Okay, she can do this.

"Gloomy... guy." 'Boy' didn't seem appropriate. "I'll be waiting around noon even if you said you won't show up but you better show," Haley demands before swiftly spinning on the balls of her feet and marching the way she came.

"Strange girl," Kaneki shakes his head. "Like a bad alternate version of Touka."

"You mad she reminds you of your girlfriend?" Faith teases.

"Touka's not my girlfriend," Kaneki retorts with a huff though his cheeks tinged red. "And her anger was endearing. At least she had a reason for attitude."

"So does Haley. You just need a chance to know her," Faith counters.

"I'm not going so forget about it," Kaneki shuts down.

"Why not?"

"Because you are acting like it's a date which I don't want," Kaneki huffs. "There's also the fact I'm 19 going on 20 and she's probably between 16 to 19."

"So you're just gonna leave her there?"

"That's all on her," Kaneki snaps. "I told her I won't meet her. If she's left waiting an hour or five then it ain't my problem."

Shrugging off his cold response, Faith simply replies with, "Whatever you say, Kenny, whatever you say," before they head to Avalon's lesson.

Haley, having done her business, returns to Celia who sitting on a bench with a lovestruck look plastered on her face. When walking up to her best friend, Celia wouldn't stop babbling about her new cute friend Janice but Haley didn't mind as its been a while since Celia's spoke so much. They both headed back to their school, Blue Swan Academy back on Eraklyon.

 **Kaneki's Room**

With her suspicions of Kaneki growing, Tecna could no longer stand idle which is why she skipped Professor Avalon's lesson to snoop through his room.

The second she set foot into his room, her gaze focuses on a plant by the window sill. "Strange, I don't think I've ever seen this fruit before," Tecna hums before plucking the fruit off its stem and wrapping it carefully in a napkin before putting it in her bag. She's on a time limit and could deal with this later.

"Have you found anything?" Tecna questions as she flips through another one of Kaneki's books.

"Negatory," Digit replies as she keeps a lookout for Kaneki outside.

"There has to be something here," Tecna mutters, slamming the book down onto the desk with a grunt. The desk shook unintentionally knocking down a stone in a pot full of soil.

Tecna curses as she drops to her knees and starts scooping as much dirt as she possibly could back into the pot all while berating herself for her idiocy. A white floor. He has white floorboards. One of the few colours where the soil would stand out like fresh blood on untouched snow.

And it's wet. Tecna's shoulders slump at the realisation as the dirt liquifies into the gaps of the floorboards. Digging her nail of her thumbnail into the groove, she winces as splinters pierce through her skin, some drawing blood.

Once she deemed the floor spotless, she places the pot back onto the desk before standing back up, she pats the mud from her hands onto her knees. Arms akimbo, Tecna racks at her brain trying to remember if the desk was exactly how it was before her arrival. Why didn't she memorise the room or at least took a picture? That way there'd be no trouble.

Taking a step back, the back of her shoe bumps into something, Tecna glances down to see a stone block. Baffled, she plucks it off the ground and lightly traces her finger against the strange engravings, her delicate skin scraping against the rugged texture of the stone.

Her forehead puckered as her brows knitted together in a scowl and her lips pursed while trying to figure out the purpose of the stone. "Tecna, need I remind you we are on a tight schedule?" Digit huffs, bringing up a holo-screen with the time flashing in bright red.

Tecna apologises then jams the stone into the soil before returning to her search of the room. "You can't see Kaneki down there, can you?" Tecna queries as she analyses the room for any square inch she's missed. She hasn't looked through his wardrobe.

"Nope," Digit replies diligently. "You still have 20 minutes before Avalon's lesson ends."

Tecna gives a hum of approval as she opens Kaneki's wardrobe and rummages through his clothes. She had to rub her eyes, wondering if her vision was failing her as her sight is met with only black and white.

It was there that she took note of a box tucked far away in the back, almost hidden in the dark. Tecna kneels and opens the box only to fall back with a shout that is barely muffled by her hand.

Before her is the grotesque face of horror staring her right in the face despite the lack of eyes. A mask made of leather with bolts sticking out the neck like Frankensteins' monster. It's large, feral teeth bared like an insane beast though there were no lips to conceal them.

She just sits there, watching or waiting for the mask to come to life and strike but it doesn't. Tecna makes no move until Digit zooms over to her with grievous news.

"It's Kaneki! Avalon's lesson must have ended early," Digit hisses before yanking on Tecna's shirt. "We gotta go now."

Tecna nods before closing the flaps of the box before pushing it back into place and closing the wardrobe before rushing the hell out of there.

 **Winx Dorm**

Tecna heads straight for her bed, taking no note of how she bounced on the springs, before pulling out her laptop and connecting it to her compactor. Once fully connected, Tecna takes out the strange fruit and puts it on the compactor for it to be scanned.

Surveying different links, Tecna chose the one most promising link, "The fruit is known as 'Rc Mediator' is an artificial plant that was created during the 9th century. The Earth fairies made it a peace offering for ghouls who fought against the tyranny of humans. The war between them was known as 'The War of the Beasts' due to both sides displaying the very worst of their humanity."

"Ghouls? Never heard of them," Digit brings up a holo-screen and types in 'Ghouls' before the contents pop up on Tecna's laptop.

"Ghouls, also known as Flesh-Eaters, are a carnivorous humanoid species that is now extinct. They were found only on Earth and could only feast upon the flesh of humans. A specie originally with a tiny populace back in early medieval until the population gradually grew around 1000 AD. With the increase of ghouls meant chaos for human settlements as they were constantly being hunted and consumed without mercy. Humans turned to the Earth fairies for help and war broke out. Ghouls allied themselves with witches and the war lasted 80 years until a peace treaty was brokered between all species."

"What happened next? It mentions that ghouls are extinct. How did that happen?" Digit chants in a rapid-fire until Tecna hushes her.

"The treaty was broken... by the ghouls," Tecna reveals gesturing to the screen. "And only humans survived. The fairies, witches and ghouls were all wiped out."

"Must have been a pretty bad war," Digit mutters as the implications hit them full frontal. Tecna scrolls down further until she lands on an image of the battle, but Tecna focused on the monstrous appearance of the ghouls and that odious image is seared into her brain. With their fangs gnawing on bones, their sharp talons clawing through steel armour, their bodies growing back as they dash through attack spells without faltering in their madness.

This wasn't enough. She must learn more. She needs to learn more. So the next few hours are left studying that one website which was filled with a surprising amount of information, including a legacy which did not give specifics.

"What is this Ghoul King? Why can't I find anything more on it?" Tecna grinds her teeth as she restrains herself from bashing her fists into the keyboard.

"Let me," Digit assists immediately before searching through a myriad of information that could reveal the importance of this figure. "Found something. Turns out this is an extract from a book, 'Monsters of the Magic Dimension', no author stated. Maybe there's a copy in the Alfea library."

"If there is then let's find it," Tecna quickly shoves her laptop under her pillow before rushing out the room with Digit following closely behind.

 **Alfea Library**

Tecna heads straight to the library while trying to keep a low profile as not to get noticed and walked past numerous bookshelves to reach an empty section right at the back.

"Alright, Digit, where would it be?"

"In the Golden Gate."

"Also known as the restricted vault," Tecna sighs running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Digit queries.

"I need you to keep watch. Warn me if Ms Barbatea is near," Tecna takes out her compactor and creates a hacking platform. She removes the back of the compactor computer and gently pulls out two wires before connecting it to two hairpins. She rushes over to the Golden Gate, kneels by the lock and quickly picks it, her tecno magic successfully opening the gate without alerting Ms Barbatea.

Tecna picks out the book then rushes out the doors but not before clicking the lock into place.

 **Outside the Auditorium**

The Winx were deep in chatter about the success of Bloom's session with Avalon when their conversation was cut off abruptly by Musa who was dragging an unwilling Tecna to the group.

"I know you wanna stay to do more research but you can't keep skipping class," Musa scolds and she shoves Tecna to their friends.

"Glad to see you could join us," Bloom comments jokingly.

"What research were you working on?" Aisha questions.

"Nothing you need to know yet," Tecna responds curtly, eyeing Kaneki who was leaning against the wall by himself not too far off.

"You weren't at Avalon's class. Where were you?" Flora inquires with her brows furrowed in worry.

"Don't stop her now," Stella interjects excitedly. "Tecna's always been such a goody two-shoes. It's a miracle that she's finally learning to live. As her friends, we should encourage her, not bring her down."

"That's the last thing you should be encouraging," Aisha stresses.

"Well said, Aisha," Palladium praises as he saunters down the stairs.

"I still can't believe that's him."

"I know right? So sexy."

Palladium coughs into his hand to cover his ruddy cheeks which were flushed from embarrassment. "Into class now."

The class went on without a hitch surprisingly or unsurprisingly as the girls were enamoured with Palladium's new look enough to actually pay attention thus learning how to conjure up a plasmasphere. Though there was a small incident where Amaryl tried to attack Stella with a plasmasphere and she got threatened with expulsion.

 **Library**

Tecna called over Musa, Stella and Flora to meet her in the library, they sat in a private section of the library used for personal or group studies without any distractions. Not only them but Digit, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Livy, Zing and Lockette.

"Okay now that we're all here let's get down to business," Tecna asserts before taking in a deep breath, "I know this will be hard to believe, especially for you pixies, but you need to know this. I believe Kaneki is a ghoul." Tecna places the book on the table then pushes it to the centre. Flora picks it up and starts to read it out loud for Musa and Stella to hear. Tecna then explains the points she came up with the summarise why she concludes Kaneki is one of the monsters written in the book. With his surprisingly inhuman strength and skill, his secrecy, the strange fruit.

"No," Flora remarks, her voice crumbling under the insinuation. "I refuse to believe this. This is more than crazy, it's-it's... ludicrous. You're essentially stating that he... that he eats people," Flora mutters, bringing a hand to her mouth and nearly gags at the thought, her cheeks now a sickly hue of green. She decides to have no part in this and storms out, ensuring that Chatta follows so her susceptible mind could not be manipulated by this ridiculous discussion. After a moment's hesitation, Livy and Zing also left and no one had the heart to stop them.

"Well, there goes Flora. Not that I blame her," Stella comments after the frustrated girl leaves in a huff.

"Even I have to wonder if you're going too far, Tecna," Musa adds gravely.

"I know how unbelievable it sounds, but believe me I haven't made this up," Tecna proceeds to hold up her evidence. "This fruit known as Rc Mediator was created solely to pacify a ghoul's hunger, it allows them to blend in with normal people. There's no other use. He comes from Earth when there are no longer earth fairies in existence and it was the only planet where ghouls reside. There's also the freaky leather mask and suit he owns. What else do I need to prove he's dangerous?"

"A mask and suit?" Musa queries, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You sure it ain't cosplay?" Stella responds. "I've tried cosplay and it's fun."

"What the heck is cosplay?" Tecna furrows her brows in confusion.

"How do you not know? Zing does it all the time," Tune reminds.

"It's when you dress up like a character from any tv show, movie or other forms of entertainment. Isn't earth neat?" Stella giggles. Tecna shakes her head and Digit begins to research about the suit but finds nothing.

"Kaneki doesn't seem like the type to cosplay anyway," Digit concurs as she closes her holo-screen.

"That settles that. But one problem, I've seen him transform and use magic," Stella informs.

"I think I might know. Have you heard of 'The Devitaliser'?" Tecna questions.

Stella shakes her head but Musa's brows rise in knowing, "Isn't it that device that can drain a fairy or witch of her magic?"

"Yes. It was outlawed a decade ago but since it's popular amongst normies, it is still being sold in the Black Market."

"Was this the time all those girls got sick?" Stella inquires, her peach and cream skin now pallid as the blood drains from her face. "I heard a couple died," Stella mumbles.

"Did you find the device otherwise we can't prove it," Musa points out.

"No, but I could search his room again," Tecna offers. "I just need you two to distract him."

"Alright."

"Count me in."

Lockette and Amore lock eyes with another. Throughout the conversation, they had remained silent and now only one thought ran through their minds.

This will not end well.

 **Kaneki's Room**

"Please!" Faith pleads whipping out the big guns, his puppy dog eyes.

"Faith, just cause I can cook doesn't mean I'm baking a full-blown cake peppered in sprinkles, frosting and other assortments of sugars. You need proper food," Kaneki admonishes as he pats Glim's back, the baby sniffling on his shoulder because he refuses to indulge in their sweet tooth.

"Like what?"

"Like," Kaneki hums as he takes a moment to ponder what these two sugar addicts would like. "Hamburger steak. I'll make it for breakfast. It never failed to cheer me up, I'll use my mum's recipe," Kaneki swears in determination he turns the doorknob to his room.

"Fine," Faith relents with a long sigh only to realise Kaneki was eyeing his room in suspicion. "Kenny?"

"Someone's been in my room," Kaneki snarls, immediately marching towards his desk. His nostrils flare at the callous treatment of his parents memorial. Whoever disrespected his personal space didn't even bother to hide the evidence of their iniquity. He amends the crooked stone by placing it the right way up before his eyes scan for anything else of the ordinary.

It was then he turns his attention to the floors, there's something stuck in the groove. He drops to one knee and lightly scratches at the groove. When he sees the dirt stuck to his nail he snarls before scrutinising the rest of his room when his gaze stops at his wardrobe.

There are only a few things of utmost importance to Kaneki; his mask and suit being especially high on the list which currently reside in the back of the wardrobe.

Rushing towards his wardrobe, he slams open the door to find the box moved from its original position. Tearing the lid off, Kaneki's eyes almost watered upon finding his mask still within his grasp. He cradles his mask close to his heart, his shoulders shaking as he bites his lip to muffle his gasping breaths.

"Kiki?" Glim babbles, landing on his shoulder and stroking his cheek.

"I'm fine, Glim," Kaneki reassures with a soft smile. "In fact, how would you and Faith like a job?"

"Sounds boring," Faith snorts without even hearing what Kaneki was offering which gets him a flick to the head.

"It's a promotion. You're now going to be guarding my room."

"You mean we're gonna be like Secret Service?!" Faith eyes shine with childish glee. "Alright!" Suddenly, he transforms into a suit with cool shades before striking a pose. "Secret Agent Pixie, Faith and Glim!"

"Badah!"

Kaneki shakes his head as they begin to bust out what they thought were cool karate moves but were really only embarrassing themselves. He then leaves them to protect his room from unwanted thieves but comes across Tecna, Musa and Stella hanging outside their dorm as if eyeing anyone good to mug.

"Aren't you heading to Avalon's class?" Kaneki couldn't help but inquire.

"Later. We have something to do," Musa says with a vaguely concealed sneer.

"Alright, just asking," Kaneki holds his hands up in surrender.

"Um, Kaneki? Where's Faith?" Amore questions, hesitantly.

"He and Glim are in my room. Someone decided to trespass so they'll be guarding the place for a while."

"What?!" Tecna splutters in outrage.

Kaneki raises a brow at her outburst, "Why are you mad? It's not like my decision affects you."

"Of course not. Tecna's just mad that someone would do that," Stella comes to her rescue with a quick-witted reply.

Kaneki looks as if wants to counter Stella's statement, considering that Tecna did steal his underwear albeit when drunk, but ultimately decides the upcoming argument would not be worth it so he leaves.

"What do we do now?" Musa hisses once Kaneki was out of earshot.

"There's no choice. We have to draw him out and expose him for what he truly is," Tecna proclaims with determination. "Even if it kills us."

 **Nightfall**

When Kaneki returns to his room after a whole day's worth of classes and his research session in the Magic Archive, he finds his two master secret agents sprawled on his desk fast asleep.

"So much for security," Kaneki snorts as he shrugs off his bag and places on the chair which was he took notice of the letter on the desk. Kaneki picks it up and eyes it for a few seconds before opening it up and reading the contents.

 _Kaneki,_

 _We know your secret. Monsters such as yourself can't hide forever. Meet us outside in the courtyard at midnight or we'll expose your secret._

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damnitdamnitdamnit!" Kaneki shrills venomously as he fights the urge to punt whatever was closest in the vicinity. His splenetic rant waking Faith and Glim from their sweet slumber.

"Kenny?"

Kaneki does not indicate hearing Faith as he sharply runs a hand through his hair while still muttering irately under his breath. Faith opens his mouth then closes it, the action repeating itself, as he stumbles upon his decision on whether to call his fairy again.

Despite how intimidating Kaneki appears to the pixie, there are no two ways about it, Kaneki would never lay a finger on him - unless it was a flick to the head.

"Kenny?" Faith reiterates, his brows furrowed.

Again, Kaneki does not answer. Deep in thought, Kaneki attempts to pacify his dread by assuring that they have no proof he's not exactly human. 'Who sent this? How'd they found out? What did they find out? There's no way they could've found out I'm a ghoul, I gave no indication and the specie is extinct in this world. Maybe it's something else... impossible. They called me a monster, why else would they call me that?'

Kaneki erratically chews on his thumb till he reached flesh even when the bitter salt of red seeps onto his tongue, he doesn't stop.

His disturbing action begins to freak out his pixies, whimpers escape from the wobbling lip of Glim while Faith desperately tries to snap Kaneki out of it by calling his name but it doesn't work so Faith finds no other option except to fly to half ghoul's face and smack him near the eyelid.

Kaneki blinks a couple of time before realising it was his pixie before him, "Faith?"

"Are you, you right now?" Faith inquires hesitantly as if waiting for Kaneki to snap once again.

"No. Look," Kaneki shoves the crumpled ball of paper into Faith who reads it over.

"This is serious," Faith states with no trace of humour laced in his voice. For the first time and within the time they spent together, Kaneki finally sees the moment when Faith is austere. Unlikely it would ever happen again.

"Don't go," Faith determines, handing the letter back to Kaneki. "If you go then it proves you have something to hide. The chances of them finding out you're a ghoul is slim unless they had help from a teacher but we know that's impossible; they're all loyal to Faragonda. The only conclusion is that whatever information is false and that they're trying to provoke a reaction from you thus you should pretend nothing is wrong."

When Faith finishes his explanation he is shocked at the queer looks from Kaneki and Glim.

"Glim, did Faith hit his head while I was gone?" Glim just shrugs her shoulders, still staring at her surrogate brother.

"Oi!"

"But you're right," Kaneki adds. Whoever these girls are, they're probably just picking a fight. He promised Faragonda that he'd protect her students, not just the Winx, and that's exactly what he'll do. He decides to head to bed early which is why he's walking to his wardrobe for his pyjamas. "It's best if I do nothing which is why we're going to bed early."

"But me and Glim aren't tired," Faith whines.

"Not my problem," Kaneki slides into the bathroom but quickly pokes his head out. "Oh, and if you wake me expect consequences," Kaneki warns pointing specifically at Faith.

"But that's not fair!"

 **Central Courtyard**

"It's almost midnight. Where is he?" Tecna seethes, checking her watch for the tenth time these past 5 minutes.

"His lights are off, maybe he's gone to bed," Stella suggests. "I don't think he's coming."

"Maybe we're wrong and there's nothing up with him. He obviously doesn't feel threatened by the note," Musa explains.

"No, there has to be. Amore, are you sure he got the letter?"

"I put it on top of his desk," Amore justifies. "It's pretty hard to miss unless Faith or Glim knocked it to the ground."

"30 minutes. If he's not here in 30 minutes then we draw him out," Tecna snaps.

"How will you do that?"

"Trust me. I have a plan."

 **Kaneki's Room**

 _"-then you marinate it-"_

"Faith. Shut up," Kaneki groans as turns on his back but keeps his eyes shut.

"But I'm not even talk-"

"Don't care. Turn it off,"

"But it's my dream!"

"Your dream is to shove 10,000 cannolis down your throat in under 30 minutes," Kaneki retorts dryly as he sits up and grabs his eyepatch knowing there's no way he'll get any sleep while Faith's up. Kaneki doesn't even own a phone so where'd Faith even get that?

(Boom!)

The window on the balcony doors shatters into tiny knife-like particles that rain into the room cutting into whatever it could.

All Kaneki could think about was Faith and Glim who screamed and disappeared from his gaze under the smoke. Kaneki swore before dashing to his upturned desk and yanking it back into position.

"Faith? Glim? Where are you?!"

"H... here," Faith replies weakly as he and Glim crawl out from under her bed.

"Are you okay?" Kaneki gathers them in his hand and holds them close while his eyes scan them for injuries. Kaneki growls when he sees Faith had slashes all over his body judging the bloodstains growing on his clothes. Glim begins to whine with beads of tears streaming down her cheek upon seeing the damage Faith had taken. Apparently, when the blast occurred, Faith threw himself atop Glim out of pure instinct to protect her.

Kaneki carefully places the two on his bed before storming to the balcony, he practically tears the door from the hinges and takes notice of 3 figures arguing amongst themselves.

Going after him? Understandable. Going after those he loves? Big mistake.

Scorning the distance, Kaneki leapt right off the balcony not heeding the shocked gasps of his pixies nor the calling of his name.

"Kenny, no!"

"Kiki!" Glim tries to fly after him but crashes back onto the bed seconds after takeoff.

"Glim!" Faith is by her side instantly checking her wings and found one to be slightly injured. "I don't think you'll be flying for a while."

"Fay," Glim sobs lightly tugging on his wings, one had been torn by the shards of glass.

Faith simply smiles before patting her head, "I'll be fine," Faith promises before zooming off to find a member of faculty, ignoring the scream of his name.

"Faith, what's happening?" Aisha demands as she and some other girls flood the hallway trying to figure out the cause of the explosion.

Faith only responds with, "Take care of Glim."

Aisha and Mirta into Kaneki's room to find Glim crying her lungs out on his bed with shards of glass littering the floor. Aisha ignores the glass cutting into her feet as she goes to comfort Glim.

"What's wrong?!" Glim just cries harder while pointing to the balcony. "Mirta, take care of Glim," Aisha gives her no time to respond as she leaps off the balcony while transforming.

"B-But... what..." Mirta stammers chasing after her only to stop at the railing and watch the ensuing fight.

 **Central Courtyard**

Shocked, Musa and Stella watch as Tecna casts Static Sphere into the balcony doors of Kaneki's room.

"That was too much!" Musa snaps. "What if you hurt Faith and Glim?"

"Girls?"

"It was necessary!"

"Um, girls?" Stella fervently slaps their shoulders to grab their attention but it was too late as a figure crash lands onto the ground not too far off.

"Just how necessary?" Kaneki growls as he gets to his feet. The girls walk back with each forward step taken by Kaneki, they were terrified of the look on his face. Truly monstrous with teeth bared like a rabid dog.

"We're not scared of you. Monster," Tecna spits out taking a step forward with her chin up high.

Kaneki stops at her words before bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Monster? Oh, honey, you don't know the meaning of the word. What monsters have you girls gone up against? The Trix? Those stereotypical mean girls wannabes? I've seen chihuahuas more threatening than those 3."

"We could take you on," Musa huffs.

"No, you can't. You think just because you have powers you can take on any baddie that comes your way? Maybe so but no way you're on my level," Kaneki snarls. "You just harmed 2 people who I cared about most. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't wipe you off the face of this planet."

"Don't," Aisha beseeched as she lands behind him in her winx form, she grabs his upper arm and pulls him so he faced her. "You can't do this now. Glim needs you and you have to see Nurse Ofelia about your wounds."

Kaneki was about to argue when he notices Aisha shifting her weight from one foot to the other, wincing from the movement. "You're in pain. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just, I stepped on some glass," Aisha confesses.

"And you're telling me to go to the nurse?" Kaneki scoffs, he glances to the troublesome trio but decides they're not worth it, Aisha is his main priority. Besides Faragonda could deal with them. "Come on, I'll take you. I'll even piggyback you if you want," Kaneki offers, his smile growing as he notes the twinkle of excitement in her eyes at the prospect. That moment was then ruined with a yell.

"Static Sphere!"

Kaneki reacted within seconds. He shoves Aisha out of the way and whips around only halfway when the sphere hits his side and sends him crashing back first into the wall.

'That's a dangerous spell,' Kaneki muses as he feels his cracked skull piece back together. There's a slight tingle on his charred skin as the skin grows back as if it wasn't scorched by the intensity of the blast. The smooth skin disguised by a thin layer of ash.

"What are you laughing about?" Stella questions hesitantly.

"Can't you smell it? The tantalising whiff of meat? It's my searing skin, my meat. It's a pity... for a second I thought someone cooking hamburgers. Imagine my disappointment." Kaneki pulled himself out of the wall, he rubs the back of his neck as he rolls his head which brings a barely noticeable crack. He moans as the cricks in his neck are sorted.

"Kaneki, are you alright? What am I saying? Of course, you aren't," Aisha frets, fussing over him.

"Aisha, please stay back," it was more of a demand than a request from Kaneki who took a few steps back outside.

"What? Why?" Seeing that Aisha had no intent on moving due to her confusion, Kaneki did it instead as he had no desire to harm her. A dangerous smile on his face which promised something dark, Kaneki cracks a finger before uttering two words, "Death's Door."

The girls soon fell to their knees coughing and hacking at the poison which entered their system.

"This mist... so thick..!" Musa exclaims struggling to breathe.

"My strength... it's fading... I can't stand..." Stella hugged herself as she curled up into a ball.

"... it's... useless we failed... no point in going... on..." Tecna mutters as despair overtook her system.

"Kaneki, stop! They're going to die!" Aisha exclaims rushing forward and grabbing his shoulder. Unfortunately, this meant that the miasma also entered her system and all hope and strength were diminishing by the second. "S-Stop... please..."

"Kenny!" Faith zooms towards the group at light speed to knock some sense into that fairy of his. His determination fueling the flight as his strength is rapidly drained by the miasma.

Kaneki couldn't hear due to the rush he was feeling, his blood was pumping hard and fast. He was in ecstasy. Except for that one moment upon comprehending the words that should have never left Faith's lips.

"You're scaring me!"

Immediately snapping out of his high, Kaneki looks on in horror at what he's done, wondering how he let it get this far.

"Girls!" Avalon yells in distress as he glides to the scene where he finds Kaneki towering over the fallen bodies of some Winx members with a deadly miasma mixed into the air. Assuming the worst, he has no choice but to knock Kaneki out. He covers his mouth and nose with his sleeve as he slowly floats higher, "Lux Trabem Egreditur!"

Instantaneously, the miasma dispersed almost as if it never existed. The girls could finally find themselves able to breathe although Aisha was the only one who had enough strength to get back to her feet.

 **The Next Morning - 2nd October 2005**

The impact of the miasma faded quickly after a good night of sleep so Aisha, Tecna, Musa and Stella were back to their feet after a good night's rest. Their enjoyment was cut short as Faragonda ordered them except Aisha into her office as soon as possible.

The girls winced once they saw all the grim, serious faces of Griselda, Palladium, Faragonda, Avalon and Wizgiz.

"Alright girls, we have no idea what led to the events last night so explain," Faragonda orders her voice full of authority.

"Kaneki's a ghoul," Tecna blurts out before elucidating her reasoning. The staff is shocked upon finding out that Kaneki's secret is revealed but they quickly hide their surprise from the girls who, luckily, didn't notice."I know it sounds ridiculous and I have no proof but it's true. I found a book that describes ghouls to be selfish, narcissistic, monstrous creatures who only care to satisfy their hunger so that's why I called Kaneki out last night. Although I don't why he didn't attack us last night."

"And how exactly did you come to this conclusion?" Faragonda questions without letting her emotions get in the way.

"The abnormal fruit in Kaneki's room, Rc Mediator," Tecna responds curtly before realising her blunder.

"And judging by the look on your face, I presume you didn't have permission to enter his room," Griselda states. "Aggravated assault, trespassing and now breaking and entering. This isn't looking good for your records."

"Trespassing?"

"Ms Barbatea has informed me that someone broke into the restricted area of the library," Avalon informs. "We a conversation when she received a notification that someone that the seal had been broken. The lock on the vault can only be locked and unlocked with magic, simply using a key or clicking into place won't work."

"I thought I had to. It told me about the fruit," Tecna stresses. "Rc Mediator was created solely for ghouls as a peace treaty. Why would Kaneki even have it? Also, cultivation should've stopped centuries ago when the ghouls just tossed it away and slaughtered all the fairies even the witches who were their allies."

"Tecna! Where on Magix are you getting information?" Wizgiz questions scandalised.

"Monsters of the Magic Dimension," Tecna passes the book she took out her bag to Wizgiz who examines the front before flipping to the spine. He yelps before chucking it across the room much to the shock of the rest of the occupants in the room.

"This was written by Natit Faol Cazists!" The temperature drops several degrees and the room is enveloped by dead silence. Tecna breaks out in a cold sweat causing her to shiver.

She knew exactly who that man was. Heck, 8-year-olds know who he is. The most intolerant, racist, xenophobic man ever to have existed in the Magic Dimension.

Stella made a noise that everyone currently wished to express.

"It appears you forgot to check your facts, Tecna," Faragonda sighs, wistfully shaking her head.

"But the fruit," Tecna persists in desperation.

"Tecna while it is true that the cultivation of the plant was halted it was recently reintroduced a decade ago for medical purposes," Palladium enlightens.

"What problem does Kaneki have?" Musa questions.

"Nothing too serious, me lassies," Wizgiz reassures, waving his hand languidly.

"The fruit is now used to assist those who suffer from digestive complications," Faragonda adds.

"Oh," the girls say in unison before Stella adds, "Is that why it tastes so icky?"

"It's medicine Stella, it's not meant to taste nice," Avalon states blandly.

"Girls, tell me what happened last night?" Faragonda demands, her tone and aura commanding that they dare not mess with her. **(1)**

"You should already know," Stella huffed looking away as she struggled to come to terms with what she did.

"Stella!" Musa hissed at her disrespect.

"I have an idea, yes, but I still need to hear exactly what happened. You all to acknowledge your wrongdoings and I need to understand Kaneki's part in the fight."

"Why isn't Kaneki here then?" Musa inquires as the guilt slowly crept in.

"The injuries he sustained were far more grievous than yours, I gave explicit orders to Ofelia to inform me when he wakes so I can question him. It appears he is still asleep," Faragonda informs but the information was far from the truth. Kaneki's regenerative abilities meant that all wounds have healed but no one is allowed to know about him being part ghoul so he needs to assume the guise of being injured.

The trio began to spill their suspicions of Kaneki for the past month and the plan to reveal his true nature as well as the theories of how he snuck into the school like using the highly illegal devitaliser.

"With all the information presented before me, I have chosen the appropriate punishment for the 3 of you," Faragonda informs. "Stella, Musa. You shall assist Knut in his duties as well as kitchen duty for the next 2 months."

"What about Tecna?"

Faragonda sighed deeply in regret, the last thing she wanted to do was this but she had to. "I'm afraid due to the gravity of your actions and the fact you're the instigator of the attack, you are now expelled from Alfea. I expect you off the property by tonight, I'm sure your friends will help you pack."

"What?!" The girls exclaim in shock and horror.

"You can't do that!" Stella blurts out.

"Believe me when I say this brings me no pleasure but Tecna's action are too grievous to allow her to attend Alfea. If I don't expel her then it means I'm condoning violence within this institute which will simply bring more trouble."

"But-But."

"And you girls need to take this as a warning," Faragonda turns to Musa and Stella. "So far you girls have been breaking and bending the rules for your own gain, using excuses such as 'it's for the greater good' to justify your actions. You need to understand that what you do has consequences, if not for you then someone else."

"We're sorry, Headmistress Faragonda," the trio were sincere with their apology and were beginning to truly understand the ramifications of their actions.

Faragonda's tone meant that there was no room for discussion so the girls were forced to relent and leave.

 **Infirmary**

Kaneki finds himself staring up at a familiar white ceiling, he didn't know exactly when he woke up neither how long he just laid there. He hears a small moan and feels the blanket shift as the person resting by his knees stirs. Kaneki sits up to see it was Aisha who he nudges awake.

She groans before lightly slapping his hand away, mumbling, "5 more minutes, mum."

"Pretty sure I'm not your mother."

"Oh, Kaneki!" Aisha shoots up, wide awake. "Are you alright?"

"Think so. Did something happen?" Kaneki looks around before spotting Faith and Glim napping in Faith's bed on the bedside table with their share of bandages. "What happened to them?" Kaneki demands outraged as he checks over them. The pixies didn't even stir, just kept snoring on peacefully. They're fine.

"Don't you remember last night?" Aisha inquires worriedly.

"No, but for some reason, I feel horrible. Did I do something? Why am I in the infirmary? What's with all these bandages?"

"No reason. Just some girls messing with their magic. Nothing too serious. Would you like to have breakfast?" Aisha grabs a tray and places it on his lap.

Kaneki took note of the abrupt change in topic but chose not to comment on it. His breakfast consisted of eggs on toast, sausage and beans.

"I'm not as great a cook as you but it should be good," Aisha rambles.

Bringing a small spoon to his mouth and without thinking chewed only to slam a hand over his mouth from the rancid meat overpowering his tongue. Kaneki unintentionally throws his tray to the ground as he leans over the side to vomit.

Aisha yelps, but does not hesitate to spring into action by rubbing his back in a circular motion, ignoring the disgusting substance on her clothes as she continues to comfort her friend.

"Ssso... sorry," Kaneki rasps before coughing out the remnants of his stomach.

"It's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just... I forgot that I can't eat without taking my meds," Kaneki mumbles. How could he forget that he needs Rc Mediator to eat? Has he really been that domesticated? The fruit is back in his room anyway.

Kaneki freezes, his eyes widening as last night's events flash through his mind. His room. An explosion, shattered glass, a ruined room, his pixies injured.

 _"You're scaring me!"_

"Kaneki?" Aisha calls tentatively as he stares at his hands clenching the sheets.

What did he do? His stomach churns uncomfortably as the remaining contents of his stomach fight to come out. How could he do this? After all Faragonda's done for him, he repays her by harming her students. What's with him relapsing into violence? Why does he crave it so much?

"Because it's who you are," Rize giggles wrapping her arms around Kaneki's neck.

Aisha tries calling him once again when he suddenly flinches and tries to see what's behind him without actually turning his head. "Rize?" Kaneki chokes as Rize snuggles closer sighing contently as if he were her lover. A fine sheen of cold sweat covers his skin and soaks into his clothes.

"Who else lives in that damaged little mind of yours?" Rize teases before adding, "well other than Mukade and while I applaud his ideas of dismemberment, disembowelment and other wonderful ways of satiating our gluttony, he's a total bore."

"A bore?" Kaneki scoffs in disbelief as he rests his chin on his palm. "That bastard is anything but a bore." A being of pure animalistic instinct born of both ghoul and human selfishness.

"Even someone such as I would like to have a decent conversation with someone with some form of intelligence. You might not know but I did enjoy our date. Your little expressions were so adorable especially when you took a sneak peek down my dress."

"Shut up!" Kaneki snaps, his cheeks flaring with heat which amuses Rize greatly.

"You were so honest back then, unlike recently," Rize stops tittering behind her hand and does a complete 180 on her personality. "How long are you going to convince yourself that you're still human?"

"What did you say?"

"You attacked those 3 girls plus the one who is currently by your side and even little Faith was involved. Do you think you can come back after that? How childish. Honestly, I thought you abandoned that ridiculous notion back in our world after all it only served as a foolish tool that would've led to death."

Rize finally removes herself from Kaneki's back and strolls around his bed admiring the sights.

"Get lost," Kaneki snarls.

"To where exactly? I hope you know that I'm not real. I'm just a figment of your imagination, a construct of your subconscious warning you when you're living a dangerously foolish life. Honestly, it makes me wanna laugh," Rize taunts, smirking which send Kaneki's temper straight through the roof.

Without even looking at what he seizes, Kaneki hurls it towards Rize who simply stands still, giggling. What was strange was the scream that came even though the glass of water had gone right through her. Suddenly, Rize disappears only to be replaced by a cowering Aisha who had her arms up to protect her face.

"A-Aisha?" The slow realisation of his action made Kaneki sick to his stomach. He could have hurt Aisha, he was gonna hurt her and all because he couldn't take the taunts of Rize. Rize who wasn't even real.

"Told you so," the she-devil croons from the back of his mind.

"I..." Kaneki croaks, his voice crumbling under the weight of what he's done. Unable to look at her any longer, he bolts, "I'm so sorry!"

Kaneki had no destination set, he just ran. He ran from Aisha, he ran from Faith and Glim, he ran from Alfea, he ran from every single problem that he's caused with his arrival in this world.

 **The Clearing**

Deeming to be far enough, Kaneki leans against a tree for support but finds himself sliding down and collapses onto his knees once again. "What's wrong with me? Why do I always give into Rize? I'm human! I'm human... right?" Kaneki sobs as pounds his fists against the ground while cursing at himself for losing control.

There's no forgiveness for someone like him, there shouldn't be, he doesn't deserve it. Never for a monster. His life, it's a goddamn circle.

"Do you wish for the pain to disappear?" A voice inquires. Kaneki looks up to see a phoenix hovering in front of him.

"You... what are you doing here?" Kaneki takes a few steps back from the bird, ensuring not to take his eyes off it. How did he know where Kaneki would be? The link between them should be blocked but by his appearance here it's like Darkar knew he'd be out here. How? Kaneki didn't plan to run off outside, he just wanted to get away from what he's done.

"That does not matter. If you want I can take your pain away. You simply need to accept my hand." A hand gently cups his cheek, taking a moment to wipe Kaneki's tears away with his thumb, before moving his hand to undo the knot of his eyepatch allowing it to flutter to the ground forgotten.

To Kaneki's surprise, when the bird materialises into a man, it wasn't Darkar, at least not the one Kaneki first saw, this was-is Argulus. Instead stood a man, a head taller than Kaneki, who was undeniably handsome with angular cheekbones and a sharp jaw, all of which perfectly accentuate his face. His wavy midnight blue mane gleams in the soft light of the sun.

With the most resplendent cobalt blue eyes, dark and mysterious as the stormy sky yet clear as a starry night, revealed the love, the longing, the worry, the kindness and the loneliness. Numerous emotions that Kaneki never thought he'd ever see the tyrant express even if only through the windows of the soul.

Argulus's other hand wraps around Kaneki's waist, tugging the younger male closer as if expecting him to be snatched away by fate any second now. The grip was tight yet Kaneki knew without a doubt that were he human no bruises would tarnish his skin. Despite the thin barrier of his shirt, Kaneki could feel the calluses on his long fingers and he saw the scars on his hands, the markings of a battle-hardened soldier and while most would be disgusted or at least indifferent, Kaneki found those blemishes beautiful.

Despite being neither a warrior nor a soldier, Kaneki could appreciate the flaws for he was a fighter and a survivor. Argulus may be slim but that does not equate to physical weakness as muscles shape his strong arms, broad shoulders and a firm chest.

Part of Kaneki's mind screamed that the man before him is the enemy, the one who ripped him away from his friends and family, the reason that they could be dead. He should be shoving him away and defending himself yet this man is soul taking. How could he ever reject him?

Kaneki's tired, he doesn't how long but he is. He's tired of the lie he's been living, that he could have friends who would accept him for what he is, that he could live safely in Alfea, that he could pretend to be human just a little longer.

With his mind made up, Kaneki lays his hand atop the one still cupping his cheek, he closes his eyes and nods, muttering only a single word for the man who stole his heart in a matter of minutes. "Thief."

"Only for you, my King," Argulus leans down, closing the distance between them for a kiss, but it never came. Kaneki jolts out of the embrace when his name is cried out.

"Get away from him!" Faragonda summons a green sphere and flings it towards Argulus who could not dodge or perform a counter or defence spell at the speed it flew.

The ground explodes and Kaneki had to put his arms up to shield his eyes from the debris. The dust settles to reveal a pissed Darkar had replaced Argulus. With a flick of his wrist, geysers of black flames erupt from the earth without any warning, even Kaneki was kept on his toes to prevent him from succumbing to a painful fiery death.

Faragonda retaliates without a beat and the ensuing battle is devastating as powerful spells clash and collide in a wicked flurry. Nothing in the vicinity was spared from the rampage.

Kaneki tried to intervene whether it was to help Faragonda defeat Darkar or help Darkar escape he didn't know but he knew that the violence would reach Alfea.

Just as he was planning his next move, Kaneki spotted numerous spears forming in Faragonda's blind spot. It'd fatally injure her if not outright killing her.

"NO!" Without faltering, Kaneki darts towards the scene, shoving himself between Faragonda and the weaponry. He spreads his arms out and his kagune unfurls, protecting whatever Kaneki couldn't with his body.

An ear-piercing shriek strikes through the air immediately pausing the battle between the two magical beings but they had little time to figure out what it was before the area is engulfed in raw destructive energy.

Faragonda conjures a barrier just in time but it strains under the pressure and even with her abilities she struggles to maintain it.

The energy dissipates to reveal Kaneki on the ground with spears of concentrated dark matter coming out his body like he was a pincushion. Darkar nowhere in sight. Whimpers and cries came from Kaneki who clutched around his right eye which had a dagger sticking out.

"Hurts... make it... stop..." Kaneki sobs before fainting from the pain though his whimpers hadn't died.

Faragonda rushes to his fallen body and removes a spike from his lung but the puncture wound didn't heal. Confused, she removes a couple more with the same more result; he won't heal. At this rate, he'll die whether it'll be from blood loss or brain damage she didn't know and she didn't want to find out. She lays his head in her lap as she pets his hair as this is the only thing she could do. She laments her inability to protect the boy she thinks of as a son.

"Headmistress," Wizgiz pops out from the bushes and slides down into the crater. "Are you al-what has happened to Kaneki?!" Now that he was close enough he could see the pincushion Kaneki had become.

"I fought Lord Darkar. The man played dirty by attacking from behind and Kaneki used his body to shield me. But what matters now is getting him help, I don't know why but he won't heal. We have no choice but to get him to a hospital."

"Is that wise? Don't get me wrong it's not like I want to deny him treatment but a ghoul would throw the higher-ups of Magix into a frenzy."

"Don't worry I know some people who can keep quiet, I just need to cash in some favours," Faragonda assures before using her remaining magic to transport the three of them out of the crater and onto its edge.

"I'll call the ambulance. Be back in a jiffy," Wizgiz zooms out of sight and Faragonda is left trying to stem the bleeding. The sticky crimson coats her hands as blood flowed thickly through her fingers despite desperately trying to stop the flow.

The effects of blood loss were beginning to show, Kaneki breathing came out as sharp, shallow gasps and he was sweating. Drops of water fall on his face and slide down his cheek much to the astonishment of Faragonda who realised she was crying.

What is she doing? This wouldn't be the first time that she'd be left fearing to lose someone close to her. She was a warrior. She fought in numerous wars and even defeated Valtor with her comrades on Domino. Yet the win itself doesn't soothe the ache that comes when you see your fallen comrades nor the mournful cries of victims who lost their loved ones.

Though she supposes it never gets better. Maybe that's why she never touched another sword after the disbandment of the Company of Light. She still fought whenever requested but never of her volition.

"I should've protected you better," Faragonda whispers.

"...d... don't... blame... self," Kaneki pleads, his breathing evening out. "My fau...lt... you... you done... enough."

"Save your energy. The ambulance should be here soon."

"It's been... short, but I... I really en...joyed my time... here," Kaneki coughs, hacking out a fair amount of blood. "The... the classes. The food. The events. I mana...ged to make... friends. He-heck, I even... even enjoyed spending time... with the Winx... though I doubt... the feelings... mutual... for some of them."

"Why are you telling me this like you're going to die? You're going to live. I promise."

Kaneki chuckles yet it lacks any humour, it looked rather sad. "This past month... felt like a... dream. Thank...you... for every... thing," Kaneki replies weakly, his eyelids growing heavier with each passing second. His consciousness ebbs away piece by piece and Faragonda's face turns into an unrecognisable blur. It's a shame. He would've liked to have shared a hamburger with Faith and Glim.

"Don't close your eyes! Just hold on a little longer!" Faragonda begs but his warmth drained from his skin slowly and gently as if he were enveloped by the Grim Reaper himself. "Ken? Ken!"

 **Dun dun duh! Will Kaneki survive? Stick around for the next chapter.**

 **I decided to end it there to get this chapter out, hope you liked it. It was supposed it be up yesterday but it was Eid and I had guests over. I also updated Chapter 13 and 14 but the changes are small so you don't need to check up on it.**

 **Oh yeah, if you think Kaneki died too easy, there's a reason for that which I'll explain in the next chapter.**


End file.
